Mystery of Tsunayoshi
by Ms. Tea Cup
Summary: Reborn was known as the most desired and the most dangerous, yet he suddenly claimed that he wanted to stop fooling around. People thought it's all a joke, but what is this rumor of him playing house with a 16 year old boy? R27 and slight All27
1. Prologue: Tsunayoshi's Birthday

NOTES

1\. There is **BDSM, underaged sex, and underaged marriage** theme in this story.

2\. This is defensive, but English is not my primary language.

3\. Another version of this story, with slight differences in the couple first chapters and MA (explicit) content is posted in AO3 under the pseudonym Ms Tea Cup. You can check the link to my AO3 account in my profile. Whichever version you read will not spoil the main plot.

4\. If you like this story enough, **please continue reading until you finished the Important Note under this prologue**. It is for the sake of avoiding some (very possible) confusion.

* * *

PROLOGUE: TSUNAYOSHI'S BIRTHDAY

* * *

Tsuna couldn't understand it either. People told him he is cute – and Papa even made a specific note by saying he is as beautiful as his mother; But having a very mature man whom Tsunayoshi doesn't know that much making a huge move on him on his 15th birthday is just too much. Currently, Tsunayoshi was still standing near his birthday cake; having just blown the candle a minute ago, smile still plastered on his face even though the corner of his lips twitched a bit. Because something else just happened under that same minute he blew the candles.

A man just kissed him; in front of his guests.

There were gasps around, mainly from Uncle G; his Papa's right hand man. After that, it was a myriad of reactions; mostly screams of threats. Some ran forward with weapons; and Tsuna was sure he heard Uncle Daemon's well-known laughter. The last thing he saw was his Papa's calm composure; but he was sure that – contradictory to his expression – Papa was very angry. Shortly after, his vision was blocked by a piece of fabric he realized was a part of Uncle Ugetsu's robe.

"HOW DARE YOU MADE A LEWD MOVE ON DECIMO!" that's Uncle Gokudera. Behind Uncle Ugetsu's arms, Tsuna could hear the fights getting more and more destructive with sounds of broken glasses (tableware?), explosions (Uncle Knucle? Papa?) and clicking guns (Uncle G?). In the middle of it, he felt the chest of the person behind his back vibrated, then came Uncle Ugetsu's calm voice.

"Maa, maa, everyone, lets calm down for a while. Tsunayoshi-kun is still here". The commotion stopped in a flash, "And, Giotto-san, I think it's better to quickly deactivate your zero point breakthrough mode. It's not wise to have it here with Tsunayoshi-kun in the room, is it not?"

 _Okay, this means something if Papa went that far._ Tsuna could feel himself getting nervous. He didn't understand what exactly is going on and why people reacted so badly to it.

"Now I'm going to get Tsunayoshi-kun out of the room for a bit then you gentlemen can resume your discussion." Tsuna could feel Uncle Ugetsu maneuvering his body around then getting Tsuna to walk with him across the room. After they were out and Uncle Ugetsu closed the door, Uncle Ugetsu instantly let him go from his hold and Tsuna could hear the commotion inside start again. He quickly looked at Uncle Ugetsu; eyes big and panicked.

"All is fine, Tsunayoshi," Uncle Ugetsu pat his head, "Would you like to have a walk with me?"

The implied, "Let's get away from here. FAST." Was clear enough that Uncle Ugetsu didn't even wait for Tsuna's response to put a hand behind his small back and push him forward. They started walking across the hallway in silence; passing through a line of expensive paintings on similarly expensive high walls. Tsuna's mind wandered off, making sense of what just happened.

The party should be a private affair with only ten something people coming. The fact it sound so lonely was fair, because Tsuna spent more than half of his life confined in the Vongola Manor and kept as the Vongola's secret, so he didn't have any friends. He never went to school; he learned everything privately under the constant watch of tutors, mentors, and coaches. Sometimes he went somewhere, if not with Papa himself then with one of the guardians; to experience life outside, but even then he had to put on some disguise and have bodyguards with him.

Attending his private dinner party were Papa and his guardians. Not all of the Vongola's Big Ten could make it; the only ones coming were Nono (Grandpa Timoteo), Ottavo (Auntie Daniela), and Secondo (Uncle Ricardo). The Big Ten is the top ten most important figures in the Vongola, and they receive the best treatment, position, protection, and all the good stuff from the family. Grandpa Timoteo, Auntie Daniela, and Uncle Ricardo supposedly came for a private meeting with Papa; therefore they made it to the party. The rest of the big ten had other businesses they have to attend to; but they had sent their regards and presents.

Aside from those people Tsuna considered family, there were also others. Mainly some maids who babysat him, some guards, none of his mentors thankfully; but this year there was another guy who came as Giotto's personal guest. His name is Reborn.

Tsuna never knew Reborn at a personal level. Even so, he makes his regular appearance in Vongola manor every 3-4 months for some business with Papa. They rarely ever made contacts aside from short exchange every time Reborn joined the family dinner, very few small talks every time they met in the hallway or somewhere else, and, most often, answering questions of his Papa's whereabouts (Where is that no good boss?). He is outstandingly handsome, clad in black suit, with a deep voice and piercing stare. Every time Tsuna saw him, the boy gets this mysterious and dangerous feel out of him. Yet at the same time, he could see how attractive the older man is. Everybody around them, Papa's guardians included, treated Reborn with respect if not fear. And everybody, Papa's guardians included, seemed to reckon whatever it is he does for the family.

He is Italian, and Tsuna heard (from Uncle G) that he was born in a prestigious family of the old royalty kind. He also heard from other guardians that Reborn is a genius, the best in whatever he does, and, as expected, dangerous. Even when he felt intimidated toward the guy, he couldn't help but be slightly awestruck in a curious way by his figure. He seemed to be from another level; a whole different planet to Tsuna's existence.

Uncle G warned Tsuna about Reborn every time the man visited; saying that the only reason Vongola could accept the guy into the Manor is because he was Papa's senior and close friend from high school to university. As dangerous as he is, Tsuna couldn't blame him from being accepted wholeheartedly by Papa. Papa is equally a dangerous figure. While known as a huge corporation by most people, Vongola is also a family who controls the politics and most military actions of notable countries from the background. They are many countries' secret, the evil behind the good, the _mafia_.

Tsuna doesn't know the exact detail of Vongola's deeds, because Papa made sure he was kept in the dark. And Reborn seems to be one of the things they try to keep Tsuna away from. If he is as dangerous as they made out to be, then he must have represent Vongola's underground business. Maybe an assassin? A drug dealer? A spy? Tsuna wasn't sure, but he was confident the man does something for Vongola.

Even so, Uncle G said that Reborn isn't a member of the Vongola. Instead, he is a contractor; because that's what people of his kind do (whatever that means). Though, if he is a mere contractor, why did Papa invite him to family dinner and something as private as Tsuna's birthday? If Tsuna is a secret, shouldn't he keep Tsuna a secret from a mere contractor? Because Papa kept him away from most of his other business partners; so why brought Reborn now?

This made things more complicated in Tsuna's mind. He just couldn't find something that could push Reborn to kiss him. They were practically strangers to each other. Aside from that, the man was a year older than Papa and the perfect example of a fully matured man with lots of experience in hand. While Tsuna was very young; cute at most; and inexperienced. Tsuna was even very sure Reborn disliked him because that intense look he gave Tsuna every time the man visited the manor clearly spoke of challenge and hatred.

"Don't think too much, Tsunayoshi-kun," Uncle Ugetsu's calm voice broke his mind rant. A glass of fresh strawberry punch (from the dinner party) was offered to him by a maid. Tsuna gladly took it, "What Reborn did is out of his own violation".

"Violation?" Tsuna stated confusedly. Uncle Ugetsu's eyebrows were raised, "Do you understand what a kiss mean, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Papa kisses Tsuna all the time".

Uncle Ugetsu was also having a drink from his own glass – that he spurted out right after hearing Tsuna's last statement. "Pardon?" The man coughed, "Giotto-san kissed you?"

"Is that wrong, Uncle Ugetsu?"

"Uh, n-no! No, of course not! ... that Giotto-san... never learned", Uncle Ugetsu grumbled, "Ah, Tsunayosh-kun, where did he kiss you?"

"Mostly on the cheek, forehead, neck too. He kissed Tsuna on the lips twice, but that usually means he is very tired," Tsuna answered truthfully, "But it's different to the kiss before. Tsuna had never kissed others beside Giotto".

Uncle Ugetsu seemed very annoyed somehow. Actually, he was looking for a hint if Giotto molested Tsuna, but the kisses seemed to be innocent. Good; then he didn't have to report Giotto for pedophilia or incestual relationship. "Okay, do you understand what the kiss before meant, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna gave it more thought. "No," he pondered again for a short while, "But Uncle G called it lewd. Does that mean Papa is being lewd to Tsuna too?"

Uncle Ugetsu sighed tiredly, "That's a different matter altogether, that father of yours. But back to the case, a kiss is something you share with the one you love," a pat to Tsuna's head, "Especially the ones to the lips, they are especially saved for the one you love. Reborn-san is someone who could share something as special as a kiss with anyone. But you..., we have to learn to appreciate the one we love, Tsunayoshi-kun. What do you think would a person you love feel if you kiss a stranger like how you kiss them?"

Tsunayoshi wondered too. If someone you love shared something the two of you have together with a stranger, wouldn't that feel as if he or she is putting you in the same level as a stranger? That feels depreciating. Uncle Ugetsu seemed to be able to pick up his answer through Tsuna's expression alone that he smiled gently at Tsuna, "It feels bad, right? Then imagine if someone forces a kiss to someone else – for example, if I were to kiss you on the lips right now, how would you feel?"

Tsuna tilted his head, "But I love Uncle Ugetsu, so I won't feel forced".

"Ah," Uncle Ugetsu suddenly blushed a little, "No, a kiss is something you should save with someone you REALLY love," he stopped a while, looking at the confused stare of Tsuna. Of course he didn't know, Tsuna had been isolated from a normal life, "It's not something you share with family members, Tsunayoshi-kun. I meant love as in more than how you love Papa".

"Oh!" That got a reaction from Tsuna, "No!" he screeched, "I want to save it! Uncle isn't acting fair!"

"Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'd want you to save it for someone you love too," Uncle Ugetsu laughed, "Now, do you understand why it isn't good to share it aimlessly? For one, you're not acting fair to the other party, because he or she might has someone they want to save the kiss for. Then, you're also not acting fair to the you one who loves you".

"Is that what Uncle G meant by 'lewd'?" Uncle Ugetsu answered positively, "Then, what about Papa?"

Uncle Ugetsu visibly sweat-dropped, "Well, Giotto-san used to share that aimlessly too. Back when he was still in school, he rebelled against the family by having a lot of lovers. It's unwise to have a lot of lovers Tsuna, because they ended up feeling sad when they know you love another," Uncle Ugetsu took a breath, "He stopped ever since you arrived into his life, right after he finished school. I guess, some habits still stick around, and that's why he kisses you".

Tsunayoshi nodded understandingly. He heard that Papa used to be unhappy before Tsuna came to the manor. But then he realized something, and his expression turned sour, "That doesn't change anything! Papa is acting lewd toward me!" Uncle Ugetsu answered with a nervous laugh.

* * *

After some more talking near the gardens, Uncle Ugetsu took Tsuna to his room. When they passed the then-empty family room – where they held Tsuna's birthday party – Tsuna noticed how destructive the fight was. For one, he couldn't even make out the original setting of the room anymore. Oh well, that's what happens in the fight between Vongola Top Ten, Vongola's guardians, and... whatever it was Reborn does. Tsuna couldn't help but blush at the thought of that man, surprisingly. He couldn't explain that reaction himself.

Later on, a servant told him that he is summoned to Primo's office; which meant Papa made the call. He met some guardians on his way there; coming from the direction of Papa's office. Every time he saw each of them, he received a pat on the head and a hug. Auntie Daniela even shed some tears. Tsuna still didn't understand what's going on.

For one, Tsuna didn't understand their reactions. Shouldn't Tsuna be the one angry here? But why did they react so violently? Are they... possibly Reborn's lovers? Well, if what was told by Uncle Ugetsu true, then they must have reacted so strongly because Reborn shared their kiss with Tsuna, right? But then why would they attack (uh, kill?) Reborn if they loved him? Or is it natural to feel so angry that you'll forget that love?

And the other reason of his confusion is the fact that Reborn willingly kissed him. He remembered how the man walked so calmly to him while he received his congratulations after blowing the candles. At first, Tsuna thought he was going to say something (he doubted it would be a hug because they weren't that close), but then the kiss just came. Tsuna remembered feeling his eyes widening along with the kiss, and Reborn held his gaze with that intense stare; the stare he always sent Tsuna every time their eyes met.

Uncle Ugetsu hadn't explained to him why a person would kiss a stranger aimlessly. Is it really that aimless? Why him? Is it because Tsuna was the only one in the room he hadn't kissed? Then why that particular time and place? Ohhh, so many questions!

And wait, if he was Papa's lover, could he be trying to get some revenge by kissing him because Papa kissed Tsuna?

Tsuna could feel his head pounding. His ever charming intuition, a legacy from his Vongola bloodline, was telling him something is wrong, but his lack of social expertise led him to more confusion. Yet, he understood that this was serious; and things could get ugly.

He finally arrived in front of Papa's office door. Before he knocked, the door was opened from the inside and he was greeted by Uncle Ricardo's tired face. "Tsunayoshi!" The man exclaimed; surprised. The Ottavo looked behind and came Papa's voice, "The sooner the better".

Uncle Ricardo sighed tiredly, "I see", he affectionately rubbed Tsuna's head, "Have you rested before coming here?"

"No, I can't sleep without knowing everyone's condition," Tsuna answered. Uncle Ricardo smiled, but he also seemed... sad. Before Tsuna could say anything, Grandpa Timoteo approached them from behind Uncle Ricardo.

"Come on, let's get going. The sooner we left, the sooner Tsunayoshi and Giotto can have their talk," the old man said meaningfully, "And of course the sooner they can get some rest", he smiled to Tsunayoshi; eyes warm. His wrinkled hand reached for Tsuna's shoulder and with a deep voice, Grandpa Timoteo said, "Just knows that whatever happens, we are family and we are always on your side".

Tsuna wanted to ask, "What do you mean?" But before he could make out the words, Uncle Ricardo and Grandpa Timoteo left the office. Grandpa's words had failed to calm Tsuna's nerve. In fact, it was making the opposite effect.

"Tsuna," that's Papa, "Come here".

Tsuna quickly averted his attention to Giotto's voice and followed the order. Something was going on; he could feel it. Papa could be a cold and strict leader, but he always acted affectionately toward Tsuna. He rarely ever called him _Tsuna_ ; he usually called him _Tsu_ _;_ or _Tsu-chan_ if he was being playful. The way Giotto acted around Tsuna was so different to how Tsuna knew him from the mouth of of others that Tsuna almost doubted if Giotto was truly a mafia boss.

But that was another story.

This time, Giotto the leader of Vongola was addressing him as Tsuna. Not _Tsu_. Not _Tsu-chan_.

He stepped into the room, closing the heavy rich wooden door behind him.

The familiar sleek office greeted Tsuna in silence. This room shows just how powerful Vongola really is. It's huge, complete with shiny wooden flooring, soft exotic carpets, fully soundproofed wooden walls, sleek wooden furniture, and expensive leather seating. The office table Papa used to work on was located on the farthest end of the room on Tsuna's left. On the right was the sitting area, with five leather couches varying from single to five person sizes and a round wooden coffee table. Near it was the huge fireplace, with a 70 inch flat screen on top of it and built in audio system around it. A bit further than the fireplace was a minibar with artistic mirror on the wall behind it. The lighting was very rich, with a chandelier on top of the seating areas, to ensure you won't even notice the time while you spend your time working inside.

Papa didn't sit on his usual chair behind his desk. Instead, he sat on the single chair on the sitting area, leaning to the side as if very tired. Tsuna approached him and took a seat on the single chair right beside Giotto's. The coffee table was very messy with a lot of dirty crystal glasses, ceramic cups half filled with coffee and a lot of cigarette butts as if they were telling a story of some serious meeting that had just taken place. Then Tsuna noticed that there was another guy in the room. Reborn was leaning on Papa's office table, a drink in hand, and his eyes straight on Tsuna's. Tsuna quickly looked away; nervous and intimidated.

Papa was rubbing his forehead; eyes scrunched shut as if he was thinking hard. "Reborn, I can't concentrate with you here. Could you _please_ be respectable enough to give us some privacy so that we can talk peacefully?" He said sarcastically.

Reborn snorted, "Like you have a say in that after what we've decided".

Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit offended for his father. Reborn sure had enough nerve to say that to Papa considering this is Papa's office and he is the Vongola Primo. Giotto cursed softly before he leaned toward Tsuna with a strong willed look, "Tsuna, you see...," he hesitated, then quickly adjusted his seat so that he directly sit in front of Tsuna with their knees touching. The Primo leaned closer and Tsuna copied his gesture so that their forehead almost meet.

"Firstly," Giotto started again, "I'm sorry that we had to ruin your birthday".

"Oh," was this what it was all about? Tsuna could feel some of his nerve melting away, "That's fine, everybody has come to visit days before and it has been very lively at home. I've had enough attention the last few days anyway, so... I'm happy. It still is the best week so far," he finished with his signature smile.

Then there was a loud clang from the other side of the room. Tsuna glanced to his side to realized the sound came from Reborn. The man was getting another drink from the mini bar very noisily. When he turned around; he looked very pissed. Tsuna returned his gaze to his father to find how bad his frown got. The anxiety instantly made a u-turn right back to Tsuna. "Tsu, you see, that's not what we're going to talk about".

Tsuna frowned back, "Is this about the kiss?" Giotto became stiff when the kiss was mentioned, "I'm sorry, I don't know you're his lover!"

"Pardon?" That's Reborn.

"What? ... No. No! You got it wrong. You..., how did you...? Where did you get that idea?" Giotto looked at his son incredulously. When the boy mentioned Uncle Ugetsu, the Primo shut him up and said, "Look, whatever it is Ugetsu told you, he must be trying to explain it indirectly for you to the point it caused a misunderstanding. Point is, I have never and never will be interested in that guy," explained the Primo sternly. Reborn snorted. This revelation opened a lot more mystery that Tsuna's intuition screamed 'danger' for.

"There is no easy way to say this. Tsu, the truth is..."

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE

* * *

This story is of a mystery genre in which you will have to face many questions before you discover the real story behind what was going on. From here on, you won't be directly shown what happened after Tsuna talked to his father.

My readers, if you decided to stay with me in this story, please continue reading this note.

You will face two arcs; Renato Sinclair's Arc and Tsunayoshi's Arc.

 **Renato Sinclair's Arc:**

\- Chapter title will start with _Renato Sinclair's_

\- Will contain different pov's (mostly from Reborn's acquaintances) regarding Reborn and Tsuna's relationship

\- This arc's setting is 6 months away from the prologue

\- This arc will offer you a huge puzzle surrounding Reborn and Tsuna's relationship, which means it will contains most of the mystery.

\- The goal of this arc is to question rather than answer

 **Tsunayoshi's Arc:**

\- Chapter title will start with _Tsunayoshi's_

\- Will contain Tsuna's side to the story

\- Takes place directly from the prologue until the end of the story

\- Will give you the missing chunks of puzzle pieces from Renato Sinclair's Arc. It will be more straightforward and more of a romance.

\- The goal of this arc is to answer, and will focus more on Reborn and Tsuna's relationship progression

The **reading order** of this story is according to what is listed in or as listed below:

Prologue: Tsunayoshi's Birthday

(Renato Sinclair's arc) Renato Sinclair's Track

(Renato Sinclair's arc) Renato Sinclair's Drty Secret

(Renato Sinclair's arc) Renato Sinclair's Masterpiece

(Renato Sinclair's arc) Renato Sinclair's War

(Renato Sinclair's arc) Renato Sinclair's Last Lie

Interlude: Ms. Tea Cup's Challenge Letter

(Tsunayoshi's Arc) Tsunayoshi's Two Cents on First Times

(Tsunayoshi's Arc) Tsunayoshi's Massage and a Drink

(Tsunayoshi's Arc) Tsunayoshi's First Colar (title might change)

(Tsunayoshi's Arc) Tsunayoshi's War (title might change)

(Tsunayoshi's Arc) Tsunayoshi's Piece of Truth (title might change)

Epilogue: Renato Sinclair's Birthday

In **chronological order** though, the chapters go by:

Prologue: Tsunayoshi's Birthday

(Tsunayoshi's Arc) Tsunayoshi's Two Cents on First Times

(Tsunayoshi's Arc) Tsunayoshi's Massage and a Drink

(Renato Sinclair's arc) Renato Sinclair's Track

(Renato Sinclair's arc) Renato Sinclair's Drty Secret

(Renato Sinclair's arc) Renato Sinclair's Masterpiece

(Renato Sinclair's arc) Renato Sinclair's War

(Renato Sinclair's arc) Renato Sinclair's Last Lie

(Tsunayoshi's Arc) Tsunayoshi's First Colar (title might change; this chapter will contain Tsuna's explanation to the happenings in Renato Sinclair's arc)

Interlude: Ms Tea Cup's Challenge Letter (there is an interlude story here)

(Tsunayoshi's Arc) Tsunayoshi's War (title might change)

(Tsunayoshi's Arc) Tsunayoshi's Piece of Truth (title might change)

Epilogue: Renato Sinclair's Birthday


	2. Renato Sinclair's Track

NOTE

1\. This is the start of Renato Sinclair's Arc and it takes place around 6 months after the prologue

2\. Warning: **implication** **of gay underaged marriage, 30 year old guy spying on and sexually attracted to a 15 year old boy, use of weapons, and drugs.**

* * *

RENATO SINCLAIR'S TRACK

* * *

There were 9 of them at the start; each with clashing personality against the other, but they shared a common background that keeps them united. All of them were descendants of important names that would have had stolen their independence if they had not escaped. It was their shared dreams to make something of their selves without the help of family traditions.

And here they were; at that point one could call _successful_ and still sticking together after more than 10 years fighting for independence together; away from families and ties. They flourished without the pressure of commitment, being the world's best in almost anything. People call them _the best_ or _the selected_ ; but they call themselves _Arcobaleno_.

Yet, however great they are, they still had that one thing they avoid so much; _commitment_.

They went as far as hiding their real name to lose their contacts with their past lives; even refusing to use their expertise under permanent contract, moving from one job to another, keeping their mouth shut of their prior works as if they never done it in the first place. The only constant thing in their lives is the club they built together in order to keep up with the hedonistic urge born from their suppressed childhood. These lifestyles made them difficult to start with.

"And that is why it's impossible, kora" Colonello played with his whisky, "We are not the kinds to settle down. This news you were spouting is almost nonsense, kora".

Luce smiled innocently as usual, "You forgot Lal left us to work permanently under CEDEF. She is able to commit".

That made Colonello frowns. He knew exactly what happened to Lal Mirch, one of the original 9, and decided that is a different case. "That's different and you know it. Lal didn't run away from her family because she wanted it; they kicked her out. She didn't hate being a part of something; she had been starving for it, kora". Talking about how their number decreased to 7, and then, as of 6 months ago, to 6 people gave a bitter taste to Colonello. Bermuda didn't count, for he was a traitor, but losing Lal had hurt because she had been and still was important to him. Yet he knew that joining CEDEF was the best for her. This last lost, however, was the weirdest of all because it's _Reborn_.

Reborn's latest update to them was that he decided to _settle down_ from The Arcobaleno with no added explanation. This stunned The Arcobalenos as even they thought it is out of character. One, they had a club which they co-founded together. It's a BDSM themed exclusive club for high end customers where Reborn participated in a lot. Two, his life here was good; _great_ even. He was the most wanted Dom, the most popular, with a lot of high paying clients. Him leaving was almost as if the club lost its sun; whatever that implied.

The Arcobalenos decided to gather to discuss the issue in their private lounge; a lounge on the underground level of their building they called The Clam Lounge. As the name Clam implied, this room is tightly secured from non-members like how a clam protecting itself by hiding behind it's tightly closed shells. The Clam Lounge is restricted to chosen and most exclusive members. And exclusive they are. It's not for the highly designed masquerade or the expensive clothes they are wearing to follow the lounge's dress code. Instead, it's because behind each mask here is a big name. These people are, in fact, the best part of society; politicians, high end executives, and top line public figures alike. Thus it is important to keep them behind closed doors under dim lights. Secrecy is the highest selling point of this lounge after all. Clam Room Members, simply called the VIP, had to swear they keep their mouth shut from whatever sightings they find within the room and the club guaranteed the safety of each member within signed contracts.

The Arcobalenos took their gathering on the farthest end of the room; on a round velvet seating almost hidden from view behind translucent golden partition. From their position, they could observe the entertainment stage clearly, where a sub woman and a dominatrix making a show of sexual torture in front of their guests. "Seeing these shows we have within our club make me think we're going back to the past, making entertainment for the royalties by torturing slaves," Verde mumbled.

"The Clam Lounge does make you feel like a royalty, doesn't it?" Viper commented. The walls resembled pure gold with artistic engravings, the shiny floor reflects the golden luminous lights, and the dark golden ceiling with unique pattern held creatively designed crystal lighting. Long velvet seating in matching colors was grouped into rounds within semi partitioned rooms around the stage on the center. The huge crystal-chandelier-like lights on top of each seating, the fake golden decorations, the beautiful drapery covering the partitions, and the high taste on entertainment within this room gave all occupants a sense of modernized royalty.

Yet, commenting about the Lounge in that fashion made them feel like a stranger within one's own home. Fon added, "I noticed you prefer to use a more advanced torture technique compared to the classic method that Domme uses, _Sir_ ". _Sir_ had been the name Verde preferred to be used by his sub to address him. He answered with a calm smile, "Oh, yes, drugs and technology. Spanking isn't even in style anymore".

The other Arcobaleno laughed to that. What a joke you were making, Verde. Of course, spanking will always be in style.

"Back to discussion, gentlemen," Verde said again, "And make it quick, my patrons are waiting. Luce?" The end of the sentence was added to hand the responsibility of talking to the next person. Luce, who was sipping an innocent looking drink, looked up as if surprised.

"Oh! Yes?" She giggled, "Sorry".

"You know, your calm attitude make me think you killed Reborn on accident then made up a lie to save face", Skull noted. That comment served him a hit from Colonello who sat beside him, "Don't speak impolitely to your senior, kora".

"Me? I did nothing of the sort," she said, "I just told you what Reborn told me".

"Is it okay to discuss this here? We are around listening ears after all," Verde looked around, "Shouldn't we be in the private meeting room?"

"The madam said we should meet here, then we meet here," said Viper confidently. Luce, as innocent as she looked, was still their leader after all. "We trusted her judgments from time to time, why stop now? Now madam, what should we think about the Reborn case?"

"I had to say I still think it's out of character for Reborn to do this. He is cold, but is also the life of the party here, kora" Colonello then slammed his glass of drink to the table a bit loudly, "And what's with the word settling down, kora? That's ambiguous".

"I don't think he's that great," Skull mocked, which gave him another hit from Colonello.

Luce closed her eyes for a moment, "I am fine with any of you leaving. It's your loss in any way I see it," she said surprisingly sounding uncaring of the matter. This side of Luce was something the rest of Arcobaleno see as her true self. "The explanation is what I expect of him".

What actually happened was Reborn going missing for almost two months in a mission. It was quite normal for each of them to be gone for a while. Aside from attending the club's events, all of them were also open for odd jobs offered by the Club's VIPs. The club was never meant to be used as a channel to the conglomerates at first, but these people knew the Arcobaleno's potential; they want the Arcobaleno to take sides.

Responding to this issue, the Arcobaleno made a statement that they won't accept anything more than a contract; in which the Arcobaleno is allowed to freely accept or decline the offer. Once accepted, the Arcobaleno must accomplish the work no matter what. Finishing the work and accepting the compensation will end the contract. There is also what they call Patrons. A patron is someone who provided them financial support, like a sponsor. The form of this relationship is not as strict as a contract because the Arcobaleno doesn't always have to do or complete something to get money, but it is almost a long-time relationship. Most patrons were affiliates of the Arcobaleno in which they will support the Arcobaleno as long as he/she doesn't betray them to other interested parties. Patrons sometimes ask for help or information, but it is not always necessary.

These odd jobs were not a walk in the park. They consisted of espionage, sabotage, attacks, and things most people with power want from independent contractors with no ties. For this reason, it is very normal for them to be gone for a couple of weeks to a month to finish the work. Luce made it a warning to not spend more than a month and a half away from their headquarters; the club. Not sending any notice for more than the specified time is equal to distress signal. Someone will be sent to retrieve said missing Arcobaleno and help finish the job on the way.

Of course, the retrieving part had never happened. Until Reborn. On the seventh week he went for a mission, Luce decided to make contact with him. They hadn't received any response. Luce later claimed she was going to meet Reborn without telling the exact place of meeting. After she got back three days later, she said happily that Reborn is _finally_ settling down. And she told _everybody;_ the Arcobalenos, VIPs, regular customers, and, especially, all of Reborn's clients. All of them thought it's a joke at first, but not hearing anything from him 6 months later made them reconsider.

"Is it work related?" Fon sighed, "He only had one patron and you all know who it is", _Vongola_ , "He had no unfinished contract; his former contractors seemed clean to me..."

"I think the word settling down meant taking a break," Verde added, "It sounded as if he was taking a retirement, or even decided to commit to something."

"No," Skull made a face, "It sounded as if he decided to have a f-fa-family with... with 2.5 children and a dog."

Luce giggled while the rest of the Arcobaleno had a horror look on their face from the word _family_. "You sure he is safe?" Viper asked.

"I don't know," Luce answered, "I can't tell you how we made contact, but it is not face-to-face. It's indirect and untraceable, so even I am not sure if Reborn was telling the truth".

"If he wanted to be saved, he would have told us, kora," Colonello added, "Or maybe it's pride? Maybe he does need a hand, but couldn't admit that to us, so he lied, kora. And whats with you? You seemed too happy when the news came, kora," Colonello threw a dirty look to Luce.

"I'm not," but her smile stayed, "That's why I'm here to gather you. I want news on that guy as soon as possible," a moment of silence, "Colonello, you're up for the job".

"Kora!? Why me?" Colonello slammed his glass on the round table. A hunch told him Reborn would be furious if he found out the Arcobaleno is snooping out for him.

"The rest of us are busy," Luce explained, "Skull has a contract as of this month. Verde has a new experiment he has to work on. Both Fon and Viper has a new patron. Meanwhile, your patron will be busy for the next months, you're practically free".

"You got a patron?" Skull asked Fon and Viper. The two of them had the gall to look a bit guilty for not telling the news themselves. Fon laughed, "I don't think it matters much. She's just a kid training to be a hitman". Viper added, "Mines just a kid too. He doesn't really know what he's doing so I have to attend to him every now and then". How Luce busted their secret was left in the dark.

"Wait, what about you? You're free too, kora!" Colonello protested to Luce, "This is Reborn we're talking about. I could die, kora! Don't think you're free from this just because you're pregnant, kora!" That huge belly underneath Luce's white robe is mysterious. Nobody knows the father. If it's that creep Byakuran, the child would turn out to be Satan Spawn for sure.

"I am going to confront Vongola directly regarding his whereabouts. It's too risky to expose a patron to more than one Arcobaleno, it needs to be done under precautions. And if my method failed, your patron is closely related to Vongola," Luce reminded Colonello. Colonello's patron was the Cavallone's – a known relative and close partner of Vongola's, "and you know where Lal is. You're the best person to do this, Colonello, I know you can do it".

Luce ended her order with an assuring look, but Colonello couldn't help but feel like a pawn in her game.

* * *

 **First Week of Colonello's Mission**

Colonello had been having the hardest time tracking Reborn. That guy, as usual, left no traces and Colonello's current patron, Dino Cavallone, couldn't be contacted because he had family business to attend to somewhere abroad. Thankfully, it's easy to contact Lal. She worked with the CEDEF, an organization close to and kind of a part of Vongola.

Colonello was using a prepaid cell phone he was going to dispose instantly after use. This method could be safe, but not 100% free from detection. When she picked up the phone, Lal talked in a very slurred fashion, "Hello, if this is Kyle, I am soo don't have the time to talk to you".

The thing about contacting an Arcobaleno is that they are very careful to any form of tracking from interested parties. If communicating using unsecured tools, they speak in codes. What Lal was trying to say was actually _tell me who you are and what you want. I'll cut the call if it_ _'_ _s not important because I'm busy_.

"No, this is Rob. I wonder if you had any pizza lately?" _It_ _'_ _s Colonello. I wonder if you've heard of anything from Reborn lately?_

"Yes, yes. I don't recommend you to try the place though," Lal answered, "It doesn't taste so good". _Yes, I have. I don_ _'_ _t recommend you to_ _go look for_ _him though_

"But I really want some pizza right now. Can you send me the address?" _Can_ _'_ _t. It_ _'_ _s important. Can you send me info on where I can meet him?_

"Really craving for it, huh?" _Is it really important?_

"Yeah, actually it's mom. She's preggers and she's craving for it real bad," _It_ _'_ _s Luce. That woman wants him now_.

Lal was silent for a while, and then she sighed, "I'll send you the address. Be careful for the traffic on the way there".

Colonello ended the call, knowing that Lal meant she is going to send him a code to the code transmission gadget Verde made for them. Yet the traffic on the last part meant, _careful on the way to meeting him, it's dangerous_. What's going on exactly, Reborn?

* * *

 **Fourth Week of Colonello's Mission**

The code was a coordinate leading to a neighborhood an hour away from where Club Arcobaleno is. At this point Colonello didn't know what to think. If Reborn wanted to be away from them, he should have picked a greater distance. The place is named Namimori, a calm and peaceful suburb where children walk freely on the street and you almost never see more than 5 cars passing by each day. Namimori has a clear view of the tall building in the city, but not close enough you'd hear the pounding sound of the traffics. It has a reasonable size for a suburb neighborhood; not small enough you'd know everybody on personal level, yet it's not too large that it'd allow you to remember everybody's names and houses.

Which is why it's perfect for data gathering. Colonello found out that Namimori is a place dominated by East Asian descents. Most people here are either half Asian or fully Asian. There were 2-3 families moving in here every year and even those numbers usually consist of the long-time resident's relatives. Having people of other race and of total stranger to anybody here are considered odd.

Colonello himself was considered weird. He wasn't very good in the art of disguise. So far, he made it in as a quarter Asian guy who looked nothing like Asian with his dark hair and grey eyes. His appearance invited some questions which he responded with a made up story of a person from the city who felt overwhelmed by its busting environment. He acted as someone who is very skilled is machinery (this is legit, considering his skill to assemble weapons), and rented a cheap two rooms and one bedroom housing near the neighborhood's borderline. Colonello didn't want to get too involved to the place fearing the chances he got busted. Aside from that, this is The Reborn. He might notice any invader within vicinity if Colonello got too close. Therefore a cheap place used for irregular stay near the end of the neighborhood is enough. He had all of his equipment inside; laptops, cameras, gadgets,... guns. Just to be safe.

The information regarding the neighborhood he gathered so far is that the people here are quite welcoming; even to Colonello, who looked nothing like Asian. _Must be their Asian_ _upbringing_ , Colonello concluded. The neighborhood had no prior crime history worse than the classic burglary; no criminal offenders nor any person of interest and no suspicious activities around that could pull attention. Colonello still couldn't see what Reborn is doing in this peaceful and boring place; that is if he is indeed here.

He had not seen nor heard anything about Reborn around. Reborn, though, is very good in disguise. In fact, among the Arcobalenos, he is the expert in this field. While Colonello could not disguise himself as Asian, there is a probability that Reborn could. He could be anyone around here. That's why Colonello gathered data of people who just moved in within the period of the last one year in a yellow map.

There were three documents. The first one is on The Takemaru Household, consisting of a husband, a wife, and two children. They are actually a relative of a long time resident of Namimori. After a thorough investigation on their daily life and the dynamic of their relationship with the neighbors, Colonello decided they are free of any suspicion. It is highly unlikely for Reborn to disguise himself in a close-knitted family for it will be easy to be busted by fellow family members. The fact that they are very involved with their relatives in the neighborhood made it impossible for a stranger to slip in and replace someone as it would create suspicions.

The next ones are all suspicious. The second mover is a 20 year old guy named Shouichi Irie, a half Japanese moving from the city. He moved in 6 months ago; perfectly within the period of Reborn's absence from The Arcobaleno. Still, Colonello almost lost suspicion on this person because the height of this kid is different to Reborn's. Technically, it's hard to disguise yourself as a slightly shorter person without having to look bulky from adjusting the height. The kid is typically thin. He seemed to be a loner and a nerd, staying all day within his room. So far, Colonello concluded that the kid is not Reborn, but is possibly involved with Reborn or some suspicious activities. He had no affiliations in the neighborhood, and made no meaningful contact to anybody. Colonello had wiretapped the kid's one room one bathroom rent to watch his activities.

The third mover is, by far, the most suspicious. The Sawada Household is family consisting of a father and a teenage son with no prior relation to anybody in the neighborhood. They moved into a semi modern home in block R-27 four months ago; also within the period of Reborn's absence. So far, Colonello had not collected enough data on this household for the reason of the house's security. There are cameras around the house, so it's harder to infiltrate. Data gathered so far is the fact that the son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, attends Namimori Middle School as a 9th grader, and the father, Sawada Iemitsu, is a doctor working in the city.

The Sawada Household is suspicious for the reason that everybody talks about the handsome father. Iemitsu is said to be a dark, mysterious, and handsome 30 year old man of European upbringing. "He looks like an actor, ride in batman car, and wears tie," said a child from the park. "He is very charming. I heard he is single, which is why he adopted a child to cure his loneliness," said a love-struck woman in the neighborhood. The single European guy, who is said to have dark hair and dark eyes, wears black suit, and rides a flashy black car, adopted a Japanese child and has a very Japanese name. Firstly, what he heard about this guy is awfully familiar to Reborn. The dark suit, hair, and eyes were all typically Reborn. Reborn was also a genius, an expert in science and math that could both let him pass as a doctor. Yet the idea of Reborn adopting a Japanese child and living in a calm suburb is out of character. And everything is too obvious. It's weird how he doesn't even try to disguise his look, but putting a very _fake_ Japanese name as a front. For a guy mastering disguise, Reborn should have realized how weird it is to have a face of a Caucasian and a name of a Japanese. Colonello wanted to verify if the father is Reborn, yet, strangely, he never sees the guy anywhere.

The teenage son is something else. Colonello took a bunch of photos behind the photo of Shouichi Irie and The Takemarus. In his hand he had a bunch of candid photos of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He took a mugshot of the teen from his school database and traced the face with his thumb. The kid is... attractive to his eyes. He seemed half Japanese and half Caucasian seeing from how his yellow under-toned skin has that pinkish flush on them. His hair is brown, fluffed and messy on top of his head, with long bangs framing his two round brown orbs. Like most Asians, his cheek is slightly chubby, but his other upbringing made his chin slightly jutted out, making a perfect heart shaped face.

"He'll make the perfect submissive," Colonello mumbled absently while staring at the photo, "But not really Reborn's preference". Reborn prefer the more mature looking subs. Dino, Colonello's patron, was Reborn's sub. Bianchi, some other girl with attitude, was also Reborn's sub. Colonello couldn't make out the boy's position if he is involved with Reborn. A submissive? An adopted son? Both seemed unlikely to be true.

He found out that Sawada Tsunayoshi, shortly Tsuna, popularly Dame-Tsuna, seemed like a normal kid. He went to school, alone, and was always a bit late. He seemed to be slow and a klutz, which inspired the name Dame-Tsuna from his peers. The gym teacher and the math teacher seemed to be putting some pressure on him. He was also bullied in school.

Colonello stared hard at Tsuna's photo. Looking at him every day, it's hard not to do anything to him. He has that lonely and scared look that is strangely fascinating to Colonello. Whoever the adopted father is, Reborn or not, did a bad job at offering the kid protection. At this point, Colonello didn't know until which point he can hold himself from making direct contact to the boy.

* * *

 **Fifth Week of Colonello's Mission**

And contact he did. The bullies had been ganging up on him in the back of the school building. Colonello didn't want to have anything to do with his targets at first, but then he just couldn't leave this one boy alone. He looked very scared. Blame his BDSM hobby all you like, but a look of submission could turn Colonello on really bad. He went there to help like a hero to his maiden in distress, shooing the bullies away.

"A-ah, s-sorry. I-I...," the boy did poorly on hiding his tears. Seeing him this close felt so different to seeing him in those photos. He is as petite as those photos make him out to be, though those eyes seemed more alive, sad especially. Colonello took a handkerchief from one of his pocket and gave it to the boy.

"What are you sorry for? Those boys are at fault," he swallowed the normally present _kora_. He was undercover, remember? "What did they do to you?"

Tsuna took the handkerchief. Colonello couldn't help the giddy feeling he felt when their fingers touched. "I'm not sure. They t-took me here and tried to op-open my s-shirt". Oh. _Oh._

"That's... Don't you realize how bad what they're trying to do to you is? We should report this to the teacher!" Colonello found himself to be... angered. This is an attempted molestation.

"No!" the kid said, surprisingly taking a bold and stern attitude. "No! Please, don't tell anyone, sir!" Somehow, in Colonello's mind, that words reminded him of a situation when a sub begged to him. How they will look up to you and cry, _"Please, don_ _'_ _t, sir"._

"I'm new and I don't want to make commotion. I _can_ _'_ _t_ make commotion. Please," Tsuna continued fearfully. And somehow, after all the time he observed how sad and lonely the boy is, granting this one wish didn't seem too much.

"Okay, but if I found them doing anything of the sort again, I'll report to the principal," he relented.

"T-thank you!" The boy then wiped his tears with the handkerchief, stopped for a while to look at it and sniffed as though taking note of the scent. Colonello's brows met as he witnessed the weird behavior, but found the boy nodding as though deciding that the scent is okay then continued using handkerchief. "Oh, sorry, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi from 9-C. Sorry for making your handkerchief dirty. I'll wash it and return it to you".

 _When will this kid stop apologizing_ , "No, no. Just take it. It's not much," Colonello responded, "And I'm... I'm Nike Wakanari. I just worked here as janitor and mechanic for the last two weeks". He used the profession to spy on The Takemarus children, Shouichi Irie (who worked part time to teach computer) and the boy in front of him.

The boy looked at him thoughtfully, "You're Japanese?"

"A quarter Japanese. It's weird to have Japanese name over this face, huh?" he said, _just like your adopted **father.**_

The boy looked down for a while, murmuring, "I guess," then continued on fixing his uniform, "But it's not that bad. Anyway, thank you, Wakanari-san. I don't know what would have happened if it's not for your assistance. Thank goodness you were around when it happened".

 _I am not merely around, I am stalking you, kora_ , Colonello thought. But he couldn't add a word for the boy smiled so wide Colonello felt like a saint for making the boy's life better. After the boy finished fixing up, the two walked together into the school building where they walked apart.

* * *

That noon, Colonello was busy in the house next to The Sawada's to fix the owner's plumbing. Of course, the guy next to the Sawada's didn't realize that Colonello had done something to his plumbing beforehand so that the man would invite him inside his home to fix it. There's nothing to fix, really, Colonello just need a reason to walk around the house and probably slip a camera or two that can spy over the Sawada's backyard. He did exactly that.

He also had the little girl living in the house facing The Sawada's home to hang a Teruterubozu doll on her front porch, facing The Sawada's front yard, by telling her it's more effective to control the weather by arranging the doll this way. The doll had a camera inside it, of course. By this, he could spy on the house from home. Directly sabotaging is unwise for they have 6 cameras watching outside of the house. Colonello wasn't sure if they have any surveillance within the house.

What he didn't expect was to catch Tsuna on his way home from arranging the cameras. He followed him from a distance to the nearby supermarket. When he walked into the market, the boy noticed him.

"Wakanari-san!" Tsuna's face turned so bright that Colonello couldn't find it in him to act like he didn't know the boy, "Shopping?"

"Uhh... yeah," Colonello answered awkwardly.

"Where is your basket?"

"Uhh... I don't know, I'm not very good with this. I never lived alone before".

Tsuna laughed, "Then let's shop together. I'm used to house chores; I can help you".

 _This boy is too trusting_. They walked around the aisle with Tsuna recommending things he should buy if he didn't have the time to cook or take care of housework. Looking into Tsuna's basket, he realized the boy bought raw foods; there were meat, chicken, vegetables, and other stuff. "You cook?" Colonello asked.

"Yeah, I love cooking!"

"That's quite a lot you have there, any occasion?" _Is_ _your father home?_

"Oh, no... Not really," Tsuna looked disturbed for moment, "I live alone with my dad, but he... he is out for some... business. He'll be back next week, maybe". It didn't seem like he is lying, but Colonello could detect something hidden within those words. "Still, I'm in the mood for hot pot, so it's a one man party, yay!" Tsuna continued, cheerful. The childish way this kid talks made Colonello aware of how innocent the society outside of his usual life is.

"No worries, kid. I live alone too. Eating by yourself isn't that bad," he said; isn't this what a normal man with a normal life would say?

"Oh! Oh! Maybe you could come over and we can have hotpot together!" Tsuna said excitedly. Colonello was honestly surprised by the invitation. The kid had no parents around and invited a stranger he just met earlier the day for dinner? He seemed not to notice that he was inviting his stalker inside his house; his only safe sanctuary. "B-but, it's okay if you're too busy, ahaha...," the boy suddenly became awkward after a moment of silence.

"S'fine".

"Huh?"

"I'll go, you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine!" Tsuna got excited again. He must be very lonely in a new environment. "It's gonna be so great!" Tsuna said again, laughing like a kid. Colonello felt like a predator, but who is he to say no to a free invite?

* * *

The moment he stepped into the house, he just knew; Reborn lives here. Only an Arcobaleno could detect another Arcobaleno this way. It's the smell; the _air_. He could practically sense it, REBORN WAS HERE. And the sensations of being in the sole target's base – their safe _heaven_ – felt like bliss. It's that knowledge that you've won; that feel of superiority. _Caught you, kora_! Colonello roared inside his own mind. He could hear himself sounding like a madman inside. And gazing at the innocent boy who invited him in, he felt like a dog wanting to piss on a tree in another dog's territory. The idea of doing something to Reborn's hidden property...

"Wakanari-san?" Tsuna's voice shattered his inner rambling. The boy looked strangely at him. Did he notice a change in Colonello's attitude? Colonello was sure most people couldn't sense it when he was having _that_ moment.

"Oh, nothing, just noticing the good design of this house," Colonello answered. It surely was a nice home. The first floor consisted of a huge room with unique partitions to make out the rooms. The whole design was modern; with many smooth wooden surfaces and high tech furniture. The lighting is rich and the artistic decorations are grand. This is a high end living within a small space. "What does you dad do to afford this kind of living?"

"He is a doctor with high pay," Tsuna answered deprecatingly, "He is the best in what he does".

 _That's what everybody says_ _about_ _a typical Arcobaleno_ , Colonello thought. He also noticed the three cameras watching around the corners. Somehow he couldn't make out a blind spot of the camera's vision. This guy was very careful. "A lot of camera in your home".

"Yeah, my dad is a bit obsessed with security," Tsuna answered absently. Colonello turned to see the boy preparing stuff in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Colonello offered.

"Are you good with kitchen work?" Tsuna threw him a questioning stare. Colonello couldn't answer. "Thought so. Maybe you can prepare the table," Tsuna snickered. Colonello obeyed without a word and, after fixing the table, just noticed he did the kid's order without question. What is he? A husband? He laughed at his own disposition. Is this what Reborn had with this kid? Playing house? It didn't feel that bad actually; might enjoy it as much as he can before Reborn comes around.

Things were getting clearer in Colonello's mind. 'Settling down' makes sense in the context of Reborn playing house _._ This is exactly what playing house is. Aside from the air of Reborn's dominance, the house also offered warmth and comfortable feel. Counting on how tidy and clean the house is, and also how efficient he is in the kitchen, the homey feel of this house must have been the kid's doing. If this is how it feels to be spoiled by a capable housekeeper, then Colonello could understand Reborn's sudden decision to _settle down_ _._ It wasn't a bad experience!

Still, he couldn't report Reborn's existence in this house until he get tangible prove. That coffee machine on the kitchen island and the pack of expensive cancer stick on top of the coffee table speak volume of his existence (nobody in this neighborhood drink coffee and the supermarket here didn't sell that brand of smoke), but that sounded like an assumption. Mere instinct also doesn't count. It's also unwise to probe the kid of his _dad_ now.

 _We still have time_ , Colonello thought to himself, _we have many opportunities to catch Reborn off-guard._

While they ate, Colonello gathered fresh data of this household. Firstly, they move here from Japan for Iemitsu's job. And because the neighborhood had a similar environment to their original country, they decided to move here. Secondly, Iemitsu is an Italian adopted by a Japanese family who, because he felt grateful for the family who adopted him, decided to also adopt a child out of goodwill. Not a bad cover-up story in Colonello's opinion. He shared his made-up background to Tsuna too.

Later that day when he updated the info in his yellow map, he also noted that Tsunayoshi Sawada is a _very_ good cook.

* * *

 **Sixth Week of Colonello's Mission**

By Sunday, Colonello found that there was a guy named Iemitsu Sawada, an Italian adopted by a Japanese family, in Japan database. He did adopt a child named Sawada Tsunayoshi from a woman named Nana. Reborn did his research to keep a solid cover-up story then. Great job. Although, further research showed that Sawada Iemitsu's hair is blonde, not black, and he had military expertise background, not medical. Colonello couldn't help but smile in front of his laptop. _A loophole, Reborn, too bad._

Latest update of Shouichi Irie seemed to be normal as usual. No suspicious activity so far. Colonello opened the window for 24 hours feed from the cameras surrounding The Sawada's household. Teruterubozu camera had nothing except some children playing on the street in front of The Sawadas. He heard that the dad is driving a black flashy car. Said car is nonexistent to this day, the only car in the garage that he could see from the camera is a jeep SUV.

Wait, the car was moving. To the backyard? Colonello quickly changed his feed window to the next camera. The car was moved to the middle of the backyard by Tsuna through the driving seat. _So, he_ can _drive, huh?_ What stole his attention was the boy's choice of clothing. After the boy got out of the car, Colonello found him wearing an orange shirt and a pair of very revealing short pants. His normally unruly hair tied to a ponytail. Colonello's mouth dropped.

"What are you doing boy?" he murmured to the monitor as he felt himself absorbed to the live feed. His face was suddenly moving closer to the view of Tsuna getting the water hose and turning the water on. "Are you washing the car, boy?" he didn't realize how low his voice became.

A pet – no, it's a cat? A lion? – came out from the house to get the boy's attention by trying to play with the water. Tsuna laughed brightly and Colonello was immersed. When the boy bent, automatically showing his butt to his camera, the Arcobaleno unconsciously licked his lips. He zoomed to the boy's revealed leg and noticed how nicely shaped the bottom and the legs are. Unfortunately, the boy was being active because the pet was chasing him around. It's hard to focus the camera on those legs when he moved so much.

"Wait, wait, stop moving, boy. Let me see you clearly," Colonello murmured to the monitor again. At one moment, the boy stopped to pick his pet and bent again. Colonello instantly moved closer to the view, "That's it... Good boy. That's some nice leg".

BRRRRR

Colonello jumped. "Shit! What?"

The sound of his newly purchased prepaid phone shocked him. He frowned at said phone. There's no way someone could find this number because he had never used it and he just bought it two days ago. This should be a prank call, right?

He looked at the unknown number. Maybe he should pick up to check and use a different voice to answer. Just to play it safe from any tracking. "Hello," he used a womanly voice.

"Oh my god, is this Rob's girlfriend? Tell Rob it's his pregnant mummy!" _Luce._

"Fuck, how did you get this number!?" he changed to his real voice.

"Oh, Rob dearest, mummy just missed you. It's almost time you go back right? There's a friend at home who really wanted to see you. And bring some pizza, okay? Bye dear, love you!" the call ended. Colonello looked ridiculously at the phone. _It's already one and a half month. Your patron is here. Bring some news on Reborn_.

Okay. Maybe he should get there. He had not found Reborn (Or was the hitman hiding in the Sawada's house? Not sure), but he should hurriedly get to the headquarters before Luce did something creepy again.

And wait a minute.

How did she find out the codenames used privately between him and Lal? What a creepy lady!

* * *

He wore a big coat, a pair of sunglasses, and a hat to hide his undisguised appearance from the neighbors. On the way to Club Arcobaleno, he readied himself for any kind of interrogation from the others. Problem is, he didn't have enough prove of Reborn's whereabouts and he was also unsure how far Luce read his moves. That woman is one of a kind.

He arrived and got to the club through the private parking lot. Verde welcomed him, "Good grace, what happened to your look?"

"I was undercover, kora!" Colonello countered. They crossed the hallway hurriedly.

"Okay, change now. You dress like a hobo. Luce is waiting for you in the Clam Lounge. Your patron is also there. Quick," Verde left him alone in the changing room. Thankfully, the room had everything he needed to look like his classy self again. A suit, pair of shoes, huge mirror; Unfortunately, he couldn't hide the dark buzzcut hairstyle he was sporting right then. If anybody dare mock his head, he'd punch them on the face.

* * *

The first thing Luce said to him was, "Look at that hair. It's disgusting."

If only it was anybody aside from her, he'd punch them. "About Reborn-"

"R-27? I know," she moved closer to him and pat his chest like a mother grooming her son, "I think it's good enough, Colonello. Good work, keep watching". That's Luce's magic. She looks down on you, but, at the same time, knows how to raise your spirit. Colonello couldn't help but feel happy when the woman appreciated his job. Although, it's creepy how far she knew stuff without his report.

"What about Vongola, kora?"

She kept doing her grooming; tracing the collar sleeve of his dress shirt. "They don't know where he is," she answered, "In fact; they are placing a huge bounty for anybody who could find Reborn."

"What?" this is surprising, "Why?"

"It seems like Reborn did something so outrageous to Vongola and escaped with it," she looked around, "People have been looking out for his head, so watch yourself. No tracking tools could work within our walls, but the ears of people is still a threat."

Colonello was too stunned to say anything. This is such a turn of event. Luce pointed to the bar, "Bucking Bronco is here, looking for you," she said, "Attend to him, then continue your mission".

Bucking Bronco is the alias Dino Cavallone uses in the club. Said guy is sitting on the bar stool alone, body slumped to the bar counter, an empty glass in hand. Colonello walked to him and pat his shoulder, "Whats up with you, kora?"

Dino raised his head. Even with the mask he wore, Colonello could see that he is in tears. "Are you drunk, kora?" He took a seat, "What wrong? Tell me, kora".

Dino choked on his own sob, then said, "Woman problem". _It_ _'_ _s private family affair not connected to business._

"I see, is it Julia?" _Is it within the Cavallone Top Ten?_

"No," the younger man answered somberly, "Its Marie". _No, it_ _'_ _s my sibling_.

"Oh. What did she do?"

"She...," he started to sob, "She had sex with Julia, as a domme". _The family put my sibling in an arranged marriage._

"Oh, wow. I don't see how this is a problem, kora," Colonello commented. So what? Arranged marriage is normal in mafia, "Do you like this Marie?"

"She... she is so young! Not even an adult!" He bawled, "My precious Marie!" _No, but my sibling was so young and precious to me._ "And they had it taped in a porn video without involving me!" He continued. _My sibling was then kidnapped by the new spouse._

"Uh huh," he wasn't interested. He really hoped it was about Reborn, for the hitman was Dino's past dom and mentor, "I can't see how that could be considered as bad, kora". In Colonello's man, you can't explain how a husband kidnaps his own wife. When you're married, you owned each other thus it shouldn't count as kidnapping. Except if Dino meant that the two eloped; but the code for eloping is _transvestite_.

"Shut up!" Dino choked just to go through another crying fit after. "The director b-behind the porn video," _the name of the spouse and the kidnapper_ , "Is Sinclair something. Raynad? I don't know. Fucktard doesn't know what he's facing. I'll get him," Dino growled, eyes murderous.

The alarm inside Colonello's head went off, "You mean, Renato Sinclair?"

"Yeah! That's the guy!" Dino growled, "All this happened while I was away on an errand. You know the bastard? I swear if I find him –"

Colonello couldn't hear him anymore. His mind was going haywire. His head turned slowly to the direction of Luce, who was sitting with her crew of creepy people, Byakuran included. She was also looking at him, wide smile intact. A finger on her lips, as if saying, "Hush, calm down. I know what you're thinking".

He quickly raised his hands to his collar, and found a button-like tracking device, the only one that could work in the lounge, made by Verde exclusively for the Arcobalenos. This means, Luce had planted the device there when she groomed Colonello. This also means that all of the Arcobalenos heard his exchange with Dino. He then felt the stare from all of them inside the room; Luce, Fon, Verde, Viper, Skull. Their eyes flashed. They all knew who Renato Sinclair is.

It's now up to Colonello, to bust the missing man.

* * *

A man codenamed as Reborn, who is an Arcobaleno that decided to settle down in the period of the last 7 months, was being chased by the strongest family in the mafia. A man named Sawada Iemitsu, who is a high paying doctor with an adopted son who just moved to Namimori in the period of last 7 months, was gone for a business. A man named Renato Sinclair, who was set in an arranged marriage with a mafia family member in the period of last 7 months, was currently gone while kidnapping his spouse.

Nobody knew, aside from the Arcobalenos, that Reborn and Renato Sinclair is the same man. The final piece is to prove if they are also the same man with the fake Sawada Iemitsu living in Namimori. Colonello drove quickly to The Sawada household. He didn't care if this seemed hasty; direct attack is more his style rather than stealth anyway; but the Sawada's _dad_ was supposed to be home this week. This was probably the only chance Colonello could get to infiltrate the house without the man, possibly the dangerous guy in this game, around.

Last time he checked, the boy was still alone in the house. It's almost 4.30 pm, the usual time the boy went to the supermarket to shop. He knocked the front door.

"Wakanari-san," Tsuna greeted him. No short pants, unfortunately. His pet was hiding behind his legs. "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was fixing the plumbing next door. I found that it's paralleled to the other houses in this block's plumbing. I want to check if the problem in their plumbing has something to do with yours," he explained.

The boy looked confused. "I don't understand, but help yourself".

Without further wait, he invited himself in while looking a bit impolite. "You use a machine to control the water, right?" He said while checking any signs of Reborn, "Where is it?"

"I don't really know," Tsuna said, "Maybe in the small room beside the kitchen?" Colonello opened the door to find the machine there. He tinkered with the machine; acting as if he was fixing something while actually doing nothing. Tsuna, he realized, stood near the door behind him.

"What?" He said to Tsuna who had been standing there idly.

"Umm..., how long do you think you'd take?"

Colonello was cautious if the boy noticed anything strange with him. "Maybe an hour or more, what's wrong?"

"You see, I have to shop. My dad is coming home, so I have to prepare something," Tsuna told him. Colonello's heart made a huge thump. The enemy was close. He didn't have much time.

"I would be fine if you leave the house to me," he said; trying to sound like this is not what he was after all along.

"Oh, really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he answered as lightly as possible.

"Oh, thank you! I'll be fast, really," Tsuna jumped for joy before walking away.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep!" He said to Tsuna a bit playfully. _Please take your time, I really don't want to hurt you_. Colonello reminded himself of the sleeping drug within the pocket of his baggy clothes. He was thankful he didn't have to use the drug on Tsuna. It was an enhanced version, made by Verde. Knowing Verde, you'd never know what the drug could have done.

"I'm leaving!" was Tsuna's last word before he left with his pet. Colonello was still tinkering with the machine until a moment later where he took a deep breath, stepped away from the machine room, and screamed to the house, "Reborn. If you're here, show yourself, kora!"

Silence.

If Reborn wasn't hiding somewhere here, then he had free reign over the house. He quickly moved upstairs, the most probable place for the proof he was looking for. The first door he opened was the bathroom. Second room was a colorful room, and the warmth and comfort of the house is centered into the place. _Tsuna's room_ , Colonello concluded. He decided it wasn't relevant and closed the door; looking for something else.

There was another hallway behind the corner, almost hidden from view. And when he slipped there, he found a long hallway with a door at the end. He sprayed something to the air in front of him, and true enough, there were moving red laser lines everywhere. Knowing Reborn, this wouldn't be the type of laser that could ring an alarm. He took a handkerchief within his pocket, and threw it aimlessly in front of him. When it touched one of the laser beams; it burnt to ashes in seconds; turning to empty air without a trace. Oh yeah, this was definitely Reborn's style.

He put on his custom made goggles, again, made by Verde. The goggles could track any traps. With this, he could see all the laser line clearly. The floor was covered with a blanket of red laser. Oh, well, guess he couldn't step on the floor then. Not really a problem. He took his first jump to the wall on the right, turning midair to avoid the moving laser. Then, before reaching the destined wall, he made a kicking move so that he can switch to the opposing wall. This was done continuously, almost like a dance, until he reached the small space in front of the door that was safe from the laser's reach. He looked at the door, knowing from the goggle that there was an electric current on its surface. Thankfully, he wore a pair of specialized rubber hand gloves. He grabbed the knob, trying to open it.

Locked.

Well, damn. There was no other way. He kicked the door hardly to the point that it broke away from its frame and flew a fine distance into the room. Colonello breathe the air and smiled like a maniac for his victory. This room had Reborn's smell; _Busted, Reborn!_

From his goggle, he knew that there was no trap within the room. The dark modern room reminded him of Reborn's room in the club. His taste of silk bed sheets and fur blanket was intact. The king sized bed was facing a huge glass wall covered with thick dark curtain. The room was sparse from any other furniture beside a huge artistic floor light and bedside table. An electric fireplace patched on the wall on one side of the bed and a walk in closet covered by a see-through partition on the other. Inside the walk in closet were a huge mirror and some clothes, mostly dark suits - another Reborn reference.

"I know you've been watching, Reborn," he said to the room. He started knocking the dark walls, looking for hollow area. "When you arrived, I'd be out of here, kora. I don't care if you go after me, as long as I know what you're up to, kora".

He found a hollow wall right inside of the walk in closet. After knocking the hollow wall a few times, LED lights in the form of glowing numbers and letters appeared on its surface. Colonello used a password cracker tool he got from a technician named Spanner to infiltrate the secret safe. When it opened, he found a small collection of weapons and gadgets. On the bottom part, there was a sleek 8x12 inches wooden box that looked like a container for important documents. Colonello took the box and put it on the carpeted floor to open it.

Inside were documents; mostly personal documents such as birth certificates and others, on a man named Renato Sinclair and Sawada Iemitsu. There were personal documents of the original Iemitsu, and fake ones, in which they use a photo of a dark haired and dark eyed man he had known as Reborn rather than a photo of the blond Iemitsu.

There were also documents of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Seemed like Sawada Tsunayoshi was the boy's real name, but the question would be about Tsuna's position in all of this.

He found the answer to that on the bottom of the wooden box. There, Colonello grabbed another important document. The paper material seemed expensive, and the whole design of it seemed new. Colonello read the certificate slowly.

"Renato Sinclair of The Sinclair Household" _Reborn used his_ _birth_ _name?_

 _"_ Is married to" _Married?_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." _What?_ "of The Vongola Household"...

The certificate was dated 7 months ago, was signed by the two of them and witnesses, namely Giotto of The Vongola, and even Timoteo of The Vongola. There was also Vongola's official stamp and Colonello could note its authenticity. Who is this Sawada Tsunayoshi in the Vongola and why is he married to... to... that Reborn?

"Wakanari-san?"

Colonello jumped to his feet and looked at the door. Tsunayoshi stood there like a statue, mouth slightly open, eyes looking straight at him. "Look, Tsuna, calm down. This isn't what it looked like".

Tsuna took a step back. Colonello didn't make a move; reminding himself of that drug inside his pocket and forming a plan. The boy looked like a cornered animal, and any move could be seen as a threat that would push him to flee. It's wiser to approach him calmly.

Colonello opened his mouth, and tried to talk slowly, "I can explain..."

But Tsuna suddenly turned and took his flight. Colonello quickly made a grab on one of Reborn's shirt and took out the bottle of the sleeping drug from his pocket before going after the boy. It's no question that Colonello was faster. He caught up with Tsuna in the hallway. Realizing this, the boy knocked the wall to his left a few times while running and suddenly there were shooting spears out of nowhere targeted after Colonello. He easily evaded it while running after the boy, making the boy scream hysterically, "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Calm down and we'll talk! I can explain!" Colonello screamed back. He couldn't have the boy reporting directly to Reborn now out of the time. He had to silent the boy for a while and leave. If not, Reborn would get to him too soon and Colonello wasn't prepared for any confrontation. The boy didn't seem to pay any heed to his words. He pulled one of the bookcases on the hallway down, succeeding on hindering Colonello's path.

When Colonello made it to the last turn of the second floor's hallway, he was greeted by the sight of Tsuna holding a gun facing him. Colonello released a breath. The entertainment of this whole fiasco had been fun so far, but the classic gun point threat ruined it. The Arcobaleno raised his hands, almost in a mocking fashion. "You don't want to shoot that gun. You don't know how to use it," Colonello said, again, very slowly to Tsuna.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. Colonello decided to answer, "I'm Reborn's friend".

"He doesn't have any friend," Tsuna countered.

 _True._ "Then I was his partner. The Arcobaleno, ever heard of us?"

The boy shook his head hurriedly; looking very jittery and scared. Poor thing, involved with the wrong crowd. "Look, I can explain everything and you don't have to -"

"DONT COME CLOSER!" the boy instantly fired away at him. But there was no way an Arcobaleno could die in the hands of an inexperienced shooter. Colonello made quick moves to evade the boy's entire shooting rampage, and still ended up standing calmly in front of the boy without any sign of tiredness that could betray his cool. The boy gawked in horror.

"So...," Colonello tried to offer his friendliest smile, "ready to talk?"

Click. Click.

The clicking of an empty gun answered Colonello. They didn't move for the first five seconds, but then bolted to the stairs at high speed. Tsuna threw away the gun and skipped through two steps at a time, but tripped on the last couple of steps and fell to the floor. _Good chance_ , Colonello thought. He jumped to the stair railing and slid down, hoping to catch the boy on the way. All the while, Tsuna was trying to get to his feet, but fell again from the impact of Colonello's body behind him. The two rolled on the floor with Colonello making a quick grab on Tsuna's body. Reborn's shirt, drenched with the sleeping drug, ready in hand.

"I'm not here to hurt you, okay?" Colonello said. The kid struggled in his hold.

They ended up with Tsuna under Colonello's huge body; Tsuna's back to Colonello's chest. Colonello made a locking move on the boy where he couldn't struggle much. Unfortunately, one of the boy's arms escaped to scratch on his face making the two roll around on the floor again. "You're not Reborn's wife for nothing, huh? You put up a good fight," Colonello grunted after he succeeded on securely locking the boy down. He was whispering to the boys ears, enjoying the feel of the boy shaking greatly in fear under him, "I have your husband's shirt here, you see? Now you just have to kiss the shirt and everything will be fine, okay?"

Tears were pouring down from boy's eyes as Colonello gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "No need to cry baby, everything will be fine".

He put the shirt to Tsuna's face.

* * *

It lasted for a second, but then somebody grabbed his collar and threw him away so strongly that he stayed in midair for seconds before colliding with one of the chairs in the living room. He spontaneously jumped to his attack position and took a better look at his surroundings. _Shit._

There he was; the missing person everybody's been looking for. Reborn stood near Tsuna in his usual sleek appearance. His eyes dark; filled with the intent of murder toward Colonello. A gun; Reborn's favorite magnum; was directed to him. "Well, well, well, hello again old _friend_. I see that you've been missing me," Reborn sneered coldly, "I never knew you think so highly of me, Colonello".

 _So he did know whats going on inside the house,_ Colonello thought, referring to the time he told Tsuna that he is Reborn's friend.

"Hey, we've always been your friend, kora" Colonello responded mockingly, "We're just trying to give you a surprise as a wedding present, isn't that what friends do, kora?"

"Well, you failed on surprising me," Reborn said boringly, "I've known your every move ever since you stepped into that old man's rent house near the border".

 _Shit, that early?_ "And you let your wife here alone to fend for himself, kora?"

"His own fault. He isn't supposed to invite a stranger into the house," Reborn smirked, "But you should have known your place. You're a dead man".

Colonello had gone through a lot of moments in his life where he was the target of gun point. At those times, he always knew he would survive. And he would, just to experience the same moment again. Nobody in this world could shoot an Arcobaleno. Nobody. But again, there is also nobody in this world who could survive an Arcobaleno's shot. Reborn's, especially, who is the best hitman in the world. He never missed a target. And if he was being serious, then this is the end for Colonello. There was no joke behind the hitman's words. He was willing to kill.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was trying to stand. But he failed and fell.

"If you dont want to witness this, you better get to your feet quickly and flee, boy," Reborn grunted. Tsuna seemed to try, but his feet shook so badly that he couldn't do anything but grabbed on Reborn's pants. Reborn stole a quick glance at the boy, then asked Colonello, "What did you give him?"

"I don't know, it's Verde's," Colonello answered, "It didn't even last a second. I don't think he sniffed any of it, kora!"

"It's Verde's! What do you think, idiot?" Reborn grabbed the boys arm and pulled him roughly onto his feet. The boy now stood close to Reborn with his back facing Colonello. One of Reborn's arms circled the boy's head, a palm closing one of the boy's ear, and his upper arm closing the other ear. By now you can hear the boy sobbing clearly as he hid his face to Reborn's chest. "Can't help it, you have to be here, boy," he pointed his gun to Colonello's head; his nose buried in Tsuna's unruly hair "As I shoot this guy's head".

Colonello knew the look a guy has when he's out for the kill and the look on Reborn's face was the best example for it. By the position of that magnum, Colonello knew it was directed to a certain point on his head. He knew Reborn's perfect record, and he knew the hitman wouldn't miss his target tonight, not even when its target is an Arcobaleno's head. Colonello understood that however fast he tried to evade this one, it couldn't beat the speed of Reborn's bullet. The guy was superb with his shot. If this is the end, then so be it. He'd rather die in the hands of fellow Arcobaleno than the hands of an Arcobaleno's wife anyway.

A wide smile grew on Reborn's face; the man had always enjoyed the view of blood. "Bye-bye, dear _friend"._

 **BANG.**

* * *

Tbc.


	3. Renato Sinclair's Dirty Secret

NOTE

1\. **There is no RebornxLambo in this story** ,

2\. WARNING: hurt/comfort, a tidbit of fluff, BDSM equipment, mentions of Satan Spawn

* * *

RENATO SINCLAIR'S DIRTY SECRET

* * *

After the news, all of the Arcobalenos just couldn't wait to see this one _Sawada Tsunayoshi_. A boy of only fifteen, with a cute-ish feature that could represent the average society's innocence, and a smile that reminds you of the very bright sky – whatever that implied. He seemed to fancy wearing colorful accessories and bright colored clothing, mostly in the form of handmade bracelets and hoodies. As normal as he looked, labeled as your everyday cute teenager at best, the boy was still a wonder for he is a person living with the very great _Renato Sinclair_ , said to be married with the guy, and could make it out alive to this day, somehow.

Yet, it's another story for the guy who brought the story back to the Arcobaleno headquarters. "I told you he would kill me, kora!" Colonello complained; Bandages wrapped his new ugly haircut, his body thin, face pale. "And if this was another scenario, it would've had happened, kora!"

"Don't be such a child, Colonello," Viper hissed. "The only thing that should be blamed for pushing Reborn to shoot you is your haircut".

Colonello didn't lift a finger. He decided he'd punch anyone for commenting on his haircut as long as it's anyone beside the Arcobaleno. Skull doesn't count.

"Your presence was under appropriate timing," Luce made her point, "Reborn knew there were two other interested parties spying on the house that night. Shooting you would make the perfect statement that he wouldn't hold back on anyone, not even an Arcobaleno".

Skull snickered, "You're that bad in espionage, huh? You didn't even notice there were othe – OUCH!" Colonello didn't care if he meant to say anything about his hair or not, but as long as it's Skull talking, he would punch him anyway, "It's not like you're the best too, kora!"

Among them, Skull and Colonello are the best when it comes to direct attack, mostly in large scale attac that involved a lot of people in wide areas. Verde and Reborn excel in stealth and one-on-one attacks; they prefer working alone. Viper is an informant, and is probably the type of a person who would know things about you and stab you in the back. Luce? Luce is... the enigma, and that's the only thing they can say about her. Though sometimes they think she might has the power to travel through time or at least knows someone who can – whatever that implied.

Back to Reborn, he was also quite the all rounder; a mathematician, an expert in medic, a hitman, a tactician. When you think about it, there is nothing out of character from what he had done that night five days ago. He shot Colonello on the head alright, but he made sure to target that one tiny spot on human head that would give near to zero damage to the human brain. It's a 1:1000000 chance shot, 1:1258842 if you're aiming for the zero damage shot, to the head.

If there is a person in this earth that could make that 1 among millions, it's Reborn indeed.

The only damage Colonello suffered was blood loss and shock. He recuperated in The Sawada's guestroom for three days, unconscious, under the watch of Reborn. They even shared a cup of coffee that morning he woke up before Reborn kicked him out. The three hours he spent there being conscious, he didn't see signs of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Only a line of, "The boy suffered grade 2 muscle weakness and high fever," from Reborn gave him an understanding of how the kid was doing.

"Poor Tsunayoshi; that day must be a nightmare for him," Fon said with a sad look, "And he was making sure he can welcome his husband properly. And now he got ill".

"Yeah, Verde was ecstatic when he heard that," Skull added, "He was so sure that the average people would be in two weeks coma after being exposed to the drugs for three seconds."

That sent warning to Colonello, "Wait, where is Verde, again?"

"Oh?" Skull looked innocently, "Didn't he say he want to check on the boy?"

* * *

The danger that could be imagined from having Verde near a boy – a possible subject for his experiment – forced some of them to go and visit Namimori. Luce added that this was also a good chance to give their wedding gift to Reborn. Luce, Fon, and Skull arrived at the scene some two hours later, while Colonelo and Viper had to attend to their respective patrons. They were ready for surprise-attacks from Reborn. However, what greeted them was a surprise.

"Oh, hello," somebody opened the door. It's not Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's not Reborn. It's Lambo.

"What are you doing here?" Skull grumbled, looking at the 20 something year old up and down.

"Verde took me here," Lambo lazily answered, one eye closed while turning his back to them and walking inside the house; a sign that they were welcomed inside. _Verde_ , of course, would bring Lambo along. Lambo was one of Verde's patrons; the latest, the richest, and the youngest. He was related to a mafia family called The Bovino. It was well known around the club that this youth, a kid really, acted like he hated Reborn meanwhile actually harboring feelings for him. When he found out Reborn decided to settle down; he was frantic.

Lambo led them into the modern house. This house very much reminded them of Reborn from the sleek appearance and the whole efficiency of its design. Although something else betrayed that image of seriousness; for example, how there were two pair of small sized colorful Nikes thrown carelessly next to the neat row of shiny black shoes in the shoes rack, there were teen magazines on top of the newspaper and pack of cigarette, and the phone book next to the professional looking phone was in baby blue polka dots. There were a strong smell of musk and tobacco, Reborn's signature smell, but it was paired with a new fruity aroma; apple. Gazes were stolen by the huge wall-like terrarium for a chameleon – Reborn's pet; Leon – that works as a partition.

They walked pass through the terrarium to find the TV room. The group then noticed the room was kept dark while the TV was turned on with voice kept very low. A lithe figure was peacefully sleeping on a black leather lounge chair with an orange blanket over his body. One of his colorful socks clad feet was peeking out from the blanket as his head limped to the side and the lion-look-alike pet yawned on top of his lap.

It's the boy; Tsunayoshi.

Oh, he was such an adorable sight, but he looked like he wasn't supposed to be there in the middle of the black furnished room. He would fit better among those feminine looking boys of some idol group that was currently singing on TV.

Right next to the TV room was a room of mostly glass walls where Verde and Reborn were seen lounging. The two were smoking, sitting on the black sofas facing the glasses wall facing the backyard. On one of the walls was an electric fireplace, with a book shelf on its left, and a mini bar on its right. The seating area was placed in front of it and the office desk slightly further from it. It was funny how the rows of high quality literature like books on medic, politics, philosophy, calculus, and medic journal had to be in one shelf with rows of comics and fantasy books, or how the professional looking mac was paired with a small wireless turtle shaped mouse. Reborn, though, paid no mind as he sat on the black velvet couch like a boss. He lacked the usual black suit, but the dark blue dress shirt with rolled sleeves he wore didn't make him less neat. Verde sat on another couch, without his lab coat and two of his dress shirt upper buttons open. The two was weirdly in relaxed mood.

"Hello, Reborn!" Luce greeted cheerfully, as if her comrade didn't try to kill another comrade days before. Reborn nodded calmly. The present boxes in Skull's hold spoke volume. "We brought you presents," Luce continued, almost goofily.

Reborn glanced uninterestedly, "For what occasion?"

"Your wedding," her eyebrows high, chin raised in an all-knowing manner. Nobody really knew if it was the right time to say the word 'wedding'. Reborn took a smoke without a care. They labeled the silence as a sign not to pursue the topic and took their seat.

Luce and Skull sat beside Verde. Fon made his way to Reborn, but was preceded by Lambo. The youth took his place near Reborn. And by near; he sat right beside him in a way that allowed their sides to meet. With Reborn's left arm leaning on the backrest and how Lambo leaned a bit to Reborn, it seemed as if they were cuddling. Fon raised an eyebrow, before uncomfortably took his seat somewhere else. Considering Luce mention of Reborn's wedding just now, wasn't this inappropriate?

Reborn was unmoved as if Lambo's unusual forwardness isn't that out of the norm. He said, "We should stop smoking. Luce is here". He put his smoke on an ashtray on the side table right next to him. Verde followed.

"D'aww, don't make me ruin your fun," she said as if she really regretted it (she didn't).

"If there's someone who ruined the fun here it's the newbie over there," Reborn said, glaring at Skull. It's no secret that Reborn acted protective toward Luce, unknown if it was because she was their youngest (age wise) or because she was the only female. He, however, wasn't in good term with Skull, had a weird friendship/rivalry relationship with Colonello, neutral with Viper and Verde, and got along well with Fon.

Skull didn't dare go against Reborn. He wasn't brave enough to insult Reborn in front of the man's face. "We're acting very chummy here; you sure it's all clear?" Skull changed the topic. He was talking about the fact that they were not sure if the house was free of spies or other surveillance.

Reborn instantly glared at Skull, "Unlike you, I'm intelligent enough to be able to make sure the area is surveillance free".

"Yes, and I re-checked just now, this area is clear from any cameras," Fon affirmed, "Your show of power is clearly very effective, Reborn. You've truly made the best out of The Arcobalenos".

"They are just cowards. Took their leave quickly just from seeing a gun," Reborn referred to the shot he gave Colonello, "So far my informant told me there is no other suspicious activities in the neighborhood".

Luce raised her eyebrows, "Oh, but we took note of this boy in front of your house. It was obvious he is watching this place".

"Too obvious," Reborn noted, "There's no way such a kid is a spy. Must be one of the locals, probably just curious".

As they ended the topic, Verde got up from his seat, "I'm getting more drink. You want some, Fon?"

"Ah, you know I don't drink these kinds," Fon calmly answered.

"I really want some of them, though," Luce jumped into the conversation. Reborn, however, thought otherwise.

"No you don't. I'll look for some tea in the kitchen," The hitman crushed his smoke onto the ashtray on the round coffee table, "And give me those, brat," he took the presents from Skull rudely then made his way out. Lambo followed him closely. If Reborn didn't want the guy to follow him, he made no word about it.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Skull's face turned sour. To that, Fon laughingly said, "Because Reborn hates children".

"He married someone more of a child than I am," Skull raised his chin. The fact that Luce was younger than Skull himself was left unsaid.

Verde was leaning on the mini bar counter when he put a thoughtful look on his face, "I bet on my next contract's money Reborn is going to sleep with Lambo in under two weeks".

"Hey! Are we going to bet on a married man's infidelity?!" Skull exclaimed abruptly, just to add a moment later, "I'm in. I bet he's going to come back to the club in under two weeks".

Fon was silent for a while, "Hmmm, then I'll bet he's going to crack and decide to use BDSM equipment in under two weeks".

"Oh, that's a good one!" Skull exclaimed laughingly.

"Then I add that he's going to use that on Lambo," Verde grinned, "In one week," he looked at Luce, "You're not interested, miss?"

Luce, who was stroking her belly absentmindedly, jumped slightly on her seat, "Oh! Pardon?"

Verde rolled his eyes, "The bet... aren't you placing any?"

She looked down, "Oh, I don't know. They say pregnant women shouldn't do wretched things".

"Oh, come ooon. Looking at your whole situation, you were never pure to begin with. We don't even know the father," Skull scrunched his forehead. He had quite the bravery talking this way to her. The two were known to be close, surprisingly making the mother-son duo in their crew.

"I told you times before," she said seriously, "It's God's".

That sentence put the men to silence. It drowned in their mind how almost true that sounded if only she said it's the 'devil's' instead. She giggled to bless the moment of silence, "You guys seemed to not put any thought on the boy's position in this," she said as she looked at the prone figure lying on the lounge chair in the room next to them.

"It's obvious there's nothing between them that is romantic," Verde shrugged, "At least not in Reborn's case".

"I'm sorry for the boy, but I think so too," Fon said with a solemn face, "This circumstance just doesn't fit any of Reborn's known interest."

"And it's an arranged marriage," Skull added his penny, "This must be a set up by The Vongolas and Reborn was paid to be involved in whatever it is they are after. It's not possible there's any feelings involved".

"D'aww," she pouted, her brows almost met while she thinks. "Then I'll place my bet for Reborn and Tsuna doing eskimo kiss?"

The men in the room sweat-dropped in chorus right at the time Luce made kissing movements with her two hands. Skull then face-palmed just to make things more dramatic. Dejected, Verde sighed. He shouldn't have expected Luce to take this seriously. "How are we going to clarify if our bet is true, though? Reborn would know if we spy on his daily life," Skull grumbled. To that, Viper smiled.

"Oh, I would know," he said, face victorious, "Reborn agreed to let me monitor the boy and help him recuperate".

Skull gawked, "He let you watch over the boy? That's the same as handing the victim to the perpetrator!"

"Well, I think he let me have my ways because he is obviously interested with Lambo. Lambo will be around for sure," Verde smirked. The scenario of a forcefully tied free man taking the opportunity from being offered someone of his liking just clicked in Verde's mind.

Skull threw him a dirty glance, "Cheat".

Fon, however, had other thoughts, "We all agreed to bet with the next contract's money? Luce cannot participate in any contracts around these times if you counted her condition". Luce's belly was already so big after all.

The only woman in the room seemed calm. "I'll bet on the baby," she patted her bulging stomach. Nobody commented. Verde gave a sharp and long gaze at her and there must be horror on Fon and Skull's face. Verde thought that the 'baby' could make this bet scary if not threatening, so he let it slide by not involving Luce in the bet; although this could be his only chance to take Luce's baby from her and kill it before it grows into its Satan Spawn full form. Of course, this _only_ stayed in his mind, and maybe in Fon's and Verde's too; because who _dare_ say anything insulting to Luce?

Lambo made his entry just then while bringing a tray with two ceramic cups with him; no Reborn in toe. He walked shakily to balance the tray before he bent to offer the cups to Luce and Fon. "You know, if you're that bad with the tray, you can just grab the cups with your two hands," Skull commented

"But the cups are scorching".

"Then use another cup".

"All dirty," Lambo threw a cold glance outside the room, "Because the house-helper couldn't do his job". Skull could sense the rivalry Lambo held against the boy in the other room. He entertained the idea of having Reborn involved in a soap-opera-like situation; surely the guy would just finish the problem with a shotgun and leave. The bike-fan snickered which gave him weird looks from both Verde and Fon.

Luce complained on the awful taste of the tea when Reborn is walking inside. Lambo followed him to his seat. Their conversation continued as if the bet involving the baby of The Devil never took place.

* * *

The next time Verde went to the Sawada Household, Reborn was cooking in his night robe. Sadly, the kitchen looked so out of it. It's worse than the last time he visited. "You don't know how to take care of good stuff, I see," Verde referred to the house. Reborn instantly sent him a glare.

Verde took a seat on the dining area and watched as Lambo went to his place as Reborn's shadow and asking unnecessary things in a spoiled manner. From there, he observed how Lambo started sitting on the counter next to the stove where Reborn cook, leaning on Reborn to whisper something. That peaked Reborn interest, as he returned Lambo's gaze to say something, and Lambo gave him a very seductive, if not challenging, smile. Oh, and Verde knew that's how Reborn likes his lovers to be. It's an easy read of situation for Verde, because The Arcobalenos play around. They never settled with one person, they have a group of it. Some of them have one person sitting on a pedestal higher than the others, but that doesn't mean they don't have others willing to please them, like in Colonello's case with Lal (everybody know they sleep with other people while being lovers), or, maybe, Luce and that white haired creep.

Reborn used to have that person on pedestal too, his 'lover', that changes from time to time. Once it was that Cavallone kid, but Verde was sure Cavallone was just a phase. Bianchi and Reborn, though, used to make quite a 'couple'; but didn't last that long either.

With this situation, there was no way he wouldn't win this bet.

"The boy is upstairs," Reborn scooped some soup into a white bowl, "Take this with you and check on him. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday". Verde nodded and left the two alone to approach his current _subject_.

The _subject_ was in his room. When Verde stepped in, he felt like visiting an entirely different world. A contrast to the cold and professional feel of most part of the house; this room was colorful and warm. It is an L shaped room. The walls were painted light blue except one part near the bed where it was painted in orange. The room had a lot of stuff, like the artsy wall decorations of popular quotes, the long line of seashells connected with a thread, the typical teenager study desk, a comfy looking chair facing out the window, and a small walk-in-closet. The coloring and the small figurines of sea creatures made it obvious this room was beach themed. The owner of the room was sleeping on his bed by the window, under a geometric patterned bed cover, almost hidden between the many colorful pillows. Verde watched him from the center of the room, sighing.

This _thing_ better not be boring. He only wanted to stay for the challenge of bothering Reborn and his so called _married life_ anyway; not to heal some child. Reborn wouldn't allow him to do his regular experimental method. The hitman wanted the boy fixed. Unfortunately, healing people is the epitome of boredom for Verde.

A deal was a deal anyway. Verde approached the sleeping form and started taking some checkup. Like the last time, the boy's temperature was so high it's almost abnormal. And don't start with grabbing his hands, especially on the palm area, and forehead; they burned as if it was on fire. What weird was that the boy would wake up and be in a different state, Reborn told him, but the man could not elaborate on that point further because of some circumstances (Verde couldn't get what he meant by that). Verde never saw the boy awake, but he confirmed that the boy was not in coma like most of his subjects.

 _I have the antidote_ , Verde thought, _but then I'd lose a reason to come here_. He tried touching the boy's forehead, just to flinch from the heat. Then suddenly, the boy's eyes opened and Verde couldn't move from the shock. The boy was looking at him so sharply and – Verde wasn't sure – but he thought that he saw a flash of fire on the boy's head for a millisecond. As he stood like a statue, the air was starting to feel more dense and heavy as the boy started to get more intimidating. The light from behind the curtain of the window made the boy's eyes glowed orange and it was judging Verde's form.

"Uh, Tsunayoshi," Verde tried to reason. The sharp look from the boy's eyes made the scientist felt guilty somehow; maybe from the drugging fiasco or something else that happened downstairs. "I am Verde, Reborn's frie –," He tried to elaborate further, but the boy blinked at him just now and it made the atmosphere tenser instead.

Verde was an Arcobaleno for god sake; he shouldn't be afraid! He lowered his stance and started to step back, "There's a soup there on your bedside table. And...," Verde said slowly as he took one step at a time, "my work here is done". The scientist gave up. He quickly fled from the room.

When he got to the dining area, where his patron and Reborn were acting chummy by sitting closely and eating together, Verde didn't find it in him to feel entertained by the sight. He was too surprised. Was that what Reborn was talking about by the 'different state'? Verde tried to rake his brain for a clue, but it rushed as though he was suffering from an aftershock.

"What's wrong with you?" Lambo seemed to notice.

Verde prepared himself to speak, but a look from Reborn told him not to say anything for _now_. So he took a deep breath and said, "Nothing, just saw Reborn's dirty collection hidden in the hallway and I hurried here to report".

Lambo seemed intrigued, "You have a collection huh?" The youth said to Reborn meaningfully. Reborn answered with his trademark smirk; eyes half-lidded; and Lambo was smitten once again. _Fools_ , Verde thought. He looked at the date on his watch. It's closing in to the deadline of his one week bet.

* * *

It's a day before said deadline. So far, Lambo told him he and Reborn made progress. The intimidating man was said to invite Lambo in even without Verde around and, most surprisingly, they almost kissed. But _the house-helper_ busted them; so they didn't do it.

By this, Verde realized two things; first, that Tsuna kid can now walk without the help of any antidote; second, the boy saw Lambo and Reborn. Oh, poor thing. Even when he had no feeling toward the older man, wouldn't he feel betrayed?

To be honest, Verde didn't know what to think of that kid. The boy was the reason that Reborn, a guy Verde see as somebody who can stand on par with him, decided to do something as low as _marriage_. It's not that Verde felt like he lost a _friend_. The Arcobalenos don't do the friendship game. Being with the Arcobalenos had always been about the thrill; the thrill of meeting a range of dangerous people and the thrill of having access to the best challenges around the world. The Arcobaleno makes Verde feel like he is the best in everything because he does the best work and he knows the best people.

But then there was this news of Reborn _settling down_ in a sleepy neighborhood and got himself married with a kid. The idea of having one Arcobaleno, the most feared among them, to do something stupid for a small fry made Verde think that the Arcobaleno he thought so highly of may not be as great as he wanted it to be.

And such thought is not allowed.

At one side; he hated the sight of that boy. He felt like he wanted to tell the boy that he has no place among them. At the other side; he was very intrigued by the boy. Who wouldn't wonder what brought the boy around these people at the first place? After that one time the boy instilled fear on him, Verde started to feel angry and humiliated from the mere thought of that kid. Yet, he also wanted to know how the boy could do that to an Arcobaleno. He wanted to make the boy cry, but would do anything to learn how the boy works his tears out. Blame Verde's superiority complex for this; but he was 100% sure he would smile when the boy cracked and cried.

He didn't know if this thought of his was obvious to the eyes of his Arcobaleno crew. Colonello once came to him to remind him not to do anything to the innocent boy. Verde remembered telling the blond, "I'm not doing anything different to what I've been doing all the time".

But everybody knew Verde was manipulative. Verde would set things up to the way he wanted it. The event where the boy surprised him in his bedroom made Verde think the boy is ahead of him in this game. He had to move ahead and make his own move if he wanted to win. And that was why he was going to Namimori that particular day.

Skull and Luce wanted to tag along. Verde would allow them of course, just to let them have the first row seat to his win with the bet and his win against Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lambo, of course, was already there. He made his visit to The Sawada Household without Verde now. He even greeted them at the front door when they arrived; wearing an _obvious somebody's_ dress shirt.

"I was using the bathroom's faucet and it kind of sprayed at me," Lambo said, "So Reborn gave me his shirt". An obvious lie. He must have wet himself in the shower so that he could borrow from Reborn. _Good job,_ Verde thought.

Lambo led them to the kitchen and dining area. Reborn already sat on the dining table, an ipad in hands to read the news. Two huge plates, seemingly like a dish of typical English Breakfast, was set in front of him. Lambo took the seat right next to the hitman; telling them that he had been spending his breakfast with the hitman all along.

Verde smirked meaningfully at the two other guests beside him. "That's a neat breakfast," Verde said, "Last time I saw you, you were cooking some instant soup".

"The cook can now function again," Lambo answered him. By cook, the young man definitely meant the Tsuna kid.

"That seemed so good," Skull looked at the menu.

Reborn looked at them, "Luce, there are leftovers; you can get some for yourself. You're not allowed to have any," he pointed the last sentence to Skull. Skull made a face.

"Oh let him have it, we can have somebody cook us another meal later," Lambo added as though he owned the house.

They ended up having breakfast together over a cup of coffee (Luce only had water to drink). As the breakfast went, Reborn and Lambo made a show of their intimacy. They were sitting so close with the edge of their seat touching each other. Lambo was leaning on the table, looking directly at Reborn, while Reborn was putting his arrogant, almost seductive, look; chin raised, eyes looking down half lidded, and his lips in the form of a smirk. The two was talking in murmurs, as if they were sharing some secret nobody should know.

Verde threw a smirk at Luce and Skull too, but Skull was busy stuffing his face with the food, and Luce was spacing out while drinking her water slowly. He should have brought Fon instead of these two idiots.

In that exact moment, somebody joined them. It's the Tsuna boy.

He was standing awkwardly somewhere between the living room and the dining room. His hair was very messy; making his feverish face looking smaller. The huge shirt and the baggy pajama pants added to the look. The scientist then realized the reason Colonello was so smitten with this boy. He was exactly Colonello's type; heart shaped face, huge eyes, a petite frame, cute attitude. It's different in Reborn's case. That guy preferred someone more mature with a tad of danger that could challenge him. Lambo was more fitting into that category. He made a better picture beside Reborn rather than that child.

"Uhh, hello," the boy said as he bowed a little toward them.

"Hello," Luce and Skull replied together in a strange manner. They seemed to be nervous to see Tsuna's reaction toward the obvious display of affection his husband and another guy were having. Verde, though, stayed cool and watched the boy's reaction.

The boy walked closer and seemed all neutral. _Maybe they were never involved_ _?_ Verde thought to himself. "Are you done with your breakfast?" He asked to the direction of Lambo and Reborn. Seeing this; Verde thought was, _or maybe he is Reborn's loyal sub who is willing to please Reborn however he wanted it_. That could make sense, and Reborn wanted Lambo, right?

Lambo only gave a quick glance at Tsuna before maintaining eye contact with Reborn again, "Oh, we're done. You can clean up". The boy took their empty plates without making any eye contact to Reborn. Verde almost laughed for the show of condescending look Lambo gave the boy, but was silenced when the boy gave them a question, "Are you guys his friends, too?"

Luce, Skull and Verde looked at each other awkwardly because they didn't have an idea how to answer that. Friends? Of course, not. Partners? Maybe. Reborn stepped in to answer for them, and this is the first time they ever seen him doing any contact with the boy, "They were my partners, just like Colonello," he answered shortly. The boy seemed to be a bit brighter when Colonello's name was mentioned.

"Ooh, I see...," he brought the dirty dish to the washing machine. If anybody thought it's over with this child, they were wrong. Tsuna continued to address them as if they were visiting to make friends. Out of al people, eh actually approached Luce, "You looked like you need a drink, mam. Do you want some tea?"

"Oh, no! You don't have too!" She remembered the staleness of the tea she had in this house last time.

"It's okay. This is some good tea. Trust me!" The boy was smiling brightly. Luce seemed to not have the heart to say no as she watched the cup to her doom came. Verde snickered on how hard the boy was trying to be accepted by Reborn's crowd.

When the tea arrived, Luce sighed dejectedly. "Thank you," she said, thinking the boy would leave her. But the boy stayed; watching her. "Try it, it's good!"

It was in the same cup with the last tea. It even looked the same. The woman grabbed it, realizing it's not as hot as it was last time. Then she drank. She quickly withdrew; just to say, "This is very good!" her face brightened, "Is this a different brand?"

"I got that from the local tea house. It's the only brand of tea we have in this house," the boy tilted his head in a cute manner, "I'm glad you like it. Although I'm sorry for the food choice, it must be too greasy for a pregnant mom. I couldn't make anything more proper because of the sickness".

The food wasn't greasy. It was properly cooked.

"Lemme try," Skull grabbed the cup of tea from Luce impolitely and drank it like he was drinking from a can of beer. Skull was never the type to drink tea, really, but he stopped to say with a surprised look, "It's good," he looked dumbfounded, "You sure this one is the same tea?"

"You had tea in this house before?" Tsuna seemed to be a bit confused, but then seemed to get the grasp of the situation, "You guys must be Reborn's friends from that time! If this guy ever made you tea, I have to say he is bad at it," the boy laughed a bit. He seemed less sick when he does that.

"You were right. Luce even puked the thing out," Skull snickered. Reborn suddenly paid attention to the conversation. "Shut it, newbie," the hitman grumbled with Luce and Tsuna laughing in the backround, "I'm more of a coffee person, anyway".

"He is right," Tsuna ended with a smile; thumb pointed at Reborn, "He is a coffee guy. Just like those fat cops". The boy's laughter was joined by Luce. Reborn rolled his eyes. Lambo seemed to be annoyed for being out of Reborn's attention.

"My name is Luce," Luce seemed enthusiastic so suddenly, "And this is Skull, and that frowning guy over there is Verde".

"Verde?" Verde never thought the boy would be alarmed by the mention of his name. _Does he remember that time in his bedroom?_ Verde thought. He watched as the boy turned to him. If the boy wanted to tell everybody that this scientist ran away in fear from his bedroom like a dork, something he had never told others, then so be it. But the boy would pay for it.

"You took care of me, I heard," weirdly enough, the boy smiled at him, "Thank you!"

As the boy made a bow to him, in that typically Asian way, Verde was a bit out of it. Does the boy know he was also the creator for the drug responsible for his illness?

"Uhh..., you're welcome," Verde was speechless. The boy barged in and made the room more chatty, even succeeding on making Reborn joining their conversation. It's not the same to the way Skull makes some noises annoyingly. No. This boy is good with small talks.

"And also," the boy's hand was reaching out to Verde, "No smoke around the pregnant, lady," he took a pack of cigarette from Verde's pocket and put it on the furthest kitchen counter with a small smile. _How dare he!_

After the boy took his leave, Luce exclaimed, "I like the boy already!" Luce rarely ever say that. She acts nice most of the time, but she never really was. Reborn threw a long gaze at her as she said, "We approve, Reborn!"

 _Well, I clearly dont!_ Verde screamed from inside his head. He could see the distaste in Lambo's face too. The youth kicked the floor under his feet, making Skull laughed openly at the brattish way he did it. Verde looked at the boy who was sitting in the TV room, which he can see clearly from his seat, to catch the boy looking at them interestingly. Being caught, the boy quickly threw his gaze away to the TV as if he wasn't interested to join them. It's that, or maybe the boy was creeped out by the scary look Verde had on his face.

* * *

After a while, he started getting sick of Reborn and Lambo's PDA. He was also getting tired of catching Tsuna's glances at their table. He was hoping the boy was burning in jealousy over Reborn and Lambo, but, instead, the boy simply looked very curious. If Colonello's report was valid, then it is true that the boy was bullied in school and was very lonely. Maybe the kid just wanted to join them, but was too shy to approach.

He stood up from his seat and decided to go to the boy. He could feel Reborn's gaze following his back as he started to shorten the distance between he and Tsuna. Tsuna watched his steps, face bright like he would welcome the company. "Whats up?" The boy greeted him.

"I have the antidote for the drug with me," Verde explained, "You can take it now".

The boy seemed thoughtful, "I don't think I need it anymore. I'm getting better, actually".

 _Dont play with me, brat. Acting like the all-knowing, saying no to the antidote. So far nobody have made it without the antidote_.

"This is the last time I'm offering; would you like an injection of the antidote?" Verde gritted his teeth. The boy looked at him in silence. His smile gone before he shook his head. Verde snorted; _your loss._

At that exact time, they heard the house bell ringing. Wanting to get away from the kid, Verde made it his job to open the door. He found a tall teenage boy standing there with one hand scratching the back of his head, the other held a plastic bag from the convenience store.

"Excuse me, sir," the teen said politely, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's classmate. I heard he is sick, may I see him?" Verde looked at the boy from head to toe. He never thought the Tsuna kid had any friend. Even if he had, he expected them to be the geeky loner type whom he shared bullying experience with, not the popular and sporty type. The tall teen, Yamamoto Takeshi, would fit very well under the latter category.

"He's here, follow me," Verde walked inside. As he walked in, the newcomer looked around inside the house in awe; amazed with the house interior. Tsuna's face instantly turned to one of surprise. "Yamamoto?" _maybe they are not friends after all_ , "What are you doing here?"

"I decided that I'd see you, you know," the Yamamoto scratched the back of his neck as he stood in front of the boy, "After the incident". The newcomer got very awkward and shy suddenly. The demeanor of a very capable and confident youth he held right outside the door just now disappeared.

Feeling left out, Verde decided to leave the two and went to the dining room. Luce went straight to interrogation mode when he showed himself, "Who is that? That's the boy we saw sneaking around this house!"

"It's the kid's friend from school, nothing big," Verde answered. They could see clearly how the two teen started getting comfortable. Yamamoto allowed himself to sit beside Tsuna and showed the other the content of his plastic bag. The two then took a can of drink from the bag each, probably some soft drink, and started chatting animatedly.

"He seemed like that kid in school," Skull murmured, "The tall, handsome, sporty kind of guy. Possibly do martial art," Skull made his analysis, "Does that kind of kid even exist anymore?"

"The cool guy you have in school, right?" Luce exclaimed, "The kind of guy who would be popular with girls". At that moment, they witnessed Tsuna offering the other teen his drink, which got Yamamoto blushing brightly. "Oh my," Luce said, "This is too cute. Don't you think so too, Reborn?"

Reborn was too busy talking with Lambo to pay any attention. Luce sighed and stole a glance at Skull, who squirmed uncomfortably because of the weird atmosphere. The two supposedly married couple in this home was paying attention to someone else beside their couple. Sadly, there was no denying that Reborn and Lambo seemed to be just right, and Tsuna looked so perfect beside Yamamoto.

* * *

On the next day, Verde sent a coordinate and specific time at that very date to Reborn; telling him Verde had something he wanted. He also added that Luce and Skull were on their way to Namimori so there will be someone to watch over the sick boy. It would take one and a half hour for Reborn to arrive. This place, an area of warehouses by a lake, was quite a distance from the city.

 _It_ _'_ _s the last day for my bet_ , he thought _, time to step up my game_.

Verde and Lambo were waiting in the open parking lot when Reborn's black sport car arrived. "Where is it?" Reborn cut any greeting away and stick to his main goal, "The drug".

"Oh that?" Verde scratched the side of his face, "I had that delivered to you from my lab. It will arrive to your home in three days". He and Reborn had a deal. Reborn would allow him to collect data from the kid's condition, but he had to give Reborn a huge amount of the drug that made the boy sick and a complete report of the drug's effects.

"You told me you have something I want," Reborn started talking slowly. All his time in The Arcobaleno, Verde recognized this as a sign that Reborn is annoyed.

"I was talking about something else, actually," Verde smirked, "It's definitely something you'd want. Take it as my present; you haven't received any from me, have you?"

The three walked to one of the warehouses. It looked like the typical warehouse from outside. Inside was another story. Verde opened the door and let Reborn and Lambo in.

It was a BDSM dungeon. There was a wall with full collection of BDSM costumes and lingeries, sex toys and instruments like spanking paddles, ropes, chains, and, of course, a wide variety of BDSM furnitures; such as bondage bed, spanking bench, X-frame, a lot of hanging rope and chains. Of course, there were also a small kitchen area, a normal bed, and a huge bathroom in the back.

Verde stole a glance at Reborn. The man stepped in slowly, hands in the pocket of his pants. The pissed look was gone, thankfully, and his eyes looked around in interest. "How is it?" Verde asked hm.

Reborn stopped beside him, "Not bad".

"Here," Verde gave Reborn the key to the warehouse, "Take this as a present from a dear _friend_ ".

As they were talking, Lambo was looking around curiously. He walked along the wall where most of the equipments were displayed. The youth took one of them and approached the two older men. It was a bondage harness; the type of bondage equipment consisting of a series of leather strap attached to each other to allow a person to wear them like a clothing. It was one of the most unique designs, complete with straps to cuff the ankles. Lambo tried to wear it on himself, but left a few straps unattached. "Hey, Reborn," he said to the guy, "You know a lot about bondage, right? Do you know how to strap this?"

That switched something inside Reborn. The man's eyes instantly turned so dark as he bent his body to the younger's level, their faces millimeters apart. "You're a beginner," the man's voice was husky; "You have a lot to learn".

And suddenly the bondage harness was completely attached to Lambo's body in the right way. Both of Lambo's arms were strapped to the front. Lambo seemed surprised; because he was too immersed to the older's eyes as the man did the straps. The two then kept their eyes on each other; so very intensely.

Verde was ready to leave any time soon and let the two have their time. The camera around the room was on, he could show the video to Fon and Skull later. And maybe the Tsuna kid.

Unfortunately, something broke the moment.

BRRRRRRRR

Reborn cut his and Lambo's eye contact as he looked down at his phone. He looked at the caller id, and quickly answered, "What?" the hitman snapped before his eyes flickered, " _What?_ "

Reborn's face turned rigid and he walked away from the two other people inside the room. Verde couldn't hear what's on the other line as Reborn created a distance that wouldn't allow them to listen. The man clad in black then put his phone back into his pocket as Verde tried to form a plan to create the mood between Reborn and Lambo again, until Reborn suddenly went to Verde in monster speed to grab his collar.

"You. Told. Me," his black eyes burned with rage, teeth gritted, "That. You. Gave. Him. The. Antidote."

Verde was made aware what this was all about. "I-I didnt, but he told me he's recovering well!" Verde tried to explain, but that claim just made Reborn more furious, "You see yourself; the kid was getting better without any help!"

Reborn punched him to the ground and then grabbed Verde again to see him in the eyes. "Wait wait, let me explain!" Verde struggled to explain. The hitman looked like a beast. His eyes took a shade darker than the time he looked at Lambo. This was the real Reborn; the most sadistic among The Arcobalenos.

"Somebody told me he is in the hospital. If anything happened to that boy," Reborn said slowly, "I'll come after you and I'll torture you until you beg me to shoot you in the head". He turned around and directly walked out of the warehouse with long steps.

Verde and Lambo stood in silence. Lambo even had a look of extreme fear in his eyes as he witnessed the event helplessly. He spared a glance at Verde, then ran out of the room, "Reborn! Wait!"

The event passed by so quickly that Verde had just started to feel the cold sweat in his palm and the shaking of his knees right after the hitman left. He didn't hear the beeping of his code retriever until later, possibly because he was momentarily in shock.

He found a code of coordinate from Colonello with a short message of _"URGENT"_ following it. Screw Reborn and his attitude; he had a destination to go to.

* * *

He and Lambo arrived at a hospital. Viper greeted them at the lobby, "What took you so long?" the cloaked man complained, "Even Reborn arrived before you",

"Huh?" _Reborn was going here? If this is about the boy, then why are all The Arcobalenos here?_

Lambo was awfully quiet along the way here. Reborn's name didn't even peak his attention as usual. He was staring at his feet; his face grim. "Whats up with you?" Verde had enough of the weird attitude people were having today, "You're usually noisy like a brat". His patron didn't answer. Verde then decided he would stop giving any shit to people.

Viper was ahead of them when Verde noticed the many mothers and their children loitering around. It's the pediatric ward. Suddenly everything made sense. The Devil's Child was making its arrival to the world. "Luce is in the VIP room 305. If you're interested in seeing the baby, she is in the maternity ward," Viper looked like he was going to walk away, but stopped in the middle as he turned to Verde to say, "And don't forget to pay for the hospital bills. None of The Arcobalenos have insurance. Because you're late, you pay".

"What!?" Verde spatted in disbelief, earning himself glares from the mothers around the vicinity as he did so. "Could you believe that man?" Verde hoped that Lambo would respond to his remark, but the boy was looking at the other side of the hall. Verde followed his sight to find Reborn standing near the end of the hall, his back facing them, as the man looked into the glasses window of the maternity ward.

Inside that ward was Sawada Tsunayoshi in white hospital robe. The boy was approached by a nurse and received something in a bundle; a baby. A smile instantly colored the boy's face as he held the small infant closer to the window and showed the baby to Reborn. Verde couldn't guess what look Reborn was wearing on his face, but he could see Reborn welcoming the gesture by holding his hands onto the surface of the window.

"He pushed me," Lambo murmured.

"Huh?"

"I was making my way into his car and he pushed me out," Lambo added, "And I fell to the ground. I wanted him to let me in, but he told me the seat is reserved for somebody else".

Verde was reminded on how he found his patron standing alone in the middle of the warehouse parking lot. He was looking at the distance, a part of his clothes dirty, and Reborn was nowhere in sight. He remembered opening the straps of the bondage harness on Lambo's body and telling him to quickly get into his car. Around that time, Lambo already looked distressed.

The sight of Reborn having contact with the Tsuna kid at this time, especially with a baby between them, must have hurt Lambo.

"Give me your keys," Lambo's hand reached out to him.

"What?"

"I'm taking your car to get out of here," the youth murmured. When Verde made no move, Lambo quickly grabbed the key from his pocket, "I'm off".

"Hey wait, you have to help me with the hospital bills!" Verde screamed at his patron; earning him another glares from the mothers around the hallway, "Shit!"

"Yo, Verde!" Skull came from behind him, hitting his shoulder cheerfully. Verde threw him a dirty look, "Don't act so friendly with me".

"What's with you? Today we should embrace the love, man. Have you seen Luce's little girl? She is so cute, I'm telling you! She looked just like her mother," Skull seemed happy, "And by the way, we rode a chopper here, so get ready to pay a huge sum of bill!"

Verde hooked his arm around Skull's neck, "No. What we're going to do is you and I sharing that bill, you hear me? Because I am sure you are the only person responsible for getting that chopper to get you to this hospital". It was the best hospital in the country too.

"Let me go!" Skull released himself from Verde, "You sicko. No wonder you're in a foul mood. I saw your patron running away just now," the biker smirked, "You're on your way to losing the bet".

Verde didn't respond for he didn't want to say anything that could satisfy Skull. "But you know, that sight really said something about those two," Skull referred to the way Reborn and Tsuna interacted, "Not only your brat, Tsuna's friend from before was so annoyed by it. He went home by train."

"The kid from before was here?"

"Yeah, he was visiting Tsuna when Luce's water broke. Don't worry, we cover ourselves as Reborn's family members," Skull explained, "Reborn was in panic mode when he arrived here, you know? Asking where _Tsunayoshi_ was. When he saw Tsuna, you just can't separate the two. They were unapproachable. Yamamoto Takeshi was beside Tsuna before, but after Reborn arrived, he was left alone".

 _It can't be_ , Verde thought to himself. There was no sign of them ever having any emotional attachment toward each other. "Are the two close as father and son?"

Skull scrunched his forehead. "I don't know anything about father-son relationship, okay? I never had a proper one," he said, "but that Yamamoto kid was looking at Reborn's back like _this_ , you know?" Skull made a scary face, "Like he just wanted to kill him".

This newest revelation made its way to Verde's mind. The scientist was trying to make sense of everything. The tall kid was definitely interested in Reborn's boy. But Reborn was acting as Tsuna's father in the eyes of Namimori, right? Then why would the boy look at Reborn that way?

"Looking at those two, I can understand why your brat and that Yamamoto-kid took such reaction. I mean look at them," Skull leaned on Verde's side as if they were longtime buddies. Verde was too stupefied to avoid the biker as he watched Tsuna and Reborn talk. "Well, as long as I can have my chance on the bet, I'm happy. Me and Fon have another week to go, be prepared to lose, four-eyes," Skull then laughed to himself.

Verde was calculating his predicament. With the hospital bills and the bet, he could lose a lot of money. There was no other way but to make sure that both Fon and Skull wouldn't win. His instinct told him that Tsuna's recovery and Luce's condition would take a lot of Reborn's attention as a doctor close to the two; so it was less likely Reborn would go to the club. But Fon's bet was another thing. Fon believed that Reborn would use some BDSM equipment; the implication that it will be used on the Tsuna kid was unsaid.

Fon's scenario was still possible, especially with the key to the BDSM dungeon in Reborn's possession. If he couldn't win this bet, then nobody would. And that's why; he had to retrieve the key back.

* * *

That evening, Verde made his way to the quiet suburb neighborhood of Namimori. So far, today had been the worst in his life. Not only did he positively lose the bet (Lambo wouldn't answer his calls), he also had to pay for Satan Spawn's hospital bill. Even after he split the bill with Skull, it still cost him as much as his contract job's pay. Must be the chopper, surgery, and 7 days stay in the VVIP room of the best hospital ever.

It's not like money was a problem for an Arcobaleno. He knew Luce could pay for herself, but it's just improper to have the woman finish the administration work while she was recovering. Still, Verde thought that wasting that sum for somebody else aside yourself _plus_ a bet was just irrational. Also, Verde had quite the pride. He just didn't want losing that money to someone.

He parked a distance away from Reborn's home. Thankfully, he had his optical camouflage with him, a body suit that will practically make you invincible. He also had The Sawada's front door key, thanks to Lambo's Reborn-stalking-tendency. It was 10 pm, and he was ready to silently made his way into the house.

The two occupants were still awake, unfortunately. But of course, it's rare to have people sleeping soundly at this hour nowadays. They were talking in the study, the room where Verde, Skull, and Fon first made their bet. Reborn was in his loose pajamas that strangely made him more attractive than ever. The other boy was wearing loose t-shirt and short pajama pants – making the contrast between the two more visible.

"When are you going to stop being silent?" Reborn asked the boy. The Tsuna kid was not answering. He didn't even look at Reborn as he took an iPad from the bookshelf and went straight to the TV room.

From the location where Verde stood, he could see the annoyed look in Reborn's face. Verde didn't pay much attention as he started looking for the key among the many keys hanging on top of the phone table. "Kids should sleep at this hours," he heard Reborn said from the door to the study.

"You told me to grow up, but then you expect me to act like a kid," the boy answered back. That stole Verde's attention. _Are they fighting?_ Verde approached the TV room slowly and picked a spot where he can observe without getting found out. He saw Reborn going back inside the study to get himself a drink from the minibar. The kid's remark must have flicked something inside him.

The TV room was dark, but the TV was on. The kid started getting busy with his iPad on the sofa. He didn't pay any attention to what Reborn was doing, because that man made a lot of noise when taking his drink. After a moment of silence, Reborn went back to his prior position, leaning on the door frame of the study room, looking sharply at the boy.

They spent the time in silence; the boy avoided eye contact while Reborn stared at him like a hawk. The stare was intimidating. Verde was surprised the boy didn't seem bothered by it. "When are you going back to my bed?" Reborn started a conversation.

"I told you I have a lot of homework I have to catch up to," the boy growled to his iPad.

Reborn refused to take the hint. He strode to the sofa, put his drink on the coffee table and sat beside the boy. He was leaning very forward until his lips practically touched the boy's ears, "I've told you lying doesnt suit you, haven't I?" The man then slid his tongue over the boy's ear slowly. The boy shivered, but tried to push the man away.

Reborn snatched the hand that was pushing him. They looked at each other eyes; Reborn's sharp and calculating, the boy's wide and surprised. "You now have a baby in your care. Let's be mature and talk," Reborn threw a snide remark, "I'll allow you to cry, _princess"._

The boy cracked at that moment. He punched Reborn's shoulder – too soft to inflict anything on an Arcobaleno, really – and sobbed, "You're mean!"

Reborn's eyes widened at the reaction before he quickly made a move to pull the boy to his chest and whispered hurried apologies until the boy calmed down. It was an unnatural sight because Reborn never said sorry to anyone before.

"You left me for a month!" The boy accused; fist pounding weakly at the hitman's chest, "I won't forgive you easily for this!"

Strangely enough, Reborn kept on coaxing the boy with soft apologies despite the show of childishness. Verde didn't know the man could be so gentle toward such a kid. Beside feeling confused from Reborn's weird reaction toward the boy; Verde was also anxious that he hadn't heard what he wanted to hear. He was expecting the boy to mention Lambo.

Reborn released the boy after he stopped sobbing. At the time he was sure the boy calmed down, the man started to smirk again, yet not as fierce as the normal one, and pat the boy's hair. Reborn asked, "You're not going to ask me about something between me and that brat?"

 _Now_ , they were talking about Lambo.

Among all the questions Verde thought the boy would ask; Tsuna absently asked, "Did you make him cry?"

The smirk on Reborn's face widened, but softened, as he leaned to the boy until their noses almost touched. The boy had known all along that Reborn was just playing with the supposedly third person in the relationship. Reborn never had any sexual contact with Lambo aside from the almost-kiss. It was a made-up interest in Reborn's part.

"We had to keep him around to get the drug," the hitman kissed the boy's nose and temple, "And I just want you to stop being so mad".

The boy, Reborn's _wife,_ Verde dare to say after the knowledge that he was beaten by this boy and played by Reborn, raised his chin to Reborn as he whispered softly, "You owe me. You have a lot to earn before I forgive you".

"Yes," Reborn answered as he let his lips hover on top of the boy's, "Anything".

"Would you carry me around?"

"Yes".

"Would you tie my shoelaces?"

"Yes".

"Would you let me eat junk foods?"

"Yes".

"Would you let me try more alcohols?"

Reborn was silent for a while, "You're pushing what your age allows you, princess".

They smiled. The two's face was so close now that their noses touched. The boy closed his eyes as he drowned in the intimacy and nuzzled the other man's nose cutely. He then opened his eyes to find the other's eyes on him, "kiss me, Reno..."

Reborn did nothing, but the boy got him hooked by saying it so attractively, Verde admitted. The man's eyes turned a shade darker, just like the time in the BDSM dungeon, as he waited for the boy to approach his lips. When their lips touched, Reborn grasped the boy's head aggressively and the two plunged into a full make out session. It was open mouthed and wet. The boy grasped the front of Reborn's shirt and his head lolled to the back weakly as Reborn maneuvered their heads. It didn't last long, however, because the boy leaned away, "Let's stop here".

Reborn was obviously ready for more. He was kissing the boy's neck, "What are you on about?"

"I don't know. I feel like we're being watched," Tsuna answered, "It's like Verde is here".

That claim alarmed Reborn. The man stopped nuzzling the boy and glared at the corner of the room. That look was sent directly to the direction of Verde's eyes as if the man had spotted him despite the fact that he should be invincible to the naked eyes. Verde, without a care for the key or the noise he might make to divulge his presence, fled from the house out of fear of being killed by Reborn. He ran to his car and kicked the gas. He sped back to the club reviewing what he saw that night.

Not only did Reborn trick him and Lambo to get his hands on the drug; he also tricked them into believing that he and his wifey were not intimate. He coaxed the boy oh so very sweetly, lowering himself into using childlike voices and childlike promises. And the boy had that man in his palm. Verde witnessed how easy it was for the boy to get Reborn on his knees. Lambo couldn't even get the man to say more than 'yes' and 'no'. And maybe..., just maybe...

The boy _was_ a wonder to everything.

The devil behind innocence that is Luce wanted the boy to be her child's godfather. The tough man on the field that is Colonello still planned to stalk he boy. The ever intimidating hitman, Reborn, had done things they never thought he was capable of for the boy.

 _And he got me in a whirlwind_.

He himself was caught in everything that was Sawada Tsunayoshi for the last week. It was never about annoying Reborn, it was the resentment and curiosity he held for that boy. The boy had managed to surprise him time and time again.

He lost so greatly to this kid.

Verde stopped his car in the parking lot of the club, his _home_. Then he realized something from the memory of what happened in Reborn's house that night.

 _Did those two just eskimo kiss?_

* * *

It was an eskimo kiss. He searched for it and found that, yes, nuzzling another person's nose using your nose is called eskimo kiss. Verde didn't know why people do it; it's gross in his dictionary. But he knew it could look adorable when that boy, Tsunayoshi, did it.

Did he just call the boy adorable?

Anyway, the happenings from the week before, starting with the failure of hooking up Reborn and Lambo, Satan Spawn's arrival, and something with Reborn and Tsunayoshi (he started using the boy's name now), shocked Verde so much that he became somewhat of a different person the next day. He focused on his works, helped Luce with Satan Spawn, and reviewed the report for his drugs. Now that he remembered it, he realized he never reported to Reborn of the boy's weird attitude in his bedroom that time. Somehow in his mind, he recognizes that state. Orange eyes, fierce look, heat, and... _flames._

Reborn never explained anything about the boy's background. The only thing they knew is that the boy was related to Vongola somehow. _Vongola_ and _flames_. Verde's mind made a very weird conclusion of the boy having the flame, the signature power of Vongola and the sign of being within Vongola's Top Ten. But then, it's impossible for them to get the boy married into another family (the boy is officially Tsunayoshi Sinclair now) if he was a part of top ten. The overall idea was confusing and he tried to forget that theory to move on to another problem.

Verde was avoiding anything related to Reborn and his wife for reasons, but today he just had to confront them. Luce decided she is going to stay at The Sawada's until they finished the room for her baby back in their apartment at the club. She said there were a lot of reasons to stay there. First, Tsuna can cook for her and is capable of taking care of others. Second, it's good for the baby to spend more time with her Godfather. Said Godfather was Tsuna himself.

Arriving at the Sawada's, Verde noticed he was the first person to arrive. He had no reason to back down, because the cameras around the house captured his presence. Avoiding the doorbell would make him seem like a fool. So he went to the door. Tsuna greeted him happily, dressed properly in his school uniform and all smiley-faced. He looked very healthy. Verde still wondered how he made it out alive from the drug's influence.

"Come in! You're just in time for breakfast!"

 _Breakfast._ That means sharing a table with Reborn.

Reborn followed Verde with his eyes as the scientist took his seat in front of the man. They didn't say anything to each other. "Would you like some pancakes, Verde?" Tsuna offered from the kitchen counter.

He was tempted by the idea of having a taste of Tsunayoshi's cooking, but his pride wouldn't let him, "No, tha -"

"Who would say no to pancakes?" The boy appeared beside him like a magician, putting a plate full of stacking pancakes in front of him, "Tea or coffee?"

His mouth moved on itself, "Tea, please".

 _He should've said coffee_. He was not in any way curious of the tea everyone called delicious. The tea arrived in the cup he had seen the last time. He held the cup, smelled the nice aroma, and took his first gulp. The bitterness and sweetness were in perfect balance; but what's amazing from it was how the aroma embraced your senses and the taste washed over your throat, making that comfortable warm feel when it settled in your stomach. Verde stopped drinking and took a careful look at the tea. _That was amaz -_

"How is it?" The boy asked him from the kitchen area.

"Uhh..., it's okay". The boy smiled like he knew Verde's secret before returning to whatever activity he had in the kitchen.

"Savor it," Reborn muttered under his breath.

Verde turned to the hitman, "Excuse me?"

"Savor that meal because it will be the last you'll get from this house," Reborn told him calmly. There wasn't even a hostile expression; the man was looking at his iPad and said the words like he was commenting on the weather report, "After eating, leave this house and don't ever comeback. That goes for your brat, too".

Verde was speechless. They almost fought in the warehouse, true, but he didn't expect the man to change his behavior this extremely. Just a week before, they had breakfast together, chatted, and he was welcomed into this house. "If this is about your boy -"

"It's nothing about the boy," Reborn yawned, still keeping the facade of holding an idle chat with the scientist even though he was actualy threating Verde, "We're done. You've finished your job, I've done my part."

"I gave you the drugs. You _owe_ me".

"I entertained your brat. We're settled, I don't owe you anything," Reborn swapped the monitor of his iPad, "If I see you in this house, I'll kill you. If I see you in this neighborhood, I'll kill you. If I found you anywhere near Tsunayoshi," Reborn glanced momentarily at Verde, so very coldly, "I'll kill you".

As if on cue, Tsuna appeared beside Reborn with two cups of coffee. "What's wrong? You look pale," Tsuna questioned Verde as he put the two cups in front of Reborn and himself. The two cups were similar, except for the word _Papa_ on Reborn's and _Mama_ on Tsuna's. It's the present Luce gave them, Verde noted.

"Oh, nothing," Verde answered calmly.

The boy, however, seemed as though he noticed something and sent a disappointed look to Reborn. Reborn made a good act of being confused, "What? I was reading the news".

"Yeah, I told you to play nice," Tsuna muttered; almost sounding as if he was _scolding_ the man. At that time, the house bell rang. "That must be Luce!" Tsuna left the table quickly to went to the door and welcome their guests. Verde made sure the boy was out of their line of hearing and lurched to make his point to Reborn, "Luce will never let you kill me under her watch".

"Oh, we'll see," Reborn said arrogantly, "I know she'll kill you if you ever touched the boy". And on that moment, Verde could hear Luce's happy voice from the entrance.

"Tsuna my deaaaar! I've missed you!" Verde knew at that point that Luce had became Tsuna's number one ally, "I can't wait to have another cup of your tea!"

Verde's mouth was still open from the shock of being threatened when the full crew of Arcobaleno made it to the dining table. Fon and Viper helped on getting more chairs into the table as Skull put the baby into a mobile crib near them. Colonello invited himself cheerfully, in a new disguise to avoid suspicions on his death. After they all settled with a plate of meal and a cup of tea (Luce made it her job for The Arcobaleno's to approve Tsuna's tea), Tsuna took his seat beside Reborn and later got immersed with Luce's story of her days in the hospital. Reborn got up from his seat just to come back a moment later with a carton of milk. He poured the milk into the Mama's cup. The boy next to him didn't even pay any attention to Reborn's doing to his cup, but stirred his cup without leaving his eyes from Luce and drank his coffee.

Verde, who was still dumbfounded, witnessed another chemistry the two had. The _please get me some milk_ or the _thank you_ were unheard, but it sounded very clear to him. It's different with how Lambo had to try _so hard_ to steal the man's attention or show him anything. These two don't need to say a word to get the other's to understand their actions and wants. He just knew at that moment that Lambo never had a chance from the very start. This game was beyond his level.

"So how's the bet?" Skull whispered to him silently. Fon, who sat on Skull's other side, leaned closer to listen.

Verde looked at them dumbly. For one, he knew Reborn didn't visit the club nor did he visit the warehouse. He was also sure the man no longer made contact with Lambo. He wasn't sure if the man had any sex using BDSM instruments around the week with anyone, or his wife, but he was sure of the whole outcome. Luce had won this bet for that eskimo kiss.

"Um, I think the winner is...," but, thinking again, he wasn't ready to tell what's going on that night in The Sawada Household. He lost so many things in two weeks that he wanted to allow himself this one chance to relieve the burden on his pride. Beside, Luce had practically won already. She had her baby, she had Skull and Verde to pay for her hospital expenses (which was equal to a contract's pay), and she had Fon paying for her baby's bedroom back in the club plus the expenses she would spend in The Sawada's (also equal to a contract's pay). She was the true victor. "No one. No one is the winner".

"Really? Aw, man, too bad," Skull complained to no one.

"That man is still unreadable as always," Fon commented about Reborn; nodding at himself.

"You guys had a bet?" Viper joined their conversation.

"You can't join anyway, you're broke," Skull told him. Verde regretted how these three couldn't recognize the glare Reborn gave them. Verde just hoped the hitman listened well and understood that while Verde tried to bet on him and messed with his married life, Verde kept his dirty secret; Renato Sinclair was acting affectionately toward a teenage boy called Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Tbc.


	4. Renato Sinclair's Masterpiece fixed

NOTE

1\. Warning: depiction of nudity, murder

* * *

RENATO SINCLAIR'S MASTERPIECE

* * *

"So I've heard," the 65 year old man muttered from behind the news paper. His red orbs wandered to another figure on the other side of said paper, standing just a foot away from his table in his dark colored coat. He was an equally attractive young man of an Italian lineage; handsome, yet dark.

The older man continued, "That there is a new hot stud in the neighborhood". Then he took some notes over the younger man smooth looks; starting from the lack of blond hair and tan skin, and the presence of a smug smile. "Sad to know that this new guy is not _Sawada Iemitsu_. At least not the real one," the old man concluded after a long look toward his new neighbor, "Because if he is, I've had him killed already".

The fake Sawada Iemitsu actually let out a brief masculine laugh, before greeting him with a polite nod. "Greetings, Kozato Makoto. It's nice to finally meeting you here," he then added, "Or should I say, Simon Cozart?"

The 65 year old man, now known to be Kozato Makoto, snorted at the mention of his old name. His still fit body, although slightly pale and wrinkly after years of retirement, turned to fully face his guest. Kozato was known to be the richest and the most generous; but he was not known to be the nicest man in Block R. He could be quite the cocky and unpleasant old man at times. If needed, Kozato could even show this young man in front of him how unpleasing he could be once .

"I assume you have plenty of guts to come here to my domain using _that_ name, young man," Kozato grunted; slow but threatening, "Because if you think you can make me submit to a mere blackmail, then you were mistaken about what I'm capable of". Because, of course, the name _Sawada Iemitsu_ meant a lot more to Kozato Makoto. That name was the name of a man who had ruined his whole life by taking away his comrades and his family. It was the name that could wake the scariest monster from the pit of Kozato's hell, the name that could pull him into a rage that he had not dared to get in touch with for the last 10 years.

The Sawada Iemitsu in front of him welcomed his short speech calmly, actually looking down at his gloved hands to take it off and handed them to another man beside him. This other man was even younger, looking inexperienced and a bit overwhelmed as he took the pair of leather gloves hurriedly. His reddish brown hair and blue rimmed glasses didn't speak of the same level of professionalism the fake Sawada Iemitsu had. "If you think I'm here for a war," _Sawada Iemitsu_ said with a lift of one of his beautifully shaped eyebrows, "Then you are also mistaken, Mr. Kozato".

"Oh?"

"Surely, you noticed by now that we are on the same position," the man added, "We are both on the most wanted list. You by the CEDEF, and I by the Vongola".

To this, Kozato took a few seconds of silence before giving a full blown laugh, inviting unwanted attentions from other visitors in the small cafe. "Can you believe what he said?" the 65 year old roared for the whole visitors to hear, "He wants to be friends!"

People were giving them looks. Mayu, one of the waitresses who were often charged to deal with the old man, could only shook her head from behind the counter while telling the guests that Mr. Kozato had a _different_ taste of humor. But, again, the guy admitting to be Sawada Iemitsu didn't seem to be affected by the unfriendly treatment. Instead, he nodded calmly to say, "I believe I can offer you something interesting than a mere," he paused with a victorious yet suspicious grin, "friendship".

"You think you can impress me," Kozato then turned the volume of his voice to whisper sharply, "And if you think we're on the same page just because you and I are running, you are wrong. That's the more reason why we are anything but". Kozato then leaned back to the back of his seat, "I am not interested in adding more burdens to my baggage. And if you're brave enough to go against some old names like Vongola; then make sure you're smart enough to clean your own traces".

His guest, however, laughed a bit louder than the first one. "Just like what that waitress said," the man said with amusement, "You clearly have a different sense of humor".

When Kozato frowned in distaste, the other man continued, "I am Reborn. As you might have heard, probably, that Vongola put the highest bounty for my head". The man now known to be Reborn then turned his body slightly to the direction of the younger man beside him, "And this is my informant".

"Irie Shoichi," the informant introduced himself with briefly; earning a ridiculed look from Kozato.

"As a younger and the less experienced man, I've never meant to disturb your peace, Mr. Kozato," Reborn explained, "But a problem has come to my acknowledgement and I realized it should be brought to yours too".

Kozato raised his chin to challenge the man. Kozato was not a man with cheap standard; he was a man of experience and taste. One should be very prepared if they wanted to impress him. "If you're trying to involve me in some underground shit, I'm no longer interested in that," he groused, "I'm a clean man".

Reborn added, "It's regarding your daughter".

And that word caught Kozato's attention. "What daughter?"

The younger man, Irie or something, walked forward to put some pictures into his line of sight. There were pictures of teenage girl with shoulder length dark blue hair and a pale thin body, all of them looking like the girl didn't notice the camera. Most of them were taken at night somewhere in the outdoors. The girl was seen sitting and walking with a white owl perched on her shoulder. "We believe that this girl was put into your care last year, after her parents sold her to you to pay for their debt," Shoichi explained

Kozato found himself gritting his teeth, but he feigned ignorance by acting calm, "Ah! You mean that child. Yes, yes, a troublesome that one. Told her not to take a pet, not to leave the house, and what do you know?" He glanced up at the two men in front of him, "she leaves the house, and she took the pet. They said she is crazy. Mental".

"My informant found these in the hands of a," Reborn glanced to Shoichi, "suspicious person who had been strolling around the neighborhood since last week. We were careful to watch if he was interested to make advantage of my situation, but he has made it clear that he also had something else in mind regarding your possession".

"And what is that?"

Reborn smirked, "I'd be happy to hand you the man if you'd like to ask him personally".

That was how he ended up in the basement of the house on R-27, just three houses away from his own. The house was nicely designed, just like most houses in that very block. Yet, it was after Kozato got into the basement did he admit that the house was marvelous. The stairway leading to the basement was hidden behind a shelf in one corner in the indoor garage. There, they descended to the moderate sized basement. It had plain white linoleum flooring and the same white walls and ceiling. The whole room was perfectly lit with a number of fluorescent lights, making it a reminder to a deserted lab; if not for the many weapons displayed neatly on the walls.

A man was tied on a chair in the middle of the room, right next to a table that seemed out-of-place. "Girl's father," the tied-up man laughed after seeing Kozato, "Or is it employer? You have a nice place three houses from here. Don't you know I almost got my hand on that naked statue in your foye – ".

Kozato threw his first punch at Reborn's hostage's already bloody nose; making the man's weird round rimmed glasses crack. "Don't touch my art collection," Kozato murmured darly.

He could feel Reborn's smile on his back as that man leaned on to the wall. "Have your time. We have a lot of it," Reborn said from behind him, "No one will look for him; he's an insane man named Birds. We have a lot of choice regarding methods, might I add".

He hadn't realized it at the time, but that first kill he had in the last ten years was the start of his and Reborn's somewhat _friendship._

* * *

Reborn was nothing short of brilliant and intelligent; Kozato decided. The more he listened to the man's stories, the more he found himself immersed.

"Even before we decided to move here; I found Reborn in the middle of the Atlantic".

"The Atlantic?" Kozato squinted at Irie, "As in the ocean?"

Irie Shoichi shrugged in affirmation. Kozato furrowed further, "What was he doing there?"

"I found out that it's a vain to ponder about that. When it comes to him; no one truly knows," Irie glanced sideways. Kozato could only imagine; being young, new, and getting yourself working under a very experienced assassin could be such a pressure. Irie continued, "He told me to wait in the destined coordinate at particular time – I didn't expect it to be in the middle of the ocean. And when the time came; he just... appeared from the water."

"That's just ridiculous!" Kozato exclaimed while getting himself another brandy, "Appeared from the water? Did he tell you anything else?"

"Beside preparing a speedboat and leave directly? No. Next thing I knew, he asked me to find a place in Namimori and warned me that the Vongola is after us," Irie actually laughed, "Isn't he such a secretive man?"

Scratch that. Maybe for someone as young, new, and inexperienced as Irie, working with somebody like Reborn was an adventure of its own. Kozato had been there, of course. He was a mafia boss back then; the leader of the Cozarts. There was nothing easy about getting involved with the mafia; but it was even harder to let go of that involvement. Kozato spent five years struggling with the lost of his old life, especially the lack of challenges and thrills; but had now settled down with his normal life.

"That man seemed like he enjoys the chain of problems he is creating ," Kozato commented as he laid his eyes on the man in the middle of this whole fiasco; Reborn. The man was dressed in his finest garments; looking like the latest Hugo Boss' summer photoshoot; while busying himself over the barbecue grill. You could see the smirk on his face as he conversed with the neighborhood's ladies. "You won't even expect him to be a man on the run".

The hitman didn't just buy himself a nice home and took a job as a high paying doctor; he also kept in touch with the dangerous life. Kozato had an idea or two about what Reborn did in his spare times. Those guns he displayed in his garage were reek of fresh gun powder and strange things had been happening around the neighborhood eversince the hitman moved there.

Even Vongola wouldn't expect their most wanted guy to be grilling sausages in Namimori Block R's barbecue party; a barbecue party hosted by CEDEF's most wanted guy especially. Kozato often hosted these sort of parties – because he had always loved social gatherings like these before he was in hiding. Still, that didn't mean he was less paranoid of getting caught sometimes.

"Even I'm asking myself if we're really on the run. Sometimes I'm expecting him to say that it was all a joke," Irie responded, "You know, I reminded him from time to time to stay under the radar and keep a low profile. But this is _Reborn_ we're talking about; he loves the attention and the thrill".

Kozato snorted in agreement before sipping his brandy. "Tell me about it; especially about _the wife_ ".

Irie choked on his own drink. _Tsunayoshi_ was always a touchy subject for the informant. In fact, it was also a touchy subject for Kozato. The two of them still didn't support Reborn's marriage to the boy.

Not that anybody would suspect Tsunayoshi to be Reborn's spouse. This was not only a child, of course; this was the kind of poster child whom the neighbors would fawn over because he would greet everyone on his way to school; the kind who would exchange small talks to you when he was on the way to the supermarket; the kind you would call 'the sweet Sawada boy'. Because the fact that the boy lived with everybody's favorite doctor didn't seem to be good enough. It had to be the fact that the boy was also what that cougar Mrs. Harada from across the street would call cute.

"Oh, I would love to charm Tsunayoshi with my latest baking skills; maybe then he'll get his father to recognize me as mother figure," Mrs. Harada could be heard gossipping somewhere among the crowd. Kozato scowled at the reminder of that woman; she seemed to forget that she was indeed still married to her own husband.

Yet, for Kozato and Irie, the reasons above didn't appeal them as much. Because as _cute_ as Tsunayoshi was claimed to be; Reborn still shouldn't burden himself with a _child_ as a _wife_ when he had Vongola to watch out for.

"Tsunayoshi actually persuaded Reborn to let him hire a maid," Irie groaned, "Because that woman who is Reborn's acquantance, Luce, suggested the boy to do so. We all now Reborn doesn't need to invite any more strangers into his house".

"Hasn't Reborn lost his patience over the kid?" Kozato pitched in, "He was furious that time the kid invited that suspicious Wakanari guy into his house".

"I told Tsunayoshi to watch out for Wakanari," Irie turned grim, "He ignored it because Wakanari was _kind enough_ to save him from bullies".

The two of them had witnessed many of Reborn and Tsunayoshi's fights; with Tsunayoshi crying in the end and Reborn having to manhandle the boy until he shuts up. And they wondered why the man still kept the boy around.

"Harada has been gossipping about the kid dating with that boy from the local sushi shop," Kozato warned. Irie suddenly became very serious. "Dont worry, I've reminded the boy that he shouldn't mess around while he is still married to Reborn," the informant said, "Now we can only hope he doesn't ignore this warning either".

Yet, the sight of Tsunayoshi lighting the sparklers together with this boy from the local sushi shop convinced them otherwise. The boy even had the gall to turn to their direction and waved his sparklers excitedly. "Mr. Kozato!" the boy called; succesfully making the nearby crowd laughing at his cheerfulnes . Kozato forced a smile. The kid had been forcing his way into Kozato's life by befriending Nagi lately. Nagi could be seen there with the two boys; immersed in the fireworks.

Reborn made his appearance at that minute with a glass of whisky in hand. "Gentlemen," he greeted them cooly; only lifting an eyebrow to express his mood. Kozato, out of annoyance after discussing Reborn's poor decision to get married, sent the man a sour look. "Welcome back Shoichi, mind giving me the report?"

Irie's brows went to his hairlines. He had been out of town to finish the task given to him by Reborn, sure, but he didn't expect to report in the middle of a barbecue party out of all place. "We don't have much time, considering the situation," the hitman explained, "better do it here while Mr. Kozato is around".

Irie paused in confusion, but shrugged anyway. "Sure," he said, "I've discovered that Lady Annise, and Quinton Lange had been assassinated in a bomb explosion. Princess Ameerah Abdul Aziz urvived, but is currently in critical condition –"

"What about the paintings?" Reborn cut the chase; always efficient; always with no bullshit. Irie stuttered for a second out of being disrupted.

"All missing from their quarters," Irie answered finally, "Highest in the suspect list is Smoking Bomb hayato; the terrorist".

There was something in Reborn's expression after the mention of that last name that told Irie he had done something to unplease the hitman; what it was, he had no idea. All he could say though, Reborn didn't seem too happy about this information but kept silent on why.

Kozato decided to snort at that moment of silence. "This is what you should expect for messing with childrens of royalties. How many of them have you slept with?" the ex mafia boss scolded, "And you made paintings of them, and made them public. What more scandal should you expect?"

As an art enthusiast and a collector, Kozato knew what paintings Reborn were talking about. He was talking about Reboyama's paintings.

Reboyama was a painter known for his sadistic and lewd series of paintings. His paintings were popular in underground exhibitions, for it left such a strong impression of awe and eerie feeling; some of it for the amazing detail the painter gave the paintings, the rest for the bloody and sadistic nature of the whole theme. There were four paintings known to be made by Reboyama so far. Painting number one has his female lover tied on a bed, eyes closed with a shred of fabric, lying with blood covering her body. The second painting was of a woman ted on chair with ropes, a manly hand was choking her and her eyes were closed in midstream. Third painting was of a male with his face covered by a very manly hand, and his whole body wrapped with plastics except his bloody penis. Fourth painting, and what was thought as the last one, had a female with a plastic bag covering her face and her nude body helplessly hanging by a series of chains.

While very popular, Reboyama had somehow decided to tae his paintings out of publicity around two years ago. There had always been rumors and scandals surrounding Reboyama's painting, especially regarding the idea that the paintings seemed to be modeled by real people from high-standing society. In Kozato's knowledge, that rumor stayed a rumor.

Until he met Reborn – who turned out to be Reboyama himself. Kozato remembered asking him why a hitman like him would be a popular painter as a side. "It was an accident. I've always painted as a hobby and someone decided it would be good enough to put it on display. Who would've thought they would be this popular?" Kozato remembered Reborn's well-nown smirk as the hitman explained his side of the story, "I especially love painting beautiful things, especially after I sleep with them".

And knowing Reborn, he would only sleep with the hard to catch ones. His models were all heirs to important families. If that didn't sound scandalous enough, then Kozato would also add the fact that two of those models were killed in a similar bomb attacks; one of them was in critical condition after also suffering from bomb attack; and now they were looking for the last one. No offical bodies had put together the puzzle pieces among the bomb attacks and connect them to Reboyama's paintings, of course; because Reboyama's paintings were only popular among the underground society.

Reborn, however, had suspected that these attacks had everything to do with his paintings. "And while you're running from the Vongola too; there is no better time to haunt your lovers, isn't it?" Kozato mocked, "You better deal with this fast before Vongola got the wind of it and use this incidents to get to you". The 65 year old then added a last thought, "You sure this is not Vongola though?"

Reborn didn't seem to stress over the fact that someone out there – a well known terrorist nicknamed as Smoking Bomb Hayato - was after his ex-lovers. "Nope," the hitman answered confidently, "Totally not".

"Then all you have to do is find the last model; who was it? Bianchi from the Lavina Famiglia no?" Kozato took a smoke, "Who knows; maybe after saving her from this Smoking Bomb Hayato person, you would decide to hook up with her and divorce that _wife_ of yours."

Reborn sent Kozato an amused look. "Who knows?" the hitman said meaningfully, "Which is why I'm bringing up this topic, actually. I'll be out of town to look for Bianchi".

Irie put down his glass hurriedly. "You mean...," the informant sent a look toward Tsunayoshi, "to Bianchi?" Next to him, Kozato rolled his eyes. "About time! For you to get another woman and leave the boy. Take her back with you and introduce her to me," the old man muttered.

They all knew having Reborn to visit one of his exes; the ones who made it to be his model; could mean trouble to his so-called marriages. "The boy doesn't need to know about this," Reborn even added, "and I am sure you two will keep it that way".

Irie nodded dutifully, but Kozato frowned. "Why would I talk to the boy anyway?"

"Actually," Reborn lifted his chin playfully, "I've planned to get him to visit you more often".

Kozato frowned further, "Why? You have Irie to watch over him".

"Call it instinct, but I know the boy is up to something," Reborn took his e-cigar out of his pocket, "He's been going out of the house more often".

Irie's eyes slowly drifted to the sight of Tsunayoshi sitting next to that ex athlete; Yamamoto Takeshi. You don't need to squint to notice the flush on Yamamoto's face everytime Tsunayoshi's arms brushed over his. Oh, the boy was up to something alright. "I see," Irie responded nervously.

"Wait a minute," Kozato protested in his accented speedh, "What do you mean by visit more often?"

It was exactly at that moment Irie saw Tsunayoshi leaving his friend and approached their seat. The boy came to Reborn's behind and poed innocently at the older's shoulder. "Hey!" He greeted; clueless of the adults' conversation, "Having a good time?" he asked Reborn jokingly.

Reborn's face made a 180 degree turn from serious to sickeningly sweet to the point that it was almost scary. "A blast, actually," the hitman answered as he turned his head to the boy. His tone light in a way you never heard on the man's manner of speech before. "Do you know that Mr. Kozato over here made a great idea?" Reborn smiled to the direction of said man, "he said you can visit his _daughter_ to pull her out of her shell".

"Nagi?" The boy's eyebrows lifted high in thought while Kozato could be heard almost protesting that the girl was not his daughter but halted when the boy exclaimed in delight, "Sure! I'm happy to be of any help! Nagi had told me before she doesnt want to bother you by inviting friends to her house; I never knew she was just being shy!"

Kozato's expression turned sour. _She will bother me by inviting friends to the house_ , was the response he wanted to make. But Reborn's dark smile reminded him not to spoil this plan. "Of course we're open to Nagi's friends," the ex mafia boss said instead.

Reborn grinned to the older man's way and turned to his so-called wife with a gentler expression. "Isn't this good? Now you'll have something to do while I'm gone," the hitman patted the boy's head, "for my _business_ ".

* * *

Kozato admitted that he only agreed to Reborn's plan because he was somewhat charmed by the fact that the hitman was also _Reboyama_. Not in a sense of a romantic attraction, of course. He was attracted to Reborn in the way he was attracted to Da Vinci's Mona Lisa or Munch's The Scream. Reborn was an interesting character; and the fact that he was a person who shared the same dark background as Kozato, shared the same love for art as Kozato, and was in the same intellectual level as Kozato impressed the old man to no end. Blame the art lover in him for this sentiment; Kozato was truly immersed with this interesting new neighbor.

Thus, even after Reborn took many risky – even breaching _stupid_ and _wrong_ at times – course of action; Kozato couldn't find it in himself to diss the other man.

Something told Kozato that maybe, after years of absence from the mafia, Kozato still yearned for that dangerous life; the life that Reborn seemed to represent even when the hitman was on the run from the Vongola. Maybe, just maybe, Kozato yearned to make the same decisions as Reborn. Or probably he sees himself in Reborn that he felt like he had to help this younger mafiosi one way or another.

There were a lot of explanations for this; Kozato decided; and he shouldn't mull it over coffee in his office. His gaze skimmed over the view outside the large window, and he found a bunch of yellow birds perching on the tree right next to it. Kozato scowled. Those yellow birds had grew in number these days. He was sure he never seen them in Namimori before.

The thought about birds reminded Kozato of the owl Nagi seemed to like so much. He had told the girl to let the owl go. While the girl tried to keep the act of not having the owl around anymore; Kozato also noticed that she had been sneaking foods into her room. Kozato had his suspicions that the girl was keeping and feeding the owl in secret. Surely, she didn't expect him to turn a blind eye over her sudden cravings to all those foods she brought to her room.

Kozato shook his head. He was starting to get dizzy by all these thoughts. He made his way to the kitchen to get himself another cup of coffee, but was surprised by the sight of Sawada Tsunayoshi sitting near the kitchen island. "Hello," the brown eyes rounded all the more as he greeted Kozato.

"What are you doing here?" Kozato asked, "I thought you should be accompanying Nagi in her room?"

"She told me I can use the kitchen to make something to eat. I hope you don't mind me using your oven to bake some muffin, sir," the teen answered cheerfully, "And I also invited Yamamoto to your house, if you don't mind. Nagi seemed to like more company".

"Sure," Kozato coughed awkwardly and went to the coffee machine. He then noticed the band aid on the top of Tsunayoshi's nose, "What's wrong with your nose?"

"Oh, this?" Tsunayoshi pointed to his own nose, "I got into some problem at school".

A scowl formed at Kozato's already wrinkly face, "...bullying?"

Tsunayoshi didn't answer. His expression reminded Kozato of a similar interaction ten years ago. It also happened in the kitchen at that time; with a red haired five year old boy. Kozato asked the same question, to which the five year old answered with the same look; slightly helpless, but hopeful. _Enma_.

"You remind me of my grandfather," Tsunayoshi ended up saying.

"Pardon?" Kozato must have heard wrong.

"You are just like him. Serious. A bit harsh at times. A worrywart," Tsunayoshi mumbled while playing with his own fingers, "Nonno would ask too much, too".

 _"Nonno, you ask too much!"_ that red haired boy once told Kozato, _"I'm a boy; I can handle things on my own"._

At the same time Kozato started having this memory playing in his head, he found Tsunayoshi looking up at the beautifully painted ceiling of his kitchen. "He forgot I can handle this my own way. So I'm fine," the brunette muttered.

The resemblance was too much for Kozato, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Dunno. Maybe I just miss my Nonno!" the younger grinned.

"He's Italian?" Nonno was Italian for grandfather.Kozato found it odd, yet reasonable, for the kid to be a mix of Asian and Italian. Reborn was Italian, surely he found the kid there somehow. However, Tsunayoshi didn't seem like wanting to answer that simple question. He kept looking at his fingers as though it was an interesting piece of art; lips jutting out in a pout as he seemed lost in thought.

"Reborn...," Tsunayoshi started after Kozato sat across from him near the island, "Is doing something behind my back, right?" The brown eyes looked up to Kozato's own auburn ones. The more Kozato looked at those brown orbs; the more he found Tsunayoshi to be the puzzle piece on the wrong frame. His young soul was a contrast to Reborn's intense and cold one. "He's been away from home often. _Business_ he said," the brunette looked down again.

 _Something_ , in the way he stared, made Kozato wanted to be honest to the boy. Yet, he was sure the boy didn't want to know that his supposed _husband_ was out to save the ex-lover he once adored so much that he made a painting of her. Thus, Kozato answered with; "You're one to blame too, aren't you, Tsunayoshi? Reborn told me you've been out of the house often".

He left that boy from the sushi shop unmentioned. Tsunayoshi pouted as a result, but directed his frown at his hands. So Kozato continued, "And I heard from Irie that you've hired a very suspicious maid without Reborn's knowing while he is still out for his business".

Now Tsunayoshi lifted his head; brown eyes surprisingly burning with something akin to annoyance this time. "Romaria is not suspicious. She is introduced to me by Luce! I have the right to decide things," The boy said harshly at first, but slowed down when he ended the claim with a soft, "Do I?"

"You know what sort of situation Reborn is in currently," Kozato reminded the boy sternly but gently, "You should have known better not to involve more strangers with your household. You could get Reborn into more trouble by doing that, do you understand?"

Tsunayoshi flinched; then looked down to his hands again. Kozato felt slightly troubled by the sight. "I understand," the oldman said with a gentleness he thought he had forgotted a long time ago, "that you're lonely; that maybe you hope Reborn can cure that loneliness; but you shouldn't cling too strongly to him, Tsunayoshi," Kozato had no idea if he was saying this to save Reborn, to save this helpless child in front of him, or himself, "That man has a world of his own".

"You mean he _is_ hiding something from me".

Kozato closed his eyes briefly before saying more sternly, "There should be a clear line between what is expected of him and what is expected of you, Tsunayoshi. We all know what kind of person Reborn is and what he does".

Tsunayoshi's childish pout obviously meant he didn't understand a thing from what Kozato had told him. Then the crease between the teen's eyebrows thinned as he started to smile; fingers knocking the table playfully. "That's okay. I have my secret too," Tsunayoshi told him.

Kozato was on his way to remind the child to not inflict more trouble, but he was disrupted when the boy added, "Reborn will be around more often this time".

"Oh?" Kozato challenged; curious, "And why is that?"

Tsunayoshi's smile grew a bit secretive, "I'm expecting".

"Expecting?"

His brown orbs reached Kozato's again, "Yes. A child".

Kozato was silent for a second, before he asked, "Whose?"

"Reborn's".

* * *

Unexpectedly, Tsunayoshi's words got to Kozato's mind the whole night. He was reminded of the fact that Nagi had been eating more and had been acting weirdly the last one month.

 _Could this child he was talking about_ , Kozato thought _, was about Nagi being pregnant?_

Kozato paced back and forth in the middle of his private studio. While usually he went there to think of a new exhibition or to target a new art piece; right then he was making sense of the latest happening surrounding Reborn and his so called 'wife'. If Nagi was hiding a pregnancy from Kozato, then she probably didn't want the child. She had been keeping herself in her room and it's been even rarer to catch her leaving the house. Nagi usually wore loose clothing; so, if there was any bump, Kozato wouldn't have noticed.

 _"_ _Reborn wi_ _ll be around more often this_ _time_ _"._

Was Tsuna implying that he wanted the child to...

The bell rang at that moment. Kozato fumed from the sudden interruption, but walked to the front door in his night robe anyway. "What!?" He spatted after opening the door. The sight of Irie Shoichi, bending down from the lost of breath, greeted him on his front porch. The informant struggled to straighten himself.

"Is Tsunayoshi here?" The informant gasped for breath, "Reborn has been nagging me to look for the boy. He said Tsunayoshi hasn't been answering his calls. He wont stop bothering me until I, at least, know where the boy is".

Kozato was dumbfounded, "It's early Sunday morning".

"Don't ask," Irie grunted as he stepped into the house with the most tired look on his face, "I've done worse things for those two while they're quarreling. Anyway – is he here with your daughter? He's not home. Man, I hope I dont have to tell Reborn he's with Yamamoto-kun out of all people". The bespectacled man pursued to walk pass the 65 year old man; but Kozato grabbed him by the arm.

"Stop".

Irie glanced at the arm stopping him, "Excuse me?"

"I think," Kozato muttered slowly, "I think Nagi is pregnant, and Tsunayoshi is going to get the child to tie down Reborn".

Irie squinted at him for a long moment; then sent him a ridiculed look, "What!?"

"Calm down," Kozato gritted his teeth, "I haven't seen the two since yesterday either".

"You know you're making a crazy assumption right, sir?" Irie muttered, "This is Tsunayoshi we're talking about. While he might have invited that damned Wakanari into the house and might have something more with Yamamoto's boy; I'm sure impregnating Nagi isn't in his to-do list". Then Irie snapped when he came to worse conclusions, "Could you imagine how _angry_ Reborn would be if that turns out to be true?"

"We don't know anything yet. I'm not saying Tsunayoshi impreganted Nagi," Kozato tried to calm the guy down, "But the boy told me something about _expecting Reborn's child_ ".

Irie stared at the older man as though he was crazy. "You know what, I'll just check if Tsunayoshi was indeed in her room," the informant decided as he led them upstairs.

They climbed the grand round stairwell in the foyer, passing the room with the gigantic chandelier; then crossed the hallway where some of Kozato's favorite paintings were displayed. They stopped at the third door on the right; where Kozato knocked its wooden surface twice, "Nagi?"

There was no sound. He knocked again, "Nagi, this is important. Answer me".

He heard a muffled noise inside. Kozato tried to open the door just to find it locked. "We're going to do this the hardway," Kozato informed to no one before kicking the door open. He might be over sixty, but years of training and a regular exercise had always kept him fit. The sight inside, however, succeeded to surprise him.

"W-what happened here?" he heard Irie murmuring not far behind. Nagi's room was in disarray; looking as if there was a struggle taken place. The bed cover was thrown over the farthest wall; some chairs and objects were thrown over the floor. However, it was the sight of Nagi herself tied with a rope near her closet that caught their most attention. She was screaming behind the gag of her mouth; eyes wet in tears.

"I never knew pregnancy would involve...," Irie glanced toward the poor girl, " _this"._

"It doesn't, idiot!" Kozato glowered as he helped the girl out of her confinement. Strangely enough, Irie had the gal to look surprised by the answer.

"He took him! He took him" The girl screamed frantically after the gag on her mouth was taken away.

"Who!?"

"He took Tsuna!" the girl sobbed harshly, "I didnt know! He took Tsuna!"

"GODDAMN IT, CHILD! TELL ME CLEARLY!" Kozato exploded at last, stunning both the girl and Irie to silence.

"H-Hayato," she sniffed, "Hayato took Tsuna. He said he wanted the masterpiece".

* * *

Kozato got worked up like a mad man; like that time he found out that he was framed; and that time when he found out that the _real_ Sawada Iemitsu was out to get him. Kozato found out, once threatened, he could do anything. _Anything_.

That particular Sunday morning, he found himself making his way to Reborn's house while sending glares at a very jittery Irie and screaming at the top of his lungs toward Nagi at the same time. Oh, he also prepared some guns with him in under three minutes.

"A boy! A BOY!" the 65 year old roared, "I would even be happier if you really kept that damned owl with you or if you're really pregnant! But A BOY? Hiding a boy IN YOUR ROOM? A well-known terrorist in fact! CAN YOU BE ANYMORE RECKLESS!?" He even shouted over the yellow birds perching around his house out of ager, "Shoo! SHOO!"

"I f-found him passed out at the park when I sneaked out," Nagi sobbed in mid-explanation, "H-he seemed ill, so I took him home. I felt like you wouldn't like it – what to do, right? I d-decided to hide him in my room instead. He never woke up though – I tried my b-best, but he still didnt wake up!" She choked, "Thankfully, Tsuna made his visits soon after. He told me he would help, and the sick guy got better after that".

Irie was as pale as sheet. He kept on chanting mindlessly about how the Smoking Bomb Hayato had been around the vicinity and Tsunayoshi had known all along while taking care of the terrorist. He then shrieked about the many ways Reborn would kill him after finding out that Smoking Bomb Hayato had his hands on Tsunayoshi. All this happened while they were on their way to R-27.

"Eventually he woke up and told me his name, but then I realized he had ill intent on Tsuna's dad. When he found out Tsuna i-is the adopted s-son, he got very mad," Nagi continued, "Then, y-yesterday when Tsuna baked some muffin, h-he," the girl sobbed harder this time, "H-he attacked us and took Tsuna while talking about t-this f-fifth p-painting – masterpiece – I-I'm n-not sure – k-kept by T-Tsuna's father. He wanted Tsuna's father to come and give him the painting".

They were driving the short distance to R-27; taking the car just in case anything happens. "What do you mean the masterpiece?" Kozato asked loudly inside the car, "Do you mean the masterpiece exists?"

He threw the last question to Irie; but the informant was lost in his own worries over Reborn's wrath to respond quickly. "I-I don't k-know what you're talking about!" Irie shrieked at last, "Reborn never told me that he keeps a-any painting! I don't even know he made a fifth painting!"

Reboyama was a painter surrounded by many rumors. Beside the rumor, or fact, that his models were real life famous people; there was also the rumor that Reborn took his paintings away from the public and gave it to the models because he had found his _masterpiece_. No one knew where the rumors had originated from; but if it was the truth, then it might have a reason to exist.

The masterpiece was said to be the fifth painting; the last and best painting out of all Reboyama's creations. Kozato remembered a lot of people wanting to hunt for the painting; while he himself brushed the rumor off as false news. Today, he might discover otherwise.

"Have you contacted Reborn?" Kozato growled at the stricken man on the passenger's seat.

"I c-can't contact R-Reborn! Once he f-found out we l-lost the boy, he'd k-kill us!"

Kozato rolled his eyes; thinking _not without me trying to kill him back from keeping the fifth painting a hidden fact._ "Nagi, call that boy's father – husband – whatever – using this guy's phone," he ordered the girl sitting on the backseat. Kozato took Nagi with them deciding it will be saver to keep her close all the time rather than leaving her at the house where an attack had just taken place. "Ask him about the painting's whereabout. Remind him it's the only way we can save his boy," he added to his order.

Arriving at the Sawada meant a rude call to get Irie to get himself together and for Kozato to prepare himself for a fight. They didn't know where this Smoking Bomb person took Tsuna; but there was a possibility of him taking the boy to this house instead. In fact, the boy might have an idea or two about Reborn's leave from both Nagi and Tsunayoshi. A fight might happen in this very place, Kozato concluded, so he prepared himself and walked around the house with Irie and Nagi in toe to look for enemies.

What they found instead was a short and round figure dressed in pink and a pair of white shoes greeting them when they reached the back porch. Kozato could see the figure's body fat forming through the crease of her tight pink dress as she tried to stand from her crouched position. "Senor is not here," the woman told them flatly as though she was not affected by the gun in Kozato's hold, "Please leave".

Irie was still somewhat useless; but Kozato remembered the young man describing the new _suspicious_ maid in the Sawada household. She had the ugliest face one would ever seen in this planet with the cheeks almost falling from her face like a bulldog's and the creases around her face resembling a pug's. Her eyes were dark colored and droopy; looking straight at people with a coldness one couldn't explain. Her dark olive skin and brown curly hair completed her nightmarish Spanish grandmother appearance to top notch.

The sight of her made Kozato freeze for a moment; but he planned to ignore whatever _suspicious_ detail Irie had informed him once and explain to the woman about their situation. Of course, this plan was left forgotten when he heard the news from the nearby mobile radio.

 _"As announced before, a convict has made an escape from a high security state prison in Italy. The convict, known popularly as The Husband Killer, thirty five year old Romaria Moretti, had killed four man previously married to her. The Hispanic serial killer – "_

The radio was turned off by a gloved hand and the maid in pink returned to them. "Leave," she repeated with that airy voice and thick accent.

Kozato had his mouth opened dumbly while he observed this _obviously_ guilty woman. He closed it after a while, then made his move. "... Romaria," the resemblance of her name to that convict in the news was left unsaid, "We're under a stateof emergency here. Your employer has been kidnapped. You shall let us in; for Tsunayoshi's sake".

"Senor is not here," she seemed to be quite determined to keep them out of the house in her own strange, silent, and suspicious ways. Kozato sent Irie a questioning look, as though asking _you sure this woman is not involved in Tsunayoshi's kidnapping?_ But Irie seemed too lost to notice.

"I have you under a gun point, woman," Kozato deadpanned. When the threat didn't seem to bother the woman one bit, Kozato squinted at her further. "You have to be fifty five, are you?" The half Italian accused.

"No, I thirty five".

Kozato was almost ready to shoot this woman and force his way inside when Nagi raised her voice for once. "U-umm," she started; succesfully stopping Kozato from shooting anyone, "Mr. Sawada s-said he wants to talk to the new maid".

Irie instantly shrieked and insisted that he wouldn't trust the maid to receive any phone calls. A half minute of arguing later though, they gave the phone to the very silent Romaria. It didn't atke long for her to cut the call and walked into the house. "Hey, hey, HEY! Where do you thin you're going!?" Shoichi called the woman.

"I get paint," was the only thing she said.

The three of them tailed the maid until they stopped inside Reborn's study. She stopped in front of the huge picture above the electronic fireplace; her gloved hands rubbing its surface before she grabbed the frame and pulled it off the wall. Behind that very picture was a flat wall decorated with keypads and a small monitor. Romaria was murmuring inaudibly; sounding as though she was in deep concentration before she typed in something.

"Look if anything happened," Irie started, but he stopped when he noticed the word _accepted_ on that small monitor, "N-no, how did you..."

The hidden vault opened to reveal a painting underneath its confinement. There was never a day when Irie would find himself looking at an under-aged kid inappropriately. That is, until the day found himself staring at the huge frame hidden behind the wall of Reborn's study; mesmerized at the painting of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Different to the rest of Reborn's painting, this one had an innocence touch to it. And different to its predecessors; the subject of this painting has his face uncovered. He was laying down horizontally on something resembling a bed; a white blanket framed his naked body, but did nothing to protect the boy from invading eyes. The face was in high definition; detailed from the contour of the subject's bones to the shades of the subject's flush. Rather than having the details focused on the subject's private part, this painting focused on the subject's eyes. They were so brown and glossy; looking at the spectator as if he was spellbound by the painter when he was being painted.

While Reborn's four paintings in the past screamed of maturity, this one was bold with its purity. The only mature elements in this painting was the fact that the teen was painted in nude, his private part standing high as a sign of arousal, and his half sleepy face was a bit red, especially on the lips and the cheeks. The way the teen was biting lightly on the blanket was an innocent act that almost breached accidental seduction; looking like a virgin openly displayed to a mature spectator. It was impossible to deny any indication behind this painting for it was made with extra care and attention, proven by the soft stroke of each lines differing to the sharp edged and harsh strokes dominating the previous paintings. One would say, the painter was driven by lust and aggression in his first four paintings, but was led by deep affection in this almost believed that this was made by another painter altogether.

"No way. Is this Reboyama's?" Irie whispered in awe.

"It is," Kozato answered from beside him. The half Italian was also gaping in amazement, but his fingers went to the painting to point at the familiar signature of Reboyama's on the bottom right of the frame; a number of each painting. There was a small number of 6 there; made with that famous scratchy style Reboyama used most of the time.

 _There was something here_ , Kozato told himself _, here in this painting_. Its implication toward Reborn's marriage and latest antics were bold enough. Yet, the old man was not given the time to ponder upon this further when Romaria took the painting of the wall and brushed his shoulders on her way out.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Irie called her. She didn't answer; but she walked as if she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Not far from R-27; right on the rooftop of Namimori School; was a very hungry and very sleepy Tsunayoshi. He had a long piece of rope binding him from waist to shoulder and a very handsome silver haired teen watching him like a hawk. They were not alone, of course. There was a battered Yamamoto lying on the floor not far from Tsunayoshi – he had done his part as Tsunayoshi's white knight. But that teen was not the problem. The problem was that _woman_.

 _Bianchi_.

She was standing tall in the middle of the rooftop as if she owned the place. And if you expected her to be the victim in this story; you'd be greatly mistaken.

She was never a victim.

"You better not lie to me about Reborn coming here," the woman hissed to Hayato.

Hayato rolled his eyes, but answered anyway. "I've told him last night that I have his," he sent a glare at Tsunayoshi's form, " _adopted son,"_ he spatted the word, "here on the school rooftop".

"Have you told him to bring the painting?" the woman asked again. The painting was important. Bianchi had made her journey around the world to ensure that there was no other Reboyama's painting and lover beside herself.

"Yes," Hayato answered boringly, "I told him to bring the masterpiece with him if he wanted his _son_ back". The silver haired teen then yawned – because this kidnapping was not challenging enough according to his standard – but he paused when his eyes met Tsunayoshi. The brunette was actually smiling at him even though Hayato had just kidnapped him and beat the crap out of Yamamoto.

"Hey," the brunette greeted him. Hayato was thoroughly confused now.

"You should be worried for yourself now," Hayato growled at the other teen, "If Reborn failed to please my mom," he glanced toward Bianchi, "Then you'll be doomed".

Tsunayoshi only grinned apologetically; and Hayato wondered if the brunette understood his own predicament. "I've told you that even I don't now if Reborn would come, right?" The brunette lifted his shoulder, "He's been busy".

Hayato stole another glance at the woman she called _mother_. He, Tsunayoshi, and Yamamoto were positioned quite a distance from where she was standing so she shouldn't be able to listen their conversation if they lower their voices. "Then you know you'd be the one in trouble if that's the case, right?" The bomber tilted his head and reduced the volume of his voice, "Then why aren't you afraid?"

Tsunayoshi grimaced a bit; but his smile was still plastered in his heart shaped face, "maybe I have some plans".

Hayato snorted. "If by plans you mean another savior like Yamamoto here; then you'll be in huge trouble," Hayato yawned, "Mom is a very skilled fighter, you know. Even I can't beat her".

Tsunayoshi frowned at the sight of his first ever friend lying unconscious on the floor. Honestly, he never had Yamamoto in his plans in the first place. "Maybe," Tsunayoshi tried to smile again, "if you're with me, Hayato-kun, then we can escape together".

Hayato stared at him for a long time; then cracked into laughter. It was the kind of laughter Tsunayoshi was familiar with – the kind that Reborn had when he was amused. "You're not seriously trying to get me to side against my own mom, are you?" Hayato smirked now; and Tsunayoshi couldn't help but note how similar his smile was to the hitman's, "She's my _mother_. I can't go against her".

"You know she has been using you. She _framed_ you for a crime you never did," Tsunayoshi reminded, "She is never a mother, Hayato; atleast not a good one."

"She's only like that because Reborn left her! Maybe if he was around, she could be a good mother," Hayato protested lowly, "And you're one to talk; you don't even have a mother".

"I used to have one," Tsunayoshi muttered; surprisingly sounding more mature then he was supposed to, "And she was a good mother; even without a man by her side".

Hayato looked away. "Families are supposed to stick together. You should have one mother, one father, and at least one child," Hayato grunted, "It is the best way. And I only wanted for the best".

"Reborn will kill her before you can have that, Hayato-kun. There are other options," Tsunayoshi persuaded; slowly, "And I promise you, you can still have what you want by other means". Hayato snapped his head to the brown head to challenge the other boy to prove his stupid claim. His mother, however, busted their interaction.

"Hayato," she glared, "Ignore that stupid boy. Come here".

Hayato gave Tsuna an unsure look before he left to approach his mother.

* * *

"H-hey, woman! What are you doing lingering around?" Irie scolded Romaria nervously.

"I put lotion," she answered while bending down to put some bug repellent lotion to her feet. When she bent too far, a noise of torned fabric was heard. She torned the back of her skirt; flashing Irie with her lacy grandma underwear as a result. The informant looked disgusted.

"We're in a state of emergency, woman! We don't have time to think about bugs!" He spatted. There were a lot of mosquitoes in this area, especially in the summer, but it was unacceptable to the informant that this woman still had the thought to think of herself at this situation. Kozato and Nagi stopped ahead of them to check on the two.

"I'm leaving her right here," Irie decided, quickly stepping through the stairway to the school's rooftop; the location Reborn told them to be Tsunayoshi's whereabouts. "Screw it; I'm going to run ahead. I'm going to prove that nobody should mess with Reborn".

"Hey, calm down, we can't pursue without an elaborate plan," Kozato exclaimed and ran after the younger man in hope of stopping him. The more they went, however, the more sluggish they became. Kozato was confident that he had kept up with his stamina in his productive years, but the stairs had proven him wrong.

"Stop! Don't be stupid!" He reminded the informant again. He coldn't see the younger man, unfortunately; at least not until he reached the end of the stairs. The old man saw the beautiful view of the wide sky and the setting sun looming over the plain and almost empty rooftop. The setting should be cliche enough; especially with those damned yellow birds perching on the tall cable fence surrounding the rooftop.

He also noted the slumped figure of Irie on the ground; and the two dumbfounded people standing ahead of him. One of the two was a boy with striking similarity to _someone_. Albeit his bleached silver hair and the green colored eyes; Kozato couldn't be fooled by the sght of those sharp stare on top of those perfectly chiseled high cheek bones.

The other person of the two was someone Kozato knew so well from the times he studied Reboyama's paintings. The pink hair was similar to the model from the first painting; which, if Kozato was not mistaken, should be the painting of Bianchi Lavina. _Run_ , Kozato wanted to tell her; because obviously her supposed attacker should be around. But she seemed calm and in control; as if she didn't feel like being chased at all.

Kozato was left qestioning this until he dropped to the floor right behind Irie. He and the informant were strangely very aware of their surrounding, but couldn't move a muscle to save theirselves.

"The mosquitoes you stole from Shamal are surprisingly useful," Kozato heard Bianchi commenting, "Hayato".

After the young silver haired boy grumbled a, "Told you so, mom,"; the gears in Kozato's brain moved at last. Then everything made more sense. Kozato's eyes widened at the direction of the brown haired boy bound at the right corner of the area in disbelief. He found Tsunayoshi smiling apologetically in return.

"Are these two the ones Reborn send to save his _son_?" Bianchi asked loudly to no one, "Some... wrinkly old man and a glasses boy with no fashion sense?" She kicked Irie's body with her heeled shoe, "Reborn should have known better than to test my patience".

The silver haired teen; now known to be the infamous Smoking Bomb Hayato; looked ahead to the stairway. "No, mom, there's someone else," he informed cautiously; then glancing carefully to where Tsunayoshi was. The brunette lightened up at this last person's arrival. _Is it Reborn?_ Hayato wondered.

There near the stairs, stood the fat and round figure of an old woman in housekeeping uniform. She had the painting – covered in white clothing – in her hold. Hayato sweatdropped; even more so when he heard Tsunayoshi exclaimed excitedly, "Romaria!"

"I pick Senor home," the fat maid announced with a high pitched falsetto. Hayato was honestly dissappointed. "You can't be serious!" He groaned and facepalmed. The rest of the room seemed to share this sentiment; except Tsunayoshi.

"I pick Senor Tsunayoshi home," Romaria repeated flatly with one fat finger pointed toward the bound brunette, "Senor Reborn's order".

The hitman's name seemed to hit a nerve in Bianchi's brain. Her beautiful visage instantly became ugly and mad; you could practically see the veins on her face. "Then tell that man that I won't hand his adopted son unless he come here and kiss my feet!" She yelled. Romaria didn't even flinch.

"No," Romaria responded lightly, "No painting for you. Bad bad woman".

Bianchi took her words as an insult. She quickly ordered her son to attack the maid. "What? But she's just an old lady!" Hayato complained; eyes looking sideways in disinterest. Bianchi grabbed his son's hair and pulled it cruelly. "I don't care even if she's a baby; do what I told you to!" She yelled directly to his ears.

Hayato ended up dragging his feet to approach Romaria. Kozato, who laid so close to the pair, noted how the boy's scowl was an exact copy of Reborn's everytime he was faced with one of Irie's boring reports. The silver haired teen stopped a couple of feet away from his target. "Uhh, woman -," he started saying, but was disrupted when a pair of forks flew toward him. Luckily he made a quick duck to dodge it.

The bomber turned his head slowly behind him. He found the pair of forks landing to the floor with a sharp stabbing sound. He knew then that those tablewares were not your regular ones; they were as sharp as hunting knives. Hayato then returned to face his target. This old woman was not the kind you should help to cross the road.

Kozato never expected the moves from the housemaid. She put down the painting then suddenly, oh so suddenly, started undressing. Even with Irie obviously wheezing in fear beside him, Kozato kept his eyes on the suspicious woman. What they found in Romaria's stead not five seconds later was a younger woman of the same tan skin. She was taller with the perfect curvy hourglass body; but had the exact same uniform; even had the same torn on her skirt from earlier that day.

This woman looked like a stranger; but felt familiar.

She was Romaria herself.

"I pick senor," the new woman said, "home".

She had more of those sharp tablewares in her hands now; and Smoking Bomb Hayato was equally prepared with a set of explosives in his hands and a challenged smirk in his face. Kozato had to add that the smirk was so similar to Reborn's; the arrogant one he had with him all the time.

And then the two fought.

* * *

Kozato had to admit he was amazed by the fight those two made. It was even more interesting that it was a fight between a very young boy and an old (or was she?) woman. Sadly, the area was instantly covered by a thick smoke; thanks to Hayato's explosives. It was exactly at that chance Nagi appeared to drag Kozato and Irie away from the rooftop to the staircase.

They hid there; peeking at the battleground to look for possible ways to safe everyone. Nagi seemed ready to leave their sides and return to the fighting arena though. "Where do yo think you're going?" Kozato asked her in the middle of his raspy breaths. The poisonous mosquito bites were still in his system apparently. The poison not only made his muscles weak; it also made his breaths heavy and his head pounding.

"I h-have to save Tsuna and Yamamoto-kun. I'm worried Tsuna's asthma would relapse because of the smoke," she answered timidly, "I was only able to give Tsuna his medicine before I went to you and dragged you out".

"Asthma?" Irie questioned from his slumped position, "Tsunayoshi doesn't have any asthma".

"B-but Romaria t-told me he had," she argued, "S-she even t-told me to give him h-his medicine".

"Oi oi, what did you give Tsunayoshi?" Irie asked in alarm albeit he was also out of breath thanks to the poison. Nagi held out a small white bottle to their line of sight. There was a small label on the body of a cap. It read 'Verde'. "I never knew this medicine!" Irie exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bianchi stood to watch the fight – not that she planned to do that for long. She only told Hayato to fight the woman to create distraction. All she wanted was that painting; that damned _masterpiece_.

She walked pass the fighting two and made her way to the forgotten painting. She picked it up and, carefully, unclasped the white fabric surrounding the frame. Once opened though, she found herself taking a long stare at the painting. By the time she came to herself; the smoke in the area had almost cleared. Hayato and the maid were out of any other weapons but their own fists.

She ignored those two. Her target was someone else.

It was that brown haired boy who was currently gasping heavily on the floor.

Maybe the poison she implanted on Shamal's mosquitoes was getting into the boy's system at last. She was curios to why the boy was not affected by the bite, but maybe it was merely a delay in reaction. "It's painful right?" She asked the boy sweetly after she crouched down to his eye-level, "That's my latest poison. you see. Not as lethal as my previous ones, but it can make you weak".

She pushed the boy to his back and loomed over him. Her eyes reddened; she was so ready for the kill. "But no worries; I'll end your sufferings with my bare hands," she kept her sickening sweet tone, "You wont feel anymore pain". She put her two hands on the boy's neck; ready to snap it; crush it; squeeze it while she watched the life out of Reborn's damned masterpiece. Then that man will learn not to defy her. Reborn will understand that he shouldn't leave her for any other person.

Of course, she knew that ,with the smoke cleared from the air, everyone would witness this boy's death in her hands. But they wouldn't bother her enjoyment because she knew the maid would had her hands full of Hayato and the three other witness would be too weak to do anything. Their pain would be her bonus.

"Y-you're mistaken," Sawada Tsunayoshi was strangely still in the mood to make idle talks. Bianchi tilted her head over the boy's speech. "It's not any of your poisons. It's my own," Tsunayoshi told her.

The next thing they all knew; Tsunayoshi glew with blinding orange light. It was so bright that everyone had to squint and even close his eyes. They could hear a screeching scream; possibly coming from Bianchi; as an unbearable heat and pressure blanketed the whole vicinity followed by the sound of an explosion. The force was so big that the unconscious form of Romaria was thrown over to the staircase. As the explosion went on, Kozato looked up to the sky, finding a flock of yellow birds scattering away from the area; running for their lives.

* * *

"Did you see it?" the silver haired teen exclaimed excitedly albeit the beaten up and slightly ashen appearance, "It was a huge fire! Like an explosion!"

Kozato and Irie sat side by side in that huge ambulance with blankets over their shoulders. They looked too stunned to respond to the teen who had attacked them hours prior. Outside of the ambulance, people dressed in white lab coat were walking around the vicinity where everything had taken place. Obviously, they were not the police. Kozato decided, he had a bad day and wiped his head, only to whiff the burnt smell on his hair.

"It was like... the flame, right?" Hayato continued in amazement. He suddenly looked younger; at least younger than how he acted then. Kozato discovered that the young bomber was merely a normal teenager who had been pressured to do something stupid by his own parent. Typical.

There was _another_ teenager who was not so typical though.

Kozato could still remember the sight he found after the explosion. Bianchi's form fell to the floor almost lifeless with all of her clothes shred to pieces. Sawada Tsunayoshi, however, stood near her body as if in a trance. His whole body was covered in fire as he walked like a zombie with his eyes closed. A trace of fire followed his trail until there was only a tiny flame left to his forehead. The brunette opened his eyes only after he arrived near Kozato. Kozato saw a pair of deep orange eyes before the teen fell to his embrace.

And that was how everything ended that day.

The next thing he knew; there were helicopters and ambulances surrounding them. That sushi boy was sent somewhere along with Nagi and Romaria it seemed. He, Irie, and the silver haired teen were put into the biggest ambulance. The downside to this big ambulance, however, was having Bianchi in the same transportation. She was restrained in a straitjacket and her legs were shackled with leg irons. Her mouth was also gagged, but she had been making weird noises from behind it. Her supposedly son didnt seem to care, though. He was still immersed with the explosion.

The door of the ambulance was then opened wider and in came Reborn with his full black outfit. Tsunayoshi was sleeping in his hold while covered in the hitman's black coat. The boy seemed unhurt; but it was obvious he was out of it from the way his head lolled weakly to the side as the man holding him walked further into the car. The hitman glanced coldly at the silver haired teen; making the teen pale and nervous as a result.

Reborn stopped in front of Bianchi and crouched down while keeping a steady hold on the unconscious teen in his hold. The man only needed to whisper to the younger's ear and pinched the back of his neck to stir the teen from his slumber. Tsunayoshi let out a deep breath and turned his head around; just to snuggle back to the hitman's shoulder.

"It's this woman," Reborn murmured to the boy's ear, "Who had been messing with you, right?"

Tsunayoshi blinked his eyes open from the back of Reborn's shoulder to peek at Kozato, Irie, and Hayato. He seemed to prefer his silence, but that didn't stop Reborn from pestering him with kisses. "I can let you have the kill if you want," Reborn said with a low voice, "Or do you want me to let her go?"

There was a crease between Tsunayoshi's eyebrows. "No, I hate her," the boy sulked while refusing to lay a glance at Bianchi. He was obviously staring at somebody else in that car.

"Then what do you want," Reborn taunted. His long fingers was pressing the back of the younger's neck, "Tell me".

The boy blinked so very slowly; looking like he wanted something really bad; at the direction of the teen sitting next to Kozato. "I want Hayato to get me out of here".

"M-me!?" Hayato jumped in his seat; half nervous; half excited, "B-but I-I -!" he stopped hesitating when he saw the slow blink of that pair of brown orbs; "S-sure".

Reborn turned his head around to gaze sharply at the silver haired teen. It was then that Kozato noticed why he found the silver haired teen's face to be so familiar. Those set of deep set eyes and high cheek bones were exactly the same as the ones on Reborn's face.

Something re-winded in his memory; something crucial.

 _"I'm expecting"._

 _"... A child"._

The pair of helpless brown eyes, _"Reborn's"._

It was not until Hayato led the weak brunette out of the car with the assistance of a fat and round Romaria outside of the Ambulance did Kozato return to reality. Kozato was almost gawking, although he did so without further change to his facial expression. "R-reborn," he heard himself muttering, "You should know, if you're on a run, you shouldn't do anything risky, young man".

Reborn didn't even turn away from the restrained woman. He was taking something from the back of his suit. It was a gun.

"Who ever said I'm on the run?" The man said while pointing the gun to Bianchi's forehead. No sound was made before Bianchi grew limp and blood spattered from the back of her head. Reborn turned around; eyes dark and smile wide, "I'm on a mission".

At this exact moment, a blonde man perked from the driver's seat, "Kora, you killed her already? Shit, now what am I suppose to tell that woman?"

"She'll understand. And the bitch would have been put to death row because of what she had done anyway. This is more effective and efficient," Reborn stood up and observed the blood spatters on his shirt, "Can you tell Romaria to bring me a new suit? The boy will hate it if he found out".

"Sure," the blonde driver answered before he disappeared. Reborn then stopped in front of the other two males in the car. He took something from the pocket of his pants and gave it to the both of them. They were two very childish looking invitation cards. The one in Kozato's hand said _to Nonno_.

"A birthday party," Kozato mentioned as he observed the card, "At September ninth?"

"The boy had wanted to have his own," Reborn sighed deeply before he spatted the word, " _child_ ". He then continued, "It was too bad Bianchi never took a good care of that brat. Thankfully Tsunayoshi doesn't care about that. And yes, you two are invited to Hayato's birthday".

"What? But, you just met him today, you shouldn't take him in instantly," Kozato laughed from the silliness. Reborn, however, didn't seem amused one bit, "It. Was The. Boy's. Idea. So don't ask me". The hitman then addressed Irie, "And you. You're fired".

"What!?" The informant exclaimed, "Why!?"

"Because you're not doing a good job, newbie".

"But I've done my best to watch your back!"

"Who said I need someone to watch my back?" Reborn sneered, "That _boy_ was your employer, and you let him get kidnapped today, fucker".

Iriei gawked, "T-tsuna is m-my employer?"

"You're paid with his money," Reborn glanced at his watch; hissing, "Where is that Colonello".

As Reborn busied himself to get a change of clothes; both Kozato and Shoichi seemed to share a moment reflection in that very ambulance. They didn't care when Romaria appeared and held a relaxed conversation with Reborn. They didn't even realize it when Nagi came to check on them.

* * *

The birthday party on September ninth should have been a casual and silent occasion with only a few close associates of the Sawada's attending. However, Kozato found Reborn's associates to be... as dark and secretive as Reborn. They were forming a circle in the recreation room in Reborn's house; the room right next to the study.

"Aren't you Simon?" Said a person dressing in a dark cloak, "Cozart's Simon? There has been a huge bounty for you put by CEDEF, right? One of our partners is in the CEDEF, you know?"

The blonde man, the one driving the ambulance on the day of the incident, straighten up in his seat, "Really!? You mean this old guy is the one who led that flood of blood incident, kora?"

"That was a mistake. I was framed," Kozato rubbed his temple. He turned to the right hoping Irie could save him, but he found the man to be involved in a discussion with a young woman. This woman, although dressing innocently in white, was probably the most dangerous among them all; Kozato's gut and years of experience told him so.

"Oh, dear, he fired you?" The woman's face formed a look of sympathy toward the former informant, "Honey, maybe the work of an informant isn't fit for you. You're a good technician, I'm sure there is a better job," she then gave him a card, "How about working as a researcher in this facility? I'm sure you'll do great".

"Researcher," Irie snorted, "I gave up on that dream a long time ago",

"It's a huge project, sponsored by the Millefiore," she coaxed sweetly.

Shoichi laughed, "Well, sorry, I'm not interested. That is, unless your project involves a time machine," he continued laughing, but stopped midway to say, "Wait, you're not, right?"

Kozato found himself not willing to listen anymore. He pardoned himself out of the room in hope of finding a calmer atmosphere in the living room. He found a small group consisting of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Nagi, that boy from the sushi shop, and Lavina Hayato there. The old man thought he could walk pass them but found it weird to have Nagi, who was very introverted, wanting to socialize and even dress up nicely. He even found it weird how the boy from the sushi shop, although looking like he could've found a more popular crowd to hang out with, preferred to stay right beside the unpopular Tsunayoshi. Last but not least, he found it weird how the silver haired teen, who previously wanted to kill the brunette, now looking displeased at the sight of the brunette sticking close to anyone but himself as if afraid he was going to lose the other boy.

The brunette himself was actually watching Kozato now; those eyes blinking slowly again in that unresistable manner of his. But Kozato resisted and walked pass the sight of Romaria cleaning up the birthday cake by picking out the twelve candles. He decided that maybe going back to the recreation room was the only choice left for him. That was, until he saw Reborn.

"Care to have a smoke?" The hitman said.

They ended up standing in the middle of the Sawada's backyard facing the bright sky. The yellow birds perched sleepily around the area, and Kozato found the owl Nagi loved so much among them. "He's twelve," the old man started, "That Hayato kid. If I'm not mistaken, twelve years ago was around the time you published that first painting with Bianchi in it".

Reborn didn't say anything but hummed as he lit his own cigarette. Kozato looked at him incredulously, "He is your son, isn't he?"

Reborn didn't answer. "Now he is technically Tsunayoshi's son," Kozato continued; to which Reborn kept his silence.

The two smoked in peace; looking like two men interacting nicely with each other while actually maintaining tensions in-betwen. "Doesn't _he_ remind you of someone?" Reborn broke his silence finally.

Kozato took a long drag. This conversation made him want to smoke all day long. "Sure," he answered, "My grandson. Enma". He admitted, even as a mafia boss, he was quite the family man. He maintained a close relationship with his two grandchildren; the shy and sweet Mami and the troubled and introverted Enma. If only they were around now, Mami and Enma had to be around Nagi and Tsunayoshi's age.

"Try again," Reborn snorted, "Orange eyes, burning power, unruly hair," the hitman mentioned one by one before looking at him, "Surely that reminds you of someone".

Now that he mentioned it that way, Kozato felt some familiarity. There was _s_ _omeone_ who went by those description back then when he was still in the mafia. "He told you about his grandfather, hasn't he?" Reborn smirked, "Don't you know the grandfather's name?"

"It's...," Kozato stared long and hard. He suddenly lost the desire to smoke as that name tickled the tip of his tongue; The name of the only man who stood up for Kozato in the middle of his conflict with CEDEF; his best friend; _Timoteo_.

Kozato laughed to the open air. He felt ridiculed – lost – but also very amused. "Amazing!" he said to the hitman beside him, "You..., I can't believe you planned this – am I right?"

The hitman closed his eyes briefly, "Planning is a wise move".

"You want something from me," Kozato said, still laughing, "And you got me". Of course Kozato would help Reborn now that he found out the identity of that teenager. Especially after he was convinced that the boy was not a victim of Reborn's plot; he was probably the main player in it. "Tell me, is that boy the most crucial item to whatever it is you're planning?" He asked, "Your best weapon, perhaps?"

Reborn smiled obligingly, but stayed secretive, "That's too soon to decide". He looked up to the sky before saying, "What we should talk about is your role in this".

Kozato followed the guy's line of sight, "Sure". And the two smoked under the bright September sky; finally having a nice conversation.

* * *

Somewhere Else in Namimori

* * *

A teen with jet black hair stood in the middle of a zen styled garden; right on the largest private property in Namimori. He was holding two buckets filled with water and there was another bucket in the back of his neck forcing him to look to the ground all the time. The sun in that early September was bright enough to grill him alive, but the teen would not succumb. Especially not in front of that man who had brought up this punishment to his person.

Said _man_ was standing under the shade of the traditional Japanese mansion not far from where the boy stood. He was watching the teen – his own son – executing the punishment given to him with a straight face. Hibari Akihiro was not a bad father; but he was indeed a fair leader. There was no bad behavior that went pass him without being punished; even when it was done by his own blood.

"Don't you think you're being too harsh, dear?" Adelheid said next to him, "I admit Kyoya is being too much..."

"Trust me," Akihiro answered his wife, "The kid wouldn't even regret what he did".

The two watched over their son in silence. Adelheid laughed, "Oh my, even with his rebelling behavior, he has gained quite a number of followers". True to her words, next to the punished Hibari Kyoya were a number of people dressed in black yukata. They were all bowing down to the teen, ready to cater to his needs while he was being punished.

"Let's just hope he won't abuse that power too much," Akihiro muttered.

Then, a small yellow bird flew to the vicinity with its flapping small wings. It wandered to the form of the young Hibari as though desperate to check on the teen. The small bird danced around him; chirping frantically. Hibari Kyoya couldn't lift his head to greet the small creature, but was strong enough to say a little greeting. "Hello, little animal," he muttered awkwardly from his position, "I'm too occupied to talk to you right now".

The bird, however, kept on chirping in front of him. Hibari Kyoya listened to it silently before a sinister smile grew on his young face. "Is that so?" he muttered to the ground under his feet.

"Kyoya-san?" Said a voice not far from him, probably reacting from Kyoya's interaction with the bird.

"Tetsuya," Kyoya responded, "Could you start a search for somebody?"

"Ready, Kyoya-san. Who is it?"

"An omnivore," the sylark's smile grew, "By the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi". _Just you wait old man, I'm going to show you who is the_ _real_ _man of this house._

And Namimori waited for another oncoming story.

* * *

Tbc.


	5. Renato Sinclair's War

NOTES

1\. If you haven't already, please check the updated version of the previous chapter (titled Renato Sinclair's Masterpiece). There are major changes I've made in that chapter which I just posted minutes before I posted this chapter. So please re-read that before you read this.

2\. This is the uncompleted version of Renato Sinclair's War. The complete version will be added soon.

3\. WARNING: implication of under aged marriage and kidnapping, M rated content (although softcore, it involved erotic asphyxiation), cursing, kids being kids.

4\. Salmari is a Finnish alcoholic beverage. Laura and Carrie are the names of popular characters (character tropes even) in the supernatural/horror/thriller/mystery genre, each from the Twin Peaks TV series and prom horror Carrie.

* * *

RENATO SINCLAIR'S WAR

* * *

Black and expensive; those were his first impression of the car's interior. He couldn't see the views outside clearly, but this was certainly a limousine. Unlike the long limousine with a long seating to the side, this limousine only had two seating, the one near the door that Shamal was sitting on, and the other seat facing him. There was a man with alabaster skin and platinum blonde hair sitting there. He wore a black long coat, looking like the typical Burberry model while sitting there with a cup of drink in his hand. The man wasn't saying anything; he was drinking his whisky and looking at his iPad as if there were no other people shoved into his car.

Shamal then realized he was stuck in a car with a stranger. In fact, he had been kidnapped. He tried to open the car door, of course, but realized it was locked. He braved himself, "E-Excu-"

"Dirty," the man cut him.

"Pardon?" Shamal asked dumbly.

"Your shoes; they're soiling my car," the man looked at them at last. The blue gaze was so cold that Shamal was frozen the moment those eyes met his.

"Uh, uhmm, yeah. S-sorry," Shamal looked down. He felt weird for apologizing to the man who should have been the one explaining stuff. The doctor opened his mouth to say something again, just to be disrupted a second time.

"Help yourself," the man pointed to the side table with a lot of crystal glasses and an expensive bottle of whiskey in a bucket of ice.

"Uh, n-no thanks".

"I insist," the man gave them another look. Shamal hurriedly poured a glass for himself, but took his drink slowly, as he pondered upon the car's interior. If only this was a different situation, Shamal was sure he could relax and enjoy the ride within the expensive car. He watched the frightened expression on his face reflected on the glassed ceiling, then noticing the symbol resembling a crest in the middle of its surface. It was a vintage and detailed symbol; with curves surrounding the crest. There was something in the middle of the crest, a bullet? Shamal wasn't sure, but he could see a writing under the crest design. V-Vog, Vobala? Vomoya?

His attention was cut when the mysterious man coughed a bit and shifted his sitting position. The man was seen removing a wireless headset and putting away his iPad. Shamal realized the man was ready to talk, so he prepared himself to question where the man was taking him. The window was too dark to let them see where they were.

"The Trident," said the blonde man. That stopped Shamal from saying anything because that word brought a lot to his memory. "Trishul Shamal, used to be known as Trident Shamal," the man ignored the surprise on Shamal's face, "Thirty five years old. A womanizer, banished from most countries in Europe for enraging a woman of royal blood".

Shamal was frozen to the spot. This was the first in a long time that someone used his old alias. "Are you sent by that woman?"

There was no emotion betraying the other man's flat expression. "No," he answered Shamal, "I'm something worse".

"...Are you planning to kill me then?"

The cold man looked away as if considering the idea. He answered a bit later, "We'll see about that". It was obvious that this man was capable of murder, although it was unknown how that fact was made clear to Shamal. The cold man then took something from his coat's pocket. Shamal firstly thought it's a pen, but then realized it was a nicely designed e-cigarette.

"W-what do you want?" Shamal asked. The cold man blew some smoke before he smirked, "I want you to do something in return of my silence of your identity and hideout. Or maybe your life".

Shamal had a bad feeling about this. Surely the guy wouldn't want money with a car this nice. And if the guy could commit murder on his own; his request could be something more difficult than a mere killing. "W-wait, I don't even know who you are," Shamal reasoned, "I have nothing that can help you with anything".

"You can and you will," The other man said, "In fact, it's a job only you can do. My identity is the last of your worries. For now, please call me Al".

Shamal didn't understand how this man could instill such fear by just sitting there. It was at that point that the man offered Shamal two pieces of paper. Shamal took them from the man's outstretched arm. They were photos.

The first one was an unfocused picture of a man dressing in black tuxedo. A part of his face was hidden by a fedora, but the intimidating gaze he sent to another place unseen by the camera, the tall and slender posture of his body, and the high cheekbones were clearly telling that this was a picture of Sawada Iemitsu; Shamal's coworker.

"This is Sawada Iemitsu," Shamal clarified.

"Sawada Iemitsu!" Al ended up laughing, "A nice name; but thats a note for later".

Shamal gulped. If there was anybody who could be involved with shady business among the clinic workers, it would be Sawada Iemitsu indeed. _Is he involved with some dangerous crowd?_ Shamal asked himself, _drugs? Or maybe... the mafia?_

That last thought rang an alarm in Shamal's mind. "W-what do you want with a doctor in our clinic?"

"Not a mere doctor in your clinic, he is your coworker and the current leader of your project in Namimori Fall Festival, correct?" Al blew some smoke as Shamal nodded slowly, "So you have the closest access to him and his family, correct?"

Wow, _that_ was not correct, "N-no, we're just –"

But Al didn't want to listen to any of it, "That coworker of yours is not your focus. Look at the other picture".

It was a picture of a young boy with messy brown hair and matching round eyes. Different to the first one, the subject in this picture was more focused. The boy in the picture looked to the camera, puffing his cheeks and jutting his lower lip out in a very childish fashion. "That boy will be your job," Al explained, "I want you to take him to me without the other man's knowledge".

By _the other man,_ he meant Dr. Sawada. "You want me to take him to you," Shamal took a deep breath, "Did you mean this is a kidnapping?"

"The only kidnapper in this case would be that doctor friend of yours," Al answered Shamal, "And I'm having a war against him".

* * *

The next day in Namimori, Hayato was sitting on the ground with a plastic red cup in hand. He was trying to get some caffeine into his system. Yamamoto slid down beside him. "Hey, have Tsuna ever say anything about me?" The taller teen asked.

Hayato's tongue burned thanks to the scorching hot coffee. In the middle of getting rid of the weird feel on his tongue, he asked back dumbly, "Huh?"

"You know, telling or saying anything... about me or anything at all?" the handsome ex-athlete squinted his eyes; lips tight in a weird smile, "Or maybe anything about someone he liked?"

"...There is that Kyoko girl".

"A girl!?" Yamamoto threw his head back, "For real? Man, there must be something else. Come on, help me here," Yamamoto then leaned closer to whisper, "Is there any indication that he might be gay?"

The silver haired teen stopped drinking his coffee and turned his head to the side slowly in suspicion. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh, you know, I've been thinking of asking Tsuna out for a more serious relationship with me," the tall teen answered easily. Once Hayato coughed harshly, Yamamoto quicly added "Calm down, dude".

"You're gay?" Hayato ased after he put himself together.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know?" He answered truthfully, "It's not like I want to be one. It just happened. One day I was interested in him because he had this... strange mysterious feel around him," Yamamoto looked far away, "And suddenly, he just became more. You know?"

The tall teen was new to this kind of stuff. He was known for dating popular girls, like Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru. He also never veered away from what was expected of him by the society; such as being a sportman, a popular kid, a good guy. Still, he expected his new friend to cheer for him or, at least, laugh at this discovery. What he found in Hayato, however, was a look of horror.

"Maa, maa, don't look at me like that. Tsuna is at fault too. He got me hooked, really," when Hayato kept on looking at him that way, the tall teen took his cell phone, "Look look look. _Look_ at these photos. You see? There is no way he has no special feelings, right?"

The photos Hayato saw were quite a bunch. Most of them were pictures of Yamamoto and Tsuna sticking close to each other. A few of them had Yamamoto pressing his nose to the side of Tsuna's face intimately. Hayato pushed the home button; just to find a picture of Tsuna wearing Yamamoto's sport jacket and a pair of over-sized round glasses as the ex-athlete's homepage background.

Annoyed, Hayato threw the phone away.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Yamamoto grabbed his phone and wiped it from dirt using his hand, "Oh, see? Tsuna is calling me," the tall teen showed his phone to Hayatp, showing another picture of Tsuna, "He loves me, I know he does".

"Whatever, creep," Hayato stood and quickly stepped away from Yamamoto like a sulking child. The new genius of Namimori Middle was a bit of a spoiled brat when it comes to the brunette after all, "I'm going to restrain Hibari from ruining our tent".

Tsuna was currently on a trip with his dad (Hayato's dad, really) back and forth between the city and Namimori to help with the clinic where Reborn worked. The clinic was going to make a free health service booth here at the park in order to participate in Namimori's Fall Festival. The Fall Festival is an annual occasion held once a year at the end of summer to mid fall. It was probably the biggest celebration in Namimori. Everyone was already busting with energy even before the event was officially opened; especially on the day before the official festival opening. Everybody crowded the park to prepare their own stalls.

As the new kid in the neighborhood, Hayato never thought of joining the event, but surprisingly, somebody was quite adamant to get him to join. Not only that, this person also had Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Nagi to join in. They formed a small group and, after a short period of brainstorming, decided they should make an okonomiyaki booth. With Tsuna's cooking prowess; they were confident they could make real money.

But again, one should question the motive of the person who formed this group in the first place. He had been a stranger to each of the okonomiyaki crew before and was even a year ahead of them in school. None would dare question his decision, of course, for he was labeled the strongest kid in the neighborhood; being the sole descendant of the local Yakuza family.

His name is Hibari Kyoya.

That guy was standing in their simple white tent; right behind the huge table with built-in teppanyaki pan. The black haired teen was doing tricks with a pair of okonomiyaki spatulas, swinging them around offensively. "Hey," Hayato called his black haired crew, "What are you doing with those spatulas?"

"Training," the skylark answered without stopping.

"For...?"

"Murder," the skylark answered calmly before spinning one time and stopped with a spatula directed to Hayato's neck, "of Kozato".

Hayato didn't make any visible move. He watched the glinting tip of the spatula inching closer to his neck, "You wanted to kill the only female member of our crew".

"Yess".

"Why?"

"Because she took Laura and Carrie".

"... Who the fuck are Laura and Carrie?"

"My girls," Hibari inched closer, "My Tonfas". He then resumed practicing swinging the two spatulas wildly, "Although I'm sorry that your woman will be victimized by my blood lust; Laura and Carrie are still my priority. I wouldn't hold back to attack you if you decided to go against me; but I can understand".

Hayato rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what was up with Hibari and Nagi, but that girl had been absent for days from their regular meet up. "Yeah, whatever. Look, could you not practice in the tent? You could ruin something. And killing could get you in trouble".

The other teen instantly stopped his stunt. "You're right. It can ruin our money source. This is the only way we could make money for our military base," he said, surprisingly looking serious, "So that we can take over Namimori from the hands of my Father. But that woman! She has been messing with my plan. She stole my weapons and she planned to control Namimori using her minion, the minion she ordered to kill my spies!" Hibari pointed at the yellow canary birds perching on the tree near their tent.

"Birds," Hayato deadpanned, "Your spies are birds".

"Yes, and they are the best of their kinds," Hibari answered with pride, "Very loyal and intelligent this creature is".

"Yeah, right".

"And I'm sorry for the lost you're going to experience in the future, but that girl's death is for the best of Namimori".

"You know what, I am not involved in any way with that girl, so you can kill her however you like," Hayato took a seat on top of a table, "But can you tell me about Yamamoto's latest attraction toward Tsuna? You learn martial arts together, right?"

Hibari, however, stared at Hayato meaningfully before deciding to speak. "You're surprisingly in denial of your relationship with that girl," he smirked, "Poor woman. I'm going to rub that on her face as she dies".

"Yeah, so..., Yamamoto and Tsuna?"

"Been a long time, actually," Hibari answered disinterestedly, "But he starts planning to be more forward since he fantasizes," the man moved outside of the tent and started doing moves with the spatulas again.

"Fantasizes?"

"Yes, sexual fantasies," Hibari murmured in mid swings, "You know, wet dreams? He can elaborate very well on what he thinks of Tsuna's legs, by the way. He even has a full collection of Tsuna's legs pictures. That straight-face could be quite the potty-mouth when he wants to," the teen stopped for a while to see Hayato, "What did he call Tsuna's legs again? Pink and plumpy?"

Hayato fell from the table after hearing those words. The sound attracted people's attention; even Yamamoto started calling them from afar to make sure everything is okay. Hibari glanced down at Hayato. "You're such a child. It's just the legs, you haven't heard what he thought of Tsuna's ass," the skylark smirked, "Or his cute _peepee_ ".

Hayato flailed his arms. Quite a distance away from their tent, Yamamoto was seen kissing the screen of his phone after he finished his call with Tsunayoshi; a dreamy smile stuck on his face.

That was the last normal day for the boys; because that very night, right when Hayato cleaned up their booth on his own in the middle of the desolated of the park; somebody attacked him from behind. The last thing Hayato remembered was his own mind alerting him that the attacker was too skilled to be a mere burglar. Then he heard a familiar voice screaming, "What are you doing to our tent, herbivore!"

* * *

When Hayato came to, he found pair of dark brown eyes on the handsome face of his old mentor; Trishul Shamal.

Hayato instantly screamed - just to find a gag in his mouth - and trashed - only to be restrained by set of bound. "Calm down, brat!" Shamal hissed sharply to the boy's face.

 _How can I calm down when you attacked me and bound me!?_ Hayato wanted to ask the man. Shamal rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm going to open this, but then you have to be calm, okay?" The doctor opened the gag.

"I'M SORRY I STOLE YOUR MOSQUITOES, I SWEAR I WAS FORCED BY MY MOM!"

Shamal quickly closed the teen's mouth using his hands, "Shut up! You – wait, so you did steal it!"

"Shit! Is that Hibari?" Hayato said instead. He just caught the beaten figure of the Yakuza teen slumped on the corner of their okonomiyaki tent. The skylark was restrained from shoulder to toe with rope; head covered with a black bag. "You didn't kill him, did you? If you did, I swear we're in huge trouble. He's a fricking yakuza!"

"He is alive, prick! What do you think I should do?! He attacked me out of nowhere. So I subdued him...," Shamal hesitated guilty, "...efficiently". Hayato swore that man must have used some of his poison, "That is out of the matter. Look, I am blackmailed by someone to do a something and you have to help me".

"Great, you're asking for help and this is how you do it?"

"You'd run the second you see me," Shamal emphasized, "But you have to help me now cuz if you don't, I'm going to tell The Lavina's that you're here, brat. You know how the elders will act". Hayato said nothing except giving the doctor a dumb-looking gape. "Good," Shamal said, "Now listen, there is a very dangerous man in this neighborhood and I am given the task to save a child who was kidnapped by this man". Shamal looked around as if making sure that the park was indeed empty. He then took a poce of photo from inside his jacket, "Now, do you know this kid?"

Hayato gawked at the photo. "Ha!" Shamal exclaimed, "I know that look. You know him!"

"Of course, I fucking know him," Hayato rolled his eyes, "Look, I know their situation is suspicious and that man this boy stays with is shady as fuck, but there is no kidnapping, okay? Because they were... they were...," Hayato paused as Shamal lifted his brows in confusion. The silver haired teen leaned closer to grit his teeth and whisper slowly, "They were married".

The same time Shamal made a surprised exclaim of "Married!?" A yellow bird flew inside their tent to stop on top of Hibari's covered head. It chirped happily, stealing their attention from the tense atmosphere. "Herbivore! Herbivore!" it sang in between its chirps.

Surprisingly, Hibari answered it. "Another herbivore is here". Shamal and Hayato was surprised by the fact that the black haired teen was conscious all this time. Hayato started worrying if he heard their conversation.

"... W-what?"

"Another herbivore!" Hibari answered from behind his head cover, "Oh my God, how can you not notice?"

Two men did come to sight from behind the far darkness of the park. The first one was tall and blonde while the second one, the one tailing the first, was an old man with silver hair crowning his pale head. Dark trench coat flowed behind them as the two approached the tent, the prior's dressed more posh than the latter. They were walking with grace and without hesitation as though they were walking into one own's home; not even presenting the the others a smile nor a greeting as they stopped inside the tent.

"Al!" Shamal addressed the newcomer, "T-this kid said they were married!"

The blonde male, Al, glanced sideways to the doctor with a disgusted look. "Which is why, as predicted, Lavina Hayato is not as clueless. Or is it Gokudera Hayato now? Such a shame, G would have to learn that his nephew assisted a man in committing treachery," Al muttered.

Hayato furrowed, "What would Uncle G have to do with this?"

"A punk," the blonde male snorted at Hayato before taking an e-cigar handed by the old man behind him. The man took a long drag from it, "I am quite well-acquainted with your uncle. We are... coworkers".

And there was only one job Uncle G ever did, "No way you're from the Vongola," Hayato's claim was welcomed with a squeak from Shamal. The doctor hadn't realized that a huge name was involved in this.

"Think as you like," Al blew a puff of smoke, "I've always prefered to be addressed independently".

Hayato rolled his eyes yet again, "Whatever you're after, Reborn did not kidnap anyone. I know better than you do; they were married."

"Of course I know better," the blonde man taunted him with an unimpressed look, "I was there in their wedding, I even prepared Tsunayoshi's wedding suit, something that I regretted to this day". Hayato had his eyebrows raised very high. Seeing his reaction, the blonde man called to the old man behind him, "Maximillian".

The old man quickly handed a piece of photo from within his jacket to Al; which the latter showed Hayato by crouching in front of the teen. "You see this?" There was a photo of Tsunayoshi, smiling brightly with his signature smile behind a huge cake with candles forming the number 15. He was surrounded by a number of people, and Hayato couldn't help the tickling voice of his uncle behind his head.

 _"Hayato, I've found a lot of buddies and..."_

"Pay attention, punk," Al grouched coldly. He pointed to the shadow of Reborn; standing far behind the group with a drink in hand and looking as if he was talking to someone. "This is the only photo Tsunayoshi and that man ever shared before their wedding. If you're smart enough, young Lavina, you'd take note that their relationship prior to the wedding is none-existent. It's fake," Al's eyes were emotionless, "I'm asking you to _save_ this boy from his kidnapper. You are not a bad kid. Despite the poor treatment from The Lavina's, you are a good kid, so I'm sure you will do the right thing."

The silver haired teen had his mouth open, ready to retaliate as his snappy personality usually does, but he found himself choking out of anger. One would be nervous when faced with such a mysterious and obviously strong man, but Hayato felt challenged and cornered. Hayato told himself to doubt, to question, to protest, because Al had brought nothing but a piece of photo.

"Bullshit," the twelve year old started, "They are happy together in that house".

"Happy?" Al actually laughed, "Or is it Reborn manipulating Tsunayoshi to think he is happy? What fifteen year old would want to get married, young Lavina, tell me? What fifteen year old would pick a scary adult as a date?"

"He's right," Hibari added. Hayato snapped his head to the skylark's direction, "Shut up!"

"If you remember, Yamamoto and that omnivore are involved," Hibari explained with a matter-of-fact tone,"Mister Herbivore over there, I think Sawada is committing adultery. That omnivore! He was indeed a rare stuff! A hidden jewel within a weak duckling!"

Al was throwing a questioning glare at Shamal, but the doctor was too overdosed with anxiety to explain anything about the other teenager's presence among them. "And someone wants him," Hibari continued; ignorant of the tense atmosphere, "PERFECT! Now we can make a deal. Of course, there has to be a deal, some money".

"Wrong," Hayato denied, "Don't listen to him, he is insane!"

Al looked slightly confused, as much as his stoic expression could make him out to be, but decided to ignore the skylark. Hibari's presence was out of his calculation. "The only deal is you helping us," Al told Hayato, "Or you're back to The Lavina's. We all know how _disappointed_ they were for the disappearance of their Bianchi. They have always favored _her_ over her illegitimate son, I heard".

Yes, The Lavina's treated Hayato, the illegitimate son, badly. If they found Hayato after the paintings' and Bianchi's disappearance, they would put Hayato to some dorm school or maybe punish him before they did. The only person Hayato ever liked in that family was his uncle; G; but G was never around that much. This stranger called Al seemed to know Uncle G was one of Hayato's weak spot. All his life, Hayato had never thought of going against his uncle nor his associates.

"How about this? I'll give you until weekend to decide. Maybe then, you'll decide based on your own observation whose side you're going to take," Al stood up from his crouching position, "It's too bad. I thought we can make a good team considering you are the genius kid G bragged about. Do you understand whom you are making enemy of?"

Hayato kept his stubborness "I trust Reborn, I won't betray him".

"Good," Al responded, "I will never betray our most precious child, too. Tsunayoshi means a lot to me and my associates". The man was taunting, and Hayato knew it. He was trying to make Hayato the bad guy.

If there was anyone who could ruin the tension, and make it worse, it would be Hibari. "Mister! I'm sure you have a lot of money, so you'll be able to pay if I can provide you good information, right?"

Al spared the skylark an uninterested glance. "Sure, sure," the blonde male said distractedly while peeking at his Rolex watch, "Lets go, Maximilian. And, Shamal, clean your mess. You can do on your own".

Al stepped into the shadows along with the old man and dissapeared from view. Shamal slid down to the ground below him in shock and Hayato grunted in anger. In contrast, Hibari exclaimed excitedly from behind his veiled head, "Didn't you hear that, Hibird? We're going to be rich! We're going to have our military base!"

And the bird sang the Namimori school anthem.

* * *

When he decided to stay with Reborn and his normal new life, Hayato was up for the ride. Of course he expected something bad to happen; knowing Reborn. For example, he and Romaria were told to evacuate some cameras and some lingering spies around the house once in every while or hide some things from the one and only oblivious person in the house. Reborn, Hayato, and Romaria made up a three people party in this game called life; trying to keep it all under cover from young and clueless Tsunayoshi.

"Hayato?" The brown haired teen called him, "You've been watching Romaria's behind all day".

"...Oh," Hayato anwered awkwardly, "I'm watching her," he added distractedly, "We all know she's not good in the kitchen". Deep down, Hayato felt like rolling his eyes at the brunette to blame him for his troubles. Because, out of all people in this house, the troublemaker should have been anyone but Tsunayoshi.

Then again, no one associated to Reborn should be some clean saint. There should be something shady about them. And if there was anyone most suspicious; it should be the one Reborn himself invited to his bed, right? But, looking at the brown haired teenager standing by the oven, one would see an average middle schooler who is too domestic for his own good.

What was this kid, Hayato wondered; what brought him to Reborn? Is he really a victim? Or is he something else?

Clueless to Hayato's misery, Tsuna chirped; "Do you think Dr. Shamal will like the quiche?"

Hayato choked on his cup of coffee, "W-who?"

Tsuna glanced back, "Dr. Shamal; Your dad's colleague from work. You know, the one helping out for the festival?" He returned with a batch of uncooked quiche, "They're working so hard, so I cook for them when I have the time. Oh, you have to meet him, Hayato! He is such a nice person!"

 _To the cute type like you, yeah he is_. Though intelligent and deathly at one point, Shamal is such a flirtatious person. Hayato had enough of the man since his younger years, back when that doctor mentored him in the Lavina Manor. "Call it crazy, but he reminds me of you," Tsuna added.

"Huh?" _that lercher?_

Tsuna gave him a silly laugh, almost as if he felt guilty from saying it. "Or maybe not?" The brunette's forehead furrowed, "Of course not, right?"

Hayato lifted an eyebrow, in that similar fashion to his biological father, "Duhh".

The conversation ended when Reborn stepped into the kitchen. He was dressing casually, but neat enough to keep his usual sleek appearance. "Is the food ready?" The man approached Tsuna from behind to peck the younger's head.

"Still baking," Tsuna answered, "Or how about this? Me and the guys can bring it to your booth".

 _They look normal_ , Hayato anayzed the interaction; _they look relaxed around each other._

"Sounds fine," the hitman slash doctor agreed while getting himself a cup of coffee. He greeted Hayato with a lift of an eyebrow; probably noticing the the younger's focused expression. Hayato responded with a flat smile.

"Talking about that," Tsunayoshi turned his head to Reborn, "The okonomiyaki crew will have a meeting this Saturday; so you won't mind if we head out from morning till noon, right?"

 _Huh?_

"Sure," Reborn put his cup on the counter right next to Romaria. The man left to his work for the festival right after sharing a kiss with the brunette; leaving Hayato slightly dumbfounded on his seat.

The silver haired teen stepped closer to the other teen in the room. "You lied," Hayato said after he stood right next to the cooking brunette, "You lied to Reborn". There was no meeting this Saturday; and Hayato would know if there was any sudden plan.

Tsunayoshi's quickly hushed him in that childish manner. One finger to the front of his mouth, "You'll cover for me, right, Hayato?"

"What are you doing?" Hayato hissed, lowly as to not be heard by the housekeeper, "You know lying to him is a very bad move!"

"Umm, I can handle it!" The brown eyes grew troubled and he forced a nervous laugh, "I'm just going to meet up with Yamamoto, that's all".

"Yamamoto!?" Hayato exclaimed, "You lied to Reborn just to meet _Yamamoto_?"

"People my age get rebellious sometime," Tsuna pouted, "'Sides, _he_ keeps things from me, so why can't I?"

"But you're supposed to be the happy and clueless one, not some liar!" Hayato protested.

The brunette seemed surprised for the sudden outburst, but then grew determined, "Can't you see I'm doing this for the better!?"

Hayato was stunned to silence. It was the first time he witnessed the brunette speaking in such a harsh manner. Tsuna seemed to notice this for he suddenly looked down in guilt. "You're young, you shouldn't bother with stuff like this," he gave an apologetic look at Hayato as if he was that much older than the latter, "Sorry for screaming at you, but trust me in this one."

When he saw Hayato's troubled look, Tsunayoshi added, "Everything will be fine after the week is over," he smiled, "I'll make sure everybody stay happy".

"Aren't you already?"

"... I dont know, Hayato, should I be?"

* * *

Hayato watched the brunette closely all day; especially when he saw him talking to Yamamoto in their okonomiyaki booth. Those two, he realized, were closer than he thought. He observed Yamamoto giving Tsuna a weird looking squid doll and telling the shorter that the doll would fit in his beach themed room. The more he saw, the more Hayato noticed; If there was any loophole in anything Reborn had set up from the very beginning, it would be the very person he had with him; Tsunayoshi.

One would think such a kid would bring close to zero problem, being such a timid, independent, and not much of a hassle teen. The brunette preferred to stay at home to cooking or play with his pet. Although Tsunayoshi embraced the idea of having people around, he truly never had such a luck, especially in school where he was constantly bullied and punished by the math teacher, Mr. Nezu, and the PE teacher, Mr. Mochida.

But of course, they keep on forgetting how young and gullible Tsunayoshi was. A contrast to the other two occupants in R-27, Tsunayoshi was a bright and innocent ray of light. He would ask questions that none of them would bother asking, struggle with math problems that none of them would, he would gasp in surprise at the sight of weapons, and he would even call himself stupid (something both Hayato and Reborn would never do considering how prideful they are). There was something weird in Tsunayoshi's naivety. Sometimes, Hayato suspected the other boy was kept hidden from the world for a long time to create such a clueless attitude. One would think it was this very quality that would keep Tsunayoshi in straight line.

Wrong.

It was Tsunayoshi's innocence that would easily set him astray. He was easily attracted to the strangest and newest thing; albeit not knowing how to approach it; just like how he approached a terrorist suspect like Hayato, the secretly suicidal Yamamoto, the problematic yakuza Hibari, the mental Nagi, and even the most dangerous person there was; Reborn. And the brunette may not understand how easily he attached himself to somebody. He may not even know that his clueless attachments may cause some problems; just like his latest closeness to Yamamoto does.

But what if Tsunayoshi's happiness really was Yamamoto? In the silver haired teen's mind, he understood that if anything happened between those two this weekend, it would only prove how fake Reborn's and Tsunayoshi's marriage really was. And if that was proven, Hayato had to choose between betraying Reborn by assuring Tsunayoshi's happiness with Yamamoto; or betraying Tsunayoshi's happiness by helping Reborn pursuing whatever plan he had.

"Tsunayoshi asked him out".

Hayato turned to his company in the tent. Hibari was sitting beside him on one of the booth's plastic chairs, "They planned to meet somewhere this Saturday. Yamamoto thinks Tsuna is going to confess".

"No, Yamamoto is the one asking him out," Hayato gulped, "Right?"

Hibari only shook his head. By then, Hayato was reminded of how similar Tsuna's words was to Al's.

 _"Everything will be fine after the week is over, I'll make sure everybody stay happy"._

 _"I'll give you until weekend to decide. Maybe then, you'll decide based on your own observation whose side you're going to take"_

Could the brunette have known?

That night when he visited Tsuna's room; he asked the one million dollar question; "You knew?"

The brunette gave him a guilty look, "Hibari told me".

* * *

By Saturday, Hayato took Hibari to a one hour bus ride to a hiking trail spot not far from Namimori. They were not there to have a nice weekend. They were there to spy on Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto's rendezvous.

"Herbivore, I told you I dont feel comfortable being away from Namimori without my girls and any of my spies around!" Hibari fussed and kicked the dirt under his running shoes.

"Can't help it!" Hayato sulked. He just felt like he had to clarify if anything did happen between Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi. At one point, he thought that he wont bother if Tsunayoshi elope somewhere with Yamamoto; but something told him he won't feel happy about it.

"We're lost now, fucker. Great," Hayato heard Hibari's complaining. Now that he took a good look to his surrounding; he realized they had no idea of their location nor their target's. He and Hibari followed those two blindly with no plans and even no wallets (Hibari admitted that he never had wallets in the first place because money was always provided by his 'men'). These two were not the most adaptable to situations as this. Now standing in the middle of the forest, they looked ahead dumbly (angrily in Hibari's case).

It was then that Hayato heard a scream ahead of them. He knew that boyish voice so well.

"Tsuna!" he exclaimed; panicked; legs quickly started to gear up and he automatically pulled Hibari with him to go after the voice. As they went, they found the two people they were looking for from the start. Both Tsuna and Yamamaoto were running ahead of them; tailing another person they had not seen for the last two weeks.

"I-is that Nagi?" Hayato said to no one in mid-run.

Hibari beat Hayato to it after hearing that name. His hands struck Hayato's face in the throes of rush. The skylar snapped to life after catching the sight of glinting objects on Nagi's arms. "That woman!" He ran ahead of Hayato with superb speed, "She has my girls!"

Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi didn't seem to notice the crazy person speeding after them at first, but Hibari was not Namimori's strongest for no reason. When he locked on to a target, he goes after it like a hungry animal. It was this animal-like air that caught on to Yamamoto in the middle of running. "W-wha – Hibari!?" Yamamoto looked behind, "Gokudera!?"

The five of them kept running; none really knowing what they were running after. Hayato and Yamamoto were running head-to-head; both eyeing Tsunayoshi's form. Tsunayoshi was slightly behind Hibari, screaming the name of the girl who was way ahead of them. Hibari only had his tonfas in mind. The the strangest thing was how Nagi, the weakest and most timid among them, could outrun a bunch of teenage boys. She was speeding as if she was running for life, and Hayato was sure it's not to save her life from Hibari. She was running after something else; even had a weapon ready for it.

The teenagers were running through the steep path surrounded by pine trees, going up and up ahead until they reached behind a small hill. Thankfully, their marathon stopped there when Nagi decided to stop in front of a man with the strangest hairstyle Hayato had ever seen. "Mukuro-sama!" Nagi screamed to the man; her hands gripping the tonfas tighter, "Give me back Mukuro-sama!"

The strange man stood on top of a huge rock with a white owl perching on his shoulder. The owl's leg was chained to the man's hand. "Oya, oya, little girl, how many times have I told you that this bird is not a plaything for kids?"

Nagi was biting her lips; face reddening as though she wanted to cry, "M-mukuro-sa –"

"Woman!" Hibari cut her off by pushing her to the ground, "Give me back my girls! HAND THEM BACK!"

Hibari tried to snatch his tonfas from the girl resulting in a struggle on the forest floor. Hayato watched them incredulously. Tsunayoshi bumped to him; equally breathless. It was then that Hayato heard a short gasp from the brunette.

"U-uncle Dae!?" the brunette called. The strange man with the weird hairstyle perked at the call. Slowly, he turned his head toward Tsunayoshi.

"Tsunayoshi? Is that you?" The man smiled like the Cheshire cat, "It is you, my dear! Come and give uncle a hug, will you?" The man's arms were wide open.

Tsunayoshi, however, shook his head, "Uncle Dae, have you been skipping your drugs?"

"Drugs?" The man scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Nufufufu. What drugs? I don't need any drugs; I'm not crazy".

"Tsuna, who is this?" Hayato was suspicious of the stranger's behavior, "Is he mad? A pedo?"

"N-no!" Tsuna hastily shook his head, "He's just..., what can you say? A bit mental... probably, but he's nice, I swear!"

Hayato swore he heard the same description on Nagi, but Tsunayoshi's expression told him not to probe. The brunette took a step closer to the strange man. "Uncle Dae, could you please return Nagi's owl to her? She has been distressed by his disappearance, I think".

The man, now known to be Dae, was so devastated by the request that he shook his head in a way that allowed his hair to slap his own face. "You are mistaken!" He said dramatically, "This bird right here is not something you should –"

Before he had the chance to finish, a tonfa flew to his direction along with a loud roar coming from Hibari. It cut straight to the chain bounded to the owl's leg when it tried to flee from the weapon. As a result, the tonfa struck Dae's head to unconsciousness. The tonfa then landed back to its owner's arms.

"Fucking minion!" The skylark didn't seem to notice his first victim of the day for he quickly pointed his tonfa to the flying owl, "I'll get you for preying on my spies! I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!"

The moment was made more ironic when Nagi jumped to her feet. "Fly, Mukuro-sama!" she squealed in glee; jumping around in happiness, "Fly!"

* * *

They left the pine tree forest without bothering to help the unconscious man called 'Dae' (even singing popular camping songs on the way). By now, Hayato was sure he was the only sane member of the crew.

"W-what unconscious man?" Tsunayoshi cut Hayato's train of thought, "We didnt see any strange man today, r-right?" Strangely enough, the rest of the crew went along with Tsuna and enjoyed the bus ride back to Namimori. Each of them was sweating and sore under their jackets even though the weather was cold. All they could think was to go home and take a warm bath.

Nagi was sitting alone, her smile reflected on the window as she looked out to the scenery, probably happy now that her owl was found. Hibari and Yamamoto sat on the seat in front of her; with Hibari cleaning his tonfas and Yamamoto glancing absentmindedly at Tsunayoshi. That hopeful look on the baseball athlete's face reminded Hayato that he didn't tail Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto to fetch some owl.

"What were you doing there?" He asked the brunette sitting next to him.

"Hm?" Tsunayoshi answered sleepily, "Oh, I was...," he hesitated before saying, "I was trying to prevent Nagi from getting abortion".

Hayato jumped on his seat; surprised. "She's p-pregnant!? Dont tell me –," he gasped, "is the strange man from before the father?"

"Oh, I knew it!" Tsunayoshi threw himself to his seat, "Hibari fooled me with those rumors! He told me his spies heard it!" He then threw a dirty look to Hibari's way, "Liar!"

"What rumors?"

"The one that said you've impregnated her?" When he caught Hayato's flabbergasted look, Tsuna gave an apologetic smile, "Hibari told me it was true. It's my fault for being too trusting. It's just that, you were acting weird, Nagi was acting weird. I really thought you two were involved back when she kept you in her room. The fact that she sipped our meetings makes me think she was running away from home to get an abortion!"

"How could you think so lowly of me?"

Tsunayoshi sweatdropped. "Not that I blame you, but you've been acting like that Shamal! You know, glancing at random woman's butt and everything. Plus, you know the circumstances of your birth...," he refered to the fact that Reborn and Bianchi had Hayato when they were young, "And mine too".

"... yours?"

"... I was born to a very young father. He was your age when he had me and he didn't even know it! Twelve years old! Let's just say, I don't think it's the best age to have a baby," The brunette laughed.

"Is she... really pregnant though?"

"I dont think so, maybe," Tsunayoshi glanced awkwardly to the row of seat next to theirs, "I feel silly for believing the rumors and Hibari. I even had Romaria to track her! How dumb! I was so ready to prevent her from doing the abortion," he pouted again, "I took Yamamoto to persuade her not to run away. And I bring a tent-in-a-can with me too! I was so ready to go all spy-like, you know? I even stole your dad's weapon".

And that was how everything clicked. "So, you never planned to leave the house? You're not unhappy?"

"Umm, not really?" Tsuna scrunched his nose, "As long as you promise me not to sleep with a girl soon". The two shared a disgusted look before Tsuna's brown eyes widened in realization, "Hiee! Your dad is going to kill me. He is going to know about this, right? Of course he will! I forgot to feed Leon too! Oh, I'm doomed. He's going to kill me this time".

This whole fiasco was surprisingly so simple. Everyone seemed to have misunderstood one another. Hayato was following Tsuna because he thought Tsuna was eloping with Yamamoto. Tsuna was following Nagi because he thought the girl was running away. Yamamoto went with Tsuna because he thought Tsuna was going to ask him out. Hibari went because he was forced by Hayato (but then went to retrieve his tonfa). Nagi stole Hibari's tonfas because she wanted to save her owl from a strange man called Dae. "And even if I did make her pregnant," Hayato addressed the issue with Nagi, "Why would you risk yourself?"

Tsunayoshi had that determined face again, the one that Hayato had only seen twice; once when Hayato kidnapped him, and not too long ago after he lied to Reborn. "I know I'm nothing compared to you and your dad, but for once I just want to have my own responsibility, you know? When I found out you're in trouble, I just felt like this is my war, the one I should take care of," he flushed, "S-someone told me that everybody has their own war, the one where they should protect their own cause. Mine may not be as cool as yours or Reborn's, but I feel like protecting something for once, and it felt good," he smiled, "You have your own war too, right?"

Hayato's eyes then wandered to the people around him. He realized that, yes, they all have that war. Hibari, for example, was up to challenge his own father's power over Namimori. Yamamoto's war was to steal his princess in distress from an enemy, which, in this case, happened to be stealing Tsuna from Reborn. So what was Hayato's? What was important to him?

"What is something important?" He asked the brunette, "I dont think I ever had something like that".

Tsuna looked ahead of them as though thinking hard before his eyes widened in realization, "Obviously, it's something that keeps you happy, right?"

"You said your war has something to do with me," Hayato said instead, "Why do I make you happy?"

"W-well, technically ," Tsuna gave him a silly grin, "aren't you... my son, too?"

Hayato's eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time someone ever addressed him as their child. _Something that keeps me happy_ , the twelve year old thought. When he felt the weight on his right shoulder; signaling that Tsuna had dozed off; a huge burden was lifted from his mind instead. He settled with a decision and he never felt surer before; so much; that the lack of sleep he was having the whole week caught up to him inside that very bus.

 _Yeah, that's what it is_ ; Hayato glanced at the sleeping brunette beside hm. He was ready to follow Tsuna to the land of sleep, just to find the beaten hopeful expression that he often caught on Yamamoto's face when the tall teen glanced at Tsuna directed at himself by Nagi.

Thinking that it was too weird, Hayato glanced somewhere else. He wondered what that girl's war was.

* * *

"We should prepare something," Hayato started after reaching Hibari's large room. He was staying at Hibari's house later that day to plan their comeback against Al, "We have to avenge for the embarrassment. Some elaborate speech. That Al is so good at speaking, so we better be prepared to-"

Hibari cut him off with a look. The dark haired teen was looking like a true yakuza in his black yukata while sitting on a grand looking seat and being tended by Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"This is why," Hibari started. Hayato almost thought the other teen was coming with something wise, "You herbivores stay at the bottom of the food chain," or maybe not, "You guys are dumb and clueless. You think you're going to win with _just_ something. We have to step up our game if we want to win against that Al person, which is why, herbivore, I have something prepared".

The silver haired teen didn't even have a chance to give a witty remark for Hibari directed Kusakabe to _turn it on_. The empty wall facing them then lit up to reveal a huge monitor with a very familiar scene. "Shit," Hayato muttered, "You didnt - You bugged Tsuna's room?"

"I did not. I only put the camera inside the doll".

"... Please dont tell me it's the silly squid doll Yamamoto gave Tsuna".

Hibari simply answered with a smug look. Hayato sighed; he hoped Reborn wouldn't find out.

The doll was placed perfectly at one corner of the room that gave them the best view of Tsunayoshi's L-shaped bedroom. "I've made sure that Al person will watch this feed tonight," the skylark sounded so proud, "So I've prepared the very best scenario".

Hayato wanted to ask the skylark what he meant by that, but was stopped by the sound from the feed. It was of the door pushed closed in a hurry; then came the short figure of Sawada Tsunayoshi walking to the room with hasty steps. Reborn was quickly following not far behind him.

Reborn seemed dangerous. He looked furious.

For the very first time after his stay in R-27, Hayato witnessed a real confrontation between Tsunayoshi and Reborn inside the younger's bedroom. Reborn had the boy in his hold already, clearly manhandling the boy while the latter struggled. "What did you just say?" Hayato heard the hitman asking the boy in low voice as he tried to keep the boy in a body lock position, "What did you say to me?"

The boy's tiny voice wavered, "I l-li –"

Before Tsuna could finish his words, Reborn dragged the boy to the wall. He pushed his knee between the younger's leg and lifted Tsuna's body with it until his legs were lifted from the ground. The boy didn't seem to have the chance to consider his position when Reborn locked his neck with one arm. The brunette let out a choked sound.

"You are breaching a very dangerous territory," the hitman gritted his teeth, eyes darkened; "So make sure you know what you are saying, boy".

There was a long pause where Tsunayoshi spent his time struggling with his breath. Reborn's choking hold on his neck didn't help him; although it's not lethal, it was enough to add a huge burden to the boy's air supply. Tsunayoshi was opening and closing his mouth pitifully like a fish, hands grasping desperately at Reborn's arm that was strangling him.

Reborn, however, seemed even calmer as the boy struggled further. The more he acted calm though, the more dangerous he seemed. "I told you, boy. My world is far scarier than you think. Can you even repeat your confession after knowing what I can do to you?" Reborn's voice was icy; even more so when he was looking so directly to the brunette's fearful eyes, "There will be no kisses to save you, Princess. I won't be nice to you once you say that".

For a moment there, you'd think Tsunayoshi would struggle further. But instead, he stopped struggling and closed his eyes as though giving up. Hayato was almost convinced that the brunette had lost his consciousness because lack of air; he was even ready to dash back home to save the brunette from whatever craze Reborn was in.

However, the next thing he knew, he saw Tsunayoshi putting his two palms on Reborn's chest; slowly rubbing the older man's chest gently. Tsuna licked his lips and, for once, he seemed like he had gathered himself.

"I'm warning you," Reborn's muttered lowly once, "There will be no going back once you say it, boy".

Whatever motivation drove Tsunayoshi didn't seem to waver. Instead, he opened his eyes and revealed the most subdued gaze. The boy licked his lips once again, and he whispered something so softly that Hayato couldn't hear it. But he could read the movement of those lips so clearly.

It was _'I like you'._

Just like that, the hitman loosened his strangulating hold on the boy's neck; resulting to the boy's chest moving up and down to catch the needed air. "Try saying it again," the hitman said again.

"I l-like -," the boy continued, but his composure was sent astray because the hold on his neck tightened yet again. The round brown eyes closed slowly, looking drunk, then opened again to reveal a helpless gaze. Tsuna's brows met in concentration as he gathered his words in the middle of this test the hitman had given him. But again, he moved his hands on Reborn's chest slowly; as though begging the older to give mercy. For someone standing in front of the most feared hitman in the world, the young boy was trying so hard to maintain his brave confession, even when he had to expose his most helpless form.

When he said it this time, he sounded more confident, "I l-like you".

Reborn released his strong hold on the brunette's neck, and Tsunayoshi's respond was to confess once again. "I like you".

"You don't understand, do you boy," the man let his face hover closer to the brunette's, "The things I'll do to you once you say that". The hitman squeezed the boy's neck again, this time using his own palm rather than his arm. Tsunayoshi didn't even close his eyes now. He was ready; and he proudly laid his vulnerable gaze to the man yet again.

The boy licked his reddened lips, "I-I like you".

Before anything, the older man reached inside the boy's pajama pants to grip the boy's most delicate core. The younger's body convulsed in silence for he was not given a tiny opening to defend himself. His brave eyes were scrunched close and his red lips opened wide in a silent scream. His two hands reached up to get a hold of the bigger ones gripping his neck and private part, trying to get a bit of control.

"Do you understand," the manly voice taunted before giving a kiss to the side of the boy's head, "The kind of man you're dealing with?"

No answer was made; not even a struggle or a move of denial was made. The younger's head thumped to the wall behind him once before his eyes opened. Lips trembled as it formed silent words of, "Like You" to the man.

And that did it.

Reborn let him go, but his one hand quickly captured the boy in an embrace. The next thing Hayato knew, he could only see Reborn's back and the small hands fisting desperately onto his shirt. The sound of erratic breaths mixed with a strange wet slapping noise filled the audio. As seconds went by, Reborn's right hand moved faster and faster inside the younger pants, strong enough to shook the smaller's body in the man's hold, and the younger's noises hitched to a higher note.

Tsuna's desperation ended with a sharp gasp from himself, followed by a series of groans before he fell back to the wall behind him. Reborn let him go, but stayed in his stead to watch the mess he had made. The tension, however, lingered.

"Do you regret it now?" the husky mature voice asked, slowly this time.

The boy opened his eyes. With his swollen red lips, he answered truthfully, naively,"N-no".

"Do you know what this will bring you? Bring us?"

It took a while for the boy to answer for he needed time to gather his breath, "Yes".

"Who taught you to be this...," the man put a hand to mess with the boy's head, moving it right and left. Although it seemed like a rough treatment, there was something endear behind it; playful even, "stupid?"

"L-luce".

There was a snort coming from Reborn. "Of course," The man then kissed the younger's forehead so very lovingly in a rare gentleness, "Of course".

The two then gazed to each other's eyes, face closing in intimately before the two nuzzled each other, Reborn's large hand rubbing the back of the boy's head, moving it however he wanted. The man then muttered to the soft cheek, "Were you afraid?"

From behind Reborn's back, Hayato saw the brown head shaking in a silent sob. It was a nod to Reborn's question, proven by the choked answer that followed it. "You understand this fear is to be expected, Tsunayoshi," the man took the younger's hand, squeezing it before he gave it a kiss. The brunette only nodded, and the sob coming from him got louder and louder.

"Y-yes," the boyish voice mewled in between sobs; but then the boy added in a very demanding manner, "B-but don't keep secrets f-from me anymore". Tsuna was sounding surprisingly spoiled. It was a tone Hayato never heard from the independent and domestic teen before.

"You say that," the smirk was obvious from Reborn's voice, "But you cry easily. Are you sure you're ready to really face me?"

"As long as you're g-gentle at first, it's fine," the teen muffled his head to the man's shoulder, "And I won't lie to you anymore".

They started embracing and nuzzling, but then gets more involved with one another as they started doing an open mouthed kiss. When the man pushed away from the kiss, Tsuna settled with kissing his neck, surprisingly very forward. "You're very... cuddly," the man distractedly, before whispering to the boy's ears. It seemed like they were sharing a private dirty joke for the brunette flushed before he answered with a high pitched giggle between kisses, "Mrs. Sinclair wont mind a ride," then added, "As long as you promise him a drink".

"Wine".

"No. Salmari".

"Romaria alread threw away your stash, Princess, dont start".

After the two got out of the room and out of the feed, Hibari gave a long whistle. "Is that what you call light porn?" he asked Hayato, but found the silver haired teen frozen stiff like a statue with his jaw almost falling to the ground. The skylark then addressed Kusakabe Tetsuya for approval, "That was gold, right, Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Kyoya-san!" Hayato surprised them with an anguished howl. The silver haired teen then ran away from the room, probably too shocked to watch his two _parents_ flirting with each other. After he left the room, Tetsuya addressed Hibari, "Not to worry, Kyoya-san. The guards around the house will make sure to catch him".

"Good," the skylark commented, "Maybe Hibird was mistaken when he heard that Kozato gramps said that his daughter is pregnant with that fucker's child. There's no way such a lowly reaction could come from an experienced man, am I right?"

"Right, Kyoya-san!"

"Oh," Hibari perked from his seat at the sight of Yamamoto Takeshi stepping out of Tsunayoshi's walk in closet with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, "I almost forgot about him. Che, if only I knew that omnivore is going to get it tonight, I wouldn't have to bother setting him up with Yamamoto". Yes, he told Yamamoto to hide in the brunette's closet.

"But, won't this spoil your original plan, Kyoya-san?"

"Meh," the skylark snorted, a fist to the side of his cheek while he smirked at the shocked figure of Yamamoto, "As long as the information valuable enough, either the omnivore ended up with that shady man in R-27 or Yamamoto, I'll get my share of profit".

"Yes, Kyoya-san".

Somewhere in the Hibari mansion, Adelhide asked her husband, "Love, what do you think your son is doing with his friend in his room?" she smiled, "It's the first normal friend he ever made".

The man didnt seem interested, "Watching some porn probably". To that, the woman straighten up in her seat, "Oh, thank God! For once, he does something normal".

They didnt know how mistaken yet on the spot their guess were.

* * *

Early morning the next day, Hayato was kicked awake by Hibari. The skylark told him to wear something black (which is, obviously, the school's uniform). They didn't get a chance to eat breakfast nor brush their teeth for it was finally the day; the day of facing Al.

Hibari led him to breach the Hibari's security to the mountain bikes they parked right outside of the mansion's lot. They were surprised by the appearance of Romaria on her white vespa. "Ready when you are, Signore".

The three of them rode to their determined destination; Hibari and Hayato with their mountain bikes, Romaria with her vespa. They arrived to the empty parking lot out of Namimori merely in thirty minutes, thanks for Hayato and Hibari's bicycling prowess. Arguments still happened even minutes before the official meeting, with Hayato and Hibari fighting over the main negotiator role. "No, fucker! I'll be the negotiator," Hibari roared, "Can't you see? You're against that doctor guy, I'm against that mister, and you," he stared at Romaria long enough, "You be the one against that butler".

"Who said you can decide that?" Hayato complained.

He was given a deadly glare, "I do".

In the end, when they saw their opponent coming from the other side with particular formation; Al on the front, Shamal behind him on the right, and the butler called Maximilian behind him on the left; they followed; Hibari led them on the front, Hibari on his left so that he could face Shamal, and Romaria on his right to face the butler. Hayato knew at the time their party didn't seem reliable. It was raining at the time, and the opposing part had these expensive looking black umbrellas, while theirs were cheap floral ones that Romaria prepared from home. He knew, their school uniform was nothing compared to the other's expensive black suit and their Spanish grandma housekeeper in pink was nothing compared to that elegant looking butler, but this was his war. He didn't care how foolish they looked at the time, as long as he can get his point straight to that man.

Three faced three on the empty parking lot under the heavy rain."The video from last night decides it for us," Hibari started, "We wont be following your plan".

"Oh?" Al raised his eyebrow in a mocked understanding, "Just because a young boy confessed to a grown up man?" He then looked at Hayato, "You. You know better how manipulative Reborn could be".

It was something Hayato couldn't deny, but, "It's not the matter if Tsuna was manipulated or not, it's the matter of whom he is happy with".

Al gritted his teeth, "It's the matter of whom he is better with".

"That's where you're wrong," Hayato said with confidence, "Tsuna is the only one who can decide that. Not you. And besides, "he smiled, "Tsuna chose me".

"You wont know that".

"Oh, I know," Hayato's smile grew wider, "Because he called me his son".

Al's eyes grew colder to Hayato's way. "Brat! Watch what you're saying, do you want to be killed?" Shamal called out.

"I dont think he will kill me," Hayato glanced at Al again, "Because your war is with Reborn, not with me," Al's eyes grew in recognition, "And this is mine, because Tsuna is a part of the family I have now. He was different to the rest of us in that house, but losing him would make that house less of a home. Because of that, I'll do anything to keep that home just the way it is. Al, you are a good man. If you know my uncle that is, then you'd understand". And he also had not discover the mystery behind Tsuna's surge of power back when he kidnapped him. It was what made the brunette interesting to him at first.

There was something in the way Al looked at him that told Hayato he understood the 'war' he talked about, "And with this, I declare that we wont take part in your plan," he turned to Shamal, "And Shamal, you can try to kidnap him all you want, we will do anything to stop you –oof!"

"Stop speaking, I'm the one in charge, herbivore," Hibari grumbled after punching his side once, "As promised, Mister, the reward for the information I gave you?"

Al gave a questioning glance, "Reward?"

"Yes, you promised to pay me if I provided you with valuable information," Hibari smirked, "It's the deal".

"The only deal I made is with that Lavina kid," The blonde male raised his chin, eyes coldly gazing down, "Not you".

Hibari made a step back, with his face casted down. "Oh, well. Then maybe thats too bad," he muttered slowly, almost as if he was giving up, before he suddenly hit Hayato's back screaming, "ATTACK!"

In reflect, just as they practiced, Hayato threw some explosion powder, the one he created, to the space in front of the opposing group. It was then he and Romaria jumped to the smoke, throwing their umbrellas as they did, and started attacking their determined targets. Romaria turned to her younger body counterpart, throwing a bunch of sharp silverware to Maximilian's way. Maximilian jumped, ready with his own golden table-knives. Meanwhile, Shamal threw a bunch of poisoned needles, just to be avoided by Hayato. The two knew each other's move so well because they had spent a long time learning the other's moves.

In the end, fighters who depended on their long distance weapons tend to have a limited time to fight for they usually lose their weapons quickly. It was what happened with Hayato, Romaria, Shamal, and Maximilian. The four fought to the end of their supply of weapons; Hayato with his explosions, Shamal with his poisons, Romaria and Maximilian with their tableware. Each of them decided to step back, watching the other warily until the cloud of smoke resulted by Hayato's explosions subsided.

It was when the air was clear of anything but the heavy rain that they noticed another ongoing battle. And it was surprising, because they found a sixteen year old punk fighting equally with somebody almost twice his age and height. Hayato gaped at the fight, followed by the other three bystanders.

The fight was not some common brawl; it was high-level high-speed combat!

"That yakuza," Hayato whispered to himself, "... amazing". He was so sure the skylark was beaten to pulp by Shamal the last time. Then he remembered, Hibari didn't have his tonfas that time!

The glinting tonfas in Hibari's hold moved around the two fighting men in god-like speed, yet Al followed the quick moves with equal skill. At one point, one tonfa flew around Hibari's head, just to come close enough to Al before the blonde male captured it with his one hand. Then, tonfa clashed with tonfa as Hibari fought with one, and Al with the other. The skylark gritted his teeth when the tonfas met between him and Al. "Herbivore," he snapped, "I'll bite you... TO DEATH!"

The skylark stepped behind, and then dashed back to the taller male. Al seemed calm, only twirling the tonfa once before he swished just a second before Hibari hit him. It was such a counterattack that Hibari's figure flew quite a distance to the spot where Romaria and Hayato stood. He hit the ground so hard, and his two tonfas followed him with clanking sound. Hayato ran to him. He noticed that Al approached the skylark too.

"Not bad," Al muttered to the skylark's lying form, "Too bad your emotion got the better of you. I'll consider fighting you again in ten years". He smirked before turning around to leave them.

Hayato crouched down near Hibari, watching till the three people they fought were gone for good. "Dude, you okay?" he asked the yakuza, "We lost for now, but we've made our point clear".

"Who said we lost?" Hibari's face was half closed by his wet bangs, but his smirk was quite visible. He took something from behind his school jacket, showing him a metal handcuff, "With this, I declare myself the winner".

"What is this?" Hayato observed the handcuff. It had scratches here and there, "It doesn't seem valuable".

Hibari sat up from his lying position, "Cant you see this is made from rare metal? And seeing from the scratches, this is valuable to that mister," he smirked, "Found it inside his coat pocket when I got close enough to the mister. You know what this means, fucker?"

"This expensive," Romaria added from behind him. She just came with both of Hibari's tonfas, "Billion dollars". Hayato's eyebrows met in confusion. A tall male with platinum blonde hair, cold attitude, and a pair of expensive handcuff? The description felt familiar enough that another voice started to play in his mind.

 _"Hayato, I've found a lot of buddies and we all become the Primo's guardian. There is Giotto, who is overly-nice with this unruly blonde hair and weird golden eyes, who is the current Vongola Primo, a Japanese guy_ _named Ugetsu, a spoiled kid of some huge power corporation Lampo, that boxing champion who just turned to religion, Knuckle..."._

And the other two were the intimidating Alaude, whose description fitted Al, and Daemon Spade, whose description fitted that strange man they met near the hiking trail. Hayato stuttered, "W-we just went against the Cloud guardian?"

"No, moron," Hibari had the gal to hit his head, "We're rich, that's what it means".

Hayato didn't realy listen to him, because next, his mind reeled. He was reminded by how familiar the photo Al showed him last time. It was because the whole people in that photo were a part of the Primo's guardian. And if Tsunayoshi was there among them, right next to the smiling blonde haired golden eyes male, could he be...

 _"... I was born to a very young father. He was your age when he had me"_

And Primo was only 27. Is it possible..., that Tsunayoshi was Primo's child? Then, he should be...

Hayato was reminded yet again by the weird explosion coming from Tsunayoshi at the time he was kidnapped by Hayato. Such explosion... was too similar to the legendary Flame, a signature power owned by The Vongola's Top Ten. There was no other explanation.

Sawada Tsunayoshi has to be the owner of the empty spot in the Top Ten!

The Decimo!

"I AM RICH!" Hibari screamed to the stormy sky, kicking the rain in glee, "Of course that means only me, fucker, because I am the only one who contributed to this victory. So, this reward is mine," he told Hayato with usual snobbish attitude.

Hayato turned his head slowly, eyes still wide under his wet silver strands, "I-I sent Shamal's trident mosquitos to follow them". Hibari didn't seem to care, nor did Hayato. Because it didn't matter if he wouldn't be lucky enough to be accepted by anybody from the Vongola Primo line of followers, he also didn't care being labeled a traitor by his own uncle. For all he knew, he was called a _son_ by the Vongola Decimo!

"Fucke -?"

"WAAAAAAARGHH!" Hayato roared to the sky, ecstatic, VICTORIOUS!

Hibari was stunned for a second, but soon laughed at his so called _fucker_ of a friend. The two started screaming and kicking under the rain, sometimes thumping their chest like the punk they truly were. Gone was the mature and strong front as they came back to their young self, witnessed by Romaria who had just returned to her older and fatter body.

"WE WON! WE WON!"

* * *

It was unbelievable how things happened, and the world should have known, but they ended up not knowing. Two hours later, both Hibari and Hayato sat at the Sawada's dining table, preparing for another day to tend their booth for the festival. Hayato was making weird faces at his plate of quiche. If it was this bad, then Romaria had to be the one preparing this shit and the brunette who normally cooks was unavailable. He was only reminded by this fact when Reborn appeared, inflicting certain responses from the boys; Hibari tried to act normal, but he stopped munching his food and was watching the man from the corner of his eyes; the always smiling Yamamoto showed the most hateful glare to the man, and his face got paler as the man got closer; Hayato almost choked, but only because it was always awkward after you caught your parent doing it or implied they were doing it. It was more awkward when Tsuna made his appearance – in Reborn's black silk nightshirt, not that the brunette realized the damage he caused by wearing that shirt.

Yamamoto was rubbing his face, looking more tired and depressed by the minute. His war against Reborn was still ongoing, seeing from the heated glare he sent the older man. For now, the only one who had settled their score were only Hibari, Hayato, and maybe Tsunayoshi; each against Al, Shamal, and Reborn. They have won their first war, and are going for another victory.

Nagi was another thing. She arrived to the house with a whole new appearance, even insisting to be called Chrome instead of her real name. She had been flushing while stealing glances at Hayato. If that was a part of a girl's war, Hayato had no idea. He concluded that maybe girls have no such a war; they are just too unpredictable.

Hayato wondered what Reborn's war was. That man has a class of his own. The Cloud Guardian could possibly be his equal, but their war was delayed for now. A cup of coffee snapped Hayato out of his thought. When he looked up, Hayato found Reborn next to him with the cup. The hitman bent his head closer to the teen before muttering, "It's not bad, but next time, try using the gun".

Hayato flinched. Dang it, he knew. Of course, because he knows everything! Romaria wouldn't be there unless Reborn told her to. "I-I –"

"As I said, it's not bad," a pat to his back, "But tell your friend to stop messing with my property next time". A meaningful look was given to Yamamoto before the man left to get the phone. Hibari instantly made a point.

"Let's name our booth Okonomiyaki Boyz," The skylark said, "The Z is to add the young cool factor".

"What young cool factor. That's lame," Hayato protested, instantly forgetting Reborn's threat slash compliment, "And we have a girl in our crew".

"It's Okonomiyaki Boyz," Hibari said, his eyes saying it was final, "Get it?"

"I dont think it's a bad name," Tsuna chirped, "Right Hayato?"

"Right, Ts-Tsu... – Sh – shj," he stuttered, the brunette only cocked his head in confusion, "Shju – J-jyuudaime". There, he said it. There was a moment of silence after he said that. The one knowing the meaning behind that name, said in Japanese, was probably Hibari. Most people in Namimori may be half Japanese, but they didn't understand the Japanese language.

"Maa, dont you think it will be embarrassing to say that we all used to be in a group named Okonomiyaki Boyz?" Yamamoto added, "You know, when we share our future".

Hibari snorted, "Che, it's not like I'll be sharing my future with any of you lot".

Unknown to them, years later, when people know them of something greater than what they were, they will have to tell a story how it all started. And all comes back to that moment when they sat around the dining table of R-27, known as nothing but The Okonomiyaki Boyz. Of course, at the time, they thought they had only achieved something so small; selling okonomiyaki, talking back to a cloud guardian, knocking down the mist guardian, and stole a valuable weapon from the Vongola.

Who would've thought that somewhere else around that very same time, the trident mosquitoes young Gokudera Hayato sent to the cloud guardian's way succeeded on sending the cloud guardian, along with the perverted doctor and the butler, to panic inside Al's car; sending the car to an uncontrollable screech on the road by the pine tree forest outside of Namimori. In the middle of that fiasco, they almost hit lonely Daemon Spade who was lost around the forest.

Not only were these boys annoying, but they also created serious trouble for the Vongola's guardians. Not that they knew, of course, as the only information they received was from Reborn when the man told them by the dining table, "Shamal got into an accident with his two partners around the pine tree forest. Almost hit some hobo".

"What? Is he okay?" Tsuna screeched. Beside him, both Hibari and Hayato shared a look, muttering, "They deserve it".

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Ten years later

* * *

"You guys are now notorious figures in the mafias," said one young Mafiosi, "What started this group?"

"That's a long time ago," Yamamoto laughed goodnaturedly, "Back then we were known as Okonomiyaki Boyz".

"Okona Boys?"

"No, Okonomiyaki Boyz," Yamamoto repeated, "You know, the Japanese street food and the boys use a Z. Okonomiyaki Boyz".

"..."

"Hibari created the name".

"The omnivore agreed to it"

"Don't spout some lies about Jyuudaime!"

"... It's kind of the truth, Hayato".

* * *

 **Some note, I realize that a lot of people protested for Hibari's oocness. Now, I'm a fan of canon Hibari and I know a lot of you are too. Problem is, while I admit there Hibari here is OOC and some of you might not like it, I still prefer to keep him this way.** **I thought of editing his character, of course. After reading though, I noted that we haven't given him enough credit. My complete reason for not editing him are:**

 **1\. You have to consider the fact that, compared to Hayato or Romaria who actually have a mafia or criminal background; Hibari was just a teen in a sleepy suburb who was pressured to carry on his Father's position as the head of a yakuza family one day. Thus, he can't be as cool and composed when faced with some situations.**

 **2\. I know a lot of his dialogue seemed so childish and foolish. But I'll say this once; his character is my wild card. You'd think he is making a fool of himself, but one day I'll surprise you with his character. His foolishness is there for a good reason.**

 **3\. He is smart. He tricked Alaude to steal the handcuff and he even tricked a lot of people to get what he wanted.**

 **4\. A lot of you might feel bummed by the fact I made him seem weak and childish in this chapter, but that is important to present the growth of his character once this whole story is completed. I like the typical 'zero to hero' plot, where a seeming weak person surprise everyone with their hidden power. Now, Hibari is one of my weapon in this area.**

 **5\. Just saying, if you care so much about why he is so ooc by asking for money; read Hibari's dialogue once again and try to guess why he needs those money. That will lead you to my future plan regarding Hibari's main strength. Hibari's money will play a huge role in the story's ending.**


	6. Renato Sinclair's Last Lie

NOTE

1\. This is the last chapter of Renato Sinclair's Arc.

* * *

RENATO SINCLAIR'S LAST LIE

* * *

"You know, I thought the circumstances would be different," Dino said before taking a long drag, "After finding you that is".

His old mentor, the one who could inflict fear on anybody just by the mention of his name, was acting surprisingly casual. Reborn was dressing in V neck shirt and a pair of jeans, complete with an expensive watch and a pair of reading glasses. The lack of his black suit created a weird sensation on Dino, possibly because he wasn't used to this relaxed Reborn. "And do tell me your expectation," Reborn asked with a flick of his elegant-shaped eyebrows.

 _You in the middle of a massacre,_ Dino thought, but answered, "A cruise with a hundred of beautiful virgins? Clearly I don't expect finding you in the middle of this sleepy neighborhood. Especially at a house with this white umbrella on their backyard," Dino glanced at the umbrella they were sitting under but then pointed his chin at a grand looking palm tree not far from them, "But _that_ kind of fits you. Must be expensive".

To that, Reborn smirked widely, although Dino was sure something creepy was on the making behind that smile. There was no way somebody, or something, like Reborn could stop at such a peaceful suburbia, especially the ones that has the sound of children's laughter and chirping yellow birds in the background. The smiling gardener and the adorable looking cat playing around their feet almost hypnotized Dino, until he realized there was something wrong with this serene and relaxed atmosphere. It was too good to be true to have his one and only hitman mentor be this docile.

"You know, a lot of people avoid me because they don't want to say anything about your whereabouts. They are so confident you'd kill anyone for finding you," Dino continued, "They even told me you won't hesitate to shoot Colonello. Don't you think that's insane?"

Reborn gave a ridiculed snort, "Why would I shoot that dick? A waste of bullets in my opinion". To that Dino gave an attractive shrug as if saying, "I know right?"

A long and peaceful silence then overcame them, as Reborn enjoyed his e-cigar and Dino watched the man with something akin to longing. "Reborn, please tell me you're planning something," Dino said, "This kind of life is a waste. This _neighborhood_ is a waste".

Reborn blew a puff of smoke, "Who knows?" he said, "You might find something interesting in the most unexpected places". To that, Dino could only gaze in disbelief. He couldn't imagine what made the once renowned hitman change so much. "So it's true you wont be accepting any jobs right now?" Dino asked again, "Even my offer?"

...

"No".

The young man tch-ed. Somewhere inside, he was very disappointed, unknown if it was because the man he respected so much has changed, or if it was because of the decline. All he knew, Reborn once taught him never to act desperate, never to beg. So he shut himself and enjoyed the silent afternoon a mafiosi rarely experience.

* * *

The next day, Dino decided to stick around Namimori for a while longer just to be able to convince the hitman. Not only that, Reborn's new lifestyle just bothered him so much. Dino couldn't leave it alone at that, thinking that he could discover something, or anything, that could makes sense from the whole retirement fiasco.

He was enjoying the stage performance for the local festival's closing event when he was suddenly attacked by a group of young thugs, all dressed in their school uniforms and sported matching 70's rock and roll hairstyle. The young Cavallone was sent to unconsciousness with a hit on the head. When he came to, he found his vision to be very blurry. He also noted how he was slumped on a shiny wooden floor, and there were two rows of people dressed in black surrounding him. Dino couldn't see any of their faces thanks to the blurriness, but the hushed voices were clear to his ears. These guys knew Dino was awake.

"Kyoya-san!" said one person. From the sound of it, he was the one who led Dino's attackers earlier, "We're sure this is the guy were looking for! He was the one talking with Sawada Iemitsu yesterday!"

 _Shit_. So someone heard his and Reborn's discussion. It would be a problem if the information reached the wrong people. Dino wasn't sure who had him in their capture now, but he sure hoped it wasn't anyone from the mafia. These people were young though, Dino remembered the ones who attacked him were a group of delinquents; some brats!

A dark figure, standing at the other end of the room, stood up from his sitting position. He walked slowly, closer to where Dino laid. At first, Dino thought flowing and wide dark shadows looked like that of a ghost. It was when the dark figure stopped close enough to Dino that the mafiosi realized the flowing and dark shadows came from a black yukata.

This person could be something else akin to a mafia. He was the yakuza.

A kick on the stomach struck Dino, and his vision instantly became clearer. He watched the traditional Japanese room with wide eyes, looking at the faces of young yakuzas, probably all teenagers, who were standing around him. The one dressing in yukata, who just kicked him, was surprisingly a teenager himself. He was very exotic looking, but in no way was he delicate nor friendly. In fact, his slanted eyes gleamed with hidden blood-lust and his smaller stature burned with an air of power and control.

"Oi," said the teen in yukata. His bare foot was laid on top of Dino's stomach, "You're offering money for anyone who could find Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?"

Dino laughed in the middle of his demise, "What are you talking about? I don't know any Sawada Tsunayoshi".

The young yakuza smirked, "A little bird told me".

"If you heard anything, me and my buddy were just reenacting something from a TV dram – yeOUCH!" another kick on the stomach, "OKAY OKAY! I admit, it wasn't money, but cars and women – ARGGGHH – STOP KICKING ME!"

The young yakuza grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling Dino's face closer to his own, "You better not lie to me, herbivore," he hissed, "Tell me how much you're offering for the omnivore!"

It's not like Dino understood the meaning behind the yakuza's vague words. Herbivore? Omnivore? He was sure the teen was going to beat him again, until another teen, the one with the strange hairstyle, reminded, "Kyoya-san! He is Dino from The Cavallone. If we beat him too much, it could get us into trouble".

"I don't care," the yakuza growled, slamming Dino's head to the ground before he stood to face his followers. Dino could only groan in pain, before looking up to the proud teen in yukata. "I don't care if he was from Vongola, Cavallone, or any of those. Nothing is more powerful than my Namimori," the teen made sure he addressed everybody in the room, then pointed a cold look to Dino, "Nothing".

There was a hum of agreement, and somehow Dino get the vibe of a very cliche moment there; the moment where a hero is born or something similar. He really hoped he could get out from this situation soon.

Like a miracle, a knock from behind the Japanese sliding door at the corner of the room came to answer Dino's desperate wish. "Kyoya-san! Kyoya-san!" called the knocker, sounding very much panicked. Two punks approached the door to open it, and another punk came to sight with bruises all over his face. He was half crawling, half dragging himself, but tried his best to look at everyone inside the room, "K-kyoya-san".

There was a gasp from one of the punks inside the room before he exclaim dramatically, "Who dared!?" It was answered with a loud thunder outside, followed by a heavy rain, "WHO!?"

"S-she," the weak punk from the door lifted a shaky finger to point at Dino, "w-want that g-guy", then he fell to a dramatic collapse.

"W-who dared to challenge Kyoya-san!?" one of the punks shouted to the whole room, which everybody responded with suspicious and tense mutterings. Dino hoped somebody was coming to rescue him; anyone is fine as long as he could get out. Meanwhile, the punks had been discussing messily, before their leader, this _Kyoya-san_ who was wearing the yukata, raised his hand to calm his underlings.

A warning sign was raised. Everybody in the room became silent and turned their heads to follow Kyoya's gaze to the door, where a shadow was standing behind their unconscious comrade. The shadow loomed over them when another thunder strikes. A certain eeriness hit Dino as he gulped, wondering who his savior was. That was, until the figure stepped into the room and they found the person behind that shadow to be...

... a woman; a very old-fashioned Spanish granny dressed in a pink frilly housekeeper uniform.

"Excuse me," said the woman with heavy accent.

Surprisingly, nobody in the room was brave enough to say anything against the woman. Kyoya approached the woman calmly, stepping over Dino as he did so (in which Dino gave a pitiful groan). One of the punk was worried enough to almost stop his leader, but the teen in yukata only raised his hand again to silence his followers.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked the woman after a long silence.

The woman stole a short look at Dino with her half-lidded wrinkly eyes, "I pick up guy". She then threw a brown envelope to the floor, "I offer money".

One of the punks picked the envelope and stood behind Kyoya to open it. There was money inside. "Clear, Kyoya-san! The envelope has 500 bucks!"

Kyoya tch-ed, but didn't seem to be against it, "Fine, you have your way for now, woman". He turned around and walked away from Dino's savior, stepping over Dino's stomach again (in which Dino groaned, for the millionth time that day) to reach his seat at the furthest corner of the room. The woman then dragged Dino by the hand and left the room. Strangely enough, the rain stopped on their way out to a traditional Japanese garden. It was as if the rainy storm never happened.

The woman dragged him all the way to the white Vespa waiting outside the walls surrounding the grand Japanese mansion. She put the already weak Dino inside a big plastic box truck connected to her vehicle. By the sight of those cute yellow birds around the place, Dino realized he was still in Namimori all along.

* * *

"Fuck!" a flashy silver haired teen cursed near the door when they arrived at Reborn's place. The teen almost dropped his cup of ice cream when he threw an accusing glare to the woman's way, "Romaria, what did you do now!?"

Half conscious Dino was dragged inside the modern house carelessly by the woman, "This Signore's disciple".

"Disciple you say?" the silver haired teen peeked at Dino. His green eyes were wide, "Then why didn't you say so earlier!? Quick, bring him in! Bring him in!"

And that was how Dino ended in clean clothes (Reborn's, possibly) and fresh bandages around his body. Reborn was at work, he was told, but Dino was welcomed for a cup of coffee. He was in the middle of fascination over the band aid on his arm. It has that cartoon design his _brother_ liked so much.

"Then what happened after Reborn shot your uncle, Dino?" Hayato asked across from Dino on the dining table. It was almost cute how he was excited to hear more. It reminded Dino of his brother..., again.

"Oh, he wasnt being nice or humble about it," Dino answered, equally immersed with the storytelling, "I was only fourteen, but he asked me to kill his uncle as compensation! Don't you think that's crazy?"

Hayato's jaw dropped, "So what did you do?"

Dino shrugged, but smiled proudly, "I killed him. Reborn never expect less from the people around him".

Hayato gasped; eyes wide in amazement. He turned to the housekeeper who was tagging along with a can of cheap assorted cookies on her lap. "That sounds just like him, right, Romaria?" Asked Hayato. The housekeeper nodded silently. "But that was awesome; you both killed each other's uncles – It was like – shit – like a stamp of your brotherhood or something!" Hayato continued, "It's so... cool".

"I think so, yeah," Dino laughed, "Reborn taught me a lot. You know, the day I rebelled against the Cavallone's elders, they asked Reborn to set me straight. They didn't even know that guy was the one who convinced me to do all those rebellious stuff in the first place! It was so dumb and funny!" He found the old time to be entertaining himself, "I don't think Reborn admits it. He insults me all the time, but he flaunted me over to his closest associates. He even flaunted me to Giotto of The Vongola, you've heard of him right?" Nods, "They laughed at me at the time because I was such a joke of a student! That was kind of true, but you see I'm the Cavallone's Decimo now".

"So yeah, maybe I do share a special relationship with Reborn, although, as I said, he won't admit it," Dino concluded.

Hayato wow-ed. Romaria was watching him with a blank face, but something in her eyes glinted in awe. "That Reborn. He is extreme thorough and thorough. To be able to be close to him is such an honor," Hayato muttered in a daze, "I mean, even living in his house, sometimes I experience something crazy too. Random stuff missing, some weird occurrences. This morning for example, I lost my 500 bucks. Put it neatly inside a brown envelope under my pillow, but it was gone! I bet that was Reborn," the teen then turned to the housekeeper again, "Right, Romaria?"

"Sii".

"Right? Right?" Hayato smiled.

"Indeed," Dino took his cup of coffee, but frowned to find the Mickey Mouse shaped cup; half of it from the irony of finding this type of cup inside the greatest hitman's lair; and half because the cup reminded him of someone. _He had this kind of cup too,_ Dino thought to himself, _a memento from his trip to Disneyland with the Storm Guardian._ The blond smiled sadly before sipping his coffee, finding it tragic how the reminder of Reborn's new life is also a reminder of how the only person who could help Dino find his brother won't be able to do so.

Though, he was surprised the kid living with Reborn would have this kind of cup. Hayato seemed like a cool kid. Dino thought he was the kind of kid who would act too mature for his age and who would prefer cool stuff rather than something childish. Kids are kids afterall, Dino guessed, no matter how mature they tried to act; they were still so young deep inside.

To distract himself from his inner rambles, Dino took some grilled peanuts from the glass bowl served on top of the table meanwhile continuing his stories, "But associating with him could pressu – fuck," he paused. The brown orbs then went to the glass bowl in front of him, "these peanuts are awesome!"

Hayato perked, "Oh, that? Yeah, they were actually some leftovers from the party my class threw yesterday for our teacher's birthday".

"Really?" Dino took another grasp full of peanuts, "Kids these days celebrate their teacher's birthday?"

"Yeah. Mr. Shitface Mochida is popular with the students, that's all".

"Oh wow, even I never celebrated Reborn's birthday. But now that you mentioned it," Dino took a peek on his watch, looking for the date, "Isn't his birthday two days from now?"

"Yeah!" Hayato almost jumped from his seat, "We're planning to have some of our neighbors for a barbecue party here. It's going to be great, you totally should come," the teen grinned, "I'll be playing the piano too. I'm quite good at it".

Brows meeting in confusion, Dino was wondering how that aloof Reborn would agree to a birthday celebration. A low brow barbecue party at that, with the _neighbors_. "Nah," Dino declined with a good-natured smile, "Actually, I didn't pay a visit to socialize. I was here to ask Reborn for a favor. But he declined".

"Oh, really?" the silver haired teen frowned, followed by a glance from Romaria's wrinkly blank face as the woman took the dirty dishes to the kitchen area. "What favor? Maybe we can help you persuade Reborn," Hayato offered.

Dino hesitated, but relented none the less. He scratched the back of his neck as he started, "It's some family problem. And Colonello, my contractor, is occupied with the rest of the Cavallone's stuff. It's been awhile since I talk to any family members because I was desperate to look for help. If I consulted Colonello, I'm sure he would tell my father about it and he would throw a fuss". A voice similar to Reborn was calling him a 'loser' inside his mind, which made Dino sweat-drop a little, "Still, some bastard is messing with my family. And what's worse about it is the fact that no one is able to find him and make him pay for it until today".

"Somebody brave enough to mess with Cavallone? That sounds crazy," Hayato sympathized.

Dino shook his head in that 'I know right' manner and put his Mickey Mouse cup on the table with a loud thunk. "Not only Cavallone," he hissed, "He is messing with The Vongola".

Hayato's brows lifted higher, if possible, before he glanced quickly to Romaria and back. Dino continued after throwing his body to the back of his chair. "Some asshole named Raynad or Raymond, I don't really remember, kidnapped my brother!" he started, "And you know whats bad enough? My brother is the Primo's son! Could you believe how stupid this guy is? The Vongola was even kind enough to marry him off to my brother on a private yacht. That had to be the most expensive experience he ever had. I bet he is some cheap thug or something who was stupid enough to challenge Vongola," he tch-ed, "What's bad enough, The Vongola haven't found him yet. I'm afraid he was out of the country or something. Now you could only imagine what he would do to my brother?"

A sudden gloominess came over him. Dino looked down, finding the weird looking cat rubbing himself on Dino's leg while looking up with his round eyes. That blue bandana on the cat's head looked so funny. It was something his brother would do if he owned a cat for sure. "My brother is a good kid! That guy dared to touch him! I swear when I found him I will... I will...," Dino growled and hit the tabletop with such a force that his coffee spilled over, "SHIT!"

It was then that he noted the look of horror on Hayato's face and the unblinking gaze on the housekeeper's. Hayato, especially, had his jaw slack. Dino sighed, "Sorry, this is emotional for me. But I'm glad you understand. Yes, this is such a tragedy that we all should be shell-shocked about," Dino held down a sob, "He is so young, you see? And he was married off to some cradle-robber the Vongola trusted so much, only to be betrayed".

Dino quickly took some tissue from the tissue box in the middle of the table. He lost his composure there. "If you can help me, just tell Reborn I'll do anything," he continued, "I can buy him anything, I will even offer him a lot of women –"

"Can't!"

Dino stopped, and slowly turned to the strangely jittery Hayato, "Excuse me?"

"Reborn is married," Hayato added quickly, nervously, "So he can't receive any... women as uh... gift or offering. His wife is a very jealous person".

Dino was flabbergasted. In the middle of wiping his almost tears and his flushed face, he shook his head disbelievingly. "Married?" he muttered to no one ridiculously, "That Reborn? Seriously?" He glanced somewhere else and laugh in irony, "Wow, he is really serious with this whole retirement crap. Then tell him I'm offering some cars, will you? I can buy him that Bill Gates car. Reborn likes that car so much".

"Can't!"

Dino lifted an eyebrow at Hayato, in which the teen quickly jumped to another explanation.

"Reborn isn't allowed to have anymore cars, unless the one he has currently is broken," Hayato said, as quick and as nervous as before.

"The fuck," Dino squinted, head low to the table as though suspicious, "Do you know he has a collection of classic cars somewhere? He has like tons of them. In your garage, I only saw two cheap cars. And he has been envying Bill Gate's car since forever".

"Exactly the point why he is not allowed to have more cars," the silver haired teen then added, "The wife's rule".

Dino sat back slowly, head shaking while he put on a weird disgusted face. He almost believed that this kid wanted to help him before. "You know what, I'm sick of this retirement bull-crap. It's sickening how he can't even do shit now. This _new_ life is lame, you guys are lame," then he concluded, "This new wife he has is lame".

It was at that exact second that their stances changed. Dino gave in to his reflect. The next thing he knew, he had his own hand pointing a gun he had been hiding under his clothes all the time to Hayato's head, while Romaria had a silver table knive (not your everyday normal table knife, Dino noted) pointed to Dino's neck and Hayato had his hands on some kind of explosion. Dino smirked, "Woah, woah, what is this? I know I just got a beating from bullies, but I understand when to get serious around the right people," he glanced at Romaria, "We're not reverting to violence, are we?"

Nobody answered for a second as the tensions seeped in. "Take back what you said," the silver haired teen growled, "Take back what you said on his wife!"

"Pfft, Reborn's new normal life isn't as neat after all," Dino mocked, and he could feel the real stallion inside kicking, "And no, brat, I'm the disciple, you shouldn't challenge me".

He knew then, the arrogance he behaved with had been the growing black seed Reborn planted in him; the one responsible for everything bad that was Dino. It could be dangerous, even crazy. But, while being the one to blame for Dino's every misdeed, Reborn was also the one who taught him the art of keeping the messy stuff under a neat tight package. Because Reborn, while being the devil himself, was also the expert of everything beautiful.

And that was how Dino could keep his calm. Dino took back his gun before standing up, "I know my limit. This is his property; I wouldn't dare challenge him by killing the both of you".

That man left too many dark footsteps on this Earth. One of his largest footsteps has been Dino himself. He was possibly Reborn's greatest creation, or probably his biggest mistake (nobody was sure what to call it). After all he had done, it was too irresponsible for that man to walk away now.

"My last note, your housekeeper stole your 500 bucks from you. And she used it to save me," Dino told the two before finally leaving. _A fucking wife_ , Dino snorted on his way out of the house, _what kind of shit are you up to this time, Reborn?_

* * *

On the next day, Dino spent his afternoon on Namimori's Park watching two kids playing baseball from a bench not far from the field. He had been going back and forth between the park and Reborn's home. It seemed like he wasn't welcomed at that house anymore as he found no one answering the door. Dino sighed and looked up to the blushing sky.

Along with Reborn's birthday, they were also approaching Tsuna's birthday. In fact, the brunette's birthday was exactly the day after. The fact was, Dino vowed to himself to find the boy before his birthday so that Dino can pay for the birthday he missed last year. Tsuna's birthday had always been a silent occasion. He was kept as a secret behind The Vongola's Manor walls. Dino remembered how lonely the teen was, possibly because he only had a limited number of friends. That was why birthdays were something the teen had always looked forward to. It was the only time he could have all his friends gathered around him.

Even then, the number of people coming to the birthday was never that many. Dino was sad to admit that he was absent on his brother's latest birthday. He was out to attend a family event at the time. The family event was not so urgent; in fact Dino could have skipped it. Yet, he didn't. How stupid he was to miss that particular birthday because his brother was taken away not long after that. Dino couldn't stop from blaming himself for his brother's disappearance. If anything happened that could lead to the brunette's kidnapping, it had to be something he could fix if he attended the birthday party. Something must have happened in that birthday party, Dino was sure of it.

Dino's forehead furrowed in the middle of his thinking. He was in the middle of building his determination when a voice called out to him.

"A problem?"

Dino flinched and turned his head to a random teen sitting not far beside him. The teen was tall and handsome; the type who would be popular in school. "Yeah," Dino answered awkwardly, but tried to give a friendly smile

"Haa," the teen responded, "I come here every time I have something in my mind too".

"Problem?"

"Yup"

"Let me guess," Dino entertained the idea of talking to this kid somehow, "Love problem".

"Maa, you got me there. Am I that easy to read?" the teen grinned. Dino couldn't help but think how all teenagers have the same issue. The tall teen then looked to the ground, sighing, "Actually, I lost my crush to someone".

"Oh wow," Dino faked his sympathy, "That's tough".

"Not just that, I lost my life," the teen smiled before pointing to the children playing on the field. When Dino gave him a questioning look, the teen explained, "I lost baseball not too long ago".

"You play baseball?"

"Yeah," he answered, "I was very good at it, but I got this arm injury from a game. They told me I won't be able to play for a long time," another sigh, "At that time, I think I lost myself. I believe I was technically dead."

Dino hummed, "Is that why you visit this place?" The teen turned to Dino with a confused expression. "You know, to watch people play baseball," Dino added, "It's probably to heal your loss".

The teen then looked at the children in the middle of the field, "You know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe I visit this place to see baseball," he laughed good-naturedly, "But actually, I was over it quickly, thanks to that crush of mine".

"She helped you?"

"Actually, it's a he," the teen threw a victory sign to Dino, which Dino only nodded to say he doesn't mind, "At the time, I was depressed and suicidal, but he helped me. He regained my spirit and...," the teen showed a faraway look, "He helped me to see things beyond just baseball. Every time I'm with him, I believe there is something out there for me; that I am meant to do more".

Somehow, Dino could relate to that feeling. It was a feeling he got from interacting with both Reborn and his brother. "But he is close to this dangerous person, a very bad person. I know he can't tell, but I can. That man is... very bad," the teen continued, "And the nature of their relationship is even worse. I...," he gulped, "Really want to save him just like how he saved me from my suicidal tendencies, but I think I'm not strong enough. Every time I caught the sight of that man, I always felt this helpless, weak feeling. It's like I'm powerless."

And that reminded Dino of his situation with Tsuna's kidnapper. A powerless and helpless feeling.

"What's wrong?" the teen asked.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you have a very bad stomachache".

"Oh, no," Dino responded, "It's just that, what you said reminds me of my problem".

"Really? Tell me about it".

"Nah, it's complicated," Dino smiled. It's not like he can share his problem to a kid.

"Try me!" the teen insisted, "I'm willing to listen!"

Dino watched the determined and confident expression on the teen's face; then relented to the idea. He licked his lips, trying to find a way to tell his story, "I lost two people important to me, my brothers."

"Two?" the teen showed him the V sign again, although this time with a confused face, "That's like how I lost two stuff at the same time too".

"Yeah, a coincidence, right?" Dino laughed. The laughter died down fast, however, as he came to continue his story, "They were actually two different people, but both are precious to me. The first one is a kid, a very good kid. Too childish for his age but that was because he had special circumstances in his childhood. And for the second one...," Dino hesitated, "He is probably the craziest person I've ever met".

"Crazy as in mad?"

"Oh, no no! He is far from mad. Actually he is very calm," Dino answered, "He is just... the type you shouldn't mess with".

"Aaah, I see, I know that type," the teen responded.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, the guy my crush is currently with," the teen said, "He is that kinda guy too".

It was funny how this kid compared Reborn to some random punk. "I think your crush should have chosen someone as nice as you rather than some mean guy," Dino added. The teen scratched his head as if embarrassed.

"Well, then how did you lose them, if you don't mind me asking?" the teen asked again, "Are you here to look for them, you don't seem like someone from around here".

"Oh," Dino noted how different they looked. Most people here, Dino noted, were of Asian decent. Dino himself was a blonde Caucasian, "I can't tell you what happened to the first brother, but you probably know the second one. He lives here".

"Oh yeah?"

Dino nodded, "Yeah, he lives in that house on R-27. Sawada Iemitsu, ever heard?" Dino still found it awkward that Reborn chose the CEDEF leader's name of all people, "He used to be very different before coming here. He changed".

It was strange, but suddenly the teen's face turned dark as if foreshadowed by a certain emotion. Dino was certain it was a negative emotion. It was probably anger? Pressure? Sadness?

"N-not like I was saying one of your people here is mean or evil or something, in fact he used to be very popular and attractive," Dino defended, thinking that the kid hated him for saying bad stuff on one of his neighbors, "He was intimidating, sure, but he can still pull some attention toward himself. It's impossible to not be attracted to him".

And he didnt think he fixed the situation. The teen was bowing his head and looking worse now. Before Dino could make up any excuse or anything to lift the teen's mood, a baseball bounced their way, hitting the teen's leg before stopping. One of the children playing on the field waved to them, "Brother! Could you please pass the ball!?"

Dino planned to pass the ball, but the teen next to him beat him to it as he took the ball and stood. "Attractive, huh?" the teen muttered to Dino darkly while keeping a tight grip on the ball in his hand. Dino was surprised how the previously all-smiling kid could have such a grim look on his face. Then the teen took a beautiful form, the ones pulled by professional baseball players. Dino could hear him snorting a curse before he threw the ball in god-like speed.

The mafiosi could feel the gushing wind coming from the throw. He noticed how the ball slapped the awaiting child's hand with unforgiving force before hitting the trunk of a tall tree not far ahead. Slowly, the bucking bronco turned his brown orbs to the teen next to him. He swore he could see smokes around the perfect form of the previously baseball athlete. It was superb, Dino dared say, a skill you shouldn't find wondering in such a small suburb.

"Ah!" the teen came to; now coming back to his senses to look at his throwing hand, "So it is lacking power".

"W-what are you saying? That ball's speed was impossible," Dino stuttered, "Are you sure you're injured?"

"Oh, that? Hahahaha," the teen laughed in embarrassment, "That was nothing compared to my real throw. I was sure my throws could topple a tree before. Guess I was too confident".

Dino copied the teen's laugh, though he started asking himself if the kid was telling the truth. "Anyway, I feel better after that throw! Oh, man, I think I should help my old man at the shop now," he then glanced happily at Dino, "You should visit sometime! Our sushi shop is the best in Namimori."

"U-uh, yeah," Dino nodded dumbly, still flabbergasted after that show of power from the teen.

"Alright! It's Yamamoto Sushi. Remember that, okay, visitor?" the teen then walked to a mountain bike parked not far from their bench. It was when he started sitting on his bike that he addressed Dino again, "By the way, you should never give up".

"Huh?"

"My crush," the teen threw a grin at Dino, "He told me to never give up. So that's what I'll do. I think, if I give up now, it means I was never meant to be with him from the start. So I'll do my best and never give up so that I can be the guy he expected me to be," he gave a piggish laugh, "just thought I'll say that to you. See ya!"

The teen left with his bike, leaving Dino alone with his thoughts. _Never give up, huh?_ He murmured to himself, _that kid can't be expecting me to follow such a naive advice_.

Something changed Dino's mind right at that second, of course. The tree struck by the ball before started to give an eerie creaking sound before it cracked into two and the upper half fell down to the ground with an angry wooden roar. The small child who asked for the ball, who was still standing in the middle of the field with his arm raised, suddenly fell to his knees. He was shaking uncontrollably, tears pouring down his cheeks while he screamed for his mom.

Dino observed the situation with a gape, "M-maybe I should follow t-that kid's advice".

* * *

It was Reborn's birthday on the next day, and Dino was spewing the sappiest poets to Reborn's voicemail. He didn't care if Reborn was puking himself somewhere out there from listening to this, but Dino decided he shouldn't give up, just like his unnamed young hero from yesterday told him to. Dino threw the cheesy stuff like, "Reborn, it's your birthday. You know I never had the chance to celebrate today with you, so... friends?" to the hardcore love confession such as, "Man, you know I love you, right?" to down right threatening like, "If this is Hayato, you better give the phone back to that man. He's mine, fucker, MINE!"

It was on his 56th call did he received an answer from the other end, but it was a frantic voice that answered. "P-PLEASE HELP!" said the voice, "Whoever this is, HELP US!"

There were sounds of gunshots in the background, strong enough to alarm Dino. The young Cavallone instantly kicked to gear, "Whats going on!? Tell me your status!"

"DINO!?" the voice called. Dino realized it was Hayato's voice, "Come quick! We're almost out of ammunition! Send help, or whatever, just please help us!"

"Are you at home?" Dino was still in his night robe, hair still messy from sleep. He quickly wondered around his messy hotel room to look for his computer, "Tell me whats going on!"

"No, we're at a warehouse complex!" the teen answered, "We were worried about Reborn so we followed him, but – FUCK, WATCH OUT!" A loud boom was heard from the other's line.

"Are you okay!?" Dino screamed to his phone, but found no answers aside from some commotion, "Just hold on to the call, alright!? Let me track you!" Dino said in the middle of doing his thing with the computer. It only took a few seconds before his system found them on a warehouse complex not far from the city, "Found it! I'm on my way, hows everybody status?" Dino clicked send to deliver the coordinates to his car's GPS tracker system.

"We...jdkjh;a... explo aodjlkm;a..."

"What!?" the line was buzzing with weird sounds before it was disconnected. Dino cursed, quickly went to his wardrobe, pick his choices of weapons and clothing of the day, barely brushing his teeth, then stepped out of his suit to his private parking spot. He didn't have time to waste.

"Retirement life my ass, Reborn," the blonde spatted after slamming the door of his car, "Retirement life my ass".

* * *

When he arrived, he didn't instantly note anything out of the ordinary. Instead, the whole area seemed peaceful. Dino even had an automatic rifle ready to start the party, but was disappointed that this could all be a prank.

Until he rode pass a certain warehouse. There were sounds of gunshot inside. With his thermographic glasses, Dino detected a lot of people inside. Two of them were stuck in the middle, hiding behind objects that looked like vehicles. If Dino's guess were correct, those two were Hayato and Romaria, surrounded by men with guns.

Dino sighed, a bit bored and disappointed. "Surrounded by 50-some guys, huh?" he muttered while making a slow turn to the safest entrance point, "That's nothing compared to my first trial from Reborn".

And Bingo! He found the best spot to steal the spotlight. Kicking the gas, the bucking bronco grinned before speeding to the warehouse's wall. And BAM, his convertible was superior enough to create a huge hole on that wall, successfully surprising the crowd inside. Of course, Dino didn't let them be stunned in amazement for long, for he instantly started his performance by driving pass the row of gunned men, pointing his riffle with one hand to their direction before shooting in high speed.

And the stallion galloped in victory!

He let his car screech to a wall, stunning a few men around the area, before Dino himself jumped out of the car quickly. Those men were too shocked by his sudden and quick act; they didn't even shoot Dino when he rolled on the floor and shoot them himself. The Bucking Bronco dashed to the location of the two people he was looking for with two automatic riffles in hand, leaving the men he wasn't able to finish off. That was fine, because he set his car to explode where he left it.

He found the two people he was looking for hiding behind a barricade of these weird looking objects. Hayato was glued to the back of said object, a hand hugging a tall rifle and his shoulder length silver hair tied back. Different to the cool stature he had when he met Dino days before, this time his whole handsome face was covered with sheen of sweat and dirt. Next to the teen was Romaria, as dirty and messy as the teen, although looking calmer with her blank face. Hayato, however, was gawking at Dino. "That was you!?" the teen gasped in disbelief, "That commotion from before, that was you?"

"I can be great when somebody is targeting my family," Dino showed a thumb up, _of course Reborn is a family,_ "Half of your enemies, down".

Hayato wow-ed, "You are so cool," he complimented, "Now that you're here, we can escape this place with your ride".

"Oh yeah, about that," Dino sweat-dropped, but kept his smile intact, "I exploded my car".

"You what!?" Hayato hissed.

"I exploded my car," Dino repeated, "Hey, dont judge! I eliminated almost everybody on the south wing of this building!"

The teen's shoulder dropped, eyes rolling sarcastically "Great, now what do we do to escape? We're right in the middle of the building, and there are still a lot of people on the north wing".

By now, Dino calculated that they were located right in the middle of the building as Hayato mentioned. The blonde concluded that the warehouse was very big and contained a lot of strange yet familiar looking instruments, which was located in a way that allowed them to hide freely around the center of the room. However, because the objects were gathered around the center of the building, that means they would be out in the open if they went to the south and north area. In the middle of that observation, Dino was surprised to find that those instruments were in fact BDSM equipments. The rare and expensive kinds. Indeed, this building is not your regular warehouse, it's a BDSM dungeon.

And there was only one person among them who could own such a dungeon. It has to be Reborn. "Where is he?" Dino started once he was reminded of his mentor, "How's Reborn's status?"

To that, Hayato turned his head upward tiredly, "Dunno. I'm sure he is safe though. Last I see him, he gave me his phone before leaving with this wicked smile on his face. I swear he was fucking ecstatic to find these people after him".

That was exactly like Reborn. Dino also believed that this kind of attack was nothing compared to what Reborn had faced before. He was confident Reborn was doing fine somewhere around this complex. Still, Dino was now responsible to get these two out. "Okay, I have a plan," Dino started calmly, "You guys can follow me. We can finish off all these guys and –"

"No," Hayato cut him, "No no, we can't finish them off now".

Dino frowned. "Well, actually, I can. In fact I can finish'em off all on my own," the blonde said in annoyance.

"No – I mean – yes, I know you can finish them off. But, we asked you to come for something more urgent," Hayato then peeked through a small gap on the instrument behind him, realizing that the men were coming closer to their hideout. The teen then sat straightly, before leaning closer to Dino to whisper lowly, "There is someone waiting for us outside and we don't know how this person is doing right now. He is currently defenseless inside Reborn's car".

"What?" Dino hissed, "If you have Reborn's car, why don't you escape with it before?!"

"We can't!" Hayato spatted back, "None of us here can ride a car okay? This person we talked about is currently in no condition to ride too. And these bastards shot Romaria's Vespa. With no way to escape, we hid him in Reborn's car and went here to attract these guys away from the parking lot. We didn't know it would be this overwhelming."

Dino watched the teen, calculating over the words. They could hear the voices of the men targeting them coming closer. Hayato was glancing nervously at Romaria as though they were having a private communication. The woman didn't waver, but Hayato was taking a couple of deep breath. "... you know, maybe... maybe we should use _that_ ," the teen told the housekeeper.

Dino was confused, "What? What do you mean by _that?_ " Hayato turned to him again, more determined than before.

"I need you to go outside to find Reborn's car and take this person away from this place to somewhere safe, alright?" he told Dino seriously, "Its a the only 2015 Camaro parked on the west part of the building, but closer to the south wing where you came from".

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, you want me to leave you guys here? You're the one who told me you're out of weapons!" Dino protested, "Look, you have to trust me, I can beat these guys!"

"I fucking know you can beat these guys, but we don't have the fucking time to do that, alright?" Hayato spatted, "It going to take some time to finish them off and I don't know how this person outside is doing. We just can't let them find this person, okay? It's more important".

"Fuck, then what about you?"

Hayato glanced at Romaria nervously again. "We have our one last weapon," he then lifted his white shirt to expose a black box with a beeping red monitor on Hayato's stomach. Dino gasped.

"A-are you going to commit suicide with that thing?"

Hayato rolled his eyes, "No, dumbass, I just put it there to keep it with me always. This is actually my latest invention. It's very strong," he then whispered, "And untested".

"Are you crazy? Using an untested bomb in such a situation?" Dino exclaimed, "What do you think this is, some kind of a firework? Kid, this is not a playground where you can test out the fireworks you stole. You don't know this stuff, it can be fatal!"

"Trust me I know better," Hayato sighed again, blinking lazily before saying, "I'm Smoking Bomb Hayato, I know this stuff the best".

Dino froze for a second, "You're..., Smoking Bomb? That terrorist?"

"Well, they like to address me that way," the teen rambled away, "But that's not the point. I'm sure with this we can clear off most of them. Dino, you go to the south part and escape with the car. We can deal with these guys, you just focus on escaping. Escaping together will pull their attention to the parking lot, so we have to go separately".

Dino nodded, "Got it, but how about you guys? Can you even escape the explosion? And what if it didn't work?"

Hayato sighed, "Nah, I'm sure it will work. I'm just unsure how big it will be," he then sent a look to Romaria, "I'm confident we can escape. If anything happens, Reborn will come around. We'll be here to look for him. You just make sure that person escape, okay?" The teen ended it by handing Dino a car key.

"Fine," Dino said, "I'll escape to the south, so you better focus your attack to the north park. I'll make sure to clear off the south park so that you can escape through there after exploding the north."

Hayato nodded. They were in the middle of preparation when Hayato added, "Dino, don't wait for us. I'm sure there are still some of them somewhere outside the building. If anything, please just focus on getting that person out of here. Once they caught the sight of you, I'm sure they will target you rather than us".

The message that these people were targeting the person he had been talking about was evident. Dino rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "Yeah yeah, I get it". The three of them stood up; Dino facing the south, Romaria and Hayato facing the north. Before going, Dino tried to affirm something that has been bothering his mind. "This person you were talking about," he started, "Is it Reborn's wife?"

Hayato only gave a short nod before showing him three fingers, slowly counting down to zero before each of them ran to their respective targets.

* * *

Contrary to his expectation, there were less people around on his way out. Dino was a bit disappointed, of course, as he loved the adrenaline rush. He was running through the hole created by his car and pass through a number of bodies. The blonde took a turn to the west parking area, where he could detect a Camaro among a row of other cars. A key ready in his pocket, the young man approached the car.

He took a moment to peak inside, readying himself to meet the face of Reborn's 'wife', but disappointed to find a lump of blue blanket on the passenger's seat. The young Cavallone noted that person was probably inside that blanket, and it's most probable that this person was unconscious seeing from their unmoving form.

"Unconscious, huh?" Dino sighed, "What a let down".

It was then he heard a call from behind him. When he looked back, he found a number of those gunned men pointing at him from the direction of the warehouse. The young Cavallone quickly got inside the car, slammed the door close, and started the car. He regretted the fact that he had to drive a cheap convertible, but if it was Reborn's, he was sure there would be something about this car. It was probably customized with built-in missiles or something. Screw Reborn if there was nothing special about this car; it was the last resort to save his fucking wife for god sake.

The sudden turn the car made when Dino sped through the parking lot was followed by a loud screech. By then, Dino realized that the men who noticed his escape had already went to their respective cars and they were hot on his trail. He kicked the gas more desperately, if possible, and made another quick U-turn to escape the surrounding cars, resulting on the person covered with blanket next to him to fall to the carpeted floor with a loud thump.

"Whoops," Dino muttered half jokingly to the silent figure, "Sorry there. No time to be gentle".

He checked the rear window, counting around 7-10 cars tailing him on high speed. Dino cursed as he tried to find a way out of the confusing Warehouse Complex maze. He found more and more of those guys on every turn; and Dino was on his wit's end. At one point, he almost tried to use his guns, but he knew how risky it was to use a gun while driving with a helpless companion. By now, the only thing he could do was speed up as best as he can.

It was on that particular turn behind one building that Dino finally found the way out of the area. He was smiling already on his seat, now more confident with the wheels. Unfortunately, when he was nearing the only way out, rows of other cars came to his sight, blocking his way. In reflect, the young Cavallone kicked the brake, in which the Camaro screeched loudly to its stop. Dino's body was thrown forward, almost hitting the dashboard as he did so, and he could hear a loud slam from the unconscious person next to him, possibly from their head hitting the dashboard from below.

It took a while for Dino to recover from the shock, but when he did, he noticed that he was now surrounded completely by almost twenty cars. He counted them by peeking to the rear window, cursing lowly under his breath, swearing a thousand torture to Reborn's name. He could hear a very loud boom somewhere behind him, signaling the success of Hayato's bomb. It sounded like a momentary victory, but Dino knew better.

With that explosion, these guys who were cornering him would be more motivated to finish him off.

Dino gulped, but not willing to show any desperation. _A mafia is never desperate_ , he remembered what Reborn told him, _never beg_. And if they were to die, they'd rather die struggling rather than die like a pitiful weakling.

Dino saw the surprised expression on the men's faces behind their wheels, possibly because of the explosion Hayato caused not far from their location. One of them was seen shouting, possibly provoking the others to shoot Dino with their guns. To this, Dino smirked.

"Huh," he said; more to himself than to someone else, "This is it, huh, the end of the youngest Cavallone's top ten member in history". He watched the men coming out of their cars one by one, each preparing their guns. Their eyes were glaring at Dino's direction with fury. Hell, Dino would be pissed off too if he caught someone responsible for exploding his family members.

Then again, he was sad to know that his death would also lead to this other person's death; the one sleeping on the car's floor next to him. He wondered if Reborn would be angered to know Dino took his wife away to heaven (or hell) with him. It's too bad that he didn't even have a chance to properly introduce himself to this wife.

"Pssht," Dino tried to get the wife to wake up, "Pssh, wake up. Look, I'm sorry I can't bring you to safety, this is the best I can do. Looks like it's going to be painful, so maybe you want to hold my hand while they're at it?"

A soft groan answered him from below. Dino smirked, but didn't let go of his sight to the men outside the Camaro. "Wake up, you'd want to spend this last moments awake, honey," Dino muttered, "At least you'd want to savor your last breath".

"Hmm?" a voice, too familiar to his hearing, answered yet again from behind the blanket. Dino glanced down at last. He saw a hand, a yellow toned hand, appearing from the blue lump of blanket to grasp on the leather material of the car seat. Dino's brows met on the sight of that arm, finding the skin tone and the arm band circling the wrist to be very familiar. In fact, the skin tone was exactly the color he used to make fun of at his half-Asian brother's expense, and that arm band was made by him once for his brother.

Time seemed to stop for Dino as he watched that blue blanket. His mind moved to gear, making conclusion of these very tragic findings. It was then that a very familiar brown messy hair appeared from behind the blanket and a pair of brown orbs Dino missed so much blinked sleepily at him. "Dino?" he called.

Dino couldn't say a word as seconds ticked by. He could hear the sound of the thug's leader screaming outside, "On the count of three!"

Dino turned his head, finding all of those thugs aiming their guns at the Camaro from all side. But Dino was not afraid. In fact, he was always the bravest when his family is around. So he punched a random red button on the dashboard.

Unexpectedly, the car rocketed and flew.

"Who would put a fucking rocket in their Camaro?" Dino accused that early afternoon on October the 14th, "A Camaro! A fucking – you know what, I should have expected that. In fact, I've expected it, but I never paid it any mind. It was just _so you_ to do something so ourageous".

He was sitting on of the many white seating arranged on The Sawada's backyard, helplessly playing witness to his kid brother and _that other brother_ 's PDA. The two were sitting on a round white lounge seat, nuzzling each other's noses like baby animals. Feeling ignored, Dino turned his head to the silver haired teen next to him, "And we haven't cleared up how he had Tsuna naked in his car, parked near a BDSM dungeon. Does he think I'm fucking stupid?" He finished his champagne in one gulp like a possessed man, "Don't answer. I know you wanted to say he thinks so right? Just like how he used to insult me back then. Gosh, how come I didn't realize sooner he is that Raynad!?"

Yesterday's game of chase ended with Dino landing Reborn's Camaro on a beach close to the warehouse complex. He then realized, while pulling the car's full hidden potential, he also broke the car as a result. Because the rule was to have Reborn replace his car if it was ever broken, Dino ended up buying the guy a Bill Gates' car; Porsche 959. Technically, it almost counted as a birthday present, which was exactly why he was allowed to attend the hitman's (and, surprisingly, also Tsuna's) birthday celebration at R27.

Yes, he also found out that Tsuna was the wife all along.

"Why are you dressing like you're going to a funeral?" Hayato gave Dino a dirty look, "I told you the dress code is white". The birthday party was something akin to an exclusive banquet rather than the 'barbecue party' they loved to call it, especially with some chef involved and cheese fondue plus expensive champagnes on the menu. The guests were all dressed elegantly in white, complimenting the equally white decor on the Sawada's backyard. Though, Dino violated that dress code by dressing differently.

"I'm mourning from the loss of my brother to that man," Dino answered.

Hayato rolled his eyes, "Gosh, you're over-dramatic".

"This is not a fucking retirement, I just knew it," Dino said to himself, which Hayato ignored thoroughly. As if on cue, Miss Harada, the local scandal (slash cougar, Hayato told him), could be heard on the background making a joke about how the R in the name of their block doesn't stand for Retirement, "It actually stands for Rich!"

Her joke was welcomed by a chorus of laughter, but Dino watched it with blank face. Indeed, that crowd Reborn invited as his guests seemed to be from the better part of this neighborhood, but they also seemed... strangely suspicious. For example, Dino found the yakuza kid who had kidnapped him days ago lounging a bit farther away from the crowd, talking to a small yellow bird he often found in the neighborhood. On another corner, Dino also noted this one man behind the grill who suspiciously resembled CEDEF's most wanted man. Not like such a man would be here, of course, because he wouldn't be around a guy who took the CEDEF's leader's name as a cover, right?

The thing is, he was sure Reborn's 'retirement' was not your average relaxed life at all. There was something wrong with this neighborhood.

"Damn it, that crazy cougar Harada must be up to something!" Hayato broke Dino's inner rambles. The teen was grumbling, but quickly changed the harsh tone of his voice when he caught Tsuna standing up, "J-jyuudaime, where are you going?"

"I'm getting some chocolate mousse the chef saved for me in the kitchen," the brunette answered.

"Let me come with you!" Dino offered, hoping he could get some time alone with his brother. The brunette agreed, thankfully, but Dino caught the sight of Reborn's questioning look before they went to the house.

"Tsu, you should escape that man!" Dino started when they arrived at the kitchen, "He's a kidnapper, Tsu. I know him better; he would never make baby noises at people especially at you. He's faking it!"

The brunette didn't say anything at first, but then turned to Dino with a frown, "Why did you leave those messages on Reborn's phone!? "

"W-what?" Dino remembered those messages he left to Reborn's voicemail, "Y-you misunderstood Tsuna, that was –"

The brunette's face flushed now, and Dino noted how his eyes turned glassy, "I care for you Dino, but I'm telling you he's not yours!" he stomped his feet in that childish manner Dino knew so much, "He's mine!"

"Ah, yes yes," the blonde tried his best to calm the younger down. Of course he wouldn't have the heart to deny anything his brother wants, especially when he started crying. The Cavallone bent to meet his brother's face, rubbing the smaller's shoulder, "Of course. There was nothing between me and Reborn, it was a joke. I'm sorry, okay? I'm wrong, so forgive me okay? I never had that kind of relationship with Reborn". Although he slept with that guy a lot back then.

"And don't call him a kidnapper again! He didn't kidnap me!" Tsuna insisted, still pouting, "Nonno knows about this!"

"Yes, yes," Dino answered again, "I promise I wont do that again. I'm sorry okay?" He hugged the boy. After losing the kid for almost a year, Dino didn't want to ruin their reunion with a fight. If anything, he would rather savor this moment as much as he can.

"Sorry," Tsuna said after calming down, "That was embarrassing. I went overboard". Dino laughed awkwardly in the middle of patting his brother's back softly, "I just like him so much, Dino".

Dino frowned. By then, he realized how... complex this was coming to be. There was no way Reborn could be serious with marrying his kid brother, especially not with the sweet way he treated the boy. Yet, Dino also trusted that man. He knew Reborn was planning something, but he also knew the man would never hurt Tsuna. The only problem was how far this plan would mislead Tsuna's feelings.

"I've confessed to him, and he accepted my feeling so kindly," Tsuna continued on telling him, "This is a first for me, Dino. I never felt this way before".

It was then Reborn appeared on the hallway to the kitchen, posing casually against the wall, but eyes sharp to Dino's form. That gaze threatened him to say nothing. As a result, Dino gripped the fabric of Tsuna's white shirt. "Of course, Tsu," he responded at last, "I understand that feeling. Everything is going to be fine, you know he cares for you, right?" Dino then let the boy go to watch the younger's eyes. He put his best smile after finding Tsuna brightened up, "Now go. Your husband is waiting for you".

The brunette's eyes widened before he turned around to find Reborn standing nor far behind him all along. The man reached out to the boy; the attractive smile intact on his handsome face. "Come on, princess," the Italian man said, "Your guests are waiting".

* * *

As Hayato expected, Miss Harada prepared a huge surprise. She arranged a gigantic birthday cake to be delivered at a certain time to the party. In the end, the guests insisted the two birthday guys to blow the candles on the cake together. Dino joined the crowd to stand around the cake, watching Reborn and Tsuna facing the giant cake.

It was ironic to see Reborn blowing the candles. It was comical!

They clapped after the candle blowing. Dino witnessed how his kid brother's face lit with happiness. It was the boy's first big party after all, even though there were only four guests who were around his age. Hayato was grumbling next to him; looking suspiciously at the cake, "I swear this trick is too soft core for that cougar Harada".

That suspicion was proven to be correct when the cake collapsed from its center before it splattered to all direction. Dino felt some of the cream hitting his face, then noted a woman in bikini appearing from inside the cake. "Surpriiiiise~!" Miss Harada said from among the guests, "I present you a stripper in a cake, just for my favorite gentlemen in the block!"

The fiasco that followed was instant. Hayato flailed around, panicking on how his jyuudaime would be tarnished by the sight of the half naked woman. Dino also noted how another teen, the baseball player he met at the park, froze in the middle of the crowd, right next to the smug looking yakuza kid. The rest of the crowd were very surprised and shocked, especially when an owl flew to the direction of the stripper, stopping to nuzzle on her breast.

"Damn owl! NAGI!" screamed the suspicious looking old man from before to a shy looking girl, "How many times have I told you to lock that damned owl in a cage!?"

Dino didn't pay attention to the much ridiculousness that happened after, for he quickly texted to a special number Colonello gave to him. He texted; _Dude, whats your hot girlfriend doing in Reborn's house playing stripper?_

* * *

Tbc.


	7. Interlude: MsTea Cup's Challenge Letter

INTERLUDE

* * *

Lal Mirch took a long drag from her position right next to her unofficial lover, Colonello. The guy had been complaining all day about her previous action. "You know, if you're planning to crash Reborn's party as a stripper, you should have told me before, kora!" The rest of The Arcobalenos rolled their eyes at his rants. They were already sick to Colonello's endless obsession toward the woman.

"Hey, if you want to flirt, find another time and place. We didn't come here to be friendly," Verde complained from his seat. Indeed, they gathered inside a secret room in the club, a place where The Arcobaleno could held their private meetings. In all actuality, they rarely ever used the room. Each of them had their own agenda. Teamwork, at least the ones that involved another Arcobaleno, isn't really their forte.

"True," Viper agreed. He turned to Luce, who was sipping her tea sweetly, "Madam, to what occasion did you call us here?" He then glanced carefully to another man in the room; the hitman who was supposed to be retiring from the job.

The woman in white giggled, "It's not me, really. It's just our guy Reborn here, he missed you guys". Snorts of mocking laughter instantly answered the statement. Reborn himself smirked behind his cup of brandy.

"This is probably one of those very rare times Reborn would approach us," Fon hummed, "I thought you're coming here to pursue with that crazy plan you told us before. But seeing that Timoteo isn't here with us -"

"Actually, I have someone else with me," Reborn cut the Asian man.

"Huh?"

At that exact moment, Gamma made his appearance to the room. Behind him was somebody else. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi; dressed in his school uniform and sporting a ridiculous looking stuffed bunny bag. Skull shook his head ridiculously, "What? Are you trying to be a party pooper Reborn? Nobody brings their wife to a club".

The brunette looked skittish, only smiling slightly when he saw Luce and Lal. He stopped next to his husband but didn't take a seat. Colonello didn't pay any mind at first, until he realized how silent and serious Lal was acting all along. The blonde man gulped, "Kora, don't tell me you guys are really continuing with this plan".

"It's too late to step back now," Lal said.

"But where is Timoteo, kora?" Colonello threw himself to the back of his seat, "Honestly, you said you're going to make a contract with all of us at one point for this plan. But only Nono is rich enough to make a contract with everybody in The Arcobalenos".

"That's the problem," Lal started. The rest of the Arcobalenos started paying more attention to her figure. She continued, "The Vongola Nono is missing".

It was a surprising news, but none of them gave signs that could betray their straight faced facade. The Arcobalenos was trained to keep their calm. Still, no jokes were thrown inside the room any longer. What was left are serious stares. "This is a joke. I'm telling you to stop continuing with this plan. Without the Nono, you guys cant do anything," Verde gave his opinion, "Beside, the rest of The Arcobalenos won't help you just because you asked us for it. We don't work for requests".

Of course Lal knew that, but the woman couldn't help but think there was another way. It was that smile plastered on the hitman sitting at the other corner of the room. In fact it was a very victorious smile. "You have an idea, don't you," Lal muttered, "Reborn?"

The man showed them his cold eyes. His smile wide, but crazy. "We're continuing with the plan".

"Reborn, you should understand," Lal answered, "With Nono out of the picture, we have no choice but accelerate with the plan. We don't even know where our enemy is hiding".

"Oh, I know," Reborn answered back.

"W-what?" Lal turned her body to the direction of the hitman. She was surprised by the confession.

"A bit tricky at first, but we've discovered it," the hitman took a drag from his smoke, "That guy has been around all along".

Lal blanched, "N-no way. He was that close?"

"Still is. Isn't that right, boy?" Reborn addressed the brunette next to him at last, who nodded nervously. The Arcobalenos started watching Reborn with interest. Their hitman never failed on surprising them. They were intrigued, but couldn't deny the fact that this was the most outrageous act the hitman ever pulled. It was too risky.

"Wow," Fon commented, "I can't say I'm not interested. This is almost like a movie and I really want to know the ending, but we cant do anything without a contract, Reborn".

"Who said I forgot to bring you any contractor?" the hitman said before slapping the back of his wife softly. The brunette jumped on his feet a little, glancing left and right as if afraid before he took a step forward while hugging his stuffed rabbit bag. The boy stopped in front of the round table in the center of the room and turned his bag up side down. The Arcobalenos leaned closer, just to be welcomed by the sight of many golden bars pouring out from that silly bag.

"K-kora," Colonello gaped, "T-those are pure gold". It made sense why that kid held the bag with two hands now. it must be very heavy.

"Uhmmm, i-it's a little of my savings," the brunette added, "I am offering you a deal to work with me". The teen then bowed as a Japanese formal way of greeting. The rest of Arcobalenos were surprised by this turn of events, except for Luce and Reborn, of course. Reborn watched his 'wife' with satisfaction while the woman in white had been giggling behind her gloved hand. "Oh my, Tsuna, all you need is to just beg for it to get me to agree," Luce said humorously.

"Really?" Tsuna stood up straight and glanced worriedly at his spouse. The hitman pulled the boy closer till the boy fell next to him on his seat. "She was joking," the hitman told the younger. Although, knowing her, Luce could be serious.

"Oh, I see," the brunette then looked up at his husband, "Did I do well?"

The hitman watched his boy closely, then nuzzled the boy's face with intense pleasure and gentleness. The boy closed his eyes, allowing the hitman to dip into his mouth with a wet sound. It wasn't the first time the Arcobalenos witnessed Reborn's throes of passion, but it was their first time finding the brunette held closely by that guy. Except for some lucky Arcobalenos, of course. Reborn kissed the brunette's forehead to end their short display of affection, "You did very well".

Skull gaped at the couple, quickly whispering to the Chinese man beside him. "Pssh, Fon! Fon!" he called, "Wasn't that an eskimo kiss at the beginning?"

Fon cut him with a sharp look. His squinted eyes was opened wide uncharacteristically. "No its not," the Asian man said, "We didn't see anything in this room. We also never had a bet relating to some eskimo kiss. Nothing happened. Get it?"

The unspoken, _lets not remind ourselves about that bet_ , was clear to Skull. The goth responded with an awkward laugh, "Yes, yes. Very true. There is no such a bet".

* * *

Continued to the next Arc.

* * *

Ms. Tea Cup's Challenge Letter

* * *

Dear Readers,

I have finished the first part of my Mystery of Tsunayoshi. As explained before, Renato Sinclair's Arc, which consisted of the six chapters who have read previously in this story, contained clues for the whole story. The goal of Renato Sinclair's Arc is to question; and that means the chapters contain a lot of blank spaces that will be filled in the next part of the story; Tsunayoshi's Arc.

To help you understand this story better, here are the main questions from each chapters in this Arc:

1\. Renato Sinclair's Track: What crime have Reborn done to Vongola?

2\. Renato Sinclair's Dirty Secret: What is Reborn planning with the drugs he received from Verde? (the use of the drugs has been implied in many parts of the story, but there is something deeper than that)

3\. Renato Sinclair's Masterpiece: What does Reborn want from Kozato?

4\. Renato Sinclair's War: What is the real nature of Reborn and Tsuna's relationship? Are they married or is it a form of kidnapping?

5\. Renato Sinclair's Last Lie: Who is after Tsunayoshi?

In this Interlude, you even found that there is a much bigger problem happening in the background of the story. There was an enemy to this whole story; and I've dropped a huge bomb somewhere in the chapters of where he was hiding. Let me say this, the enemy is a liar, but he was too proud to hide some parts about himself. Read the chapters closely dear readers, I have put a lot of clues.

And of course, there are still some other questions in the chapters that will be explained further in Tsunayoshi's Arc. For example, what is Alaude planning? What is Daemon doing? Who is Mukuro and what is up with Nagi? And what about Hibari and his crazy plans? Where is Irie and who exactly is Romaria? Romaria is inspired by Family Guy's Consuela, if you haven't noticed. And then, what will Dino do now that he found his brother? What is Tsuna planning with a bag full of gold?

Curious? Check out the continuation of this series in Mystery of Tsunayoshi: Tsunayoshi's Arc. It will the Arc to answer everything from our dearest Tsunayoshi's point of view as he explains what happens in his birthday, his marriage, and his life with Reborn. It will be a series full of sexual exploration, love story, and the full exposure of what is truly going on. See you there, Readers!

Ms. Tea Cup

 **;P**


	8. Tsunayoshi's Two Cents on First Times

NOTES

1\. This is the clean version for Tsunayoshi's Two Cents on First Times

2\. This chapter is the start of Tsunayoshi's Arc., which includes:

a. Tsuna's pov

b. Takes place exactly after the prologue until the end of the story

c. Will give you the missing chunks of puzzle pieces from Renato Sinclair's Arc. It will be more straightforward and more of a romance

d. The goal of this arc is to answer, and will focus more on Reborn and Tsuna's relationship progression

3\. Warning in this clean version includes light psychological downgrading and implication of sexual intercourse between males involving an underaged person, implication of same sex marriage involving underaged person.

4\. The complete version of this chapter with MA content can be found on the link I posted at the end of this post. Warning for the complete version includes: BDSM themed scenes consisting of bondage, physical and psychological downgrading, tie and tease play, etc; and explicit sexual intercourse between males involving an underaged person, and lack of clear consent to sexual intercourse.

5\. I am in no way involved in any real life BDSM activites, nor am I claiming that I know a lot regarding the topic. I acknowledge that my depiction may not fit the reality and may be inaccurate to real BDSM practices.

6\. This chapter continues from the prologue, in which Tsuna was kissed by Reborn in his fifteenth birthday celebration.

* * *

TSUNAYOSHI'S TWO CENTS ON FIRST TIMES

* * *

"There is no easy way to say this. Tsu, the truth is," the man bowed his head lower as to invite Tsuna to copy his move. The two were an exact copy of each other, though one a boy and the other a grown man. Their foreheads almost touched each other; strands of blonde mingled with brown, chocolate orbs meeting golden. The Primo sighed and his voice became as deep as the one he used when he was being serious and... sentimental.

"Your Nonno is hiding a son from us".

"A son?" Tsuna questioned, not fully understanding the consequences.

Giotto hummed. "An illegitimate son," the man looked straight into his son's eyes. That eye contact they shared was a truce of mutual understanding. The two of them knew the best what it felt to be put on the spot because of that term; 'illegitimate son'. Tsuna himself was a likely example of what one would call using that exact term. "O-oh," the boy responded meekly.

"But that's not the issue here, Tsu. The real problem is that there are a lot of our members disappearing suddenly and we think Nonno's illegitimate son might have something to do with it. He is," Giotto hesitated yet again, but not losing his composure one bit. The Primo was used to the pressure of being the one to inform the bad news. He simply never thought facing his own son would be the hardest among all, "He is very dangerous, you see? He ambitiously wants to take over the Decimo position. We believe that he was hunting for the rumored likeliest Decimo candidate and he doesn't mind killing anyone whom he suspected to have that title".

The affectionate name, Tsu, came back and it helped on calming Tsuna's nerves. His father's larger hands were now touching his own, rubbing each tiny fingers in that comforting manner. Giotto continued, bumping his forehead to his most beloved softly. His golden eyes now closed, "And we all know who the most likely Decimo candidate is".

It was Tsuna.

The younger froze, not having the capability to fully comprehend the weigh of the issue at that very second. Somebody was out to get him, and they might want him dead. The young boy's eyes wondered somewhere else as though asking how to react. His eyes found Reborn's figure from the corner of the room. The hitman was as unreadable as always; yet the presence of his unyielding shadow got harder to ignore.

"We're thinking of getting you out of the candidacy, Tsu," Giotto continued, more interested in Tsuna's fingers than facing the nervous face of the person he cared the most – in return, he missed the interaction between the two other people in the room. "So..."

"What do you think of marrying my friend Reborn?"

* * *

The only thing that could help G feel better about this was to be (feel) useful. That was why he kept watch near the door to Sawada Tsunayoshi's room, watching his comrade - that stoic creep Alaude - groom over their beloved boy. Alaude was probably experiencing the same sense of desperation for the man specifically made it his job to arrange Tsunayoshi's getup.

His wedding getup.

That word – _wedding_ – was enough to set G aside that he turned his head upward to stare at the low ceiling in one of the yacht's bigger rooms. He wondered how they get to this point, where they have to marry off their only boy to save a life; Tsunayoshi's life. It was bad enough that they all agreed to this marriage thanks to the lack of options, but they also had to prepare the ceremony as if they were willing to hand this boy to _that man_. As if.

For a year now, people from the Vongola had been missing. They had suspicions, but little clues to lead them to the perpetrator. It was Nono, however, who revealed that he has an illegitimate son from a secret lover. The old man feared that this son had been the one responsible.

His name was Xanxus.

And if Nono's words were true, Xanxus had been looking for a way to be in the Top Ten before he finally went off the radar. Words were that the man had been forming his own group with a helping hand from unknown source. His target? The Tenth place within the Vongola.

No one knows where Xanxus is lurking currently. Rumor has it that he was gathering his own supporters and forming an independent vigilante group to ensure his position as the Decimo. With none of them knowing Xanxus location, it's hard to calculate his next movements. The best way to assure Tsunayoshi's safety is to get him out of the candidacy. And what other option there is except marrying him off to a person of no affiliation to the mafia?

Reborn was their best choice. Not only the man represents a neutral ground, as he was not a member to any famiglia, he was also feared among the underground society. Their marriage would automatically pull Tsuna away from the candidacy and Reborn's eminent skills could steer trouble away. Still, while they believed he was their best man to keep Tsuna safe, why is it that G felt like the man was not to be trusted?

G let out a deep breath and, by doing so, he tried to not think about the bad stuff just for the sake of their dearest kid over there (who was fighting Alaude over the color of a bow tie). They don't need another moody person with Giotto mourning on his own in his son's room (shouldn't it be bad luck to be this sad in a wedding?). The Primo was sitting on one of the many seats, eyes gazing out of the huge window to the ocean. His expression told a story of a man thinking – brooding – and nobody dared to deny him this wish to be left alone.

It was understandable, seeing that he was the one who had to hand his son to someone. G wondered if this would be the start of something worse than just marriage by name. It's possible for Giotto to return to his old self; the horrible person he was when he lost Nana.

Having sex in such a young age, especially with one of your mentors or caretakers, was nothing new in the mafia; but for Giotto, Nana was not a mere fling. She wasn't only Giotto's first woman; she was also his first love. She was Giotto's caretaker since he was ten and that relationship changed drastically when Giotto was eleven. Of course, Giotto had slept with numerous people after, but Nana has been the only person deserving to be called his 'woman'. Her disappearance, not long after Giotto's twelfth birthday, started the period of Giotto's rebellion. Her absence pushed the man, then a young teen, to go against the family and develop a bad attitude.

While it was at this period did G meet Giotto for the first time, G felt the most comfortable with Giotto after Giotto found Tsunayoshi. Tsuna was introduced to Giotto when the Primo was twenty two. It was the worst time for Giotto; his father had just passed away at the time and, with that, he had to bear the responsibility to take on the Primo's name. Surprisingly, the CEDEF leader, Sawada Iemitsu, made a very brave claim that he had found Nana. She was six feet under, somewhere in a lonely graveyard in Japan, hiding from seeking eyes under a blanket of poverty for years. What was left of her was a boy.

And, dear, was that boy a perfect copy of someone.

The boy was the perfect mixture of his parents. He had Giotto's face, but the coloring of his mother. The brown eyes, though, were Giotto's favorite, most likely because they were such a reminder of Nana. Meeting Tsuna, then only a ten year old boy, had been love again for Giotto. The man changed for the better. He finally started taking his job as the Primo seriously. He even smiled more.

Yet, with this new-found love having to leave his father's hands, it was another heartbreak for Giotto. G feared this would be Nana repeated and Giotto would return to the grim person he used to be. He just hoped Giotto could fare better with the loss of his loved one, especially now after he was the official Primo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, however, was... a strange character. He shed tears for the silliest things. One time it was because Dino teased his Asian upbringing (he talks too politely and would say a greeting before he eats), and another time it was because he was chased by a dog (a Pomeranian); but, strangely, he could take the unfortunate news of his own arranged marriage in a stride. It was probably from the many misfortunes he had faced in the past – having to live in poverty and taking care of his sick mother to her death – or probably his naive nature that prevented him from overthinking about problems.

But, honestly, could this boy really get the weight of his predicament? Sure, all his life, the boy never had the luxury of meeting people freely, either when he was with his mother (in which he had to live in poverty and stay hidden from the people who were after his mother's life) or with his father. He rarely met people his age, which is why he stayed a child inside a teenager's body - frequently slipping to a younger persona when he was nervous or confused. Though, even with such naivety, nobody should take this situation that well.

Hours before his 'wedding', the boy even had the gal to challenge the Primo's Cloud Guardian - who was practically the strongest among the Guardian's line - by hitting the man at the side. Of all people in this world, Tsunayoshi was the only person who could get away with the act alive. "Your taste is old, Uncle Al! I told you Armani makes me look like a British old man!"

Alaude's stoic face didn't betray any emotion, until the man sighed and said with an obviously annoyed voice, "And what's so bad about a British old man?"

Tsunayoshi stomped, in the most childish way possible, "They're old and they're secretly a pervert."

THAT inflicted laughter from Giotto. The two bickering men (a man and a boy, actually) stopped to watch the Primo – who was trying to hide his snicker. "Ask your dad, he thinks its fine," Alaude said with an exaggerated eye-roll, "Because he knows _you,_ out of people, have no right to question my taste in clothes, boy."

Tsuna's taste in clothing is not bad. In fact, the boy can make the strangest yet perfect color combinations that earned him a compliment from Vongola Octavo (and the Octavo is a renowned figure in the fashion industry). Though, his style of dressing may not fit the current occasion neither would it fit any Mafiosi. No Mafiosi should wear pink.

Tsunayoshi paled when he saw his father, "Y-you didn't laugh because this looks ridiculous on me, right Papa?"

G watched how Giotto let out a final laugh before joining the Cloud Guardian and his son in front of the giant mirror. He bent his body to his son, both hands gripping the younger's shoulder as both looked at Tsunayoshi's reflection on the mirror. Tsunayoshi was wearing a three piece dark blue tuxedo, with the pants custom-ordered to be cut short to right below Tsunayoshi's knees like capri pants. The heeled shoes were of Tsunayoshi's own choosing and, surprisingly, it successfully made the boy seemed more feminine, in a good way.

"You look wonderful," Giotto laid down his comment, "Even without the neon purple bow tie". Said neon purple bow tie was still in Tsunayoshi's grip, which had been the source of his fight against the Cloud Guardian. "It takes a lot for your uncle to make a custom order so that you can get a shorter pair of paints, Tsu, maybe you should make it easier on him," Giotto gave the Cloud Guardian a look, in which Alaude only scoffed, "He even let you pick the shoes".

The youngest pouted again, "But you agree that this makes me look like a British old man, right?"

Giotto laughed again, in a way only Tsunayoshi was able to make him do. "Yes, of course, of course. But don't say that in front of Max. That butler of ours is also an old British man," The Primo stood to his full height, "Now then, if you excuse us, I need to talk to Alaude for a moment".

"Business? I thought you're supposed to be on vacation!"

 _Oops, don't let Tsunayoshi know!_ "Nah, we just want to get an early sip of the wines," Giotto laughed before messing with his boy's hair, "See you at the altar. Don't trip, okay?"

Tsunayoshi was still fussing over his hair when G escorted the Primo and the Cloud Guardian out of the room. Right after the door was closed, the three's face turned serious. Giotto started with an attitude of a leader. This was no longer the loving father.

This was The Primo.

"How's the preparation?"

"Clear. All guardians are ready in their corresponding posts," G answered, "Except for... Daemon. He hasn't been taking his drugs".

"Ah... I see," the Primo nodded as though he was used to Daemon's antics, "Numbers?"

This time, Alaude made it his job to answer, "No more than 15 guests and 7 crews on board. We've made sure all guests are the ones with invitations only". They made sure that the important names who knew of Tsunayoshi's presence inside the Vongola manor was invited, so that any possible informant to Xanxus would be informed that Tsunayoshi was now officially off the candidacy for the Vongola's Tenth position. Even then, the wedding was kept extremely private and isolated. It was held on the Vongola's mega yacht - The Lanchelot - to eliminate any possibilities of danger (which is why Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna's adopted father, was not informed. Everybody believed he would be so against it he would do something stupid).

"Good," the Primo commented. He then crossed his arms, "Update me about _him_ ".

 _Him_ was Reborn. G and Alaude shared a hasty look before G answered, "Ugetsu is with him. They're on the deck already". G's words started a long silence before them. The Primo had one of his hands in front of his lips in deep thinking. "Primo," G started, "You know it's not too late to cancel the wedding. That man is too unpredictable to be the candidate of Tsunayoshi's spouse. We don't know what he is planning. Even you are suspicious he is up to something when he is agreeing to this. I mean –"

Alaude's hand landed on G's shoulder. His expression told the Storm Guardian to stop. The Primo seemed so deep in his own thought that none of G's words seemed to reach him. It was a moment later did he answer.

"I know Reborn may be up to something," The Primo said, eyes more sure than ever, "But he is my friend. I trust him. For now you and I can only think of Tsuna's safety. So," he turned to G, "G, you stay with Tsuna. Alaude will follow me to the main venue. If anything happens," he smiled, telling the two guardians to trust his judgment, "You know what to do".

Something troubled G when that man, Reborn, was mentioned. In the back of his mind, he thoroughly believed that the man had always cared for himself. Everybody knew this marriage would do nothing but burden Reborn's every move. The man preferred freedom more than anything after all. G was afraid how this man's brutishness will affect Tsuna. He was so used to the boy's unnatural childishness that he preferred Tsuna to stay a naive kid more than anything. Having somebody as mature as Reborn and a clueless wonder like Tsunayoshi together was... bizarre.

* * *

The Storm Guardian still had his mind in a jumble when he stepped back inside Tsunayoshi's room. His troubled thoughts stopped in it's track after closing the door, all because he caught the sight of the boy pulling up his pants. No, it wasn't because it was inappropriate (the guardians had been taking care of the boy for too long to shy away from the boy's nakedness). It was because of the sight of that spongebob boxer brief the boy was wearing. The two froze, both with stupefied looks. "Tsu," G started. Slowly. "What are you doing?"

The boy forced a smile as he continued to wear his dress pants properly, albeit awkwardly, "Uhmm, I... I think we need more touch to this getup".

"Tsu, where is your underwear?" When the boy patted his spongebob boxer, G rolled his eyes, "No, I meant the normal ones, the plain one you wore just... a moment ago?"

"That," the boy started, "That underwear is boring".

"What – Tsu! Alaude is going to be angry!"

"Then don't tell him!" The boy insisted while making a final tug to his pants, showing his orange clad feet. G gaped at the bright orange pair of socks. They even had this colorful cartoon-ish stars on them, "Tsu, I can let the underwear go, but the socks –"

"It's okay Uncle G! What is the difference? Nobody is going to see them anyway," the boy half whined. His huge round eyes pleaded to G's own, "Please? You know I can't stand this plain suit. And the shoes are a bit big, so I need thicker socks".

Of course, only someone like Tsunayoshi, who tend to dress in something so colorful, would say that. G could only imagine Alaude's grim face if he ever found out about this. "Fine," G exaggerated another eye-roll. He went to the boy to help him in his tuxedo and get to his shoes. "No pink bow tie," G reminded.

Tsunayoshi grinned, "It's neon purple, Uncle G. Neon Purple". G snorted a 'whatever', but smiled back anyway. He concluded, no wedding can change Tsunayoshi any more or less than a child he truly is.

* * *

But was it true?

After that eventful birthday of his, Tsunayoshi started asking strange things. Do people kiss often? How close should you be to someone to be able to kiss them? Is it okay to like a kiss? A kiss should be something so simple. It's just two lips, meeting in a disgusting wet and warm contact. Yet, describing the action was never enough to fully explain how... strange it was. There was that electrical jolt behind your neck and that tingling sensation on your lips that one couldn't simply put to words.

It was why after the head butler, Maximillian Auguste (Max for short), and G retrieve him from his room to meet Reborn and Ugetsu in the main lobby, the boy couldn't ignore the hitman. Something about Reborn, in the back of Tsuna's pure inexperienced young mind, peaked Tsuna's curiosity to a degree that should have alarmed everyone. And it all started from _the kiss_.

Thankfully, none of the gentlemen, aside from the butler, noticed the look on his young face. So the old man coughed to steal the boy's attention, before staring at the boy's feet in distaste, "What is that orange fabric I see behind your shoes, dear young sir?"

The boy glanced down to his feet before grinning apologetically at the butler's way. But he didn't say a word and resumed to steal glances to the hitman's way. Reborn seemed like always; composed, mysterious, and undeniably attractive in his black tuxedo. The level of intelligence the man seemed to posses was seen in the way he reprimanded the Rain and Storm Guardian. Young Tsunayoshi, always the observer to this mafia affair, ogled this striking character of a man he barely knew from the background, next to the old butler. Even in his own wedding, he was kept away from further involvement.

Of course, if someone else was there to observe, they would have never guessed that these two were the couple bound to get married. One of them were too busy dictating the Vongola's guardians, while the other was too immersed on complaining that his bow tie would be better in another color. Even as a charade, this marriage couldn't stop you from wondering how these two would manage. They practically speak different languages, think different thoughts, and see different things.

"... so Max," the boy cut the butler's inner musing, right when the Storm Guardian clapped his hands in the background to signal for the groom to get ready, "Is Tsuna allowed to wave at the guests on the way to the altar?" Max raised an unamused eyebrow, "T-Tsuna hasn't greeted the guests properly. It might seem impolite if I just walked there without saying hello, right? I mean, usually Dino's uncle would ask for a hug! He is the Cavallone's Primo, you know?"

The boy was nervous, Max noticed. He slipped to addressing himself in third person every time he is. With how stupid the question sounded, the boy managed to steal the attention of the three other men; his two Uncles and Reborn. There was a few seconds of silence, but the Rain Guardian finally laughed softly and The Storm Guardian slapped his forehead. And for a second there, Max caught the hitman lifting an eyebrow at the boy's antics. His face contorted to that of a "Really?" expression; which the boy saw.

"No, young sir, you are not allowed to do that," Max answered tiredly, not able to stop the guardians from laughing nor was he able to stop the two other men from unconsciously eyeing one another, "And please remember everything correctly, young sir. Don't do anything stupid on the kiss".

"K-kiss? Kiss! Yes, k-kiss," Tsuna sputtered like a kid he really was. Ugetsu's laughter started anew, "Max, don't mention that now. You'll give dearest Tsunayoshi-kun some cold feet".

"No, I'm not! I've k-kissed," the boy protested, "O-once!" His face flushed to a dark red color, but he took a moment to steal a glance toward the hitman for the millionth time that day.

The hitman smirked oh so widely. Max regretted how slow he was to react when he caught the slight movement in the hitman's tall and slender form as he bent lower to reach Tsunayoshi's line of vision. "When it comes to the kiss, you just have to leave it to me," the man's low voice reached the younger, "I promise I'll make it pleasant for you".

Nobody was happy with the confrontational way the man approached Tsunayoshi. G reminded the man of his place rudely while Ugetsu started looking grim. After the guardians and the hitman left the room to go to the altar, Tsunayoshi stayed frozen beside Max, eyes wide and unblinking at the spot the hitman had just left.

"Black sure can look good on someone, huh, Max?" The boy muttered.

"I was sure you dislike the color, young sir," Max responded, "Too plain and grim you used to say". The boy even mocked the color on his own father and his guardians.

The younger hummed, "We can make an exception".

* * *

The moment Tsunayoshi was called to make his appearance on the deck; the boy needed a soft push on the back and a comforting word from the head butler. The boy's breath hitched pitifully when the beautiful sound of the violin made itself known, accompanied by the many clapping from the guest. The extravagant white decor complimented by the view of the high seas and the setting sun on the background did nothing to soothe the boy's stiff form. The brunette's step faltered, most probably from the sight of people standing up to see him and the bowing form of the ship crew. He was not used to be welcomed in such a way. Normally, he was the one who made such a greeting to these people, seeing the guests were some of the most respected members in the mafia.

His smaller hand welcomed his father's outreached one and the young one followed the Primo down the aisle through the crowd, slowly, as to follow the flow of the violin. Somewhere in the crowd, G was praying that everything will go well. Knowing that child, he would trip over nothing.

Unfortunately, he did; toppling ungracefully to the white carpeted floor.

The violin stopped in an abrupt, followed closely by gasps. G facepalmed as he saw the Primo keeping his grip on Tsuna's hand in an effort to prevent him from totally hitting his face to the yacht's floor. The boy, however, was more worried of his missing shoes.

"My shoe, it flew somewhere!" the boyish voice shrieked, successfully igniting laughter within the crowd as they started pointing at the boy's shoeless foot and notice his ridiculous orange sock. Alaude, who made it his job to pick the boy's 'flying' shoe, could only hiss lowly, "Really? Orange, Tsunayoshi?" It was bad enough as it is, but the boy took a moment to make an apologizing bow to all direction while Alaude crouched next to him to help him put the shoe back on his foot, which only inflicted another round of laughter.

The way it went, everybody expected Tsunayoshi's clumsiness to be the worst scenario. Of course, they forgot the other man who was waiting on the altar; the wild card everybody should have watched out for.

Everybody should have prepared their selves by the time the two grooms signed their wedding certificate and making their vows. In fact, they have started to sense that Tsunayoshi was led further away from them by that man; starting from the second the man let his arms circle around their boy's smaller form after Knuckle uttered, "You may now kiss the groom". Those arms never dared to reach their boy before, but now they touched it familiarly as the hitman circled his arm around the brunette's head and impatiently molded Tsunayoshi's form to his own. Then suddenly, everyone in the room had no suspicions whatsoever about the marriage being a huge fraud. Because; from the way the boy tried to stand on his tiptoe to further reach his kisser and grip the older man's tuxedo tighter; or from the way Reborn obviously led the kiss far too long and far too intense for the event; everyone had the delusion that these two unlikely people were somehow attracted to one another.

Claps had gone into silence and, if only this was a marriage with no suspicions of fraud, the infamous party animal that is The Cavallone's Primo woud have screamed, "Get a room!" to the wedded couple. The few people who knew the marriage was arranged, however, thought differently. G was practically gaping, while Knuckle, who was the officiant of the wedding, shifted in discomfort. Alaude could be seen making impatient steps toward the couple.

And Reborn noticed this. Still kissing the daylight out of Tsunayoshi, the hitman glided his hands firmer around the boy's body and lifted the younger one from the floor. The silent crowd was too stupefied that they realized it too late when Reborn dashed to the railing with Tsunayoshi still clinging to him. The hitman jumped over the railing, with the brunette's hand outstretched over the hitman's shoulder toward the last sight of his family as though hoping he could reach them.

The newlyweds plunged to the ocean below; leaving the witness to their wedding in panic.

* * *

Tsuna remembered feeling helpless in the embrace the dark blue giant body of water. The waters were so powerful, and it kept on pushing his weak muscles around the way they wanted it. He could only cling to the fabric of _that man's_ black tuxedo, and tried hard to focus on his wider shoulder.

He also remembered the sensation of air suddenly rushing to his lungs as he opened his eyes only to be greeted by his blurry vision. His head was spinning but the sensation of cold hard surface under his body was real enough to tell him that he was out of the water. His whole form felt heavy and he couldn't move a muscle. He was only able to turn his head around weakly. There were the noisy rumble of a machine and the rush of wind around him along with the voice of _t_ _hat man_ cussing in the background.

Another person; a stranger; could be heard telling someone, "Then I'm leaving the boat to you, Sir". After that, Tsuna blacked out yet again.

The next time Tsuna came to, he flung to a sitting positon; very much alone on a very lavish bed and bare of anything but his spongebob boxer. He took a moment to watch his bewildered reflection on the shiny wooden ceiling, meanwhile noting the rumbling of a machine-like sound and the sleepy lul of the waves in the background. He was on a speedboat, the boy noticed, and Reborn might have something to do with that.

Tsunayoshi scrambled to the soft carpeted floor; taking the silky white blanket to cover himself. He didn't spare the time to appreciate Reborn's effort to get a luxurious ride such as this (the room's rich wooden interior was second rate compared to Vongola's Lancelot) nor did he spend a moment to realize his nakedness or who was responsible for such nakedness. Then and there, he was a boxer-clad-boy with a white blanket, ready to sought the deadliest hitman in the world.

He half ran through the small wooden stair reaching the upper floor of the speedboat in hope of finding the hitman there. A cold breeze instantly brushed against him after he reached the last step and Tsunayoshi found himself standing on the boat's open deck. The sky was so dark already and it finally hit him that he was in a speedboat somewhere in the middle of the ocean

Far from his family.

Far from his father.

The brunette noticed the lonely steering wheel quite instantly, but then it chilled him to the core when he turned his head to the other side of the deck and finally facing the man he was looking for.

"Woke up already?"

Boy faced man.

Oh, Reborn was handsome; And he didn't bear any shame for having such a good look. In fact, from the way he confidently poised himself on the deck's seating area, clad in white dress shirt and black pants, while staring boldly at the boy he just plunged to the huge water, you just knew this was a man who knows he can get away with most trouble.

"You k-kidnapped me," Tsuna dropped the bomb. In his small innocent mind, he expected the man to apologize, to explain, and to rush to Tsuna's comfort after causing the boy that trouble.

Yet, the man had the audacity to refill his whisky glass and casually tilted it to Tsuna's direction as though offering some sort of celebration. "So I did," the man rose an eyebrow casually before he took a sip. There was no guilt in his mannerism. The hitman then let the silence linger between them as he eyed the boy emotionlessly from behind the crystal glass in his grip. A minute pass, and then two, then the man said, "Come here and sit with me".

Tsuna approached the long white seating and sat on the other end; a distance a way from Reborn. The hitman snorts in amusement, "Why so far away? Don't be a pussy and come a little closer".

Reborn patted on the spot not far from himself. Tsuna gripped the white sheet around him a bit tighter and scooted to that spot nervously. When he stopped there, Reborn automatically bent forward from his spot so that he could watch the boy more closely. The gesture surprised Tsuna to the point of making him stutter, "T-tsuna..."

"Stop," the man disrupted sharply, "talking that way. I cringed everytime I see the people around you coming to your rescue when you speak in that manner".

Tsuna blinked dumbly at that respond. He wondered how many of his actions bothered Reborn, considering they barely interacted before. Reborn busied himself on pouring a drink from a bottle of whisky to a clean square based whiskey glass, not forgetting to add two cubes of fancy shaped ice from a silver bucket. He pushed the glass to Tsuna's direction; scoffing when Tsuna didn't make any move to take it. "Drink," he said, "We both know nobody here is a novice to strong drinks".

Tsuna thought nobody knew. True to the hitman's words, Tsuna had drunk, a lot. Being stuck inside The Vongola Manor most of the time, Tsuna had traveled to the Manor's many hidden rooms; one of them was the wine cellar. There were too many drinks there that no one would bother if one or two drinks had been missing. One of Tsuna's favorite is the Salmari; a weird-tasting drink that Uncle Al had brought from Finland. Nobody cared to finish it because of its strange taste; making it the safest one for Tsuna to steal. It tastes funny - like cough syrup - but also very strong. The thing is, the more Tsuna drank, the more he liked it.

So here he was, accepting Reborn's invitation to drink with unexpected boldness. He finished his share in two gulps, not even caring to add some cola to hide the strong taste of the alcohol. The boy frowned from the strength only after he gulped its last drop. "Wow," he commented.

"Better than Salmari," Reborn smirked. The man knew more than he seemed.

Reborn poured the drink to Tsuna's cup again, which Tsuna welcomed with open hands. He needed the drinks to calm his nerve. The boy drank his whiskey quickly - almost like drinking cheap beer - before he sputtered, "There wasn't supposed to be jumping to the ocean," all signs of anxiety were gone, "That from before was unplanned. The plan was to g-get married and stay under Papa's watch".

"It was the idea to have you kidnapped by me," the hitman shrugged. He had one hand propping his head from the top of the seat and the other bringing his drink to his lips, "It was planned though, by me and your grandfather. Xanxus is not that stupid to believe this is an honest marriage," the man poured a drink to himself and to Tsuna's empty glass, "So, now that you're away from the responsible adults, enjoy your free life, princess".

Tsuna almost sputtered again, but settled with finishing his third cup. He could feel his head fuzzing already. He was used to strong drinks like this, but had never finished so much in such a short time. The intelligent man beside Tsuna watched the boy with fascination; probably from witnessing a kid sipping an elegant drink like whiskey as though sipping milk. The kid's feet were kicking the air in that childish manner, making the sight even more unbecoming. The hitman could even note the spongebob pattern on the unsightly boxer behind the white sheet covering his body.

"I never kissed anyone before you, you know?" Tsuna mumbled suddenly. His drink must be getting into him. His well-known childish way of speaking came out and he wasn't even aware of it.

The hitman finished his drink and put his glass on the table, "Then what do you think about it?"

If only Tsuna could control himself, he would probably try harder to erase that pout on his lips, "It was fine".

"I think you did really well".

Tsuna faced the man, "Really?"

"Yes," the deeper voice of a man answered, "Really".

The conversation was meant to be casual, but the long silence that lingered just made it more intimate instead. Reborn's expression was unreadable and scary; but those sharp eyes were directed solely on Tsuna and it was hard to ignore the intensity. Tsuna was captured under that stare for a moment before he mumbled, "I think you're good too". He shrugged away to sip his drink; too shy to look at the older one, "But that's to be expected from someone like you".

Reborn's long fingers tipped the glass on Tsuna's hold further so that the boy could finish the drink quickly. After making sure the cup was empty, Reborn helped the boy putting it away. He then returned to face the boy as though very interested, "And what kind of a person is someone like me?"

Tsuna faced the man again. The slow blink and half-lidded gaze of his brown eyes were controversial; if only he noticed. When drunk, the boy was such an unexpected character. "Someone I shouldn't talk to," the boy answered softly, "someone bad, someone scary".

The hitman seemed amused, "Do you want to try it again?"

Tsuna was too shy to say yes. But when Reborn provoked him by approaching his lips yet stopped just an inch away; the boy almost closed his eyes and leaned closer. The hitman kept their distance to a minimum; eyes staring down at the boy to tease. Tsuna felt thoroughly entranced.

Reborn's hand reached to the younger's beautifully shaped jaw, tickling its length until he reached the pointy chin. "It's not wrong to like it;" he whispered lowly, "Nobody here will scold you".

"So if you truly don't like it," his cold long fingers gripped the younger's chin lightly, shaking it playfully in his grasp, "Say it to my face directly, Princess".

* * *

Lal waited inside the chopper she borrowed from the CEDEF HQ, her eyes watching the opened backdoor where she hung the rope ladder to the luxurious boat under it. She let the chopper hovering idly midair as she waited for her partner to climb up into the chopper. The man took so long to get in, she thought, and she actually arrived late.

Because who could be on time when it comes to picking an assassin up in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean?

It was 6.30 am already, 30 mins away from the promised time. Lal was careful to watch if any of the Vongola's search squad was around. If what Reborn told her was correct, the guardians would be extremely cautious by this time.

"You're late".

There went the voice of her most feared partner; Reborn. Lal turned around from the pilot seat with a stern face, ready to bite back –

Only to gasp when she saw Reborn.

"Oh my God," she gaped at the sight of a boy, an unconscious one, over the man's shoulder. He was covered by white sheet, but his bare shoulders and naked limbs were enough to tell Lal that he was nude under it. Those rope-marks on the boy's arms and ankles warned her; especially that bite-mark on the boy's neck. "You fucked him," Lal accused, "Shit, Reborn. He's just a child! Iemitsu's child!"

"Iemitsu's adopted child, get your facts straight," Reborn responded calmly as he laid the boy down to the back seat. He adjusted the white sheet over the unconscious form before pulling the ladder inside the chopper and closing the door. Lal snorted.

"You beast! Nono is going to regret trusting you," she shook her head and turned around to face ahead. They were so ready to leave the ocean. Any seconds now, the Vongola's search squad will come around this area to find Reborn's boat, "You and your dick, Reborn".

"Everybody likes my dick," Reborn commented as he approached the co-pilot seat next to Lal's, "My wife likes it".

Lal froze as she turned to the man with a flabbergasted look, "You must be crazy to take this marriage seriously".

Reborn put on the headsets and settled himself between the flight controls, "We've made it official last night".

Lal shook her head again. Nobody could change Reborn's mind once he has his eyes on something. That boy in the back was... attractive, in his own way, but he was in no way Reborn's type. Lal couldn't see why he laid his hands on the boy. What was worse about it was the fact that it was Iemitsu's boy; the adopted son her boss loves so much.

If only Iemitsu knew about this marriage and kidnapping plan, Lal didn't know what damage would've been done.

"Where are Iemitsu's documents?" Reborn asked, "You have my documents ready too, right?"

"I put it in the back, in the black case. Be careful on using it, Iemitsu would realize soon enough if there is someone else using his identity".

Reborn snorted, "No CEDEF members care about their identity".

Lal shrugged. He hit the nail on the head. "My point is, you can't spoil this only chance to bust Simon. Once Iemitsu finds out, you'll lose your chance of ever getting Simon to your side," Lal sighed, "So be sure that it was indeed Simon Cozart who is living in that Namimori place".

"I'm quite positive," Reborn answered confidently, "And it is close to the HQ too".

"Luce will find you easily".

Reborn laughed in that cocky manner of his, "She won't take my absence seriously. Trust me, she'll send Colonello after me as a joke". Lal laughed along. Everybody knows Colonello is the worst in espionage. "But if he does get sent to track me down, show him the way".

"Sure," Lal smiled, "Your _wife_ is his type though".

"He'll be dead if he dared to touch my things," Reborn said casually as he turned the cyclic control. Lal was silent. While this new stunt Reborn was doing is nothing new, his latest (and unexpected) interest was very uncharacteristic. She just hoped everything went well – especially for the sleeping boy in the back.

There was a mumble calling out to them from the back seat. Lal quickly turned her head around. While she never met the boy directly, she heard enough about him from Iemitsu to feel for the boy. The boy was awake, and he eyed Lal sleepily. "Hello, dear," Lal tried to smile, "Are you okay?"

The boy didn't answer, but looked very much confused. It was until Reborn poked his head from the front seat did the boy seem more relaxed. "What did you say, honey?" Lal was sure the boy mumbled something in the middle of the noisy helicopter.

"My spongebob boxer".

"...what?"

Reborn was the one to answer, "We left it on the boat".

"But".

"I'll buy a new one," Reborn sighed in annoyance. But he uncharacteristically relented to the boy.

"But," the boy slurred sleepily, "Uncle Al would flip if he sees".

"He won't have the time for that," Reborn grumbled in the middle of controlling the helicopter.

The boy mumbled incoherently before he whined sleepily, "...You were scary last night".

"All first times are scary, Princess".

"I want a massage".

"Yes, Princess. Wait until we arrive".

"and a drink".

"Yes".

Lal had heard about how spoiled the boy hidden in the Vongola's manor was, but to have his cold partner to agree to the boy's wishes was very strange. Is it wrong if Lal thought the two seem like a real married couple?

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

 **This chapter answers a few things from Mystery of Tsunayoshi: Renato Sinclair's Arc, especially in Renato Sinclair's Track.**  
 **1\. The reason behind Reborn's decision to hide in Namimori was to look for Simon Cozart**  
 **2\. Lal's role in Reborn's escapade. This is how she knows Reborn's new location. She is also the one who provided a fake identity for Reborn as Sawada Iemitsu.**  
 **3\. A bit of Luce's motives, though she is just eccentric at times.**  
 **4\. The dynamic behind Tsuna's character. He was childish because of the circumstances in his childhood. He didn't have a proper childhood while living with Nana because she was very ill. After being found by Iemitsu, the boy was then protected heavily by Vongola. He never interacted with people his age and treated like a child all the time. His sudden maturity in Renato Sinclair's Track came from living with Reborn and treated differently for the first time.**  
 **5\. The nature of Tsuna's stay with Reborn. It was 'kidnapping' for a few people, and just a farce kidnapping for the others. Reborn's full motive is still unknown**


	9. Tsunayoshi's Massage with a Drink

NOTES

1\. I've edited the chapters in Renato Sinclair's Arc for grammars and polished some scenes. No major changes though. Changes made include:

\- Dialogue and grammars

\- I deleted some notes

2\. Warning: Underaged drinking, implied murder and attempt on murder, masturbation, implied sex between men involving an underaged person

3\. This is the clean version of Tsunayoshi's Massage with a Drink. The full version, complete with the MA rated content, will be posted in Archive of Our Own under the title Mystery of Tsunayoshi: Tsunayoshi's Arc. This clean version will involve scene of masturbation though. If you deem some scenes to be too explicit for the M rating, please inform me.

* * *

TSUNAYOSHI'S MASSAGE WITH A DRINK

* * *

The first time Regina Sinclair laid her eyes on Tsunayoshi; she wondered if the boy understood what a controversial scene he made by sleeping in _that man's_ arms while covered by a sheet of white blanket. It was dramatic; with them stepping out of the helicopter and walking pass the long line of maids welcoming the beloved young master of this house. Then again, when it involves Renato Sinclair, there was nothing short of dramatic. The man was everyone's favorite in this small hidden side of Italy. With him making a surprise visit to his childhood home – the home he hadn't visited for two years – things were bound to be livelier in the Sinclair's villa.

Regina Sinclair; the current head of the Sinclair's family and the oldest among The Sinclair's seven siblings; watched her younger brother's arrival from her balcony. It was right in the middle of her morning coffee too. 'Blast that guy!' she thought. Last she heard of him, he was busy killing a random businessman in Asia (or was it Australia?).

She spent the time walking down from her chamber to the estate's private helipad to formulate the many questions she should interrogate Renato with. Imagine her surprise when, rather than getting an "I'm home" hug from said younger brother, she was faced with the challenge of arranging everything to welcome a new in-law.

But Regina was not the mistress of the land for nothing. In minutes; she had a room ready and asked for the best bed sheet for the newlyweds. She assigned a number of maids to cater to the couple and dressed herself to impress. Sinclairs took family business seriously; especially when it comes to welcoming a new addition.

She was disappointed to find said in-law still sleeping after she arrived in Renato's old room. But boy was that child making a nice picture sleeping in the middle of Renato's huge bed while gripping said man's hand like a lifeline. Did the boy know he was the only one allowed the privilege to do all that? Certainly, the boy didn't see the value in them; especially with him drooling on the expensive silk cover and having his legs thrown everywhere for all to see (those were quite the beautiful legs by the way; where did Renato find this boy again?).

However, the only explanation Renato gave them was, "He has a fever", while looming over the sleeping boy and putting his palm on top of the boy's forehead. Scowling, Regina moved toward the bed and made her way to touch the boy's temple too. Now, she may not have the same medical knowledge as her genius brother; but she was experienced enough to note the many marks on the boy's neck, shoulders, and thighs to conclude one thing.

"Sex fever," she said seriously in her heavy accent, "This is _first time_ fever Reno. You _dog_! You should have treated your spouse better on your wedding night". The regal woman then turned dramatically around to order the maids in full speedy Italian. This boy was now officially a Sinclair and no Sinclair should suffer from something as petty as sex fever. A Sinclair is always deserving of the best treatment, especially in this house.

The maids had just scurried away from the room to prepare a nice warm dinner, warm bath, and maybe a massage for Regina's new in-law when the head of the Sinclair Estate heard a muffled sound from the bed. She joined her brother to witness the sleeping beauty squirming and struggling to open his eyes. Regina caught two brown orbs hiding behind the heavy eye-lids – which was good because brown eyed babies would make good addition to the family; but then the boy stared at her brother with wide eyes.

"You have a fever;" Renato told the boy silently, "The sex was too rough perhaps".

Then those chocolate orbs slowly went to Regina. The reaction was instant; the boy gasped sharply and gripped the blanket closer to himself. Regina stared questioningly at the boy's sprawled legs that poked out of the covers from mid-thigh below; did the boy realized there was no point in covering himself as long as he kept on parading those legs?

"Get some rest. Before you sleep, mind putting these beautiful legs to rest for once," Renato calmly touched the boy's legs and put it under the covers, "We both know they need it the most".

 _Aww, they have pet names already_ , Regina smiled proudly. A Sinclair is always proud to have a good spouse; although most of them don't always end up having a happy marriage. Regina had long since leaving the man she used to call a husband and Ruffina's husband was probably into men anyways. Hopefully, this one in-law was the kind she could talk about in the holidays; the one Regina could boast to friends and families.

"There's no need to be shy about having a sex fever," Regina told the boy sweetly after catching his horrified face settled on her. The boy was probably ashamed that his sister in law had to witness this. "I will make sure I keep this a secret from your other sister-in-laws. We all know how those are; they would ridicule you over the smallest things".

Tsunayoshi, however, squeaked a pitiful, "Sister-in-law?", gawked at Renato, then shrieked at the top of his lungs. Regina turned to Renato. "I always knew you love screamers the best, Reno," she smiled proudly at her brother. Renato looked victorious.

* * *

Blame Tsunayoshi for suffering from high fever for five days. It was not the right time to be sick, Tsunayoshi was fully aware, but when you're on the run from your own family with the person you least expected to be with, you were bound to be so stressed out to the point of dropping to the floor and losing your consciousness.

Tsunayoshi's fever was _that_ bad. He was barely conscious for days, and once conscious, he almost couldn't distinguish between reality and dreams. Thankfully, Reborn was always there next to him (he has a license to do medical practice apparently). Tsuna couldn't be more thankful for the man's presence. However jumpy and flustered Tsuna was around the hitman; Reborn was still the closest thing to home Tsunayoshi had.

Now that Tsunayoshi was finally able to leave his bed (Reborn's actually), he was given the task to sit with the head of the house for all meal times. Tsunayoshi should be happy to have some time away from Reborn's bedroom; but after sitting down at the round table on the Villa's balcony, facing the hills and large farm owned by the Sinclairs, Tsunayoshi reconsidered his own predicament.

You see, Tsunayoshi used to think that _Sinclair_ was a made-up name. After finding out that the family _exists_ ; it was even considered as royalties in this countryside town of Italy; Tsunayoshi half expected something of a kind; something that had made the man Tsuna married to be what he is; something that screamed _Reborn_ ; something mysterious, dark, and ... scary.

He got what he expected.

And that was how he ended up squirming uncomfortably in his seat with Regina Sinclair right on his right and Reborn sitting right across from him. The tiered tray stacked with baked goods and jams were delightful, and more so the excellent way they served their coffee. The conversation, however, was something else.

"It is good to have you join us. That was quite a horror you gave us, Tsunayoshi; we never had a Sinclair suffering that badly from sex before. It was in the genes, I suspected. But never fear, child; with time, you'd learn a number of things. We Sinclairs know how to treat our partners," Regina, the oldest of Sinclair's siblings and currently the mistress of the Sinclair's estate, said with heavy voice thick of Italian accent.

Regina was regal and proud; those were obvious from the way she straightened her long neck; but sometimes Tsuna wondered if she could say something that would fit those description. She was bold and scandalous with her remarks even though she kept her elegant pose while saying it. If only Tsuna knew how to deal with talks of _sex_ over an Italian breakfast, he would probably came up with a witty response or explain that the fever came from that jump to the ocean, leaving his family, or the general idea of... staying with this new family.

However, Tsunayoshi never had those kind of conversation before – he even flinch pitifully at the mention of the _S_ word. So he looked down at his own plate; blushing while he withstood the embarrassment of hearing the soft giggles from the line of maids standing a short distance away from their table.

"I have given Reno some tips, of course. As a good sister and in law, I care as much," Regina continued. The giggles from the background grew louder. Tsunayoshi hoped he could just turn around and glare (even though Uncle Al used to tell him his glare was as effective as a kitten's), especially to the maids who were tasked to specifically cater to Tsuna's needs as long as his stay in the Villa. Because; how could they giggle at Tsuna's demise? Tsuna thought they were friends!

Tsuna ended up flicking a glare to Reborn's way, only to find the man looking back curiously. Tsuna flushed to his plate again.

"It's been a while since Reno brought a friend here," Regina sipped her cappuccino slowly. "The last time he did; he didn't introduce the guy properly; didn't even bring him to dinner. But he did bring the guy to our stable and took him to a hunt in the nearby forest," Regina gave a flick of her eyebrow; an expression Tsuna discovered to be a Sinclair's signature look, "After I heard a number of shots, I expected them to catch a wolf or some sort. Except it was not a wolf; it was better".

The forty year old woman leaned closer to the boy and lowered the tone of her speech as though she was saving this best part for last, "It was my uncle, Adolfo".

See? This was exactly why Tsuna dreaded this breakfast. Regina Sinclair was definitely the kind of woman who would be comfortable telling stories such as this to a guest over a meal. There was a long silence in which Tsuna kept a frozen smile to the woman's way while his mind jumbled to find a good response. Should he sympathize? Or should he feel guilty (because, his so-called 'husband' was definitely guilty of that)? Or should he take this as a Sinclair's sense of humor instead (and laugh while he was at it)?

"When Father asked if I knew anything about our uncle's disappearance, I was too happy not to lie about it. That man had been harassing my younger sisters for years," she continued proudly; shoulders moving fluidly as though she was in for a good gossip, "It was an event worth a celebration. Too bad Reno left without even telling his own sister the good news. If only he told me, I would even be happy to help him hide the body".

Tsuna nodded and forced a good-natured smile. Thankfully he didn't apologize.

But then Regina snapped her head to Tsunayoshi so quickly that her long hair almost sliced the air, "At least I told him when I killed our Father".

Tsuna was again frozen; now glancing slowly to Reborn.

"You didn't tell me," Reborn muttered calmly, "You _asked_ me to clean your mess".

Regina sipped her frothy drink as if she didn't hear any of that. Tsunayoshi, however, choked on his own spit like a boy struggling to tell a joke in his first date. He was saved by the presence of Arabella – one of the maids who were in charge of Tsunayoshi's needs. She brought him a serving of last night's dinner left over. "What took you so long, Arabell?" Regina spontaneously scolded, "You knew Tsunayoshi does not have his breakfast less filling than dinner. It is embarrassing how you forgot such details!"

Arabella was already bowing in apologies, but Tsuna jumped to the woman's rescue. "It's not her fault, Regina. It's normal to make such a mistake when you don't often serve pasta for breakfast," Tsuna explained, "I mean; I think I'm the one who is too demanding". Tsuna had grown fond of a much filling breakfast thank to the childhood he spent in Japan. Unfortunately, most Italians, especially traditional ones, don't have the same idea.

"Nonsense!" Regina waved her hand dismissively, "Any Sinclair is deserving of the best treatment in this house. We can break tradition if only you asked, dear. And what have I told you? Call me Gina".

"Yes," Tsuna laughed nervously, "G-gina".

Accidentally, Tsuna caught Reborn's shadow at the corner of his vision again. The man had his chin propped on one arm now and was looking at Tsunayoshi's way. It was then that the boy felt the tip of a shoe creeping to the ankle of his left leg. The contact was delicate yet so sudden that Tsuna simply flinched in surprise when he first felt it. The boy secretly looked under the table. It was a black leather shoe.

It was Reborn's shoe.

"Now, Tsu," Regina continued, obviously missing the interaction happening under the table. "It is a shame my brother here brought you when his other sisters are not present. If only you two would stay long enough till the holidays, then maybe I can boast your cooking skill to their husbands. We could have taught Rosa's stupid husband that his wife is a lousy cook. Of course, they would probably make fun of your first night' misfortune, dear. That's the downside of having six sister-in-laws, I suppose".

Tsuna was still staring accusingly at Reborn for caressing the small patch of skin between his capri pants and shoes. He had tried to swat it away with his feet, but the shoe quickly latched back to Tsuna's leg while Reborn kept acting as though nothing happened. Tsuna decided he should ignore the man; yet somehow felt that the interaction should be improper with Regina at the same table. "Y-yes, Gina," he addressed the older woman instead.

"His sisters were crying after they heard he brought a proper spouse at last, you see. All the gossips about him on the holidays were horrible," Regina kept playing oblivious to her brother's indecent behavior under the table. Tsunayoshi glanced warily once in every couple of minutes to the hitman's way as the hitman's foot creeped higher on the boy's leg. "I mean, we all know how he was, right?"

"How was I?" Reborn leaned back to his seat and grabbed his cup of latte from the table. Down below, however, he wiggled his right foot between Tsuna's knees. The poor boy was now clenching his thighs together as memories started flooding back to his head. He was swatting the foot with his hands now, which served him a strange look from Regina.

"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna stuttered. "My legs kind of... hurt," he lied poorly after Reborn's foot left his leg.

Regina snorted, "Trust my brother to make his spouse all sore for a week. Reno, you dog". Tsuna was bummed that she took his explanation the wrong way. The woman then turned to Tsuna, but her words were answer to Reborn's question; "This is why we all think that he is such a dick – this husband of yours."

Of course Tsuna remembered some of the stories Regina shared about the only male among the Sinclair's siblings, like how their Father's associates would address Regina and her five sisters as 'The Sinclair Girls' while Reborn would be remembered as _Renato_ ; or how the brilliance of said boy was painfully obvious among the sisters that they started envying yet adoring him; or how they would love to blame the fact that he was the only boy among the seven children who was born right in the middle as the fourth child of all place. Regina would make this story seeming like a pain to tell, but look closely at the mirth in her eyes and you'd know; as often as Regina dissed her own brother, she also adored him the most.

In fact, everyone adored Renato Sinclair. He was known as that boy who could charm his way to their Father's associates by the time he was 11. He was so talented that he could perform a brilliant Beethoven's piano concerto no.3 at the age of 8 even though he – as Regina called it – would rather burn the piano than play it. He was the kind of boy who could keep his charm intact even when he planned to get rid of you; like the many times he successfully had his nannies and mentors fired meanwhile acting as though losing them costed him tears. He's the kind of boy whose beauty and charm turned everyone blind from his mishaps. That was Renato, the one everyone adoringly called _Reno_ in the Sinclair's Villa. That was _Reborn_ before he was.

"At least you don't end up with those people you used to date back then. Atrocious! I don't know why you involve yourself with such a crowd, Reno," Regina huffed in annoyance, "Thankfully Father was long gone when we found out about _them_ and those _paintings_ of yours. He was adamant on making you the heir. If he was around, he would have never let you leave the family".

Tsuna was half focused to the foot that had returned to his leg, now caressing the underside of the area between his knee and ankle. The hitman was acting so casually that Tsuna almost believed the shoe latching to his leg was of his own imagination. "You paint?" Tsuna asked Reborn without truly meaning to.

Reborn simply sipped his latte. His foot though, poked Tsuna's knee suggestively. "Oh, no need to be modest with me, darling!" Regina slapped Tsuna's arm playfully, "I know all about those Reboyama stuff. Not that I meant to put you on the same level of those models of his; obviously, you are different to those lowly people."

Tsuna was half gaping; only coming back to himself when he felt Reborn's shoe poking more persistently against his own leg. "U-uh, yeah – of course. The Reboyama stuff..."

Regina giggled – which somehow made Tsuna feel very bad about himself. Whatever this Reboyama stuff is, it better not be something messed up. "It's surprising to find someone like you to be interested in that stuff too. But of course, you married him. I guess appearance can be deceiving," the woman winked, "How he fancied those kind of people appalled me; I was surprised our Reno could degrade himself that much. Especially that Bianchi," Regina sneered, "Horrible, uneducated, and malevolent, that woman. I don't care if she was the so-called Jewel of the Lavina's. I honestly see her as the ugliest human being".

Tsuna was gripping his fork a bit too tightly then. The mention of Uncle G's former famiglia stung. "Especially the things she does to Hayato. And he is the most amazing child too. He shared Reborn's passion for chess you see. Obviously that was a Sinclair over there in his blood," Regina continued without a care, "And how poorly she treats such a gift! Her own child! I swear, by the time I have my hands on that wretched woman; I'll kill her with my own hands. No one mess with a Sinclair; No one".

Regina then turned to Tsunayoshi with the most apologetic face she could muster. Her hand gripped the smaller one's. "I hope you're not upset about this, Tsunayoshi. This shit is happening while you two are on your honeymoon too, thanks to my idiotic brother that is. Why he involved himself with such a mental woman, I still don't understand," the woman sent a glare to her own brother, "But we'll deal with it. A Sinclair always makes their points clear to whoever messed with them. Reno, you better be sorry to your spouse and fix this problem soon."

If you saw Reborn then, you'd see the little brother in him glaring lazily at his older sister. It was still a dignified and arrogant gesture, of course, as much as a Sinclair would go. Tsuna, however, recognized this as something more serious.

* * *

"What's that about a son and a lover?" Tsuna shrieked in Reborn's private study, "I've never heard anything about a son and a lo – i-is that a real sword?"

Reborn, who sat behind an antique chess table, casted a glance toward the display of swords on one of the walls. "Yes. You've been around people who have done worse than displaying their weapons on a wall and you get surprised?"

"Who?" Tsuna returned the question – totally missing the fact that his Fathers and guardians were among the most not-so-innocent people on the planet. The boy was too busy squinting at the swords; noticing some dark red stain. _Blood_. He shivered and stepped away. Reborn rolled his eyes.

"For someone who dared to step into this room uninvited, you sure are unsure about yourself," Reborn grunted, "Not up to be a warrior, Princess?"

"I brought _merenda_ ," Tsuna insisted; showing the tray filled with two servings of zabaglione in cocktail glass, a plate of biscottis and two cups of coffee – an interesting choice of weapon, one would say, in facing Reborn. No wonder the cooks in the kitchen waved goodbye with tears in their eyes as the happy-go-lucky boy announced his intent to invade Reborn's off-limits territory.

Reborn snorted. "Only children use that term in Italy. _Merenda_ ".

Tsuna was too immersed with the whole design of the room to be offended. The room, like most rooms in the mansion, had huge window facing the mountains and the fields owned by The Sinclairs. It was decorated with draperies and velvet couches; mostly in red and dark golden mediterania design. There was a shelf filled with trophies – from chess, it seemed – and another filled with antique guns and books. Beside that, there was really nothing that impied Reborn's painting hobby; beside the lone covered easel by the window.

Buthe didn't directly addressed the easel. Instead, Tsunayoshi pointed at a random portrait of six little girls and a boy. "Is that your painting?"

"No. None of my paintings are here," Reborn then glanced at the covered easel, "At least not displayed".

"... oh". _Why not?_ Tsuna wondered as he took a seat across from Reborn by the chess table. He set the tray on the coffee table right beside it. Reborn's eyes followed the boy's every move. He didn't seem to keen on the idea of having a company.

"So what's this about a lover and a son? I mean, if only you told Nonno or Papa, I'm sure they could get you out of this...," Tsuna lowered his voice, "Marriage".

"It's none of their business," Reborn moved a rook on the chessboard. Apparently, he was playing chess against himself. "Nor yours".

Tsuna dipped his biscotti into a cup of zabaglione. He was munching on the dessert when he replied to the man, "But what about your son?" Surely he would need Reborn's presence in his life, "A-and what would he think of... you know, us".

"We're not like you and your stupid Father," Reborn sighed in exhasperation, "Good grace, no one is like you and your damned _family_ ".

Tsuna frowned at the notion that Reborn somewhat despised how Vongola treated Tsuna. He had hinted on this numerous times before. Reborn's family was one of the kind after all. The Sinclairs was a flock of intelligent yet cunning minds. They were the kind of people who preferred to stick to their own kind and lay low from the limelight. Their loyalty laid on the family; yet they mostly don't believe in affection. For them, loyalty means preferring to die on a family member's hand rather than the hands of a nameless assasssin.

Yet, Gina once said, _once family, always a family. A Sinclair would never find its own kind out of The Sinclair's bloodline A Sinclair would always find their way back._

Those traits should apply to Reborn too. Although Tsuna never expected the man to own a family; the similarity between the man and his sister was undeniable; they were of the same flock. Tsuna had always though Reborn was someone of no root of origin, someone with no ties whatsoever. He thought Vongola or whatever deeds he did for the Vongola was Reborn's only _home_ and Reborn's detachment to Vongola was just a part of the man.

He was wrong. Reborn had a place where he was not seen as the dark horse; and being invited into that place caused Tsuna to find even wider gap between him and Reborn.

"Do you play?"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up to Reborn from the chessboard, "Uncle Knuckle taught me once".

"Play me," the older challenged. Tsuna shifted in his seat and moved a pawn. It was a losing game, he realized. Reborn was a skilled chess player; a fact made obvious by that huge shelf filled with trophies and awards you'd find once stepping into the man's private study. Adding to that, Tsuna was no expert in the game – especially counting that Knuckle was not the biggest brain among the Vongola's guardians.

"I think you added too much marsala," Reborn retorted while tasting the zabaglione in the middle of the game. Tsuna decided to ignore the comment and moved his rook; not realising his latest move had just allowed Reborn to win in five moves. Reborn casted a look toward the clueless boy; which made Tsuna pause in the middle of munching his biscotti. "Umm, can you please not capture my pieces?"

There was a short second where Reborn considered the boy's irrational request before the man nodded. "Sure," he chimed. Reborn casually moved his knight to another direction that would't allow it to capture Tsuna's chess piece. Unknowing to the boy, the older man had spared Tsunyoshi's king for at least ten more moves.

"... So...," Tsuna started, "I never heard about your family befo –".

"I'd rather you focus on what we obviously shared rather than meddle with my business, Princess", Reborn disrupted, "As I said, it is not anyone's business".

"But we shouldn't be... doing this while you have a lover and a son," Tsuna hissed lowly. The boy truly didn't want to be in the middle of a minefield; this Bianchi woman seemed like a dangerous person; and Xanxus was equally so. And Tsuna would rather not take a Father away from his son. Tsuna himself knew how horrible it was to not know your own father.

But Reborn quickly leaned forward in the most menacing way. Even whie sitting, his form still towered over Tsunayoshi's. "You. Don't. Meddle. With. My. Life," The man repeated, "If you try to ignore my warning for no reason, Princess, I won't be nice to you. If you have a slight idea of what I'm capable of doing to you, Princess; then trust me, I can do ten times worse."

Tsuna froze and gulped. It was then that he remembered what this man truly was. He didn't even need to scream to get his point across. It was in his eyes; a thousand promises of punishments and disregard. He had now leaned back to his chair and the beast that showed itself before seemed as though it was never there. The man lit a cigarette – in a manner that is slow but threatening.

"For someone who is so insistent on probing my past, you are quite ignorant on other more urgent things," Reborn took a long drag and blew out some smoke, "Locking the bathroom when you shower, ignoring me at night".

Then came the leather shoe Tsuna was so accustomed to by now. It lingered around Tsuna's ankle; and it caressed the patch of skin suggestively. Tsunayoshi glanced down briefly before looking back up to the now smiling man. They hadn't discussed about what they shared under the table and what they shared that night on the boat. Tsuna would rather not address it at all.

"But we shouldn't," Tsuna half whispered, "We have Xanxus a-and..."

"But we should. We're married," Reborn answered, "And we better act like we're married if we wanted to avoid suspicions from your pursuer".

"Is it necessary t-to...," Tsuna paused from the sudden movements from the foot between his legs. It was creeping higher and getting more suggestive, "D-do that?"

The glint of displease was obvious in Reborn's eyes. A second later, the hitman surprised Tsuna by pressing his foot onto the space between Tsuna's knees; making the younger clenching his two feet together to avoid Reborn to go further. "I am doing my best to keeping you safe, boy, and I would be happier if you play along. If you think I would be slacking while having Xanxus and probably your Father and his cronies behind my back, you were astoundingly ignorant. We're not playing a game, Princess; we're on a run for our lives".

Tsunayoshi stared wide-eyedly at the man while the latter took another long drag. "So we better play the act. They could be anywhere. I don't want any of this probing about external affairs, lovers, or children. None of those is anyone's business but mine. You don't touch my things without my permission; you don't pry to my affair without permissions; you don't aproach my associates without permission," and then the foot between Tsuna's legs wiggled gently as though trying to make ammend, "We play the role of a happy wedded couple, Princess; no more, no less".

Tsunayoshi let his two legs relax; allowing Reborn's foot caressing the inside of his right leg in a fashion that made Tsunayoshi close his eyes and shiver. Then he returned with a determined face. Never before had he felt so denied. "That is a bit unfair," he sulked softly.

"How so?" Reborn moved another pawn on the chessboard.

"Why can't I know about your life when you know a lot about mine?"

"How'd you make a room for yourself in my world when you can't even keep a straight face after hearing the word sex?" Reborn's smile was probably a sign that he found something funny in the boy's words, "And after you made it obvious you like it when I lick your hole."

"Have I not involved myself with you enough to be in that dangerous territory already?" There was something unfair and cryptic behind those words that got Tsuna scrunching his forehead even more. "Can't you make me understand?"

The man leaned sideways and propped his face with a fist, "Trust me; you haven't even seen the surface of my world".

"Even the paintings? The... Reboyama stuff?" Tsuna still had no idea what the fuss around the painting was all about.

Reborn snickered, "Yes. None of that".

The gap between them was getting wider; and Tsunayoshi was aware of that. For a while there, they played in silence with Tsunayoshi landing his pieces with too much force. He was dissappointed for being denied; yet he was wise enough to avoid Reborn's wrath. It was on Reborn's third move did the boy finally leaned his head closer to the man and mumbled softly, "Is it scary? Your world?"

There, in the way Reborn gaze at the boy's round eyes, you'd find a dark pit flashing dangerously under the dim light of the study. "Very," the hitman answered. The foot he latched to Tsuna's leg seemed to be creeping higher slowly. "You won't be able to handle it".

There was a moment of silence that Tsuna expected to wane into an awkward tension. Yet; it didn't. Instead, the distance between them shrak as they leaned forward. Eyes were latched to one another; it was then, Tsunayoshi felt that pull of spoiled child when he was faced in front of grown man. Brown eyes looked down to the chessboard as he pouted in the most subtle way. "Tsuna still thinks it's unfair," he mumbled so softly that his voice almost cracked.

There was an expression of vulnerability that only this boy could pull. Reborn might be a cold-blooded murderer; but he was an artist at heart. Even he could appreciate the beauty.

Long cold fingers reached out to the side of the boy's face; guiding the boy to return the intense gaze of the older. "Is this the kind of face you show that idiotic Father of yours?" Reborn then tapped his finger on Tsunayoshi's lips, "No wonder the whole Vongola became such morrons".

Once the man pulled his fingers away, he leaned back to his seat. "Fine then; what do you want in return of your obedience?"

There was a long silence between them that was spent with glances and touches under the table. But once assured; Tsunayoshi voiced his request with utmost confidence.

"Your company; always".

Nothing changed that much beside tha fact that Tsunayoshi now visited Reborn in his private study everyday for _merenda_ – basically Italian for afternoon coffee break. They never chatted that much either; considering Reborn was not a talker. Tsunayoshi had also allowed the man to kiss him; especially in front of Regina. They had to convince everyone of their marriage after all.

Still, there were limits. Tsunayoshi still avoided every kisses from getting too heated. He would also tell Reborn that he was too sleepy to so anything before bed. In many ways, he also hadn't discovered a lot of Reborn's secrets. And there was also the fact that Reborn and Regina acted as though they were pausing from a very deep conversation everytime Tsunayoshi found them together. Regina would bring up a new topic everytime Tsunayoshi arrived in the room; not that it made Tsuna any less suspicious of what the two were hiding.

So when Tsunayoshi heard two maids whispering about "Signore", "Mission", "Jet Plane" and "Tonight"; Tsunayoshi was sure he hit the jackpot. The maids should have learned that Tsunayoshi knew a bit of Italian. It was then Tsunayoshi learned that when Regina called him as " _clueless and a trouble"_ ; she was telling the truth. Because Tsunayoshi had a very stupid plan he would execute once Reborn left the bed that night.

Tsunayoshi tailed the hitman carefully; until he found himself hiding behind many boxes that were suddenly put in the frontyard. Tsunayoshi sneaked from the east wing of the whole yard actually; and he made his way carefully among the many maids and other servants that were present to get a safe hiding spot.

He could see Reborn and Regina from where he hide. The two were standing among other men; looking like they were discussing something. When one of the men approached the boxes where Tsuna was hiding; Tsunayoshi made a very dumb decision.

He went into one of the boxes.

In fact, he fell asleep inside of it as he was transported somewhere else. By the time he woke up; he found himself crouching uncomfortably in a cramped space. He yawned and made a random grab at his surrounding; finding himself nestled in between long pipes. Tsunayoshi grabbed one of the pipes and tried to get a good look at it in the darkness. He didn't know what it was at the first few seconds; but after getting used to the darkness, he saw the mouth of a gun facing himself.

Shrieking, the boy scrambled away from the gun; causing himself to topple out from the box onto carpeted floor; in which he rolled clumsily until he hit a pair of long legs. Tsunayoshi rubbed his head in pain; then craned his neck to see who he had crashed into...

Only to see another gun being pointed at him. The difference being it was in the middle of a well-lit room, the gun was in the hand of someone else, and that someone else was the person tsunayoshi didn't want to face the most.

It was _Reborn_.

"Reno," Tsuna heard Regina, "Don't be reckless".

Even from his sprawled position on the floor and a gun pointed to his face, Tsunayoshi knew there were people watching them carefully. Tsunayoshi could especially sensed Regina standing somewhere in his right; probably with her hands on her hips. They were on a plane; a private jet probably; with a dozen people on board alongside Regina and Reborn. But in Tsuna's vision; there were only the barrel of a gun and Reborn's merciless glare.

Reborn was angry. Crazily so.

"Reno. He's your spouse," Regina warned again, "Don't hurt him". At this point; everyone was too convinced that Reborn would shoot his so-called wife. He was that kind of man after all.

But an alarm rang in Tsunayoshi's ears. _Not in front of Regina_ , he reminded himself, _play the perfect couple._

"O-of course he won't hurt me, Gina," Tsunayoshi carefully turned his head to the side and faced away from the man. He was still expecting for the bullet to come. Thankfully, it didn't. And Tsunayoshi smiled with more confidence, "He's my husband after all".

Everyone in the cabin seemed to let go of their breath once they heard Tsuna. However, Tsuna knew better.

Reborn scooped Tsuna from the floor. Despite the affection the action seemed to hold; Tsunayoshi knew Reborn was far from pleased. "Of course we were just playing," Tsuna heard the hitman as the latter sunk his face to Tsuna's shoulder, "I was surprised, that's all".

"He'll be coming with me," Reborn then announced. Tsunayoshi let go of the hold Reborn had on him and turned to everyone on the cabin with a curious face. They were all wearing black suit; with vests, helmets, and all. Tsuna himself wore his pajamas.

"Where are we going to?" The boy asked innocently. It was then that he noticed the weapons on everyone in the room. Regina had one in her own hand as she approached Tsuna.

"Saving Hayato, of course. Can you hold a gun, Tsu?"

* * *

Never had Tsuna's intuition rang this wildly before; and it wasn't because of the fact that he was in Vindice; the juvenile hall known for it's ruthlessness and the degree of crime it's prisoners had done. It was because he was alone with a man who is even more dangerous then the whole Vindice prisoners combined. It was the man he married; Reborn.

"S-so...," Tsuna tried his best to pull a casual conversation, "This is where Hayato is now, huh?"

The hitman didn't answer. Tsuna shifted awkwardly as he looked down at his borrowed boots. In fact, he looked incredibly awkward in his current garments; his yellow pj, borrowed bulletproof vest, borrowed helmet, borrowed boots, borrowed gloves, all the while awkwardly holding a gun (also borrowed).

"You aren't mad, are you?" Tsuna tried again as they walked through a long and dark hallway that seemed to delve deeper into the ground. Obviously, Reborn was mad. Despite his calm facade; the man left a stench of fury. Tsunayoshi wondered why Regina and the others decided to leave Tsuna alone with the hitman; were they really fooled by Tsuna and Reborn's act?

Suddenly, Reborn stopped walking. "It seemed like we have some unexpected guests".

"W-what?" Tsuna panickly turned around while holding his helmet in one hand, "I-I..., what should we do? S-should we shoot?"

For once, Reborn looked at Tsuna in the eye. Despite how evil his stare was, Tsuna never felt happier to finally have his attention. "We should. I'll deal with it". The man made his way to walk forward, but Tsuna grabbed his arm.

"I n-never shoot people b-before. I was only taught by Uncle Al o-once".

"... then stay here".

Tsunayoshi hugged the older's arm even tighter, "N-no, don't leave me!"

Reborn grabbed Tsuna's hands and pulled his own arm away from Tsuna's hold. He crouched to the younger's eye level and found the latter to be wide-eyed. "I-I'm scared," the boy whispered.

"Then stay here," Reborn directed the two smaller hands in his own to the boy's eyes, "And close your eyes".

"B-but -!"

"Sssh, don't speak. Just wait".

Tsuna bit hit bottom lip and abided to the man's order. He heard the man stepping further into the hallway until Tsuna could hear him no more. The idea of standing alone in the middle of a dark hallway without his vision was enough to set Tsuna's anxiety alight. His knees were practically shivering as he tried to calm his running breath. The silence was too intense that it practically felt like a thousand cold needles piercing through Tsunayoshi's shoulder.

Reborn was punishing him alright.

It didn't take ten minutes for Tsunayoshi to feel restless. His intuition was ringing crazily in his head; and Tsuna knew danger was coming closer if not in front of Tsunayoshi already. _Someone_ was here. Tsunayoshi took a deep breath, and two; then he felt someone's breath on the side of his neck. In an instant, Tsuna knew; it was Reborn.

He almost felt the rush to call the man, but swallowed it once reminded of Reborn's order.

It was a test.

"Open your eyes," the man announced after keeping his long silence.

Once Tsuna did, he was sure he had the most pitiful look on his face. Reborn was unmoved; his sleek and clean figure just turned around to lead Tsuna deeper into Vindice underground facility. Tsuna didn't see any trace of confrontation; but he did smelled an ugly stench of blood at one point. As they walked further; they made numerous similar stops where Tsuna had to close his eyes while Reborn left to do something; most likely murder. The more they went, however, the less Reborn tried to hide his violent strike. Tsuna started hearing people's screams in the middle of their stops; and Reborn no longer hide the smears of bloon on the wall.

It wasn't until Tsuna heard someone's ragged breath behind him in the middle of their 'stop' did he start to _cry_. His head was spinning and his intuition was screaming at him;This person behind him was not Reborn. Yet, Tsuna kept covering his eyes in fear as he waited for Reborn

Then _stab!_

There was a sharp sound followed by a silent grunt right behind Tsuna's ears. Tsunayoshi jumped slightly while his knees quaked. Something heavy dropped to the ground and then Tsuna felt a familiar touch on his cheek.

"Open your eyes".

Once opened, a couple of tears fell from two brown orbs. The boy couldn't withstand this any longer. "I-I'm sorry," he croaked, "I won't meddle with y-your affairs anym-more".

Tsuna swore he saw satisfaction on the man's face once he said those words. "Please forgive me," Tsuna added, hand gripping the sleeves of Reborn's dark body suit, "I'm sorry".

Reborn said nothing in response. He did kiss Tsuna's temple though; before looking to the younger's eyes. "Let's get moving. Don't look behind you".

* * *

"Are you still mad?" Tsuna questioned once Reborn turned to get him to cover his eyes again, "I don't want to be left again".

All Reborn did, however, was cover Tsunayoshi's eyes with a long black fabric that he pulled from his pocket. "Just trust me," the man voiced as he tied the fabric in the back of Tsuna's head. The older took Tsunayoshi's hand and led the boy somewhere. As they walked, Tsuna started hearing voices; voices of people screaming, explosions, and guns. He squeezed Reborn's hand in worry, yet he sensed Reborn's calmness.

Reborn stopped him at a certain spot. There was a long silence between them. At this point, Tsuna could clearly hear weapons and people's screams. A huge confrontation – a brawl probably – was happening beside the wall surrounding them. Tsunayoshi could even feel the gush of air fanning his form every time there was a sound of explosion.

Tsuna reached out to where he thought Reborn was, but felt the man stepping back. "Reborn?"

He received a deep kiss instead.

"Regina and the others have surrounded our target outside," Reborn said after he let go of the boy's lips, "I'm going to join them. You stay here and wait until I return".

* * *

Bermuda von Veckenstein stood flamboyantly atop his podium in the middle of the open field in the center of Vindice's main building. The former Arcobaleno stood among his guards – ignoring the fact that their number had decreased thanks to the sudden attack from his former coworker.

Said former coworker had shown itself from the south wing building; probably had just killed Bermuda's entire subordinate in the underground facility. Reborn was always such a genius; he had planned to corner Bermuda in the center of the vicinity; meanwhile swiping Bermuda's men from all sides. _Interesting_ , Bermuda thought. This was the most brilliant reunion between him and another Arcobaleno.

"Reborn!" the ex-Arcobaleno with such confidence, "Such a pleasure to have you pay me a visit. Though I wonder what Reborn – the Arcobaleno who claimed to have no interest toward any party – is doing here? Is it a contract? Or is it something more private? _Family_ matters perhaps?" The leader of Vindice mocked, "Because I'm sure The _Sinclairs_ was something more than a contractor to you. I wonder which prisoner is a fellow Sinclair". He then cackled. Because, of course, the idea of an Arcobaleno contacting the family they left behind had always been hilarious. "Oh, never mind that, where are my manners? If only you warned me of your arrival, I would have prepared a better – what should I say? – welcome."

"I didn't mind taking my time and have a chat, Bermuda, really I did. But after seeing the arrangement of your current living quarter," Reborn addressed the vicinity with sweet laced insult, "I'm starting to think that the sooner I leave the better".

"Oh, don't be so lame, Reborn. I remember you as the life of the party. Besides, you should stay longer while your pilot and flight attendants are recuperating," Bermuda said with a sickly tone. He then pushed forward a battered guy to the ground for all to see; it was the pilot of The Sinclair's private jet that they had left to wait a distance away from the Vindice's base.

Reborn couldn't have cared less; he could have his delayed fight with Bermuda dealt with right now without caring for his flight crew. What stopped Reborn from doing just that was the sight of a tiny figure being dragged by another of Bermuda's subordinate.

"Who is this?" Bermuda deadpanned as he observed the boy in yellow pajamas and unmatching fighting gears. Despite the obvious similarities between the boy's apparels to the ones Reborn's crew wore; Bermuda still find it impossible for Reborn to bring such a kid to his raid. This child must be one of the prisoners who was lucky enough to escape in the middle of the raid and stole one of Reborn's crew apparel in the hope of escaping from the facility. He looked wimpy, though; must be one of the wrongly accused one.

"I found him hiding in one of the buildings, sir. His eyes are covered up".

"Hm?" Bermuda squinted at the black fabric covering the boy's eyes. He took it off, and was surprisied to find the boy scrunching his eyes tightly in the wimpiest way. "Hey, kid; if you had the gal to escape me, you better have the gal to face me directly".

Instead, the boy scrunched up his face further while shaking his head. Weird; could such a kid really got himself into Vindice? Well, no matter, Vindice had a variation of young law-breakers; from murderers to thieves. "Take him back to the cells. I think he's one of the wrongly accused," Bermuda told his subordinate.

"W-wait!" The boy opened his eyes and struggled, "I-I'm not a prisoner! I'm one of them!" He pointed at Reborn's crew.

"Don't be silly," Bermuda bent down to meet the boy's eye level. It was then that the boy turned silent as his eyes went up and down on Bermuda's form. The brown orbs stopped at Bermuda's toff hat before the boy face scrunched in disgust.

"You know what, put him in the psychopath chambers," Bermuda ordered.

"W-wait! I'm telling the truth!" The boy shrieked while he was dragged away.

Bermuda ignored the boy's protect and returned to face Reborn from across the open field. "Where were we? I almost forgot about our party".

"I'm sorry, did you just say you're having a party?" Reborn told Bermuda with equal cockiness, "I hardly realize. It has always been hard for us to sense if you're having a party or a funeral".

Something in that arrogance rubbed Bermuda the wrong way. The weird-looking man twisted around, grabbed Reborn's pilot by the neck, and dragged the pilot with him back to the podium. With one hand, the former Arcobaleno covered the pilot's head and squeezed it slowly; making the pilot scream hysterically. "You won't like it when I'm triggered, Reborn," Bermuda said calmly. Reborn was unmoved.

The hitman actually lit a cigarette that he brought in his pocket and took his time to smoke, "Well, you are a child".

It was then that the former Arcobaleno pulled a dagger out of nowhere and to the direction of his hostage. In the split second when Bermuda almost hit the man with the weapon; three thing had taken place out of Bermuda's awareness. First, the man Bermuda sent to drag that weird boy from before had suddenly been thrown away from an unknown source of power; second, Reborn's crew were looking ahead with wide eyes, but not at Bermuda's action, it was at something behind Bermuda instead; last but not least, the boy in pajamas, who should have gotten dragged half-way to the building behind Bermuda, was now scorching with a very powerful flame one could never face with empty hands.

Maybe, if Bermuda was more aware, he would instantly notice how the boy looked like a certain important figure from the underground community. Or maybe, if Bermuda knew better, he would not trigger the already jittery boy by showing him the sight of murder. Because despite everything, the young boy had never witnessed real murder and the sight of it set the tiny flame hiding inside him alight that even his captor was thrown to the air.

Bermuda noticed none of these. All he knew, he didn't even have the chance to finally set the dagger into the flesh of that pilot. Before that happened, a force of energy and heat so powerful blasted from behind him that threw him mid air. Next he saw was pitch black. When he came to, he found a huge hole on the building behind his podium; all of his subordinates passed out; and all of his prisoners escaped. For months to come, Bermuda would be wondering about that boy in pajama.

That boy in pajama who exploded.

* * *

Tsunayoshi remembered red and gold.

And then this scorching heat burning his body; the heat that somehow reminded him of that night on the boat with Reborn. Suddenly, he was in Reborn's bed, right under Reborn's very naked body. The older man's two strong arms were caging him left and right as they were joined in a very passionate dance. Tsunayoshi couldn't even put his feelings to words. All he did was deliver how much he enjoyed this sensation through his gaze; right onto the pair of Reborn's dark glinted eyes.

Next Tsunayoshi knew, he blinking wide-eyedly to the ceiling of Reborn's bedroom; only to notice the same pair of dark eyes looking down at him. The differences were, he and Reborn were obviously not naked; and obviously not doing... what he thought they were doing.

"You've been sleeping for the whole day," Reborn murmured. The hitman put his palm on Tsuna's temple to check his temperature. Tsuna, however, flushed for another reason altogether.

"U-uhm," Tsuna sputtered pitifully while getting himself to a sitting position. He could feel himself very hard down there. He even felt the muscle of the lower part of his body, starting from the knees to his belly, growing taut because of the dream, "I-I t-think –"

"You're aroused".

Tsunayoshi sputtered even more. Reborn glanced down to the area of the younger's groin; obviously noticing the bulge the latter was sporting there. "I w-was dreaming".

"Do you want me to take care of it?"

"Huh?"

"I said," Reborn repeated slowly, "Do you want me to take care of your hard on?"

Tsuna lowered his eyes to his lap in embarrassment. He knew, in most situations, he would rather have nothing to do with Reborn's lust, but the need to finish what the dream had started was so intense. The next thing he knew; he felt Reborn's hand touching the back of his neck while the other reached Tsuna's lap. Reborn's face was suddenly right in front of his own, and then...

Reborn touched him.

Tsuna's reaction was to look away in surprise and squeal softly. Reborn's hand had dunked into Tsuna's boxer brief in no time and it was not planning to go slow and steady on the boy. Instead, Reborn jerk him off in the quickest pace.

"Was I in your dream?" Reborn whispered lowly to the younger's ear, blowing hot breath to the side of Tsuna's neck. Tsuna's left hand reached the man's shoulder while the other squeezed the bed sheet. He then turned to the man and faced those dark eyes of his right on.

"Y-yes," Tsuna answered, voice akin to a whine more than a proper murmur. With their proximity, it didn't take long for their lips to finally meet in a kiss.

"Put your hand here," Reborn directed the hand Tsuna put on the bed to Tsuna's own manhood, "Just like that. Now follow the movement of my hand, Princess. Yesss. Good boy". He was panting to Reborn's face, while the man led Tsuna's hand down there to jerk off until Tsuna shivered and keened lowly. Tsuna was reminded of a very bad memory, where his first attempt on jerking off was caught by Uncle G. But this was different; Reborn encouraged this action, even leading Tsuna's hand to move faster on his own shaft.

"I-I'm u-uh," Tsuna other hand gripped the back of Reborn's neck in warning. The hand he had down there even moved in crazier pace without Reborn's assistance.

Tsuna felt Reborn massaging his scrotum, "Come, Princess".

Tsuna moaned, only to have Reborn quickly latching their lips together, as he rode through his orgasm. It felt like fresh cold water washed all over his body starting from the head to below, meanwhile the electrical jolt shot through his shaft. Next thing he knew, he felt the insides of his boxers all warm; while Reborn's kisses subsided to pecks. Tsuna struggled to catch his breath. The only reason he could maintain his sitting position was the hand propping him on the back of his head.

The next minute was spent to share short kisses with Reborn under the haze of post orgasm. He saw Reborn licking his sticky fingers without looking disgusted. Tsuna stared at his own hand. He decided he would rather not copy Reborn's action this time.

Tsuna realized one thing; Reborn was being surprisingly _nice_. Of course, he knew Reborn had this side; the gentle and spoiling side that he showed once after Tsuna had sex with him and when Tsuna was still suffering from high fever. Tsuna liked it when Reborn acted this way. What triggered Reborn's current gentleness, he wondered.

Oh wait.

The prison infiltration.

"The bath is ready, Signore".

Tsuna almost jumped in Reborn's hold. He peeked from behind Reborn's shoulder to find Arabella, Vivi, and Celine standing in line near the bathroom door to bow before they walked out of the bedroom. Reborn's only reaction was a nod. He didn't seem bothered by the fact of having the three maids in the next room while he was having a private moment with the boy.

"Come with me," Reborn led Tsuna to the private bathroom.

"What happened with the prison?" Tsuna tailed the man; realizing that he felt weird walking in wet underwear and with post-orgasmic wiggly legs. "Have we saved Hayato? D-did s-someone," Tsuna gulped at reminder of that weird person with the top hat trying to stab one of Reborn's crew, "D-die?"

"We didn't bring Hayato back because of the situation back then. But the brat should have made it out of the prison by now, thanks to the ruckus we made," Reborn paused, "There is a matter of that brat returning to his mother instead though. But that can be taken care of. As for another matter," the hitman turned to the boy, "no one died. You made sure everyone can escape, remember?"

"I did?" Tsuna didn't remember a thing.

Before he could probe upon this issue further, Reborn led him further into the bathroom. The renaissance bathroom was quite big, with a huge window facing the mountains. The whole room was made of marbles; with golden themed furniture decorating the room. The most eye-catching sight in the bathroom was the round shaped bath tub placed right in the center; facing the huge window. Beside said tub was a lounge chair.

What stole Tsuna's attention, however, was a tray filled with bottle of drinks. Alcohol, obviously.

"Didn't I promise you a massage and a drink?" Reborn led the boy to the lounge chair. Tsuna wanted to remind the man that the promise was long due; but who would protest when given a free bottle of whisky?

* * *

There was no other time Tsunayoshi would act more like the Vongola's secret spoiled prince than the times he was being treated like one. That afternoon in the Sinclair's Villa, for example, he lounged casually on the elegant lounge chair with one hand grabbing a goblet of whisky – that shouldn't be there considering his age – and one leg pushed carelessly to the direction of the hitman - who was catering to his sore muscles. Looking at his behavior now, you'd wonder if this was the same person as the boy who claimed to be so jittery around this hitman just days ago.

"At this point I'm starting to think you often have people spoiling you this way, Princess," Reborn's voice was clearly teasing. He had a point though; because there was no reservation in how the boy asked Reborn to add more pressure or to move to the other leg. He was acting like a privileged royalty.

"I'm not spoiled," obviously the boy wasn't saying the truth, "They were the ones who spoil me first".

"Oh yeah? Have people offered you a massage before?"

Tsuna hummed in thought, "... Uncle Al had, many times".

Reborn rubbed more oil to the boy's leg, "Did you take his offer?"

"He's offering, Tsuna can't say no".

He tended to slip to his childish way of speaking every time it involves the guardians or his father. In fact, he always slipped to his spoiled self every time they were around. Reborn, being of their age and suddenly acting so nice to the boy, added to the effect. "Is he better than me?" Reborn whispered to the boy's ear. Tsuna, who had his back facing the man as he laid on his stomach, simply turned his head to the side.

"... You're okay".

"Just okay?" There was mirth in the older man's low voice. The atmosphere between them suddenly became much more intimate, "Even when I have you down to your undergarments?"

Tsuna pouted. So maybe the man was still his scary self. He should have expected this; especially with what the man did to him in the bed just earlier. "Don't forget to massage my back," he ended up sounding too demanding and spoiled. Not that Uncle Al minded him acting that way back then. Hopefully, Reborn didn't mind too.

Reborn squirted some massage oil to Tsuna's back and started working on the muscles there. Tsuna put his goblet on the tray and enjoyed the feeling. He almost fell asleep when he felt Reborn's fingers reaching his bum. The realization that this could lead to something else stirred something in the boy that felt like a tingle between his legs. "Reborn," he warned.

"Turn around," the man said instead. Tsuna abided with a grumble. Once settled on his back, he realized this seemed far more intimate than expected. Not only was he all slick with oil and half hard; Reborn seemed to notice too. They both froze; each watching for the other's next action; but ended up ignoring every cue.

Tsuna looked at every direction but Reborn while the latter decided not to mention that the younger was affected by his touches. The hitman squirted some oil to Tsuna's taut stomach and spread his hand all over it. That large hand spread all over Tsuna' chest; rubbing all over the left chest where Tsuna's thumping heart was before he pinched the nub persistently. Tsuna's brows met as his breath hitched.

"Reborn," he called breathlessly. He reached for the older's hand; the one rubbing his nipple like it needed the attention; to stop it. "M-maybe we should," and here Reborn pinched the nipple again, "We should stop".

"Why?" Reborn didn't stop rubbing, his other hand reached for Tsuna's undergarment.

"Uncle Al never went this far," Tsuna whined as he tried to swat Reborn's hand, "Don't touch my chest".

"What's wrong with it? Obviously it needs the same amount of attention," Reborn took his hands away and stood; but rather than ending their session, he took a seat behind Tsunayoshi and let his hand roam on the boy's chest. The man pinched the two nipples together; rubbing them to show Tsunayoshi how hard they became, "See? They seem to like it".

Tsuna's breath had grown heavy. The tingles felt worse now; especially on the lower region. He could feel Reborn's clothed chest right behind his back and the man's breath right beside his neck. The man focused on his right nipple now, and let his left hand roaming the inside of Tsuna's left thigh. He was not trying to be innocent at this point.

Reborn's left hand caressed the thigh at first, then roamed to Tsunayoshi's undergarment. Tsuna almost let him; until he felt one long finger sneaking into his boxer. "R-reborn," Tsuna called with small voice. Reborn hummed right beside the boy's ear; somehow sounding attentive while not stopping his roaming hands all over the boy's body.

"A-are you," Tsuna's put his hand to his mouth in hope of controlling his voice, "Are you trying to take off my underwear?"

"Yeah," the man answered truthfully, "You don't know how much I miss your dick," Reborn let his hand roam all over it; lips smearing the side of Tsuna's face with kisses, "And he seemed to miss me too".

"You're," the boy gulped, "You're hard too".

"When you asked for a massage from the person who has been wanting to plow you into the mattress, Princess," Reborn whispered hotly, "That's what happens".

Knowing what was coming; Tsuna turned his face to the man. He found the man unbuttoning his own shirt with one hand now. The sight itself made Tsuna's heart races. Reborn had been planning to do this. "You're going to do it, aren't you?"

"Yes," Reborn hissed before landing his lips to the other.

"Even when I just recovered from the prison attack?" Tsuna welcomed the contact with open mouth. He would like to say it was the fever; the wet dream; or maybe the alcohol that did all the work. Honestly, the scary side of sex was forgotten for the moment.

"You're stronger than that," he felt one of his legs pushed to the side of the lounge chair to give more space between his legs, "You showed that to me back in the prison".

Tsuna wanted to question what he meant by that, "Promise me not to be scary?"

Reborn stopped to snort in humor, "I thought you've always seen me as scary everytime".

"Your eyes," the boy explained, "grew darker back then," _back on the boat_ , Tsuna would have added,"and you looked at me like...," Tsuna scrunched his eyebrows, but he couldn't add the exact words he wanted to add, _like a piece of meat_.

Reborn stared at the boy for a long time. "If it's scary, Princess, you just have to kiss me".

Tsuna blinked once, then latched his lips to the man's, "Like this?"

There was no answer. Next they knew, their kisses grew hotter and needier as Reborn's touches became more demanding. "You love your kisses, don't you, Mrs. Sinclair?" Reborn asked playfully in the middle of kissing. Next they knew, kisses became something more in which they connected again and again until Reborn released inside the younger.

Tsuna kissed the side of the man's neck and rubbed the man's back in hope of getting the man back to himself. Tsuna felt so sluggish already. "I want a bath," he mewled to the man's skin while sniffing the smell of the man's sweat. The maid had prepared the bath before; and Tsuna could just see the brimming bathtub from where he was now. Reborn kept his teeth on Tsuna's neck and kept his painful hold on Tsuna though.

"Reborn," Tsuna choked; he was still in his sexual high. Realizing his call was not working, he changed his tactics instead, "Reno".

The response was instaneous. Reborn's deadgrip became gentler and the man started moving his muscles. The bite on Tsuna's neck became languid gnaws. A moment later, the man faced his spouse with humor in his face. Tsuna reached out to kiss the man; and found the two of them were far too deep in their sexual high to keep the kiss slow.

Tsuna turned sideways to stop the heated kiss, then faced the man only to nuzzle their noses. He stared at the other; hoping that it could calm the man down. "Bath," he mumbled softly.

Thankfully, the lust in Reborn's eyes softened to that of playfulness. "Sure, Princess," he kissed the boy again; this time gently.

* * *

Days later, Regina walked to her brother's study with angry steps. The sound of her heels warned everyone of her presence; resulting to a bunch of maids and butlers alike scurrying away. Oh, she knew Reno would be very unforgiving once she stepped into that untouchable room – the so-called _private-study_. But considering the situation, she had every right to pull a stunt and be the angry one.

"Reno!" She exclaimed once inside, the maid standing behind her gaped at her behavior. "You dog! I have received a call from that Luce woman!"

Reborn was sitting in the middle of the room, right behind an easel with a huge canvas. He glanced back with disinterest, "What?"

"She said you've been neglecting your job!" Regina walked further into the room, only to notice the boy on the white lounge seat across from Reborn. The boy was sleeping; without a single thread on his body. Regina groaned, "For God's sake, Reno! I just found out from that... woman boss of yours that no one, not even the Vongola, knows where you are and what you are up to!" She paused, "If you think I didn't recognize this boy's flame that time in Vindice, Reno, you were greatly mistaken. This boy had to be a high rank in the Vongola. And if no one knew what you're up to with this boy, God help you, you were probably messing with that famiglia for your own selfish reason".

Reborn took a slow drag from his cigarette, "Don't shout, dear sister, you'd wake him up".

Regina huffed, but took a seat next to her brother anyway. The man's painting for the boy was surprisingly... innocent, despite the nudity. She knew Reborn's tastes; and so far, this painting was different compared to the rest.

Regina rubbed her temple, "I thought you have the Vongola's permission for the boy's hand."

"I do have their permission," the hitman hissed; more from being disturbed in the middle of painting rather than from being accused, "They simply didn't permit me taking him away".

"Please tell me there's a good reason for that".

Reborn took a long time to answer, simply because he was stroking his brush carefully on the large canvas. "Always with a good reason, of course".

"Do you have anyone helping you? With your boss not knowing any of this and the Vongola obviously going to kill you for this, I don't know who's going to back you up in the middle of this mess," Regina snatched her brother's smoke and took a drag from it, "Especially with Bianchi killing one of your exes and framing your son for it".

"And don't ask for my assistance, Brother. Sinclairs don't pick sides," Regina added as a last thought.

"Nono knows. He planned it to a certain point, though by now we are moving independently," Reborn explained, "I wonder if the Sinclairs really couldn't lend a hand to a family".

Regina leaned back on the chair, reading behind her brother's words, "Depending on how much of a family you make".

"The boy is quite the family person though, right?" Reborn responded.

Regina snorted. Unfortunately, he nailed it right on the spot; Regina adored the boy. It would be a lie for Regina to say she didn't care for the boy at all. For a family person like her, she would love to have such a lovely in-law. The boy passed every in-law tests she had set for him.

"I could maybe give him my credit card," Regina said, "beside other things".

"Credit card is fine. Timoteo prepared an anonymous account full of gold for the boy in Namimori though. And when it comes to presents, he prefers to pick his own stuff; he has a unique taste when it comes to clothes and the likes".

"You're quick to answer this time huh?" Regina grunted, "but anyway, your boy really is the weirdest. Do you know what he said regarding Bermuda? He called that guy, the leader of Vindice mind you, the guy with the outdated hat! Could you imagine?"

"The boy hates the stereotypical toff-man look. He even hates his wedding garment".

"Pfh, secondhand?"

Reborn hissed, "Armani, actually. Custom order".

"Why would he complain about Armani? You know what, forget it. I'll cancel that shopping trip I planned with him and let him buy everything online with my card. Maybe I should get him a cat instead, a lion cub. What do you think?" The two siblings then lingered in comfortable silence; the only other sound in the room being the soft snores from the sleeping boy posed across the room. Regina watched her brother moving his brush across the canvass. "How is his reaction," she started after a while, "after finding out how you're making him in this painting?"

Reborn didn't say a word for a moment, but then snorted in mock laughter. Regina followed him. Their low laughter colored the room. It was apparent the two were of the same blood; their laughs were an exact copy of the other. "Imagine how he'd act once he found your other paintings," Regina snickered, "He must've thought this was the worst you can do. I mean, you saw how he reacted when I hinted about Reboyama at breakfast that one time".

They snickered again. "He really thinks this is the worst I can do," Reborn agreed.

"Oooh, Reno, how would your dick survive with this?" Regina teased, blowing a huge puff of smoke above.

"It's a challenge," Reborn smirked to himself, "I always love teaching the clueless ones". In fact, by now he had been having sex with Tsunayoshi everyday at their usual meeting time in Reborn's study. The man had expressed his desire to paint the boy, which gave a new way for the two to interact. Tsuna was not too keen to the idea of being painted naked; but he obviously liked the sex that came before the painting session.

The things Reborn did to invite the boy deeper into his dark hobby. This was probably the hardest challenge for him just yet; even harder than that time with Dino.

Regina though, turned silent. "You know, now that Hayato was out from prison, he would be even more vulnerable to his mother's influence," Regina muttered seriously, "I'm just telling you, back then when you returned all of your paintings to the models, the rumor of the fifth painting came around. Bianchi won't stop until she finds that fifth painting, you know?" Regina glanced at the covered easel in one corner of the room. She never saw behind its white cover, but knew that was the painting that started it all; the fifth.

"And now you even add the sixth painting to the problem," Regina sneered at the current painting Reborn was working on, "You'd put your boy into more trouble, Reno."

"Whether I paint him or not, Bianchi will come after him anyway. She is just like that; mental. Especially with the brat to her beck and call," by brat, he meant his own son, "She would probably attack the other models before coming after me".

The way Reborn said it, you'd think he was paying no mind to this issue. In fact, Regina knew her brother well enoug to conclude he truly didn't give a single penny about it. What she worried about was Tsunayoshi. It's not a matter of security; Reborn could had that covered already. No. It was another matter altogether.

This boy was planning something too. He had been asking Regina about Hayato; the color of the twelve year old's hair, about his eyes, what makes him looks like Reborn, and other questions that seemed too personal to be passing curiosity. Regina would say the boy was genuinely interested in Reborn's son; so much; that Regina was sure the boy would break one or two of Reborn's rules just to know his son further.

Reborn was aware of this, of course. Regina had informed him everything about it. Yet, Regina found her brother as relaxed as ever. If this was a part of her brother's sick plan; Regina wouldn't be surprised. However, that would just add another complexity between this supposedly married couple; with Tsuna obviously planning something for the older man and vice versa.

Renato and Tsunayoshi surely was an unlikely couple, Regina thought. The two were strangely comfortable with the other; unknown if it was because of the agreement or something else. Renato hadn't been protesting about the boy's constant presence in his study or the boy's cooking. Back then, the former Sinclair heir would throw away any snacks given to him by the cook if it didn't suit to his liking. And Tsunayoshi, however pressured he was to adapt to a lot of new things at once, had never cracked beside that one fever he had at the start of his stay in the estate. He slowly made his presence known beside Reborn albeit in that meek and awkward manner of his.

Regina would even say they were made for each other; despite that being the kind of claim Renato would make fun of. What kind of sick person would be made for Renato Sinclair? Surely it wouldn't be someone so clueless like the one sleeping on that lounge chair.

Tired of thinking about her brother's life, Regina decided to leave the room and return to her job. She crushed the cigarette butt on the ashtray and stood. "Better watch out, your boy is planning to make you stop smoking. He told me". Reborn hummed in disgust, obviously not welcoming the idea.

"And by the way," Regina added before stepping out of the door, "What should I tell that woman boss of yours? Should I tell her of the new living arrangement your assistant has prepared for you? What was his name again? Shochi?"

"Shoichi," Reborn corrected, "No. Tell her nothing. Luce can figure out the rest. Instead tell her," Reborn paused, brush still stroking on the canvas, "I am settling down".

Regina's brows met. That wouldn't help anything but add more fire to the rumors. But whatever. If the guy wanted to anger Bianchi even more, then let him be. Regina left the room; not noticing the smirk on her brother's face.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **The things explained in this chapter:**

1\. **Where Reborn and Tsunayoshi went to in the blank space between their marriage and their move to Namimori. If you read Renato Sinclair's Track, you'd find that there was a one or two months period in the timeline explained by Colonello that didn't have an explanation.**

2\. **Irie's role in Reborn's transfer to Namimori and his role in busting Colonello's espionage to Reborn.**

3\. **The background behind Hayato's imprisonment and escape.**

4\. **The location of the fifth painting or the Masterpiece. Remember, Tsuna's naked painting is the sixth.**

5\. **The explanation behind the bars of gold Tsuna offered the Arcobaleno at the end of Renato Sinclair's Arc. It was prepared by Timoteo.**

6\. **How Reborn found out about Tsuna's flame.**


	10. Tsunayoshi's First Collar

NOTES

1\. WARNING: implications of violence and sexual activity involving an underaged person

2\. This chapter requires you to finish Renato Sinclair's Track and Renato Sinclair's Dirty Secret.

3\. Please read the note at the end of the story

4\. The previous chapters in Tsunayoshi's Arc (from Tsunayoshi's Two Cents on First Times and Tsunayoshi's Massage with a Drink) were edited; especially on Reborn's dialogue. He just felt too generic for a while there - too assholish like the typical dominant gay male archetype in fanfics and a Gary Stu. So I tweaked his words a bit; to add a human side to him. Honestly, I know his character became what it is because I'm saving a huge chunk of his personality for the epilogue. But, this proves to be destructive.

5\. I also edited the last chapter so that it became less cryptic. You'd find that the interactions between Tsuna and Reborn changed in Tsunayoshi's Massage with a Drink.

* * *

TSUNAYOSHI'S FIRST COLLAR

* * *

The were many times Reborn surprised Shoichi Irie; one of them being that time he found the man in the middle of the Atlantics – wearing a three piece suit and carrying a boy with him; the other being that time Irie caught the wind of Vongola's sudden antagonism against their best hitman. Yet, there was no surprise bigger than the time Irie find the man sitting in front of the airport's ice cream parlor with a young boy; the latter wearing a very colorful attire and eating sundae no less.

If Irie didn't know any better, he would have thought the boy and the hitman were two strangers happened to share a table by accident. But Irie _knew_ better; he saw the boy with Reborn back when Irie was ordered to prepare a speedboat in the middle of the Atlantics a couple of months ago. Even then, Irie still expected to pick Reborn on his own from the airport that day – without the extra baggage of a boy.

"How about you buy cheaper sport car instead and invest on better kitchen?" The boy, Tsunayoshi, mumbled to Reborn, "I wouldn't mind cooking everyday if we have better kitchen".

"You wouldn't?" Reborn asked – interested.

Irie couldn't believe it. Here he was, worrying if their casual attitude and low cover in public place would lead to their early capture by Vongola; yet, Reborn, along with this boy, ended up conversing about furniture instead. "S-sir, I think we should go to your new house right away. I don't think lingering at the airport would be safe for your cover," Irie informed as he glanced around for camera.

Reborn didn't tear down his eyes from the young boy. "Planning to be the good housewife, aren't you?" Reborn teased, making the boy in front of him flushing and pouting. It was then that Irie felt something _wrong_. Maybe it was the way these two acted as though Irie was never there in the first place; or maybe it was the word 'housewife'.

"Whatever," Tsunayoshi grunted, "I think we should get to Nanimori now and settle down".

Irie coughed, "It's Namimori".

"Right, Nanimori".

"Na _mi_ mori".

"Yeah," the boy smiled, "lead the way, Shoichi-san".

Shoichi paid no mind to the strange implication of that boy's presence beside his boss. As he took the two newcomers to their new house in Namimori and gave them a short tour to the sleepy neighborhood; Shoichi concluded that Tsunayoshi was a mere accessory – something that will stay put in the background. That thought stayed with him for a while as he maintained a new routine with Reborn; paying extra attention to any happenings in Namimori, adding more surveillance around Reborn's new house, reporting any suspicious activities; all in all watching their back from Vongola – or so Irie thought this whole extra security was for. It wasn't until they caught a suspicious stranger named Birds and kept him in Reborn's basement did Irie became more cautious of Tsunayoshi.

"Clean the mess in the basement," Reborn ordered as he washed the blood off of his hands with the water faucet in the garage, "Make sure he stays alive until we bring Kozato Makoto here".

Irie didn't know why Reborn insisted to wait on finishing Birds. They had drilled the bespectacled old man on how he got there in the first place; but the man changed his answers every time. Anyhow, Irie didn't question Reborn's decision; questioning Reborn was never part of his job. After all, he didn't dare to question Reborn when that man seemed like he was up for a kill anytime. Reborn was ruthless when tortured Birds for information. So he nodded.

Reborn left the garage silently. Irie gathered the bloody scalpels Reborn used for his torture and washed each of them carefully. Once done, he made his way to the main house to inform Reborn of his finished work. What he found instead was the sight of Reborn and the boy kissing in the living room.

"You look scary," Irie heard Tsunayoshi saying as the hitman let him go.

Irie was almost worried for Tsunayoshi; Reborn was not acting very sane right then. But Reborn was not leaving the boy's side. Instead, he hooked his arms around the boy. "Then fix me with your healing kisses, Mrs. Sinclair," Irie heard Reborn saying to the boy as the latter eyed Reborn warily.

In the end, Tsunayoshi relented and circled his two arms around Reborn's neck. "What did you do?" Irie heard Tsunayoshi questioning, "Your eyes are... umf!" Next he knew, he saw the two couple tumbling to the floor as they shared a passionate kiss.

Irie half-ran out of the house without caring to tell Reborn of his leave. On his way back to his rent, he started seeing Tsunayoshi in a different light. The idea of Reborn leaning to that clueless boy didn't sit well with him; in fact, the idea of someone intelligent being around someone so incapable never sit well with Irie. It was then that he decided he would do anything to keep Reborn in his usual path; the path of adventure and danger.

And what better way to keep Reborn in that path beside getting him more involved with his ex-lovers?

* * *

"I don't understand," Tsunayoshi mumbled in a way that picture him as the clueless boy he truly was. In full honesty though, the boy really didn't understand why Irie had to sit him down and inform him that Reborn needed to leave for the sake of catching _that woman_ ; _Bianchi_.

 _She is less of a priority compared to our issue with Xanxus or my Father_ , Tsuna thought as he played with his fingers. Irie, however, saw Tsunayoshi as another boy who was too ignorant and self-absorbed. So the older man scratch his head exasperatedly, "Look, Tsunayoshi. He has his own private stuff he has to deal with. Give him some space to deal with that. Haven't you been bothering him long enough?"

To this, Tsunayoshi pouted. He knew Reborn wouldn't leave unless Tsunayoshi allowed him to do so. Yet, Irie's words hit the nail on the head.

You see, Tsunayoshi was a teenager with many worries; one of the most obvious being wondering how his family was doing; the other being what to cook for dinner. But some of the worries he tried to push away from his mind was about what Reborn does in his spare time. Tsunayoshi noticed some things; the trail of blood droplets in the garage leading to the basement; the way the man would ooze bloodlust at the strangest times; the way Reborn and Irie would whisper silently before Tsunayoshi appeared in the room. Tsunayoshi knew he wasn't supposed to probe around this issue. It was a part of their deal after all; Tsunayoshi shouldn't meddle with Reborn's business in return for Reborn's constant company and protection. As a result, Reborn wouldn't leave the town unless Tsunayoshi allowed him.

Tsunayoshi wondered if what he asked of Reborn - that is, his company - was the one holding Reborn back. There was always this sense of inadequacy when Tsuna was with Reborn. Reborn seemed to be the type meant to do something more. The fact that Tsunayoshi demanded him to come home at the same time for dinner seemed... to be a ridiculous demand to such a man.

"Maybe, once you gave him some time off, then you can can focus on school instead? Mr. Mochida is planning to make you clean the gym on your own afterschool because of your negligence," Irie sighed, "And maybe make friends with people of your own age – you don't seem to be doing well in that department".

Tsunayoshi scowled at his lap. Reborn walked into the dining room just to see Tsunayoshi leaving. "You can go out of town," the boy mumbled as he passed by Reborn. The boy went to his bedroom and locked himself there until the evening; in which he finally stepped out of the room to brush his teeth.

Unfortunately, it was when the boy was in the bathroom that the hitman finally caught up to him and latched his long arms around Tsuna's torso to keep the boy from escaping. The glint in the older's eyes were those of a playful beast; not tame, but willing to play nice. "What did you tell Irie this morning?"

Tsunayoshi glanced away, "What is necessary".

"Really now? Then why are you avoiding me?"

Tsuna huffed and tried pulling away from the man. When his effort failed, Tsunayoshi whined, "I did not!"

Reborn snickered, albeit doing it so handsomely. He seemed to be entertained by finding out the source of the other's silent treatment. "Did too".

Tsuna flushed yet again, even more annoyed that Reborn treated his feelings like a joke, "Did not!"

"No need to be angry just because of something that will take place because you yourself make it happen, Princess," Reborn added, "You know chasing Bianchi is necessary for everyone's safety. No need to snub your _husband_ ".

Tsuna glanced away. Reborn lifted the smaller's body until Tsuna was seated on the vanity; making Tsuna yelp in surprise. "Do you want me coaxing you for the slightest mistake like your father and his guardians?" Reborn continued as he stood between Tsuna's opened legs, obviously talking about how The Vongola treated Tsuna back then, "you're asking too much out of me, Princess. Always demanding the world when angered; used to be offered the world for it too".

Tsuna threw his two hands wildly at Reborn. "I'm not that spoiled. I'm just...," he couldn't find a better word.

Reborn actually laughed playfully and for once Tsuna saw him truly laughing instead of mocking. Then he became very feral; "You don't expect me to treat you like your Father's fucking guardians, boy," Reborn warned lowly, " _Never_ compare me to them".

Reborn had always been salty about the pettiest things; being ignored, being compared to The Vongola, not having anyone to cook breakfast, having no more coffee beans. "Now can you say to my face that you're letting me go," Reborn glued his forehead to Tsuna's, "Without having that kind of look on your face? The way you're looking currently, Princess, tells me you're out to get me one day".

Tsunayoshi took a deep breath and return Reborn's stare. The man had a point; Tsunayoshi was the one permitting the man to go this morning; he should've own it. "I'm allowing you to go to Bianchi," Tsunayoshi mumbled with a small voice as he let his fingers roam to Reborn's shirt, "But..., in return...," Tsunayoshi's eyes lowered to the vanity. Fron the side of his vision, he caught an innocent looking razor blade, "Teach me how to shave".

There was a long pause in which Reborn watched Tsunayoshi seriously before that expression turned to humor. "Fine," the man chuckled, "I guess my leave costed me a shaving session".

Tsuna was ready to retort back; something about feeling afraid of having to fend for himself and having fear of being alone; but he stopped once he noticed Irie standing by the bathroom door. The bespectacled man froze, probably out of witnessing another intimate moment accidentally.

 _Let me have him for now,_ Tsuna found himself thinking. Without further ado, he took the razor blade. "Teach me how to use this," he told Reborn hurriedly; silently feeling guilty when he saw Irie leaving. Reborn didn't seem to bother with the latter; but he seemed pleased when he landed his hand on top of Tsuna's.

That night, Tsuna actually joined Reborn on his nightly-shave routine. Then they played chase to Reborn's bedroom; where they shared dirty stories under the pillows and woke up naked in the morning. The tradition was to jab each other in the morning-after so they could decided whose return it was to make after-sex coffee. They did just that. Irie caught the two sipping coffee silently in the kitchen, with Tsuna sitting on Reborn's lap.

In the middle of this, Tsuna actually forgot to tell Reborn of his fear on being left behind. Instead, he let himself be swept away by their momentuous quality time together. Tsuna ended up sharing a knowing look with Reborn; in which they wordlessly asked the other what was going on; are they too comfortable with this current pace? Is this game of house a make-believe or are they really into each other?

It was what kept Tsuna going; despite knowing that someone was out for his life; despite missing his family; despite being isolated and bullied in school; despite Shoichi Irie's judging glances; despite knowing that this could all just be Reborn keeping his part of their plan. In Tsuna's part; he was just being a teen. He was, after all, a boy in love.

* * *

Tsunayoshi finds it hard to fend for himself. He _tried_ ; making things brighter at home, smiling on his way to school; but it never worked as well as it was before. It was even worse that Tsuna felt eyes watching lately. He didn't _see_ anyone suspicious; but his intuition kept warning him of something – _someone._ There were two or three of them out there.

And sometimes, Tsunayoshi would catch a weird drift from the basement every time he's on his way to close the garage door. He would land his eyes on the small droplets of blood on the stair well leading to the basement; and one time, Tsunayoshi was surprised by the appearance of a yellow bird flying from inside the basement. _Something bad happened down there; something Reborn was capable of_ , Tsunayoshi reminded himself, _wasn't that one time Reborn took Mr. Kozato and Shoichi along with him down there?_

He proceeded to lock the whole house and went to his room. The next one hour was spent to watch his phone; expecting the call that never came in the two weeks of Reborn's absence. "You know what, Natsu?" Tsunayoshi addressed the lion-cat hybrid Gina gave him, "I have too many worries for myself. I'm going to bother Reborn with a video call". With a couple of quick taps on the phone and a determined scowl, Tsunayoshi called Reborn. He had a ten-page worth of complains prepared in his mind as he waited for the call to reach. Once he saw Reborn's handsome face, however, all the nagging he had in mind went away in the matter of seconds.

"Hey," Reborn's voice greeted. Tsunayoshi reckoned the man was sitting in a well-lit room; probably a hotel room. Based on the lighting though; it was obvious Reborn was staying in a place where it was day; meanwhile Tsunayoshi was preparing to go to bed.

 _What are you up to? Why haven't you call in since you left two weeks ago?_ Yet all that went down the drain as Tsunayoshi smiled shyly, "Hey".

"Ransacking my wardrobe again, I see," Reborn teased. Tsunayoshi flushed further at the fact that he was wearing Reborn's shirt without the man's permission again; "It's comfortable".

There was a long pause in which they simply stared at the other from the phone's screen. "So, how's school?" Reborn asked finally.

 _I stopped a guy from jumping off of the school's rooftop_ , "I've made a friend," _though he avoids me,_ "I think" _._

"A friend?"

"Yeah," Tsunayoshi shrugged, "No one suspicious. Just another guy from another class".

"I'm just warning you to always be on your guard, Princess," Reborn replied, "We never know whose eyes is around".

"I know," Tsunayoshi mumbled. He knew of Reborn's consciousness of the possibility of Xanxus' or The Vongola's spies around.

They spent the next moment silently watching each other, before Reborn loosened his tie. "So, what's the occasion for the call? It takes you two weeks to finally dial".

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes. _And how long does it take you ever?_ He pouted, _and I missed you anyway_. "Nothing; I just need someone to complain to," Tsunayoshi answered. The night went on as Tsunayoshi conversed with the man he longed for. He even called Reborn for the second time the next night. The video call became something he looked forward to every night.

"I have a secret to tell you," Reborn told Tsuna in the middle of one of their calls, "I hid a treasure somewhere in the house".

Tsuna wondered if it was something in the basement. Thankfully, it wasn't. "It's something I bought that reminded me of you," Reborn hinted. Th next day was spent treasure hunting around the house, only for Tsunayoshi to find said _treasure_ under his own bed. He opened with Reborn on their next video call session; in which Tsunayoshi found the box to contain a pink dildo and a bottle of strawberry lubricant. He glared at the man accusingly, "Pervert".

Reborn snickered in his usual masculine way; short, silent, and breathy. "Well," Reborn said, "It's the thought that counts". Tsunayoshi protested at the lewd sense of humor; but he went with the flow with more coaxing. Next he knew, his pants were on the floor; and he had his legs bent on the knees and opened widely to the screen of his phone. He had his fingers coated with the lube and led them between his legs.

"You're doing very good. You can do it at your own pace; It's a delicate organ after all. Take it slow," Reborn coaxed as he basked on the sight of the boy's contorted face, "The lubricant tastes sweet, don't you know?"

Tsunayoshi ignored the question to push a finger inside; "A-ah!" Tsuna cringed, "It's weird".

"I know. You're doing great, Princess".

Reborn kept on guiding him through the third finger, in which Tsuna ended up panting and sporting a hard on already; his shame muffled behind excitement and lust. The scissoring was even weirder. "Lubricate the dildo," Reborn's eyes followed the movements of Tsuna's hands when the boy grabbed the dildo, "Make sure to lubricate thoroughly, Princess".

Tsuna squirted the lube to the toy. He had to be so deep in his own lust that he had the bravery to gaze right into Reborn's eyes while he pumped the dildo in his fist. Reborn's curious eyes twinkled, "Are you trying to send a message through your action, Sweetheart?"

"... maybe," Tsuna half-whispered. He didn't wait for orders to direct the dildo right at his entrance. When he pushed the toy inside, Tsuna's whole visage scrunched up. "O-ouch!" The boy croaked; body leaning to the right while he pushed the toy further inside slowly. If only he paid attention, he'd caught how Reborn's jaw grew slack at his vulnerable form.

"Lovely," Reborn praised. Tsuna licked his lips and pressed the button on the dildo. He felt his insides being twisted in the slowest and most torturous way. "Is it good, Princess?" Reborn asked lowly once Tsunayoshi had started making long gasps, "Does it caress your sweet spot the way you like it?"

The younger simply opened his heavy eyelids and licked his lips. Once he answered, he did so with a high-pitched voice, "Yeah".

Reborn smiled satisfyingly. He kept on singing praises to the boy as they moved on to different settings of the toy. The dildo had five settings; the higher the setting, the harder the vibration became. By the third setting, Tsunayoshi was already panting heavily and his hand pumped at his own shaft in languid was at the fifth setting that Tsuna finally squeaked in surprise and dropped his whole weight to the mattress. The sudden increase in stimulation was enough to send his nervous system to fire.

"Hnggggmmmmm," Tsuna moaned, "Reborn, I can't -!"; his legs thrown wide open; head turning left and right; fist pumping his shaft with more enthusiasm; he climaxed violently. His mouth opened wide and his shoulders grew tense as he let out a breathy gasp; resulting to the dildo plopping down and vibrating wildly to the mattress.

Tsunayoshi didn't remember what happened after. All he knew, he woke up without his pants and the dildo lying innocently on his bed. His phone was on the nighstand - obviously out of battery. Despite having to clean the mess he made last night, the brunette went with his morning routine with a smile. That is, until he noticed he could no longer reach Reborn through his phone.

Tsunayoshi realized, that last call he made to Reborn would be the last time he'd hear from Reborn in a while.

One wouldn't notice the shadow behind the young Vongolan's bright mask unless they sneak into his room at night and caught his lifeless form watching his phone with such darkness in his eyes. Tsunayoshi was a child shaped by the rough treatment of childhood to always show his flawless childish demeanor; you would need to squint to catch his darkest moments. In fact, when Irie approached the boy weeks later, clueless to the boy's evil plan of chucking the dildo he used to Irie's face, the bespectacled man missed the glare hiding behind the boy's brown eyes.

"He has his own problems, Tsunayoshi. Give him some slack; you can't expect him to report to you every time," Irie explained behind gritted teeth as he carefully watched for their surrounding to make sure no one caught them speaking together at school. They were careful about Irie's connection to Tsunayoshi's cover-up _dad_ after all. "Anyhow, I'm warning you of this suspicious person. This person has bugged my room and put surveillance around your house. Watch out for him; I think he's one of Reborn's old associates. His name is Wakanari Nike," Irie voiced quickly, "Are you listening?"

Of course, what Irie saw as an answer was Tsunayoshi's usual demeanor; the clueless fifteen years old who would gaze blankly at you while he processed the words in his young mind. He would smile and replied his understanding of the reminder – in a way that made you wonder if he truly understood. The boy turned around and left wordlessly; and that behavior didn't make a further pitstop in Irie's mind. And thus, Irie missed how Tsunayoshi gave an ugly scowl once he turned his back on Irie. It was the sight of a true Vongolan; the early sign of trouble in R-27.

Irie' ignorance caused Tsunayoshi to put a lot of thought into getting back at both reborn and Irie. In fact, the boy was half-way into executing his chuck-a-dildo-to-Irie's-face when he found something better in the form of one Wakanari Nike. The latter showed up playing savior to Tsunayoshi's demise; and no one else had ever been there for Tsunayoshi in the last month that Tsunayoshi had no thoughts of ignoring the older male's helping hand. Instead, Tsunayoshi found himself being lured to the scent of danger wafting from Wakanari's form. It might be the way the man's eyes fogged by shadows when he laid his eyes on Tsunayoshi or the way his handkerchief smelled like musk.

All in all, Wakanari reminded Tsunayoshi of Reborn.

"T-thank you!" Tsuna said to the supposedly school's janitor and mechanic. He took a whiff from the man's handkerchief _; he smelled like Reborn._

It was then that the young Vongolan grew curious and cunning. Reborn wouldn't be happy of course, considering that he had prohibited Tsunayoshi to talk to his associates unless given permission to. But Reborn was the one who broke his promise to keep Tsuna company first.

So Tsunayoshi looked up to Wakanari's steely gaze.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi from 9-C."

* * *

What Tsunayoshi didn't expect was for Wakanari Nike to be so lethal. He could sense it once the man entered their home in R-27. The man would act like a gentleman; but the glint in his eyes told Tsunayoshi differently.

 _That man is deadly_.

Yet, Wakanari Nike had earned a special spot in Tsunayoshi's heart for being there in the short amount of time Tsunayoshi needed company the most. Tsunayoshi couldn't help but welcome the man into his abode even though it was the day Reborn supposedly return. The moment Tsunayoshi saw him holding Tsunayoshi's and Reborn's wedding certificate, though; the boy quickly returned to his earlier opinion.

 _He's deadly_. _He's a monster_.

"Look, Tsuna, calm down. This isn't what it looked like," Wakanari exclaimed, "I can explain..."

Or so he said; Tsuna no longer cared at that point. He bolted and activated all protections Reborn had planted around the house in case his pursuers came to get him; not even bothering the fact that it was Reborn's associate he was directing these resistance to. But of course, Wakanari Nike was _Reborn's_ associate; he avoided each and every one of the barriers put around the house single-handedly. The man successfully tackled Tsuna to the floor. Tsuna remembered feeling so betrayed and stupid when the shirt he hugged two nights ago was the one Wakanari used to muffle him. It was strange that it no longer smelled like Reborn; it smelled sharp and tangy instead.

After that, everything happened in a daze. Tsunayoshi remembered Reborn appeared; then he argued with Wakanari. At one point, Tsunayoshi cried in Reborn's hold - he was sure - before Tsunayoshi heard a gunshot. Then, all he saw was black.

The next time Tsunayoshi opened his eyes; he was lying on the floor and Reborn was crouching next to him. He was looking down at Tsunayoshi with contemplation. The gun he had in his hand was intimidating. "Reborn?" Tsunayoshi whispered weakly. He couldn't move a muscle somehow.

"Haven't I told you to _never_ approach my associates?"

"I-I... Tsuna's s-sorry, Reborn".

Reborn's only answer was a click of the tongue. "And what did you do all that for? This?" He showed the shirt Wakanari muffled Tsunayoshi with and crudely throw it next to Tsunayoshi, "What do you think will happen now? Because I've killed him".

"... Y-you killed him?" Wakanari Nike? The guy who had saved Tsuna from his bullies?

Reborn shrugged casually, "That's what I do, and he knew that would happen if he ever messed with me, Princess. Maybe if you haven't invited him, this wouldn't have happened".

Something in Reborn's lack of regret made Tsunayoshi believed the man was trying to taunt him by making up a lie. "You're lying," Tsunayoshi whispered weakly; tears started running behind his eyelids.

"I'm not," Reborn led the barrel of his gun to direct Tsunayoshi's head to the bloody sight of Wakanari, "See?"

Tsuna trembled by the sight of pooling blood under Wakanari's seemingly lifeless body. The regret rained on him; never before Tsunayoshi felt so young and stupid. Tears rushed to his eyes as he struggled to get a better look at Wakanari; his muscles refused to move somehow.

Reborn stood and approached Wakanari body. "And now we have to deal with his body," the hitman sighed, "Where should we hide it? In the backyard? In the basement?"

"N-no!" Tsunayoshi made it on all fours, "L-let me see him! We c-could take him to the hospital!" The room felt hot all of the sudden; and Tsuna's head was hurting.

"What are you saying? I'm a doctor, boy; I know a dead body when I see it".

Tsunayoshi could see Wakanari clearly now, despite having to force his weak muscles to move and fighting the sudden headache. "N-No! Don't touch him! H-he could still be alive!" The frustration he felt was like that time he witnessed Bermuda almost killing someone. The difference was, Tsuna stopped someone from getting killed that time. This time – Tsuna turned to see Wakanari's bloody form – he failed.

Reborn smiled at Wakanari's body, "Hmmm, I wonder if I should bury him tonight".

"NO! DONT TOUCH HIM!"

Reborn grunted from surprise after a blast of hot wind went toward him; sweeping the whole objects in the room an inch away from their previous spot. The hitman glimpsed at the boy he left behind for a short minute, only to find him engulfed in golden flame while struggling to keep himself on two legs. Despite the heat coming from his body though; it was obvious the boy was crying.

"I-I'LL TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL MYSELF!" The boy sputtered; eyes glazed and body swaying left and right as though drunk, "I-I'LL DRIVE HIM THERE".

Reborn eyed the boy carefully, "Boy, you're not being yoursel –"

Tsunayoshi groaned in pain, all the while tripping over nothing to the floor again. "I-I'll drive him there!" The boy insisted with slurred speech. The room's temperature spiked; causing the area closest to the boy to create steam.

"Boy, calm down," Reborn said slowly as though talking to a scared animal. He slowly backed down and dragged Colonello with him. "You are threatening not only your life, but others' now".

But that seemed to have the other effect on Tsunayoshi, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" The boy's flame flared stronger; sweeping the whole furniture in the room away and sending Reborn to the wall. The room's temperature rose to the point of inflicting smoke.

"Shit!" Reborn grunted as he stood with a limp. The force that had struck didn't leave him unscathed even though he was no stranger to the show of power. He had witnessed Giotto using the same power and the boy destroying half of Vindice facility in seconds. This time however, the boy's power was less explosive; more compressed. "Whatever crap Colonello gave you must be messing with your flame," Reborn muttered grimly. He watched as the boy tried to get back to his two feet in vain. Reborn prepared his gun and ignored the fact that smoke had appeared from his suit.

He took brave steps to the boy and pointed his gun at the brown head. Tsunayoshi looked up with hazy eyes. "Control yourself," Reborn warned coolly, "Hoo, what's with the sullen face? Looking at you now, it seems like you're keeping some sort of a grudge against me". True enough, Tsunayoshi's expression has changed from fear, disappointment, and anger in mere seconds.

"I'm serious, Princess; you're adding more trouble than necessary. Don't ever think I would hold myself back from pulling the trigger if only to make things easier, Princess," the hitman murmured, "I won't miss; I never do".

Unexpectedly, the boy's power lashed yet again; sending Reborn half-way across the room; in which he readily rolled on the floor and returned to his shooting form. Tsunayoshi was dashing to him; probably trying to make a point. Yet, Reborn's skill was that beyond a boy who had recently learned to wield his power. The hitman fired to Tsunayoshi's way while the boy was in mid-run; only five feet away.

The clock stopped ticking then; in which Tsunayoshi's brown eyes widened at the sight of the man he dreamed about everyday; shooting at him. There was disbelief, betrayal, and fear swimming in those eyes; yet they didn't mask the crippling adoration under.

Time resumed to reveal an unconscious Tsunayoshi hurtling to Reborn's arms. Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks and wetting Reborn's half burnt suit. No fire was visible to indicate what had just taken place; what's left were the smell of smoke and the mess that the incident caused.

"I told you I won't miss," Reborn murmured as he touched the boy's left ear that was grazed slightly by the bullet. His hand then stopped on the boy's temple; finding it to be scorching.

"Wakanari," the boy whispered worriedly in his sleep. Reborn rolled his eyes, "He's not dead; I lied". He turned to the bleeding sight of Colonello, "It's all your fault, motherfucker".

No one answered.

* * *

"That's a scary face you're pulling, dear".

Tsunayoshi jumped before he stepped into the porch facing the backyard. Luce and Skull, two of Reborn's associates, were sitting there with a butler on their side. Luce was sipping on a cup of tea when she greeted Tsuna. "Hello," Tsuna greeted back good-naturedly; any signs of negativity gone- though, he admitted, anyone of Reborn's _pal_ was making him nervous yet curious.

"Sit with us," Luce offered. Before Tsunayoshi accepted, Gamma, the butler, had prepared him a cup of tea. "Thank you," Tsunayoshi mentioned once seated. It was slightly awkward, he admitted, for having the woman and the goth here while Reborn was not around. All Tsuna knew, Reborn had gotten his way to get someone to watch Tsunayoshi while he went out. It seemed like the experience with Wakanari taught Reborn not to leave Tsunayoshi completely alone.

"You seem troubled," Luce sipped her tea elegantly. Something about her was just... ethereal; "Something in your mind, dearest?"

"Ummm," The days that followed the time Reborn shot Wakanari was a myriad of events to Tsunayoshi; most of it he had no memory of thanks to the fever caused by the drugs given to him. But he did know he was angry at Reborn. The man had taunted him about Wakanari's faked-death and forgot to apologize for his prolonged absence after all.

It was more surprising that none of Reborn's associates, supposedly also Wakanari's associates, seemed to be upset at Reborn for Wakanari. Instead, they treated it like a joke. "It's nothing at all," Tsunayoshi answered nicely.

The woman rubbed her pregnant belly. "I can see through your mask, child. It's impractical to hide it," she said it very casually that Tsunayoshi almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He froze; before his whole cheerful demeanor fell apart. What appeared then was a very grim youth; a face that was so out-of-nowhere that you'd think Tsunayoshi was never there in the first place.

"Are you jealous, perhaps?" The woman continued, "Reborn left to meet up with Verde and that young man after all".

Ah, that guy. _Lambo_.

"He's not that much of a bother," Tsuna murmured.

Skull whistled in humor. "Oh yeah?" Luce sipped her tea, "He's interested in Reborn though and he's the reputable heir of the Bovino family".

"I've never heard of the Bovinos," Tsunayoshi replied, "And I'm sure I know all the famiglias that really matter". The Bovino heir was the least important player in this story. Reborn's only interested on having Verde's drugs. He had been yapping non-stop about how the drugs molded Tsuna's power in a much controllable way and how they could use the drugs to get Tsuna to control his flame.

"Bold," Skull commented shortly. "I know," Luce added, giggling; "My, my; I was only suggesting and you've shown such a face. I've only known you for less than a week, but you've shown me contradicting sides already, Tsunayoshi," She put her hand on her lips, "I promise I won't tell Reborn. So tell me what's wrong".

Tsunayoshi glanced between the two adults warily. Tsunayoshi couldn't be fooled. These two were of Reborn's class. The air around them was thick of something troubling; their eyes glinted in the same way as Reborn's. And Tsuna, despite curious of these mysterious fellows; was oblivious on how to pursue his curiosity.

"He ain't buying it," Skull put one leg over the other.

Luce winked, "Then how about this? We've known Reborn for a long time. We might be able to tell a thing or two".

The offer was too appealing to deny; and these two were too good on making their selves appear harmless. Tsunayoshi looked down and slipped into his vulnerable persona. "I'm mad at him," he sulked softly, "He kept rambling about unnecessary stuff". The hitman had been planning about training Tsuna's flame-wielding to defeat Xanxus. Tsunayoshi also noticed how all this made Reborn saw him in a different light. Now that he thought about it; that time he woke up from the Vindice raid, Reborn had also treated him differently – caring even. He wondered if the fact that he had used his flame for the first time back then affected Reborn's treatment toward him.

A scowl instantly formed on Tsunayoshi's face. Getting super powers and confronting Xanxus were _never_ the plan; not on Tsunayoshi's side anyways. The plan had been to evade Xanxus and lay low until the conflict at Vongola was over. That was it; period.

Besides, Tsunayoshi didn't want Reborn to like him for his powers. Tsunayoshi wanted Reborn to like him as he is. "I don't care about those unnecessary stuff. I just want him to stay around," Tsunayoshi added finally.

"Ooh, interesting," Luce hummed, "What unnecessary stuff?"

Tsunayoshi wasn't sure if he should expose his power to Luce and Skull. He and Reborn were trying to keep it a secret after all.

"Does it involve being tied up while having sex?" Skull added before snickered. Luce giggled along while Tsunayoshi felt confused; what does sex have to do with anything?

"He ties me up all the time," Tsunayoshi retorted innocently; making the two Arcobalenos froze.

"... and you don't mind?" Skull probed. Tsunayoshi tilted his head as he remembered his first time on that boat.

"It was scary the first time," the boy admitted, "But the sex is good". The two Arcobalenos eyed him intensely; almost as though they were ready to swallow him whole.

"Hmm, really?" Skull's voice lowered a notch, "What did he do exactly on your first time, hmm?" There was something interesting in the idea of hearing a young man's first time; especially when said young man was Reborn's boy. The way that boy bowed his head shyly and flushed was irresistible. No wonder even Colonello, the most patient out of The Arcoabelnos, couldn't hold himself back from approaching the boy. He was too defenseless.

Tsunayoshi thought Reborn's associates missed his earlier points; but relented to the question. "He was crazy," Tsunayoshi answered honestly; half sulking; until he remembered the way Reborn's eyes glinted dangerously nearing the end of their thirst, "And he looked so scary like...," the boy frowned, "like he was going to hit me or something".

"You mean he never hit you?"

"No," Tsunayoshi gaped at Skull, "W-was he supposed to?"

Luce froze for a couple of second before she broke into a fit of laughter. "Wow, _that Reborn_! Holding back for once!" Skull joined in her laughter soon after, muttering an, 'I know, right?' every now and then. Tsunayoshi glanced between the two in confusion.

"Does Reborn want to hit me?" Now that he thought about it, someone like Reborn, who obviously harmed someone in the basement and shot someone he knew, would probably gain pleasure from hitting someone. In fact, Tsunayoshi started to believe that Reborn wanting to beat him up might be possible.

"No, no, honey. You got me wrong," Luce uttered in between giggles, "Oh my, this is good. Gamma could you add milk and honey to my tea? Thank you," she told her ever-loyal butler who stood only a distance away behind her. Meanwhile, Skull had stopped laughing to stare at Tsunayoshi. His smile was predatory; much like Reborn's.

"He has potentials," Skull voiced suddenly.

"Oh yes, he does," Luce agreed as she relished on her milk tea. She landed her cup on the table and let her gloved hand roam on Tsunayoshi's face. "Tell me, Tsunayoshi, do you like Reborn?"

"I don't know," The boy avoided the question. The way he glanced away shyly was the typical picture of innocence, "...maybe. Is it wrong?"

Both Skull and Luce were leaning forward now; one hand propping their face as they examined his reaction with interest. Tsunayoshi noticed, someone was sliding their foot against Tsuna's leg; just like Reborn used to. It was Skull.

"It can be wrong in many ways," Luce answered as she let her thumb brushed over Tsuna's lips, "You see, Tsunayoshi, us and Reborn went way back. We're one of his... flock, one might say. For certain, I'm telling you, we adore the people who are powerful enough to gain our interest, but could bend low enough to please us. You get me, sweetheart?"

The prior Tsunayoshi could understand; it makes sense for someone as strong as Reborn to be interested on someone as powerful. The thought of raising to power and standing on equal footing as Reborn was appealing, but very much intimidating. Yet, the later; _bend low enough to please_ ; sounded even more intimidating to Tsunayoshi. He frowned visibly at the two grownups.

"But that doesn't make sense," he half-whispered at Luce, "How could I... I don't... Becoming weaker is..."

"Don't make fun of submission, Tsunayoshi," Luce reminded. Her hand and Skull's foot finally released him. "The art of submission is as important as the art of power".

"But, lowering yourself? I don't get it".

"Just take this analogy. A pup might be the one with the collar, but he's the one leading the leash, get it?" Luce winked yet again, "Submission is just another way to gain influence, Tsunayoshi. Once used correctly, you'll know your way to power".

Tsunayoshi stared at the woman as though she had grown another head. Was she asking Tsunayoshi to allow Reborn to beat him up or something? Skull stretched himself and stood from his seat. "I'm going for a smoke," he said before pecking Luce's cheek. He left the balcony; not forgetting to slide his finger across the length of Tsunayoshi's arm as he passed by. Tsunayoshi shuddered.

"Well, how about an offer?" Luce voiced.

"Huh?" Tsunayoshi turned his head to the white-clad woman once again.

"I'll teach you the art of power. After all, you have a very strong potential for power over here," her finger landed on Tsunayoshi's heart. From the way she gazed at Tsunayoshi, something told Tsunayoshi that she _knew_ about Tsuna's flame. "I know _power_ like the back of my hand, Tsunayoshi. Trust me," her smile was honey, "The art of submission, however, is something you have to discover yourself. Besides, Reborn would be angered if I ever took over his right on the area."

"Why would Reborn be -?"

Luce giggled, "Oh, he would! He would think he has all the privilege in the world to teach you how good submission could be. For him to finally take that step, though, require you to fully give in."

Tsunayoshi found the conversation getting odd. He shook his head and made his way inside the house. Before he did that, Luce made a quick hold on Tsunayoshi's arm. "I'll make it easy for you," the woman in white said in her calming voice, "You don't have to say it. You just have to kiss me on the cheek and I'll make sure you'll gain your power, Tsunayoshi". She smiled then, "You and I; we're both the same. I have hopes on you".

Tsunayoshi went to the kitchen with troubled thoughts. Yamamoto greeted him with a concerned gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tsunayoshi smiled, "So how's the stove? Can you fix it?"

Yamamoto sighed and glanced at the stove. "No. I can't find out what your dad has done to it," the tall teen tapped the stove top, "What made him do that anyway?"

Tsunayoshi cringed comically. Eversince Reborn found a way for Tsuna to properly use his flame, the man rigged the stove so that Tsuna could only use it if he activated his flame. It was one of the things that made Tsuna angrier at Reborn – so much, that he frontally presented himself in front of Skull ad Luce without permission days ago. He and Reborn were very tense nowadays; all because the fiasco with Wakanari, Reborn's absence, and this whole disagreement about Tsuna's power.

"He's just weird, I guess," Tsunayoshi answered Yamamoto, "Sorry for asking you to fix it while he's gone. I don't know how to". And ever since the effect of Verde's drug had waned down along with Tsuna's fever, the boy couldn't use his flame at will anymore.

"It's okay, I get it. My old man is like that too".

"He is?" Tsunayoshi perked.

"Yeah..., I guess that's what happen when you have a Father and a son in one house; we keep on challenging one another, you know?" Yamamoto crouched in front of the stove to observe it, "He hid my console once, did something to my bike couple of times, and did a bunch of other petty stuff."

"Why did he do that?" Tsunayoshi's brows met in confusion. Yamamoto pursed his lips.

"I guess, he wanted to prove a point," The tall teen stood and stretched, "Maah, but I guess he also wanted me to man up and stop being a child, you know? A lot of times I skipped my responsibilities to play baseball. I think he was trying to teach me a lesson and give me soft push to move on. Once I proved I know what I'm doing, he stopped".

"... but," Yamamoto turned the shorter teen. "I never thought someone could be that mean to you. I mean, I couldn't imagine why someone would dare. I m-mean, I know I wouldn't," The former athlete said shyly as he stepped closer to Tsunayoshi. However, Tsunayoshi didn't seem to return the gesture. The brunette was looking back at him, but he seemed as though he had something in mind. Yamamoto wondered if he could open Tsunayoshi's head and see what was inside. This boy always felt out of reach somehow.

What Yamamoto didn't know was that his words affected Tsunayoshi beyond what was intended. "He'll stop when I've proven myself, huh?" Tsunayoshi murmured. Reborn might want Tsunayoshi to make proper use of his own power and the hitman wouldn't stop with his petty challenges until Tsunayoshi did so. Tsunayoshi clearly had no interest in it; but he might gain Reborn's interest with it. Maybe then, Reborn will stay at home more often.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called out when Tsunayoshi left the kitchen. The boy went to the balcony and pecked Luce's cheek. He left with equal silence, leaving Luce sitting peacefully with a cup of tea in hand.

"Madam," Gamma uttered from his position behind the woman in white, "Mr. Reborn won't be pleased".

"Oh, it's fine, Gamma! It's his fault for lending his boy to me without provision," she waved a gloved hand, "Besides, I couldn't resist. That boy reeks of raw potential". She put down her cup and smiled wistfully, "Very possessive of his relations too – typical of a Vongola".

She continued on enjoying her tea time until she tilted her head to the butler, "How long is it until show time, Gamma?"

The butler checked his pocket watch, "I believe in an hour, Madam".

"I see," she reached one hand so that her butler could hold it, "Can you feel my excitement, Gamma? I hope everything will go according to plan".

"I'm sure everything will, My Lady," Gamma answered obediently. Luce closed her eyes and smiled. Once the one hour countdown strikes to zero, Luce's water broke – sending the whole house in a frenzy. A helicopter was involved; and Tsunayoshi remembered holding the baby hours later while Reborn came to him from the other side of the nursery.

By the end of the night, Luce didn't only made her way to a prolonged stay at Reborn's home, but she made sure she won in every ways possible; the bet with Verde, Reborn's goals, and Tsunayoshi's favor.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Hello! I don't know if you noticed, but this chapter is actually only half of the planned chapter for this post. So, this chapter was planned to cover Tsuna's side of the story from Renato Sinclair's Track, Renato Sinclair's Dirty Secret, and Renato Sinclair's Masterpiece. But, I was afraid that the chapter will be so long. I am very conflicted; should I continue on posting the whole length in this post or should I make this chapter into two parts? But I really want to keep this story into 13 chapters (1 prologue, 5 Renato Sinclair's Arc chapters, 1 interlude, 5 Tsunayoshi's Arc chapters, and 1 epilogue). Or does this not matter at all? Damn, I'm being fussy.**

 **For the moment, I won't note the discoveries made in this chapter until I've finalized how I want to post the full length. The full chapter is still being written. So, to this point, what do you think of this chapter? Tsunayoshi's side of the previous chapters is very strange huh? I left a lot of blanks in this story (considering that you've read the full happening in the previous arc). Is it confusing though? Or do you guys feel like it explained a lot of stuff?**

 **Anyhow, I'm happy to update. Would love to hear more from you guys. Thank you for the reviews and PM's you guys sent me in the middle of my absence from this story. It makes me feel better (in the middle of my crazed life that is).**

 **All the love in the world.**


End file.
